Days of Destiny
by LilLaoRyo704
Summary: Sequel to The Missing Half Saiyan Child. Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future. T/OC, G/B, N/Z? A/W, 17/OC, Y/OC. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

**Note:** Working on title.

* * *

**5 Years Later**

Its been almost 5 years since Ryonaka bumped into Trunks and Goten when she first fell to a trap from Klarion that teleported her friends to the world she was born into. When she turned 20, she married Trunks and had given birth to twin boys. The twins, Flynn and Yuri, had just turned 2 years old a week ago. Everyone had the twins birthday party in Justice League Earth due to the dangers of the everyday villains running around. Trunks, still tries to escape from work from time to time. Goten now owns his own family restaurant with Bra. It was a surprise that both Goten and Bra both knew how to cook at all, but their restaurant business was a big hit. Lana, 17, Yamcha and Ceres help work at the restaurant with them. Vegeta still trains in the gravity room along with his son, who trains with him after work. Bulma and Chichi would go to the park with their grandsons, Vegeta Jr., Goten and Bra's son, and the twins Flynn and Yuri to spend time with them. Gohan works at Capsule Corp as a researcher, and Videl is a stay at home mom waiting for her husband and daughter to return home at the end of the day. Pan is 10 years old in school acting like any normal 10 year old girl would. Goku is still training Uub, who is on his last sparring session at the lookout. 18 and Marron still shop with Krillin going along, while watching 17's and Lana's one year old boy named Raven. As for Ryonaka, she is in Justice League Earth fighting off crime with her two brothers under the name Nightwing and Robin.

**Gotham City  
****Docks**

Bane was out at the docks who was hired to fight off against any of the JL members or the team, he was getting more venom for his provider, but with his luck he got to 3 of Batman's protégé's and they fight hard. Robin went on a head and threw three small smoke bombs while letting Nightwing go after the people who were bringing in the venom. Saber went out with her sword to fight against Bane while Robin took care of the small bodyguards. "My, my Bane you should control that amount of venom you use or its gonna turn against you one day" said Saber. "Shut up girl!" said Bane. Robin came back and smacked Bane in the head with his bow staff and electrified him. Saber gave him a good kick in the face to knock him out and pulled the cord that was giving him venom to his body. "Where's Nightwing?" asked Saber. Robin turned and pointed out to the boat. "He's still in there taking out the suppliers who were bringing the venom, should be done any minute now." Saber and Robin waited for Nightwing to come out, they saw him throwing out the suppliers who were now tied up. "Good work Nightwing" said Saber. "Not bad and its been awhile since the 3 of us done any justice work together" said Nightwing. "Yeah I'll say" said Robin. "The police are coming, lets get out of here" said Saber. The three left the scene allowing commissioner Gordan to take over.

**Mt. Justice**

They made it back to Mt. Justice and saw everyone there. "Hey there guys welcome back" said Mal. "Looks like you three did a great job out there" said Bumblebee. "Yeah, its has been awhile since we did anything as a family like this" said Robin. Saber laughed. "Well, when we get the chance to be together and do things as a family" said Saber. Nightwing went up to Saber patted her on the head. "Yeah it was, even though Batgirl couldn't join us because of college" said Nightwing. "Hey Saber how long are you staying?" asked Superboy. "Well I can't stay right now, I gotta head back home. I'm sure my husband is home right now from Capsule Corp. then again, he probably escaped from work again like he does half the time" said Saber. Everyone laughed, "Well he sure does love to escape from his job, especially from the piles of paperwork I've seen the last time I visited" said Miss Martian. "I'm going to head down to the grotto first before I leave" said Saber. "Robin and I will come with you sis" said Nightwing.

They followed her inside and went downstairs to the grotto where there were three statues of heroes who've died. "Jason..." said Ryo. "I know what you're thinking, you wish you could have stopped him or gotten to him faster but there was nothing you couldn't have done" said Dick. "I know but still..." said Ryo. "I'm sure Jason wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happen" said Tim. "Yeah, if only I flew fast enough to get to him, he was so far away from where we were" said Ryo. "Yeah but don't worry, everything is going to be okay" said Dick. "Yeah, I hope you're right. I wish Shenron could have wished him back to life but because he died in this universe he couldn't" said Ryo. "Yeah same here" said Dick. She looked at Tim, its been almost two year's since Jason died and a few months later, Tim came into our lives and he's been such a good brother even if he's more serious then when Dick and Jason were adopted. "Tim, you've become a great Robin and you've help dad a lot, just be careful okay?" said Saber. "Don't worry, I'm the more serious type then when Dick and Jason were Robin" said Tim. "Yeah, we were goof balls" said Dick. "Don't you mean overboard prankster's?" asked Ryo. "Uh haha yeah" said Dick. "Come on lets head back up" said Tim. "Yeah, I'm sure Trunks should be home by now" said Ryo. "Right, lets go" said Dick.

They went back up to the main room where Mal, Superboy and Miss Martian were who were still here. "Well, I'm heading home, behave yourselves especially you Nightwing" said Saber. "Can't promise you there sis haha" said Nightwing. "He is right you know" said Robin. "Hehe yeah, Superboy we can train in the gravity room again some other time, right now I have get home, I'm sure the twins are still awake" said Saber. "Oh alright, come back and visit again and call too" said Superboy. Nightwing and Robin hugged their sister. "Yeah be sure to call." Said Nightwing. "Yeah and bring the twins too" said Robin. "I will, take care everyone, say goodbye to the rest of the team for me" said Saber. They all nodded and waved goodbye to Saber as she went home through the zeta-tube to Dragon Ball Earth. The other's saw her left and looked at each other. "She went to see Robin II's statue again?" asked Mal. "Yeah, she still blames herself for what happen to him" said Nightwing. "I know she misses him but I'm sure she'll get past it eventually" said Superboy. "I hope so" said Miss Martian. "She'll be fine, she has us and everyone in this world and the other" said Robin. "Yeah, you're right" said Nightwing. "Besides, Trunks always make her feel better since he loves her thaaaat much hehe" said Miss Martian. "Haha yeah that's true" said Nightwing. "Well, lets all call it a night" said Mal. "Right, take care guys" said Nightwing. "Bye everyone" said Robin. "Laters" said Mal, Superboy and Miss Martian. They all left to go home to get a good night sleep.

**Capsule Corp.  
****Bulma's Lab**

The zeta-tube was running, Bulma was in her lab and noticed her daughter-in-law coming through. "Hey welcome back, how was the mission Ryo?" asked Bulma. Ryo sat down in a chair next to Bulma and took of her domino mask. "It went well, it was Bane again, acting as a bodyguard for the suppliers for the venom to be transported to the provider that gives Bane the venom, but me and my brothers took care of them." Bulma laughed "Sounds like you had a blast, Batman wasn't with you or Batgirl?" asked Bulma. "Nope, dad had some undercover stuff to do and Barbara had to study for her College exams" said Ryo, she got up and stretched. "Aww that's too bad but what can you do" said Bulma. "How were the twins?" asked Ryo. "They were fine, like the little angels they are, though Vegeta Jr. seems to like getting more attention then the twins" said Bulma. "Well Vegeta. Jr is only a few months old and loves to have as much attention as he can get like his mother" said Ryo. "Yeah like a certain someone I know" said Bulma, just as Vegeta walked in. "You two wouldn't happen to be talking about me now would you?" asked Vegeta. They both turned around and saw Vegeta. "Nope, we were thinking of someone else" said Ryo, Bulma laughed. "I'm going to take a guess and say that the gravity room is broken again?" asked Bulma. "Yes it is, but only a small portion has broken" said Vegeta. Ryo walked towards the door, "Wow and here I thought you broke the whole gravity room haha. Anyways, I'm going to check on the twins, later." She waved goodbye to her in-laws and went to the twins room.

**Twins Room**

She walked in and saw Trunks reading them a story. "Aww how cute, you're reading them a story" said Ryo. Trunks looked up and saw his wife. "Hey there, welcome back" said Trunks. Yuri and Flynn ran to their mother and hugged her. "Hey there guys, uncle Dick and uncle Tim told me to say hi to you guys by the way" said Ryo. She picked up her boys and put them back on their beds. "Did you guys have fun today?" asked Ryo. The twins nodded. They weren't able to talk yet but they were getting the hang of it. "Well I guess their still learning how to talk, then again they did just turn 2 a week ago" said Ryo. Trunks laughed, "Yeah well they'll get there. Alright you two, bed time." Said Trunks. They kissed both their boys to sleep and left the bedroom.

**Trunks and Ryonaka's Room**

They got to their room and Trunks collapse on the bed. "A lot of paperwork at work again Trunks?" Asked Ryo. He sighed "Yeah but not as much, though I prefer to still escape work hehe" said Trunks. She laughed "You should stop escaping or maybe I should go in and help you" said Ryonaka. Both Trunks and Ryo undressed and went into the bathroom to take a long bath, Ryo sat in the bath with her back laying in Trunks chest. "That sounds like a good idea but I think we would probably just fool around at work hehe." Said Trunks. "Control yourself Trunks or I won't cook for a whole year hehe." Said Ryo. He held her tighter. "Uh I don't think dad would like that at all. Hehe fine you win." Said Trunks. They sat in the bath for a long while and left the bathroom to their bedroom and changed into their sleepwear. "Hmm" said Ryo. Trunks looked at her "Something the matter?" She slipped under the blanket with her head on the pillow and looked at Trunks. "Nothing really, I just have a strange feeling something weird is gonna happen this year." He got into the bed and brought his wife closer to him and held her. "You think so? Maybe your thinking too much" said Trunks. She nuzzled into Trunks chest "I guess your right. Night sweetheart." "Goodnight love" said Trunks. They kissed each other falling asleep in each others arm.

**The Lookout**

Back at the lookout, Goku and Uub were sparring against each other with all their might. "Looks like both Goku and Uub are still going at it, though its kind of making the place shake a little" said Dende. "Yes but hopefully it'll be over soon" said Mr. Popo. They walked around the lookout looking for any large damages. "Looks like the damage is still minimal but we'll have to fix the place after their sparring session" said Dende. Mr. Popo sighed "I hope your right Dende." They both went back to their rooms hoping to get a good nights rest during the sparring sessions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

* * *

**The Lookout  
****Morning**

It was morning and Goku and Uub were still going at it. "Man I wish they would stop shaking things up" said Dende. "Worry not, it will be over soon" said Mr. Popo. Just then, everything in the lookout stopped shaking, Dende and Mr. Popo turned around and saw Goku and Uub come out. "Hey there guys, well how did it go?" asked Dende. Goku smiled " Well he passed with flying colors guys" Uub took a look up. "Yeah but it was a great fight in the end" said Uub. Just then both Uub and Goku collapse. "So could you heal us up and get us some food Dende?" asked Goku. "Sure no problem, Mr. Popo can get the food while I heal you guys up" said Dende. "I will go ahead and get the food ready for you both" said Mr. Popo. Dende went on ahead and healed Goku and Uub while Mr. Popo cooked up the food and set it down on the table for the two fighters. "Man that really hit the spot!" said Goku. "I'll say, but its time for me to go" said Uub. They all walked out to the open area in the lookout. "Well take care of yourself Uub, say hi to your family for me" said Goku. Uub flew up. "Yeah I will, take care of yourself everyone" said Uub. "Goodbye Uub" said Dende. "Take care" said Mr. Popo. After Uub left, lookout started to shake and the sky darken around the area. "What's going on guys?" asked Goku. "Nooo someone has summoned the Eternal Dragon from the black star dragon balls" said Mr. Popo. "What noo we can't let that happen!" said Mr. Popo. "What? There are dragon balls with black stars on them?" asked Goku. "Goku we don't have time for this, go see who it is!" said Dende. Goku nodded and went to find out who it was, as he went in he saw his old enemy, Emperor Pilaf and his two goons. "Whoa Pilaf is that you? Wow the years has not been good for you" said Goku. "Dang its Goku!" said Mai. "Wow he sure has grown" said Shu. "Great just great, now I have to deal with you! Shu, Mai deal with him quick!" yelled Pilaf. Both Shu and Mai used their robots to attack Goku with missiles but Goku was able to stop them. "Grr damn you, sometimes I wish you were still a child so I can teach you a lesson or two!" yelled Pilaf. The Eternal Dragon heard his wish and Goku started to get smaller and smaller to the size of a child. "Huh what's going on, why did everything suddenly get bigger?" asked Goku. "Noo that wasn't my wish!" yelled Pilaf. The Eternal Dragon then left and the black star dragon balls rose up and scattered up and flew in different directions. "No the black star dragon balls are gone" said Mai. "Curse you Goku" said Pilaf. "Sir we need to get out of here since the black star dragon balls are gone" said Shu. "Right lets go then" said Pilaf. They ran away from the look out leaving the small child Goku behind. "Man they sure don't ever change that's for sure" said Goku. Both Dende and Mr. Popo came running in finding a small child that looked like Goku. "Uhh Goku is that you?" asked Dende. "Yeah it is, why?" asked Goku. "Um Goku, you're a small child" said Mr. Popo. Goku looked at his body and noticed that his arms and legs were smaller and so was his body. "What I'm a child again but why?! Oh well I don't mind being a child at all" said Goku. Both Dende and Mr. Popo fell down after Goku's comment. "It seems the wish was made when you came in" said Dende. "Oh yeah, Pilaf did say something about teaching me a lesson or two if I was a child" said Goku. "What do we do then?" asked Mr. Popo. "Well I don't mind being a child, though its going to be a surprise when I head back home" said Goku. "Well then you should head back, we'll contact King Kai about those black star dragon balls" said Dende. "Huh I thought you knew about them Dende" said Goku. "Well I did but I was only told they were dangerous, right Mr. Popo?" asked Dende. "Yes they are dangerous and Kami said to never let them be used by anyone, that's all I know" said Mr. Popo. "Well I'm going to go straight home, have King Kai tell me anything about those black star dragon balls, later guys" said Goku. They waved goodbye to Goku while finding out any information on the black star dragon balls that have been kept in secret for so long.

**Mt Paoz  
****Son Family Home**

Goku flew down and went inside the house finding Chichi and the rest of the family except for his twins Ryonaka and Goten and granddaughter Pan. Chichi turned around and saw a small child and screamed. "OH MY GOD GOKU IS THAT YOU?! YOU'RE A CHILD!" screamed Chichi. "Yeah sorry about that Chichi" said Goku. Gohan went up to his dad and took a good look. "Dad what happen to you, how in the world did you get so small?" asked Gohan. "Well after Uub had left from finishing his last sparring session with me, everything started to shake at the look out and went dark around the area. Dende and Mr. Popo said that someone summoned the black star dragon balls and told me to go find out who it was and it turned out none other than Pilaf and this two goons. They attacked me but I stopped them but Pilaf made a wish on making me smaller and that's how it happen" said Goku. Chichi started to cry and Videl tried to comfort her. "Great just great, now I have a child for a husband, while I'm growing old, your getting younger" said Chichi. "Oh come on now Chichi, I like being old with you" said Goku. Just then Pan came in back from school. "Hey anyone here, no one was home so I came to check here" said Pan. "We're in here Pan" said Gohan. "Oh there you all are, huh who's the kid?" asked Pan. "Pan its me, your grandpa" said Goku. "What seriously, come on my grandpa is bigger than this" said Pan as she looked around and saw how serious everyone was. "What its true then its really you grandpa?" asked Pan. "Yeah it is, someone made a wish on the black star dragon balls and wish for me to be the size of a child" said Goku. "You gotta be kidding me, now I got a grandpa for a child!" yelled Pan. "Come on Pan its not that bad" said Goku. "Not that bad? Your small!" yelled Pan. "Couldn't you just use the regular dragon balls to wish yourself back to normal?" asked Gohan. "Yeah wouldn't that be better?" asked Videl. Just then King Kai suddenly contacted the Son family. "Goku are you there?" asked King Kai. "King Kai how've you been? Did you find anything out on the black star dragon balls?" asked Goku. "Yes and its worst than I thought" said King Kai. "What do you mean King Kai?" asked Gohan. "Well when a wish is made on the black star dragon balls, they are scattered through out the whole universe and once a wish has been made from the black star dragon balls, the Earth will blow up after a year is up if the black star dragon balls aren't found and brought back" said King Kai. "WHAT?! Are you serious King Kai" said Goku. "Yes I'm serious, you must find them before it is too late" said King Kai. "Right we'll go to Capsule Corp. and let everyone know King Kai" said Gohan. Everyone agreed and went to Capsule Corp to tell the others what had happen earlier on.

**Capsule Corp.  
****Living Room**

Bulma saw Goku and his family and greeted them and brought them to the living room. Gohan and Goku explained what had happen on the lookout and told about what King Kai had told them. "Wow Goku look at you, you're a child again and just looking at you brings back old memories when we first met" said Bulma. "Yeah those were the good old days" said Goku. "Right now we need to make a ship to go out and find all the black star dragon balls before the year is up" said Gohan. "I see what you mean, don't worry, we'll just work as hard as we can to get a ship up and running for the long year trip" said Bulma. "By the way, where are Ryonaka and the twins, I don't see them here" said Chichi. "Oh Ryonaka took the twins to the park with Bra and Vegeta Jr." said Bulma. "Oh I see, well I'm sure they are going to wonder why Goku so small now" said Chichi. Just then Trunks came home with Goten and found everyone in the living room. "Uh hey there what's going on?" asked Trunks. "Huh what the? Dad is that you?" asked Goten. "Yeah its me Goten" said Goku. "Whoa what's going on, why are you so small?" asked Trunks. Goku explained to them what had happen at the lookout and about the black star dragon balls. "Wow geez, talk about harsh" said Trunks. "Now I got a pint size dad haha" said Goten. "Hey at least your not embarrassed about having a pint size grandpa that you have to bring for grandparents day" said Pan. "Oh come on now Pan its not that bad" said Goku. Everyone heard footsteps and two little boys came running tackling their father. "Holy geez you two, you tackled just like your mom did back in the hyperbolic time chamber" said Trunks. The twins laughed. "You okay Trunks?" asked Ryo. "Huh yeah I'm okay, but did you really have to teach them to tackle me?" asked Trunks. "I wasn't the one who taught the that, it was your sister" said Ryo. "What really?" asked Goten. "Hey, I thought it was a good idea, besides, their still kids, I can't believe your actually feeling hurt by the twins tackling you" said Bra. "Yeah but it doesn't hurt as much when Ryo did it back in the hyperbolic time chamber" said Trunks. Ryo helped her husband up. "Now now, whenever you got tackled I did say I would make it up didn't I?" said Ryo. Trunks looked at her and started to grinned. "Heheh right, completely forgot about that" said Trunks. Vegeta Jr. started to wake up and cry. "Oh come on now little Vegeta, there's no need to cry" said Bra. "Here let me take him Bra" said Goten. She handed Vegeta Jr. to her husband and let him handle the baby. "So anyway what's going on, why are you all here anyway?" asked Bra. "Well it's a long story to be exact" said Goku. Both Ryo and Bra looked down and saw a small child. "Wait a minute, papa is that you?" asked Ryo. "Sure is, I'm small enough to play with the twins haha" said Goku. "Wow, reminds me when you were small Goten" said Bra. "Well I did look like dad when I was born" said Goten. "So what's the story?" asked Ryo. Gohan explained, letting the girls know everything that happened. "Wow how cool except the part with the Earth about to blow in a year" said Ryo. "What's so cool about having grandpa looking pint size?" asked Pan. "Oh its not that bad plus I think papa doesn't mind being a kid, though how are you taking it mom?" asked Ryo. "Well I'm still trying to take it all in, even though I have a husband for a child" said Chichi. "Don't worry mom, wasn't dad always like child even when he was full grown?" asked Goten. "Yeah, I guess your right" said Chichi. "Well why don't we get some plans ready to have a ship ready for the trip to find the black star dragon balls" said Bulma. Both Flynn and Yuri tugged on their parents clothes. "Hmm what is it twins?" asked Trunks. They heard a small grumbling noise coming from the twins. "Oh I see you guys are hungry aren't you?" asked Ryo. They smiled at their mother. "Alright you two, why don't the four of us go out and get a lot of hamburgers?" asked Trunks. "Sounds like a good idea sweetheart" said Ryo. "Me and Bra are going to head back to the restaurant, mom can you watch little Vegeta while we're at work?" asked Goten. "Sure no problem Goten, work hard you two" said Chichi. Goten and Bra left for their restaurant leaving Vegeta Jr. with Chichi. "Bulma, why don't you call uncle Barry to help with the plans for the ship?" asked Ryo. "Sounds like a good idea, I'll to the lab and call watchtower for him" said Bulma. Flynn and Yuri grabbed their parents hands and dragged them out of Capsule Corp. house for dinner while everyone else helped with the plans for the ship.

**West City  
****Burger Joint**

Trunks and his family went and got lots of food for the twins and for himself and his wife. "Well it looks like you were right about something weird happening" said Trunks. "Yeah I guess I was but I didn't think it would involve papa into a small child that's for sure" said Ryo. "Yeah that was quite a surprise, Goten sure did look like his dad back when we were kids" said Trunks. The twins started to make a small mess, Trunks and Ryo cleaned off the food that was staining their clothes. "I wonder what would had happened if I never disappeared from this Earth" said Ryo. Trunks looked at his wife. "I don't know, but you probably wouldn't been able to do the things you did back on Justice League Earth or go super saiyan if you didn't disappeared during the storm and I probably would have treated more like a sister than a lover" said Trunks. "Oh really, so if I hadn't disappear you wouldn't have fallen in love with me then?" asked Ryo. "Well you know what I mean. It's only a possibility that I would have treated you like a sister but I would have still fallen for you if we grown up together like Goten and Bra did and look at them, they got married and have a kid together" said Trunks. "If I hadn't disappeared, dad would have been lonely and it would only be him, Dick, Tim and Alfred with no female around the house" said Ryo. "Yeah and I'm sure they would be pretty bored if you weren't around living with them" said Trunks. Just then, two people that came up to Trunks and his family and said hi to them, it was Jin and Zack. "Hey there Trunks, its been a long time" said Jin. "Yeah man, we've haven't seen you since you took over Capsule Corp. from your mom" said Zack. "Hey there guys, been a long time since we saw each other" said Trunks. "Well well if it isn't Goten's twin sister Ryonaka" said Jin. "Hey and you guys got some kids with you too" said Zack. "Nice to see you two too" said Ryo. "So what are you guys doing here anyway?" asked Zack. "Nothing really, the twins got hungry so we took them out to eat" said Trunks. "Wait you two are married and you have kids?" asked Jin. "Yup" said Ryo. "Wow we didn't know, then again you kept your personal life a secret from the public eye" said Zack. "Yeah we rather not have the twins exposed to any publicity so they could live a normal life" said Ryo. "When did you two get married?" asked Jin. "2 years ago, a month after Ryo turned 20" said Trunks. "You guys were definitely in love then if you were ready to get married at a young age" said Jin. "Well we're happy with our lives and doing just fine" said Ryo. The twins started to yawn and were tired. "Looks like the twins are tired, we better to take them home" said Ryo. "She's right, we're going to get going so we'll see you guy's around" said Trunks. They carried the twins waving goodbye to they're old classmates, they went home back to Capsule Corp. and put the twins into their pajama's and put them to bed. Trunks and Ryonaka went to their bedroom and started to get physically affectionate with each other throughout the whole night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

* * *

**Capsule Corp.  
****Launching Area**

About a week has passed and the ship was coming along fine and it was about finish in a few minutes. Gohan and Videl were getting the launch sequence ready while Bulma was finishing the last few things. "So I'm going to guess that Bulma was the one who designed the ship that looks like an octopus?" asked Ryo. "Haha yeah well don't worry about that, the ship is almost ready and its good to travel around the universe for a while year" said Barry. "Oh I see, where's aunt Iris by the way?" asked Ryo. "Oh she said she went shopping with Marron and 18" said Barry. "And you didn't go because you don't want to carry all those bags they would buy" said Ryo. "Exactly, well she only buy's as much as them when she comes here" said Barry. Trunks came in along with Goten being dragged by Vegeta. "Uh… what's going on?" asked Barry. "These boy's will be going on the trip with Kakarot, they are soft with these peaceful times and with them going out there with Kakarot, I'm sure they are bound to run into trouble" said Vegeta. "Why do I have to go, I have work at the restaurant and there's no way my mom will let me go into space" said Goten. "It was her idea" said Vegeta. "What about me, I'm the president of Capsule Corp. and how do you expect me to go into space leaving my wife and the twins for a year?" asked Trunks. "Don't worry Trunks, I'm going too" said Ryo. "What you are?" asked Trunks. "She sure is, princess here has experience in traveling in space so she'll be helping out" said Barry. "Besides… mom and Gohan making me go" said Ryo. "Oh sweet! I won't be lonely without my wife" said Trunks. "That's so not fair, your wife is going while mine is here all safe" said Goten. "Hey don't worry Goten, we'll be fine and the others are helping out in the restaurant" said Bra. "Oh but this was not the vacation I had in mind though Bra" said Goten. While he was talking to Bra, Trunks and Ryonaka went into the ship and found Goku looking around. "Hey there papa, checking the place out?" asked Ryo. "Yeah its big on the inside, where's the bridge?" asked Goku. "Oh this way" said Trunks. They went to bridge and found 4 seats and not only that, Pan was in one of the seats. "Pan what are you doing here?" asked Goku. "To come with you guys of course!" said Pan. While they were in the ship everyone was getting the launching ready and Goten was still talking to his wife and while that happen, the ship started to launch without Goten. "Pan what are you doing?!" yelled Trunks. "Hey I want to go an adventure and there's no way none of you going to stop me" said Pan. "Damn, looks like Goten won't be coming with us now!" said Ryo. "Just get in the seats, we need to get the ship in control" said Trunks. Back at Capsule Corp. everyone was wondering what happen. "Whoa hey, I thought I was going too, but I guess they left me behind" said Goten. "Guys, where's Pan?" asked Gohan. Everyone looked around and couldn't find her. "I think she was in the ship that launched" said Barry. "Wow so it looks like I didn't have to go at all hehe" said Goten. "Oh Goten, it seems everything worked out on your end haha" said Bra. "Will she be alright up there?" asked Videl. "I'm sure she will, Goku is with them and so is Trunks and Ryonaka" said Bulma. The twins came walking in the launching room and clung to Vegeta's legs and pointed their fingers up to the sky where the ship launched. "Don't worry twins, your mom and dad will be back within a year" said Bulma. "I hope everything goes okay" said Bra. "Don't worry, Ryonaka has experience in space travel after all" said Barry. "I guess your right" said Bra. "Now then twins, why don't I take you out for ice creams with uncle Barry and then we'll go find auntie Iris" said Barry, they ran to Barry and clung onto his leg. "Haha I think the only thing they heard was ice cream" said Gohan. "They are just like their mother after all, anyway I'll take the twins out and bring them back before me and Iris leave" said Barry. "Alright have fun" said Bulma, they all wave goodbye to Barry and the twins as they were going out to have ice cream and meet up with Iris who was with Marron and18.

**Space  
****Inside the Spaceship**

Trunks was trying to steal the ships main key from Pan and was failing on catching her. "Trunks sweetheart, you should sit down, your going to tire yourself out" said Ryo. "Not until Pan gives me that key, its too dangerous for her to come along" said Trunks. "No way I'm letting you take me home!" said Pan. Trunks kept trying to catch and she ended up putting the main key in her shirt. "Now what are you going to do, its your move" said Pan. "You gotta be kidding me, Goku do something about your granddaughter" said Trunks. "What's the harm in bringing her along, I don't see a problem with that" said Goku. "Yeah grandpa is right" said Pan. "Ryo… can't you do anything about this?" asked Trunks. "Now now don't worry Trunks" said Ryo. "But we'll never get any alone time together" said Trunks. "Hehe don't worry about that" said Ryo. "Eww can't you two stop being so close together" said Pan. "We're married Pan and we just love each other thaaaat much" said Trunks. _'Hehehe, don't worry Trunks, we'll have alone time whenever we get the chance'_ said Ryo. _'I hope your right, I wanted to go all out of control tonight but here we are living in a ship for a whole year with your niece and dad'_ said Trunks. _'Besides, Pan's still 10 so she'll be asleep and we'll just make up excuses to stay up late and have _fun' Said Ryo. _'Good idea'_ said Trunks, he went ahead and used the dragon ball radar to locate the first ball and it looked like it was still pretty far from where they were. "Looks like the dragon ball is still too far, we'll have to relax for the time being" said Trunks. "Sounds like a good idea" said Ryo. "So why don't you cook up some curry Ryo, the food Chichi packed for me isn't enough apparently haha" said Goku. "Alright papa, just don't even think of trying to steal food while I'm cooking" said Ryo. "Okay okay" said Goku. "I'll just sit in the other room and read a magazine" said Trunks. "Then I'll clean!" said Pan. _'A whole year of this, I hope you can control yourself with papa and Pan around'_ said Ryo. _'Don't worry I will, but I won't promise if I don't find you in bed with me, I will come find you and have all the fun I want with you hehe'_ said Trunks. _'If you dare rip off anything I wear for the whole year, I won't cook or give you any fun'_ said Ryo. _'Okay okay I promise I won't rip anything off'_ said Trunks. "Alright I'm going to go ahead and start cooking" said Ryo, she went ahead and started to cook up curry for everyone while Goku was training for awhile, Pan was cleaning around the ship.

**Dragon Ball Earth  
****West City Park**

Everyone was at the park having a large picnic, all the children were playing with each other, the twins Flynn and Yuri, Sora who was Yamcha and Ceres's son who is three years old and their one year old daughter named Celestine, 17's and Lana's son Raven who's one year's old and then there was Goten and Bra's son name Vegeta Jr. who was still 8 month's old but loves to have a lot of attention getting from his mother side of the family. "Looks like all the children are enjoying themselves playing hide and seek" said Chichi. "Looks like it" said Bulma. "Good thing I didn't go with them on their space travel hehe" said Goten. "Your lucky that it was launched earlier than it was suppose too" said Bra. "Now now, I think having Goku there will keep them in track" said Videl. "Yeah but I'm sure they'll run into trouble in no time" said Lana. "Depends on what kind of trouble they run into, especially since Pan just up and decided to go with them" said Gohan. "Don't worry, your sister and Trunks are there too and Barry said that your sister has a lot of experience of space travel" said Videl. "I hope your right, Pan's been quite a hassle to deal with because she thinks she can do grown up things" said Gohan. "I think she's just going through a phase Gohan" said Yamcha. "I hope you're right Yamcha" said Videl. "We're here to have a picnic, let's just enjoy ourselves" said Vegeta. "Surprise you even came Vegeta" said Ceres. "Hey at least I'm spending less time in the gravity room to spend time with the grandchildren" said Vegeta. "Yeah but ever since our daughter-in-law left for space, you won't come out of the gravity room unless the twins want to play" said Bulma. "Her food is heaven and who's idea was it to let her go into space with them?" asked Vegeta. "Uh sorry that was my idea" said Gohan. "Don't worry Vegeta, they'll be back before you know it and you'll have heavenly food again and look at our daughter her food is just as good as Ryonaka's" said Bulma. "Yeah but my food isn't as good as Ryonaka's" said Bra. "Yes but its still taste good" said Vegeta. "Aww thanks dad" said Bra. The children came back from hiding and started to feel hungry. "Looks like their hungry again" said 17. "They are always hungry uncle 17" said Marron. "Well they are growing kids" said 18. "The twins I can understand, the other kids I don't know why they get hungry again" said Krillin. "They probably just want to eat as much as Flynn and Yuri do" said Chichi. "Just wait until they get older and they'll be more hungry then ever" said Gohan. "Of course they will, they have saiyan blood running through their veins" said Vegeta. "Yup they sure do" said Bulma. Everyone was enjoying the time together at the picnic and so did the children.

**Planet Imecka  
****The City**

They landed on a planet call Imecka due to a piece of the ship broke away from the ship and it was the most important part from what Trunks said, they were traveling through the desert to find the nearest town. "Looks like we're here" said Goku. "Wow, this place is a bazaar, so many interesting things" said Ryo. "Hey now we need to find the necessary parts for the space ship, we're not here to shop" said Trunks. "Well aren't you serious for once" said Ryo. "Hey you know what I mean, don't you want to find the black star dragon balls as soon as possible?" asked Trunks. "Yeah but that doesn't mean we can relax once in a while sweetheart" said Ryo. "I guess your right" said Trunks. "Wow look at me guys, all these merchants just put a bunch of stuff on me" said Goku. "Wow you look silly papa" said Ryo. "Wow how pretty" said Pan. Suddenly a bunch of the merchants surrounded them and started to put a lot of different types of clothing and everything else around them "Uh you look weird Trunks" said Ryo. "Speak for yourself, your just as badly dressed as I am" said Trunks. "Look we're just here to find some parts for our ship, do you have any shops around here that sell space ship parts?" asked Ryo. Suddenly another wave of merchants came and showed them a lot of different parts. "Yes, here they are and here's the cost of the bill and there is absolutely no returns" said Merchant 1. "You gotta be kidding me, sorry but we can't afford all this and we have no need for this stuff, sorry" said Ryo. "Lets just get all this stuff off of us and go find a hotel" said Trunks. "Good idea" said Pan. They left the area and on their way to the hotel and went up to ask for a room. "Excuse me, do you have any rooms?" asked Trunks. "Oh yes we do" said the Desk Clerk. "Wow this place looks pretty cool" said Pan. "Yeah sure does" said Goku. "Here is your key, I hope you and your wife and children enjoy the honeymoon" said the Desk Clerk. "Uh what now?" asked Trunks. "I wouldn't mind another honeymoon but these two little ones aren't our children" said Ryo. "Oh I see my apologies" said the Desk Clerk. "Hey I'm not that little aunt Ryo" said Pan. "I know I know Pan" said Ryo. "I'll let the bellhop robot take your things to your room" said the Desk Clerk. The bellhop robot came and picked up their things including Goku who thought he was part of the luggage. "Hey put me down I'm not luggage" said Goku. "Hehe poor papa" said Ryo. "Here is your room, hope you enjoy your stay" said the Bellhop Robot. They open their room and it was big. "Wow this is bigger than the presidential suite we used back at the field trip 4 years ago" said Ryo. "Yeah it is, its even bigger then the one we had for our honeymoon after the wedding" said Trunks. "Wow this place is big, I'm going to go take a nice shower" said Pan. "While I go raid the fridge!" said Goku. Ryonaka made her way to bed and hugged the soft pillows. "Hehe what is it with you and pillows, do I have to destroy them?" asked Trunks. She turned around and threw the pillow at Trunks. "Oh Trunks don't be jealous from some pillows hehe" said Ryo. He made his way to the bed and laid down with her with his arm around her while turning on the tv. "Hehe I know I know" said Trunks. On the tv it was showing a guy who ruled the planet. "That must be the guy that's causing problems for this planet." said Trunks. "Yeah, most of the merchants around here look poor, looks more like he's a dictator" said Ryo. Just then Pan came out. "Hey you guys, there's some meter running in the shower and it won't turn off!" yelled Pan. "Say what?" said Trunks. "Hey you guys gotta check out this fridge, the food just keep on coming and coming, its like heaven!" yelled Goku. "What the?! Trunks look behind us the bed has a meter!" yelled Ryo. "What?! Even the tv has one too!" yelled Trunks. "Lets get out of here before it cost us a fortune!" said Ryo. "Right lets go" said Trunks. They grabbed their things and left the hotel to make their way back to the ship.

As they were on their way back, they ended up stopping because of the rain. "Great just great, its raining, what a bad day to wear a white dress" said Ryo. "Here put on my jacket" said Trunks. "Thanks" said Ryo. _'Besides, I'll lose control of myself if I see through your dress' _said Trunks. _'Your sister was the one who told me to wear it anyways'_ said Ryo. _'Oh I should thank her hehe'_ said Trunks. _'Hey watch it boxers!' _said Ryo. _'Okay okay'_ Said Trunks. "What do we do now?" asked Pan. "Guess we wait it out" said Ryo. "Things seem to go bad for us" said Goku. "Well the ship was still being double check before the launch" said Ryo. "What are you saying its my fault?" said Pan. "Well the ship was being double check and you were the one who pushed the button early before launching Pan" said Goku. "Hey I'm not the one who got turned into a pint size kid!" yelled Pan. _'You know… I don't think I can last a year of this'_ said Trunks. _'Sigh… me neither'_ said Ryo. "Oh my do you children need a roof to be under for awhile?" said the Lady behind them. "Huh… oh hello there" said Ryo. "Yes, we would like to stay for awhile until the rain lets up" said Trunks. "Then please come in" said the Man. "Oh hello there children" said Ryo happily. "Hehe they look tired" said Goku. "Yes it is time for their sleep" said the Mother. The parents put their children to bed and talk to Trunks and the others. "Thank you for letting us stay" said Pan. "Yeah, we would have gotten sick if wasn't for you" said Goku. "Oh do not worry, we are glad to help" said the Mother. "How do you like our planet Imecka?**" **asked the Father. "Well its nice but there are so many merchants" said Ryo. "Yeah, all they care about is money, what's going on with this planet?" asked Pan. "It is our leader, lord Don Kee" said the Father. "He is causing high taxes and mostly everyone on our planet is poor" said the Mother. "How sad" said Ryo. Just then some robot's came and took the roof an the walls from the family's home. "What's going on?" asked Goku. "They are taking our house away because we have not pay for our taxes" said the Mother. "Hey are you guys okay with them taking your home away?" asked Pan. "Aslong Don Kee is ruling this planet, we do not have enough income to pay but we will manage aslong we have our children to look after, they are most important" said the Father. "Then why not fight him" said Goku, he got up and started to throw a few punches and kicks. "You are a strange child but Don Kee is strong and if we were to fight back he would send an army" said the Father. "Thank you for your concern but we will manage" said the Mother.

**Imecka Desert**

The rain was letting up and they left the nice family saying goodbye making their way back to the ship. "I hope they'll be alright" said Pan. "I'm sure they will Pan" said Goku. Trunks looked at his wife and saw her holding a picture of the twins, he put his arm around and kissed the side of her forehead. "Hey don't worry, once we find all the black star dragon balls, we'll be home with the twins before you know it" said Trunks. "I hope so Trunks" said Ryo. "Don't forget that your brothers visit them too so they won't be bored" said Trunks. "Yeah but I'm sure they'll cause a lot of trouble hehe" said Ryo. "Yeah I'm sure they will, that last incident they did blew up part of the house" said Trunks. "Yet Dick, Tim and the twins decided to point the blame it on your dad haha" said Ryo. "Yeah but at least you fixed some pancakes before he could kill your brothers since he loves your cooking" said Trunks. "Though I wonder if he found out who's idea was it for me to come to space hehe" said Ryo. "I'm sure he found out and will eventually hurt them" said Trunks. As they were walking through the desert, they found something and it was a robot. "Looks like a small robot Trunks" said Ryo. "Looks like it, seems like he's still functional too" said Trunks. Pan wanted to see the robot and push Trunks and Ryonaka out of the way causing the dragon ball radar to fall out of Trunks's hand and landing next to the robot. "Giru giru" said the Robot as he open up and ate the dragon ball radar. "No the radar!" yelled Trunks. "Giru giru is now fully functional" said the Robot. "Hey! You ate our dragon ball radar! Spit it back out!" yelled Pan. "Denied, device is integrated into system" said the Robot. "You got to be kidding me" said Ryo. "Grr I'll make you spit it out!" yelled Pan as she ran after the robot while it was running away from her. "Sigh… what do we do now Trunks?" asked Ryo. "I don't know" said Trunks. "Ahh! Trunks look our ship!" yelled Ryo. "What the! They're taking away our ship!" yelled Trunks. "Hey! That's our ship!" yelled Ryo. "Huh… where'd the robot go" said Trunks. "That way!" yelled Pan. "Goku go after it!" yelled Trunks. Goku went after the small robot and caught it with his foot, Trunks went up to Goku and grabbed the robot by its legs. "Uh guys, there goes our ship" said Pan. "Ugh you gotta be kidding me" said Ryo. "This is so not our planet guys" said Trunks as he drops the robot. Pan picked up the robot and tied its leg's and hands and put it in her backpack. "Here you go Trunks you hold on to it for safe keeping" said Pan. "Uh okay" said Trunks. "Well… what do we do now?" asked Goku. "Papa couldn't you use instant transmission to get us to the ship?" asked Ryo. "Oh yeah, lets give it a try" said Goku. They made their way up to a cliff for Goku to use instant transmission. "Alright here we go, grab on guys" said Goku, he put his two fingers on his forehead and closed his eyes looking at the moving ship from his mind, he used his instant transmission but then it went wrong, everyone fell to the ground and looked around and saw they were at the same place. "What the? What's going on?" said Pan. "I don't know, I've always been able to use the instant transmission technique" said Goku. "Papa, I don't think you can use it properly because you never used it as a child" said Ryo. "That could be it" said Goku. "Well since you can't do it, why don't you do it Ryo?" asked Trunks. "Oh right, I haven't used the technique in awhile except for helping a certain someone to escape, so lets give it a go" said Ryo. They all put their hands on Ryonaka's shoulder as she used the instant transmission technique and they made their way inside the ship. "Wow we're inside the ship, how neat" said Pan. "Thank god you came along" said Trunks. "You can thank Gohan then Trunks, it was his idea for me to come" said Ryo. "Oh then he is a good brother then" said Trunks. "Anyway we should wait until they stop the ship" said Ryo. "What why?" asked Pan. "Because we don't have the parts installed to the ship and we can't get off the planet with the ship like this anyways" said Ryo. "Oh that's a good idea Ryo" said Trunks. "I always knew you were smart Ryo" said Goku. "I was raise by a lot of the superheroes back at home" said Ryo. "For now lets rest and don't make a sound" said Trunks. "They won't hear us if we're inside right?" asked Pan. "Yeah as long we're not too loud" said Trunks. "Here you go papa, this food should keep you busy but don't eat too loud" said Ryo. "Thanks Ryo" said Goku. "I'm going to check on the bridge" said Trunks. "I'm going take a look from the top room to keep an eye out then" said Ryo. "I'll come too aunt Ryo" said Pan. They made their way to the top room of the ship and saw that they were almost in the city, Trunks made his way back to the room and saw Goku asleep already from the food he ate. "Guess the girls are still up there" said Trunks, he started to get closer to hear what the girls were talking about. "Aunt Ryo, can I ask you a question?" asked Pan. "What is it Pan?" asked Ryo. "Well you get called a lot for hero business and for watching over Wayne Enterprises for Bruce right?" said Pan. "Yeah what about it?" asked Ryo. "Well do you think Trunks is okay with you being away doing those? You are away most of the time" said Pan. "Even if I am away, I always come back when I finish the mission and the job for dad" said Ryo. "But don't you think Trunks feels like your just going because you miss the hero stuff or helping out at your dad's job?" asked Pan. "I don't think Trunks feels that ways because my family is important and Trunks comes with me most of the time" said Ryo. "He comes with you most of the time?" asked Pan. "Of course he does, Trunks doesn't like to stay at his office for long so he tends to come along" said Ryo. "Oh I see" said Pan. "Besides, I love Trunks more than anything, he's and the twins are more important to me than anything else" said Ryo, just as she finish that sentence, Trunks came up. "Hey there, what are you guys talking about?" asked Trunks. "Nothing much" said Ryo. "I'm going to check on grandpa" said Pan, she went back down to check on Goku while Trunks was left alone with Ryo. "Hehe I guess you heard everything right" said Ryo. He went up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Yup, you know I don't feel that way about you going on your hero business and your dad's job, that's why we have the zeta-tubes" said Trunks. "I know Trunks but sometimes I'm afraid that you'll eventually hate the fact I'm doing too much of it" said Ryo. "You know I won't, the justice league and the team are your family, they are important to you just as you are important to me plus I do love to escape work and come with you hehe" said Trunks. "Your lucky your mom doesn't know about you escaping work to come do hero work hehe" said Ryo. "Hehe that's why it's a secret, now come a little closer" said Trunks as he bent down to kiss his wife. "It would be nice if we had some alone time but I don't see that happening" said Ryo. "Yeah, plus even if we're inside the ship, there's no soundproof except outside" said Trunks. "I hope you can manage a whole year then Trunks" said Ryo. "You have no idea how hard that's going to be for me" said Trunks. "Hehe don't worry, there's always the shower in the bathroom hehehe" said Ryo. "Oh right hehe forgot about that" said Trunks, the married couple sat down while waiting for the ship to stop.

**Imecka Castle Walls**

The ship had finally stop and both Trunks and Ryonaka went down and waited for the right moment to attack. "Looks like we're inside the castle of Don Kee but that's not important, we need to get the ship back to the desert and hide it so they won't take it again" said Ryo. "So what now?" asked Pan. "Wait until they open the ship and then attack" said Trunks. "Sounds like a good idea" said Goku. "Yeah" said Ryo. The ship's door was open and they went on attacking the enemy that stole their ship. "What there are people inside it!" yelled one soldier. "Attack them now!" yelled another. Trunks and Ryonaka went on ahead and attack the soldiers that were attacking in front of them while Pan took the driver seat to take the ship back with Goku attacking from the rear. "Their gonna lose the gates!" said Ryo. "Hold on tight!" said Pan, she drove right through the gates but it also electrocuted Trunks, Ryonaka and Goku as they went through. "Don't want to do that again" said Ryo. "No kidding" said Trunks.

**Imecka Desert**

They made through the city back to the desert and waited til the sun was up. "Papa what are you doing?" asked Ryo. "I'm hungry and I thought that was food but it flew away" said Goku. "Oh is that all, here some rice balls for you" said Ryo. "Alright thanks!" said Goku. "Aunt Ryo do you have to spoil grandpa?" asked Pan. "Come on Pan he's just hungry and Bulma told me that papa was more hungry as a child then when he was an adult" said Ryo. "Whatever, Trunks is the ship ready yet?!" yelled Pan. "Well sorry your royal highness, but your bad driving damaged our ship" said Trunks. "Then we'll have to go into town and get parts" said Ryo. "Sounds like a good idea" said Trunks. "Well then lets go back to the town then" said Goku. "Again, I hope those merchants don't stampede us again" said Pan. They left the desert to make their way to the city

**Imecka City**

As they went into the city, they all hope they wouldn't get stampede again by the merchants and found a store that sold parts. "Excuse me but do you have any parts for some ships?" asked Pan. "Yes I do" said the Merchant as she turned around and got scared from seeing Pan, the merchant dropped the items and closed up her store. "Uh what's going on?" asked Goku. They turned around and saw that the Imeckians ere scared of them and closed up their shops and ran away. "Uh I think they're scared of us" said Ryo. "Wonder why?" asked Goku. "Huh look at that, wanted posters and we're on them" said Trunks. "Wow how nice, me on a wanted posted" said Ryo as she took each poster of the others and herself to keep as a souvenir. "Aunt Ryo what are you doing, your not actually keeping them are you?" asked Pan. "Of course, I want to take them back to Mt. Justice and show it to the others and put them in the souvenir room haha" said Ryo. "What those as souvenirs you gotta be kidding me" said Pan. "If you did hero business like I did you would understand, some souvenirs had value while some don't but it's the adventure that makes it fun to keep them." said Ryo. "Yeah I'll say, the last souvenirs we got from the missions we went were neat" said Trunks. "Anyway so what do we do now?" asked Pan. "Hmm huh… Uh guys we need to get out of here" said Ryo. "What why?" asked Goku. "That's why, it's the police" said Ryo. "Come we gotta get out of here" said Trunks. They made their way running from the police that were trying to capture them and hid behind some buildings. "What now?" asked Pan. "I don't know" said Goku. "Why don't we just take care of the Don Kee guy?" asked Ryo. "Sounds like a plan, plus it'll probably help the citizens here too if he was taken care of and they wouldn't be poor" said Trunks. "Sounds like a good idea you two" said Goku. "Lets go then" said Pan. They made their way through the city to Don Kee's castle.

**Imecka Castle**

They broke through the castle guards and found Don Kee in the main room. "Well well, seems like I got some intruders" said Don Kee. "Hey! Lord Don Kee, stop all of this now, your stealing from your own people!" yelled Pan. "What are you talking about, I am only doing what I believe is right" said Don Kee. "So by giving such high taxes you let half of the citizens in the city homeless then" said Ryo. "If they don't have the money then let them be poor and eat from dirt" said Don Kee. "Why you!" said Pan as she went to attack him, he pressed a button and stop Pan with some beam that was holding her. "What the?" said Pan. They went up to free Pan but were electrocuted. "Now all of you die" said Done Kee as he pressed another button bringing out different types of guns shooting at them but did not work against them. "What the? Your still alive?" asked Don Kee. "Sorry but we're not your average type of visitors" said Goku. "Sir, you cannot take care of them with those weapons" said the Man behind them. "Huh who are you?" asked Trunks. "Then go and take care of them Ledgic" said Don Kee. "Don't order me around" said Ledgic. "Alright alright then will you please take care of them?" asked Don Kee. "I will then but only for the enjoyment of the fight" said Ledgic. "Go get Pan you two, I'll take care of this guy" said Goku. They nodded and went to get Pan away from from the beam that has her caught. Ryo went on ahead and destroy Don Kee's control desk that had Pan stuck with an energy beam. "You okay Pan?" asked Trunks. "Yeah I'm fine, where's grandpa?" asked Pan. "He's fighting that Ledgic guy up there" said Trunks. "How dare you destroy my control desk." said Don Kee. "Shut up you tyrant" said Ryo. "Go grandpa!" said Pan. "Hmm how about I make a deal with you woman, I'll erase all the charges from your friends if you stay here and marry me" said Don Kee. "Sorry no thanks and your not my type, plus I'm already taken" said Ryo. "That's right, she's my wife and no way your going to get your filthy hands on her" said Trunks. While up in the sky, Goku used a Kamehameha wave bring Ledgic down landing on the broken control desk. "Way to go papa" said Ryo. "You are strong for a child" said Ledgic. "Haha if you train more then it'll be even more fun" said Goku. "You are a strange child" said Ledgic. "But I'm not a child" said Goku. "He's right, he's my papa" said Ryo. "What? He is very tiny to be a father then" said Ledgic. "Yeah that's a long story, let's just say some idiot made a wish and turned him smaller" said Trunks. "I see" said Ledgic. "What are you doing, get up and fight them!" yelled Don Kee. Ledgic tried to get up but was wounded. "Hey you okay?" asked Goku. "I will be fine" said Ledgic. "But you won't be Don Kee!" yelled Pan. Don Kee went to gather his money to persuade Ledgic to take them out but was punched by him. "You do nothing but take all the money from the citizens, money isn't everything" said Ledgic as he walked away from Don Kee. "I will fight you once again when I get stronger" said Ledgic. "Haha right, I'll be waiting then" said Goku. He left the castle leaving only Don Kee and the others to deal with him. "As for you" said Pan. "Wait wait I'll do anything!" yelled Don Kee. "Then stop the high taxes and give the citizens free housing with no rent or else" said Ryo as she gave her murderous batman glare. "What but that's impossible!" yelled Don Kee. "Then grandpa, have fun beating him up" said Pan. "It's your call" said Goku. "Better hurry and make your choice" said Trunks. "Alright alright you win and I'll give you the contracts to prove it" said Don Kee.

**Imecka City**

They flew into the city with a large black rectangular box. "Hey everyone! Lord Don Kee wanted us to give you this" said Pan. Everyone gather around and looked what was inside. "This is all the contracts from your houses and he also said anyone who's ship was impounded will be given back free of charge!" yelled Pan. Everyone was overjoyed and were able to finally leave the planet to go back to their own homes. "Hehe looks like they're all happy now" said Ryo. "Looks like it" said Trunks. Goku's stomach started to growl. "So can we go get the parts and get something to eat and leave?" asked Goku. "Sure sure okay" said Trunks. They went and got the parts for their ship and got some food on the way.

**Imecka Desert**

Trunks and Ryonaka were repairing the ship while Goku and Pan waiting for the ship to be repair. "Uh Pan, the thing that ate the dragon ball radar is running away" said Goku. "What, oh no you don't!" yelled Pan as she chased after it. "Giru giru giru, must run away!" said the Robot. "Hold it right there, your not going anywhere until you give us back our dragon ball radar" said Pan. The robot backed away from Pan and fell with Pan putting her foot on the robot. "Now you can't get away" said Pan. "Let me go" said the Robot. "No way, not until you give us back the radar" said Pan. Ryonaka looked outside and saw Pan yelling at the small robot. "Sweetheart do something about that and I'll make one of you're favorite breakfast right after we leave this planet" said Ryo. "Alright then, can't say no to your cooking especially if you're going to cook one of my favorites" said Trunks, he went out and picked up the robot that was trapped by Pan's foot. "Trunks what are you doing?" asked Pan. "You need to treat him with care Pan, just because he's made from parts doesn't mean he has a life of his own too" said Trunks. "What that piece of junk?" asked Pan. "Yeah so you better treat him with care if we want the radar back" said Trunks. "Pan, just because he's a robot doesn't mean he's scared of death, the little guy value's his life" said Ryo. "Oh come on aunt Ryo not you too" said Pan. "What about the radar then?" asked Goku. The robot then open a small portion of his back and showed the radar. "Looks like the radar really did integrated in his systems" said Trunks. "Affirmative" said the Robot. "Well that just mean this little guy will be coming with us then" said Ryo. "What seriously, just great" said Pan. "Awesome" said Goku. "So do you have a name little guy?" asked Ryo. "T2006, giru" said the Robot. "Uh why don't we just call you Giru instead" said Ryo. "Giru like" said Giru. "Hehe glad you do then" said Ryo. "Look, here are the coordinates to the first dragon ball, doesn't seem to be on this planet" said Trunks. "Then lets get going and get off this planet" said Pan. "Yeah!" said Goku. They all went back to the ship and blasted off Planet Imecka to find the first black star dragon ball.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.

**Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

* * *

**Justice League Earth  
****Watchtower**

Some of the heroes were hanging around the watchtower doing research or helping out around the watchtower. One of the zeta-tubes were activated and out came out the twins and Bulma. "Oh hello there Bulma, hello there Flynn and Yuri" said Martian Manhunter. "Hello there, the twins were a bit bored so I thought I would bring them along" said Bulma. "I guess there are just bored without their mom and dad around" said Flash. "Well they are on an important mission after all" said Batman as he came in. The twins ran up to their grandfather. "I thought the twins would like it if they spend time with you since Trunks and Ryonaka are away for a whole year" said Bulma. "I don't mind, its been awhile since I last saw them" said Batman. Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman and Black Canary came in and saw Bulma and the twins. "Oh hello there, welcome back to the watch tower you three" said Wonder Woman. "Its nice to see you and the twins again" said Black Canary. "What brings you here?" asked Hawkwoman. "The twins have been lonely even from spending time with the family and friends back at home. Both Trunks and Ryonaka are away for the whole year traveling in space" said Bulma. "Time will pass and they'll be back before you know it twins" said Black Canary. "Where did Trunks and Ryonaka go?" asked Wonder Woman. "Yeah, I heard Flash was helping with making the ship" said Hawkwoman. "They went to search the black star dragon balls, an old enemy of Goku used the black star dragon balls and accidentally made a wish to make Goku a child again and the black star dragon balls are scatter throughout our universe" said Bulma. "Goku's a child again?" asked Martian Manhunter. "Yeah but that's not the problem though, the real problem is the black star dragon balls, once they are scattered out into the universe, the black star dragon balls need to be brought back within a year or the Earth will blow up" said Bulma. "What?! You gotta be kidding me" said Black Canary. "Yeah but I'm sure they'll find them" said Bulma. "Yeah but one of the ships stabilizer should have fallen off the ship by now right Bulma?" asked Flash. "Yeah, after the ship was launched to early, a small piece of the ship fell out and it was one of the most important parts, hopefully both Trunks and Ryonaka fixed it on a nearby planet or the mission would be a bust" said Bulma. "Hopefully, but not only that, Pan went with them since Goten was originally suppose to go" said Flash. "I swear I don't know what is going on through Pan's head, Gohan and Videl have been trouble with her for the past year or so" said Bulma. "She is a growing girl and she is probably going through a phase" said Wonder Woman. "I'm sure Trunks, Ryonaka and Goku can handle things even with Pan around" said Batman. "Yeah but I don't think Trunks like the idea of Pan going along with them since Trunks prefers to have a lot of alone time with his wife" said Bulma. "Haha well he just love her thaaaat much" said Flash. "Well anyway I'm going to take the twins to Mt. Justice to bring Nightwing and Robin along" said Batman. "Alright, twins you have fun with grandpa" said Bulma. They waved goodbye to their grandmother still clinging to Batman's legs. "So are you going to go to Mt. Justice with the twins clinging on to your legs?" asked Flash. "Of course not, come on twins" said Batman as he picked up the twins carrying Flynn on one arm and Yuri in the other, they went through the zeta-tube to Mt. Justice to see Nightwing and Robin.

**Mt. Justice**

They came out of the zeta-tubes and found few members of the team. "Batman you're here and so are the twins" said Superboy. The twins jumped out of their grandpa's arms and clung to Nightwing and Robin's legs. "Hey there Flynn" said Nightwing as he picked up Flynn. "What's up Yuri, you two look bored" said Robin. "Bulma dropped them off since they've been pretty lonely without their parents around" said Batman. "Entertain the twins while I take care a small business and I will meet up with you two with the twins later" said Batman. "Alright" said Nightwing. "No problem" said Robin. He left Mt. Justice to take care of the small business while the twins play with the team. "Okay twins how about some food?" asked Nightwing. "Sounds like a plan and you can hear their tummy's growling" said Robin. "Alright lets all go to the kitchen then" said Miss Martian. "How about some curry then?" asked Zatanna. "Sounds good, just don't make it too spicy for the twins" said Nightwing. "Right lets head to the kitchen then" said Superboy.

**Kitchen**

As they went into the kitchen, other members from the team were there too who were back from their mission. "Hey there, who are the little kids?" asked Wonder Girl. "Hey there twins, nice to see you again" said Bumblebee. "You little guys are getting a little bigger everyday" said Mal. "Aww they look so cute" said Batgirl. "That's right, some of you don't know the twins. Do you guys remember Saber and Trunks?" asked Nightwing. "Saber was Batman's first protégé and Trunks is the guy who comes and help us out sometimes right?" said Blue Beetle. "Well these are their kids, the twins Flynn and Yuri" said Robin. "What no way really?" asked Beast Boy. "Yup sure are" said Miss Martian. "When did Saber and Trunks get married?" asked Lagoon Boy. "A month after Saber turned twenty, after they kissed at the altar, they made an announcement that they just found out they were having a baby and it shocked everyone even Batman" said Superboy. "Yup, everyone in the Justice League were there including Saber's real family" said Zatanna. "Her real family is in a different universe right?" asked Mal. "Yeah but she still comes and help us out every now and then" said Nightwing. "We're going start cooking because the twins are getting hungry and they eat a lot just like their parents" said Miss Martian. "Really?" asked Batgirl. "But they're just kids" said Bumblebee. "Yeah how can they eat a lot of food, they'll pop" said Lagoon Boy. "That's because they are part saiyan" said Nightwing. "What's a saiyan?" asked Beast Boy. "Saiyan's are a warrior race, they're the most powerful warriors in the universe and when they train hard enough over the years, they can be come real powerful" said Superboy. "Wow really? Even stronger than the Amazon's?" asked Wonder Girl. "That's if they keep on training, Saber is half saiyan, half human, her real father is a full blooded saiyan and her mother is human, same with Trunks" said Robin. "Saiyan's are aliens then?" asked Beast Boy. "Yeah" said Miss Martian. "So that means Saber and Trunks's saiyan side is alien" said Blue Beetle. "I didn't think it was possible for any alien races to live among humans and marry them" said Karen. "Well that's because the saiyan race was almost extinct" said Zatanna. "You mean like the Kryptonians?" asked Barbara. "Yeah, Saber's father, and Trunks's father are both full blooded saiyan's the last of their kind, they lived on earth and married to human females" said Miss Martian. "Saiyan's look like humans but the only difference was that they were born with monkey like tails" said Robin. "So does that mean Saber, Trunks and the twins have tails?" asked Batgirl. "Trunks and the twins tails were cut off after they were born. Saber kept her tail because when she first arrived to our Earth, she was found with her tail and she's kept her tail since then when she was growing up here but it was cut off after she and Trunks were married for a few months." said Nightwing. "She didn't have her tail cut off from birth?" asked Mal. "From what I learn from Vegeta, Saber tail's must have grown back when she was in danger before coming here as a baby. Apparently it happen to her older brother Gohan because his tail grew back numerous time's when he was in danger" said Nightwing. "Trunks tail grew back too didn't it?" asked Robin. "Yeah from that…" said Superboy. "How did Trunks tail come back?" asked Wonder Girl. "Do you guys really wanna know?" asked Miss Martian. "Yeah!" said Blue Beetle. "Well apparently a saiyan's tail would grow back from either being in terrible danger or from… mating" said Nightwing. "You mean…" said Mal. "Yup" said Zatanna. "Trunks was eighteen when he mated with Saber and she was seventeen" said Superboy. "When we heard that they slept together, everyone in the room scream" said Miss Martian. "Yeah Nightwing was horrified" said Zatanna. "Hey come on! Finding out that your sister mated who she just met in a few days is a lot to take in" said Nightwing. "Wow must have been quite a surprise" said Bumblebee. "Alright twins, here you go" said Megan. "Uhh that's a lot of curry" said Mal. "Can they really eat that all?" asked Blue Beetle. "Yeah they can, just look at them" said Nightwing. The team watched the twins eat all the curry and Miss Martian and Zatanna gave them more when they were finish, thirty minutes later they were done. "Wow they ate like 30 plates of curry" said Blue Beetle. "Haha yeah that's normal, you guys should have seen how we first reacted when we first saw Saber eating" said Zatanna. "Yeah apparently saiyan's have really big appetites and it doesn't tired them out or give cramps like regular humans" said Superboy. "From what Trunks told me, they can eat up to fifty course meals" said Nightwing. "Wow that's a lot" said Lagoon Boy. "Yeah, Saber's mom showed me the grocery bill they had and it was a lot of food" said Zatanna. "Alright twins, we should head on home and have some fun" said Robin. "Right we'll see you guys laters" said Nightwing. "Goodbye guys" said everyone. Nightwing and Robin took the twins back home to the Wayne mansion to stay for awhile and watch a movie with their grandpa and uncles.

**Dragon Ball Universe  
****Space**

A few weeks have passed and they've found only one black star dragon balls so far. The first dragon ball was the four star ball on a planet where everything was giant and it was inside the tooth of a giant who ate an apple that had the dragon ball. Goku went to get the dragon ball from the giants mouth and the giant closed his mouth while Goku was getting the ball. With the giant's mouth closed Goku had no choice but to use the kamehameha wave at the tooth and get the dragon ball out. He got the tooth and was out of the giants mouth taking the dragon ball and giving the giants tooth back leaving the planet for the next dragon ball. The second dragon ball is on a planet call Gelbo that was inside the village. "Oh a small village" said Pan. "Giru, where's the dragon ball?" asked Trunks. "Dragon ball is near up straight ahead" said Giru. They walked up saw a bunch of villagers surrounding a couple and found the dragon ball that was being worn by a female villager. "Which one do they have?" asked Goku. "Looks like it's the six star ball" said Ryo. "Excuse me, but who are you people?" asked the Man. "Oh we're not from around here and that ball you have there, we would like to borrow it if that's okay" said Trunks. "I am Lene and this is my fiancé Doma" said Lene. "Oh my name is Ryonaka, this is Goku, Giru, Pan and Trunks" said Ryo. "We would like to but we have a problem of our own at the moment" said Doma. "A problem?" asked Trunks. "Yes a creature name Zoonama threatens our people and village with the ability to create earthquakes if we do not give him a bride" said Doma. Just then a large creature came up to them and up to Lene. "How nice to see you again Lene" said Zoonama. "What are you doing here, you said you would give me at least two days to get ready and only a day has passed" said Lene. "Oh I just came to make sure you haven't forgotten the deal, remember if you back out I'll start to create earthquakes" said Zoonama as his whiskers started to move the ground started to shake. "Geez he really can make earthquakes" said Ryo. "But we have to do something" said Trunks. "I know but please stop, I promise I will be your bride" said Lene. "Good girl, then I will be back tomorrow" said Zoonama as he left. Lene fainted after he left and Doma went to her side and brought her inside the house.

"Are you alright Lene?" asked Doma. "Yes I am fine but what do we do now?" asked Lene. "Let us help you" said Ryo. "What do you mean aunt Ryo?" asked Pan. "You wish to help us?" asked Doma. "Of course, if we help you, would you give us the dragon ball you have, if we do not gather all seven dragon balls and bring them back to our planet, the earth will blow up after the year is up" said Trunks. "Oh my, then please help us and we will give you the dragon ball" said Lene. "Hey, all we gotta do is defeat this Zoonama guy right? Then we should go to him now and take care of him" said Goku as he was eating, then a lady took the plate away from Goku. "How dare you, this food is for Lene" said the Lady. Goku laughed and started to throw some punches and kicks. "Sorry about my papa, he may look small but he's one of the greatest fighters in the universe" said Ryo. "I see, but he looks so small to be a father" said Lene. "Don't worry, my grandpa, aunt Ryo and Trunks are the strongest fighters, they can handle anything and they do these sort of things all the time back home" said Pan. "Well I don't know if I'm the strongest, compare to my wife, I have to say she's stronger than me" said Trunks. "I don't know about me, I'm only abit stronger but not as strong as papa" said Ryo. "Oh come on, you two are strong, and Ryo beat your dad at the world martial arts tournament too" said Pan. "Yeah that's because he didn't know she could go beyond super saiyan 2" said Trunks. "Hey, your dad told me not to hold back hehe" said Ryo. "Anyways I have the perfect plan but we need to borrow your wedding dress" said Pan. "My dress? Sure, come this way" said Lene. They followed Lene and Doma to the room where her wedding dress was. "Wow Lene this dress is pretty, usually on our planet we wear white but this looks better" said Pan. "Thank you Pan" said Lene. "We were to be wed but with Zoonama demanding for a bride, we were not sure what to do" said Doma. "Well don't worry about that" said Pan. "What are you going to do with that dress Pan?" asked Goku. "Well grandpa come here and I'll show you" said Pan, she took the dress and tried to get Goku to put it on. "Come on Pan stop that! I am not wearing this, I already dressed up like a girl once before in the past" said Goku. "Then you should have no problem wearing this then grandpa" said Pan as she finished, they took a good look in the mirror. "See I told you I look weird" said Goku. "You look like an idiot in it grandpa" said Pan. "I said I look weird not an idiot" said Goku. "Besides grandpa you have experience with this and we'll use these" as Pan said that, she revealed a huge pair of scissors. "Hey those are big" said Ryo. "Isn't' that going a bit to far?" asked Trunks. "Giru giru, too big!" said Giru. "They're for cutting off Zoonama's whiskers" said Pan. "But this dress is too big Pan, no way Zoonama is going to think I'm Lene" said Goku. "What about Ryonaka then?" asked Lene. "Who me?" asked Ryo. "Whoa hold it there, you want my wife to play as Lene and let that thing take my wife away?" asked Trunks. "Oh come on Trunks, if we don't do it, he'll take Lene" said Pan. "You two are married?" asked Doma. "Yes we are" said Ryo. "Oh my, do you have any children?" asked Lene. "Yes we have twins name Flynn and Yuri" said Trunks. "Come on Trunks, if aunt Ryo doesn't wear it, then you have to" said Pan. "Say what?! No way!" said Trunks. "I don't mind seeing Trunks in a dress hehe" said Ryo. "Hey! Your wearing the dress but I'm going to make sure that Zoonama guy doesn't do anything bad to you" said Trunks. "Alright alright I'll wear it and here I thought I get to take a nice picture of you in a dress to show everyone back at home" said Ryo. "Come on aunt Ryo, put it on" said Pan. "Okay okay, Trunks, Giru, papa and Doma get out" said Ryo. "Hey come on, I've seen you changed clothes all the time, why do I have to leave, I know Goku, Giru and Doma have too leave but why do I have to?" asked Trunks. "Leave or you won't get any loving from me for the next three years" said Ryo. "Okay okay I'm going" said Trunks. "Oh my, you have him whipped don't you?" asked Lene. "I don't know about that, but lets just say he and I have uncontrollable urges" said Ryo. "I can tell you love him a lot" said Lene. "I just love him thaaaat much hehe" said Ryo. "Eww would you stop talking about how close you and Trunks are" said Pan. "You'll understand when your older Pan" said Ryo. "How long have you two been married?" asked Lene. "About two years now, we got married a month after I turned twenty" said Ryo. "How old was Trunks?" asked Lene. "Twenty one, he's a year older than me" said Ryo. "You two must have loved each other very much to marry so young" said Lene. "Hehe yeah, one of my friends would call it love at first sight" said Ryo. "Looks like your done putting on the wedding dress" said Pan. "You look great and you don't have to wear a wig since your hair is black like Lene's" said Pan. "You guys can come back in now" said Lene. "Well you look pretty in the dress Ryo" said Goku. "Giru likes" said Giru. "Yeah but I think I prefer you with no clothes on hehe" said Trunks. "Oh would you stop that, I swear you always act the same like a naughty school boy" said Ryo. "Not my fault, I just love you thaaat much" said Trunks. "Eww stop talking like that!" yelled Pan. "Anyway Zoonama should be here tomorrow, let us rest" said Doma. "Trunks, Ryonaka, would you like a room for yourselves, the two you look like you haven't had any time alone together" said Doma. "You have no idea how much alone time we need" said Trunks. "I'll change out of this wedding dress then" said Ryo. "Pan, Goku, you two can sleep in the guest room" said Lene. "Trunks, Ryonaka, you two can use the other house over there" said Doma. "What? They get to sleep in they're own house?" asked Pan. "Sorry Pan but we need some alone time together and we can't get any with you or Goku around" said Trunks. "Its hard to spend time with each other when either you or papa arguing or chasing after Giru" said Ryo. "Come on Pan, let them have some time alone together, they need it, and I don't think Trunks can hold it in any longer" said Goku. "That's right, now lets go!" said Trunks as he picked up his wife bridal style, running out of the room to the other house outside. "Oh my, there they go" said Lene. "They seem happy though Lene" said Doma. "I hope we'll have a happy marriage like they do" said Lene. "I'm sure we will" said Doma. "Alright bed time" said Pan. They went to their own rooms except Goku and Pan were sharing the guest room that had two beds.

**The House  
****Middle of the Night**

It was the middle of the night and Ryonaka was waking up, she sat up with her back to the wall. 'Trunks sure knows how to lose control of himself' thought Ryo. He started to stir and saw that his wife was up. "Something the matter?" asked Trunks. "No nothing really, I just woke up that's all" said Ryo. He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Its still the middle of the night, what's wrong?" asked Trunks. "Its nothing really, I'm just worried about the twins that's all" said Ryo. "Don't worry, I'm sure our families are taking good care of them and they have the others to play with" said Trunks. "I guess your right but its not just that" said Ryo. "What is it, another strange dream?" asked Trunks. "I think so, felt like something evil was coming, something far worst but more like an old enemy of our people, I think I saw your dad but his hair it was white and some strange red lines on his face" said Ryo. "Really, it could be just a dream" said Trunks. "I hope you right sweetheart" said Ryo. "Now come on, try to get some sleep, we got a mission tomorrow" said Trunks. "Alright" said Ryo, they laid back down in the bed falling back asleep.

**Morning**

It was morning and Zoonama was coming back for Lene but instead would be Ryonaka who would be impersonating Lene so they can cut off his whiskers to stop him from making earthquakes. "Do not forget this drink, it should put him to sleep and you should be able to cut off his whiskers" said Lene. "Alright, don't worry" said Ryo. "Come on, here he comes, lets hide" said Goku. Zoonama's footsteps shook the ground. "Well hello there Lene, don't you look pretty" said Zoonama. "Hello there" said Ryo. "Hey looks like the plan is working" said Doma. "He better not do anything to hurt her" said Trunks. "She'll be fine Trunks" said Goku. "Now why don't we go back to my home" said Zoonama. "Oh alright then" said Ryo. "You'll just love the place" said Zoonama. "I can't wait then" said Ryo. "Come on lets go" said Trunks. "Giru giru, that way" said Giru. They followed Zoonama to the place where he was taking Ryonaka. "Where is it?" asked Ryo. "Its underground" said Zoonama. Zoonama jumped in the water and swam underwater to his underground home. 'Come on, I can't hold my breath forever' thought Ryo. "Here we are" said Zoonama. "Looks nice" said Ryo, she looked around and saw hot lava. 'Just great, he lives in a volcano' thought Ryo.

Back with Goku and the others. "Where did they go?" asked Trunks. "Giru giru, look a flower" said Giru. "Hey that's one of Lene's flower that she gave to Ryo to wear" said Goku. "They must be underground then" as Pan said that, Goku took off his clothes. "Grandpa what are you doing?!" asked Pan. "What? I don't swim with my clothes on Pan. I don't see the problem, we use to take bath's together all the time." said Goku. "But that was when I was just a baby, I'm a young woman now" said Pan. "You're a ten year old girl, not a young woman" said Trunks. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" yelled Pan. "You act on your own Pan without thinking about how it will effect the others and yet you came with us on a mission to find the dragon balls to save the earth" said Trunks. "Hey I wanted to go on an adventure okay!" yelled Pan. "But think about Gohan and Videl, think how they feel about you just going out on your own like that" said Goku. "Hey I can make my own decisions, I'm not a kid!" yelled Pan. "Um excuse me, but we should get going or the worst can happen to Ryonaka" said Doma. "Giru giru we must hurry" said Giru. "Yeah lets go" said Goku. They all jumped into the water and swam to find Zoonama's place.

They found Ryonaka standing in front of him. "You ate all the food already Zoonama" said Ryo. "But Lene I want more! If you don't I will make the whole planet shake!" yelled Zoonama. 'Now I see why this stupid creature shouldn't drink at all' thought Ryo. "Psst Ryo" said Goku. "You guys, about time you guys got here" said Ryo. "Whats going on?" asked Doma. "The drink isn't putting him to sleep, its only making him drunk and violent" said Ryo. "Who's there?!" asked Zoonama as he started to see who it was. "They are just my friends, they never do anything bad" said Ryo. "I don't care, I won't let them take you away" said Zoonama has he hit Ryo making her hit the wall. "Ryo!" yelled Trunks as he went to her side. "Are you alright?" asked Trunks. "Yeah I'm fine" said Ryo. "The drink is making him more violent" said Doma. "We're here to take your whiskers out!" said Pan. "How dare you! I'll take care you yet!" yelled Zoonama. "We'll see about that" said Goku. "You little boy, I'll eat you right up!" yelled Zoonama, but as he said that he fell backwards and fell asleep. "Wow he's out like a light" said Goku. "Doma hurry and cut his whiskers off" said Pan. "Right, Zoonama may you not cause pain and suffering to our people no more" said Doma as he cut off one of Zoonama's whiskers. Zoonama started to wake and sneezed at Doma making him flying off of Zoonama. "Giru, he is waking up" said Giru. "We know that Giru" said Pan. He got up and looked at Ryo who wasn't Lene at all. "You are not Lene" said Zoonama. "That's right the name's Ryonaka and I'm already married" said Ryo. "How dare you trick me!" yelled Zoonama, he started to grab his whiskers but notice one of them was missing. "What?! One of my whiskers is gone, what did you do?!" asked Zoonama. "Sorry but we cut one of them off" said Doma. "How dare you, I'll make this whole planet shake!" yelled Zoonama, the whole room started to shake from Zoonama and then suddenly it stop but Zoonama was still moving around waving his arms and whiskers. "Uh what's going on?" asked Pan. "I don't he can create earthquakes" said Ryo. "What are you staring at? Aren't you scared?" asked Zoonama. "You can't make earthquakes happen at all can you?" asked Goku. "Of course, he can't make them, he can only predict!" said Pan. "What? And all this time we've been afraid of him" said Doma. "Looks like it" said Trunks. "You don't fool us anymore!" said Ryo. "Shut up, I can make them just watch!" yelled Zoonama. "Oh no you don't" said Trunks as he hit Zoonama on top of his head. Just then the ground began the shake and Zoonama's last whisker was moving. "Zoonama you better not be doing this" said Goku. "Its not me, it's a real earthquake coming" said Zoonama. "Danger danger!" yelled Giru. "What serious a real earthquake, this place is a volcano, we gotta get out of here before it blows up!" yelled Ryo. "Right lets go!" yelled Doma. They swam as fast as they could but couldn't swim fast enough, Goku went behind them and used the Kamehameha wave to get them out of the underground water fast enough. "We made it outside" said Trunks. "Yeah but the volcano is going to blow" said Ryo. "At this rate, it will destroy the whole village" said Doma. "What do we do?" asked Pan. "Don't worry I got this" said Goku, he went up and used the kamehameha wave at the mountain but ended up destroying it. "Whoops, looks like I destroyed the mountain but at least the village is safe" said Goku. "Haha oh papa" said Ryo. "What extraordinary power he has. Let us go back to the village and let the villager's decide on Zoonama's fate" said Doma. "Right" said Trunks.

They went back to the village bringing Zoonama with them. "Thank you for saving our village and people" said Lene. "Don't worry about it" said Pan. "Here is the dragon ball as we promise" said Doma. "I hope it will save your planet from being destroyed" said Lene. "Once we find all the dragon balls, our planet will be safe" said Ryo. "Thanks for the dragon ball but what will happen to Zoonama?" asked Goku. "He will be staying in the village, he is harmless now and is sorry for all he has done" said Doma. "Just don't give him anything to drink" said Pan. "Right so we'll be going then" said Trunks. "Giru giru danger danger!" said Giru. "What's wrong Giru?" asked Trunks. "Over there" said Giru. "We'll be taking that dragon ball!" said the small man. "That's our dragon ball!" yelled Pan. Ryonaka went after them and punched the small man in the gut taking the dragon ball. Trunks came up and punched the middle size man who was about to hit Ryonaka from behind. "Hey you alright?" asked Trunks. "Yeah I'm fine" said Ryo. "Hey who are you?!" yelled Pan. "We're the Para Para brothers, I'm Bon Para" said Bon. "I'm Don Para" said Don. "And I'm Son Para" said Son. "Now handover that dragon ball!" yelled Bon. "No way!" yelled Ryo as she blasted a few energy balls at them. Trunks, Goku and Pan fought agains the Para Para brothers and beat them to the ground. "Curse you, we'll be back!" said Bon. "Looks like they're gone" said Trunks. "Good work Giru, we would have lost the dragon ball and go on a chase after them if it wasn't for you" said Ryo. "Your welcome" said Giru. "We should get going" said Trunks. "Right please take care and good luck on your mission" said Lene. "Goodbye everyone!" said Pan. "Take care!" said Goku. They blasted off the planet with only five dragon balls left to find.

**Planet Luud**

Elsewhere the Para Para brothers went back to the planet Luud bring back bad results. "We were unable to get the dragon ball because we were stop by these strangers" said Bon. "Strangers?" asked Lord Luud. "They were strong and now they have the dragon ball in their ship" said Son. "Then go back and get the dragon balls from those strangers now or else" said Luud. "Yes sir" said the Para Para brothers. "If we don't get those dragon balls soon we're gonna turn into dolls" said Son. "Don't worry, we'll find those strangers and take those dragon balls and take them out aswell" said Bon. "Right!" said Don.

**Space**

Two weeks have passed since they left Planet Gelbo with the six star ball, Ryonaka was in the bathroom not feeling well. "Hey Ryo? Are you okay in there?" asked Goku. "I'm fine papa" said Ryo. "Are you sure? You threw up quite a lot in there" said Goku. "Yeah I'm sure papa, you should go to bed, Pan's already asleep so you should too." said Ryo. "Alright then, try to take some medicine" said Goku. "I will, goodnight" said Ryo. "Night" said Goku. She went into the bridge and found Trunks and Giru trying to locate the next dragon ball. "Any luck?" asked Ryo. "Yeah but the next dragon ball is pretty far" said Trunks. "I see, Giru, why don't you go to bed, I need to speak to Trunks alone" said Ryo. "Giru, Okay" said Giru, he flew up to the top of the ship falling asleep in Goku's bed. Ryonaka went up to Trunks and sat on his lap resting her head on his chest. "Something the matter, you were in the bathroom for a long time" said Trunks. "Yeah I think so" said Ryo. "You sure?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, I'm just… pregnant" said Ryo. "Your pregnant?!" yelled Trunks. "Shh be quiet, you'll wake them up" said Ryo. "I can't believe we're gonna have another baby" said Trunks. "Yeah but seems like we'll have to be more extra careful now since we're carrying another person in the ship" said Ryo. "Don't worry, I'll protect you and our unborn child. Now lets go to bed" said Trunks. "Alright" said Ryo. They went up to the top of the ship leaving it on autopilot to the next location of the dragon ball. Pan slept in a hammock on top while Goku slept in his own bed with Giru at the other end, Trunks and Ryonaka sleep in one bed together. It would be a long year for them to find the dragon balls and now both Trunks and Ryonaka would have to be extra careful now that they were having another baby on the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

* * *

**Dragon Ball Universe  
****Space to Planet Luud**

Another week has passed and the Para Para brothers caught up to the capsule corp. ship and were chasing Trunks and the others from their spaceship. "Gee they don't know when to give up!" said Ryo. "Yeah well just hold on tight" said Trunks. The Para Para brother's ship kept shooting at them until they saw a planet and went down to land on it. "We got no choice but to land and fight them" said Trunks. "They must want the dragon balls really bad" said Goku. They went out of the ship and saw the Para Para brothers landed and came out. "Hand over those dragon balls now!" said Don. "No way! They're ours!" yelled Pan. "Sorry but if we don't give them to Lord Luud we'll be turned into Dolls!" said Son. "Enough talk and attack!" said Bon, the brothers started to attack the others but could not defeat them. Ryonaka went on ahead and destroyed their strange looking vest. "Hey how dare you destroy our vest!" yelled Son. "Sorry but if I didn't do that, then you would have done your stupid dance that allows you to control your enemies body movements and then you'll be allow to hit them as long they are dancing to your movements" said Ryo. "What but how did you know?!" yelled Bon. "I'm the daughter of one of the most greatest detectives, have to learn everything about the enemies technique and I have outside sources in this universe, so you can't hide anything from me" said Ryo. "Damn you!" said Son. "Goku lets tie they up" said Trunks. "Right" said Goku. "Pan throw that small one over here" said Ryo. "Alright" said Pan, she threw Son Para to Goku and the others and tied the brothers up. "Sorry but no way you can get out of that" said Trunks. "Now tell us, what planet are we on?" asked Goku. "On Planet Luud of course" said Son. "So we're at your boss's planet" said Pan. "We should take care of this person before we end up getting chased again" said Ryo. "Yeah, but Ryo, I want you to stay behind in the ship" said Trunks. "What but why Trunks, we'll need her help" said Goku. "I know but I don't want to risk her getting hurt" said Trunks. "If aunt Ryo is staying behind what will happen if someone comes after the dragon balls?" asked Pan. "She's right Trunks, someone could come after the dragon balls in the ship if the enemy sends someone to the ship" said Goku. "Trunks, I'm not even showing a belly yet, I should be fine coming along to take care of the enemy" said Ryo. "I know but…" said Trunks. "Belly?" asked Pan. "What's going on you two?" asked Goku. "Uh… well we were going to tell you guys soon but we're having another baby" said Trunks. "Oh so that's why you were in the bathroom alot" said Goku. "What?! You two are having another baby?!" asked Pan. "Yes we are" said Ryo. "Trunks I think its best if Ryo came with us, she'll be in more danger if she's left alone and not only that she's carrying another child" said Goku. "But grandpa what happens if the enemy ends up hurting her?" said Pan. "Don't worry, Trunks will be there to protect her, right Trunks?" asked Goku. "Right, I'll protect Ryo and my unborn child" said Trunks. _'I wish you wouldn't worry so much, would it just be better if I just went home Trunks?_' asked Ryo. _'Maybe but not having you with me is just as worst, having you here will keep me sane enough from Pan, Giru and Goku when they act all crazy in the ship. I promise I would protect you, just please be careful, I just don't want to lose _you' said Trunks. _'Don't worry I will, you'll never lose me Trunks' _said Ryo. "Alright then, lets head over to the enemy" said Pan. "Come on you three brothers, you have to show us the way" said Goku. "No way!" said Bon. "Show us the way, we're going to defeat your boss and then you wouldn't have to worry about that boss of yours giving you orders" said Trunks. "He's right you know" said Ryo. "Alright fine" said Don. They showed them the way to Lord Luud's castle and found many people there in robes.

**Lord Luud's Castle**

"What's going on in here, it looks like a cult" said Ryo. "Up there, that's the leader" said Bon. "Yeah that's Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy he turns some people into dolls and feeds their energy to the lord name Luud" said Son. "Lord Luud is a god and the cult is the one trying to bring him back and the one giving the orders I think" said Don. "That statue there is lord Luud but we've only heard him speak and give orders to us" said Bon. They went up and dragged the Para Para brothers to the cult leader. "Hey I think these are yours" said Pan. "Who are you?" asked Cardinal. "Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, these are the strangers who stopped us from stealing their dragon balls!" said Don. "Oh I see and yet here you are tied up by them, how ashamed I am of you brothers, punishment for you three" said Mutchy, with the move of his whip, he turned the brothers into small little dolls. "What the? What did you do to them?" asked Goku. "I turned them into dolls of course, more power for lord Luud" said Mutchy. "What do you want with our dragon balls?" asked Pan. "That is not your business" said Mutchy. "It is our business when your having your men chase us!" said Trunks. "You will die and we'll take the dragon balls from your possession" said Mutchy. "I don't think so!" said Goku as he blasted the Mutchy with a strong kamehameha wave. "Way to go grandpa" said Pan. "That was easier than I thought" said Goku, but then suddenly the Cardinal's whip was floating and out came a creature. "Impressive but not impressive enough" said Mutchy. "What but how?!" asked Goku. "I cannot be defeated easily" said Mutchy, with the crack of his whip, he turned Ryo into a doll and threw her into the pot and started attack Goku and the others. "How dare you do that to my wife!" yelled Trunks. "Don't worry, you'll join her soon" said Mutchy. "Oh my a fight here" said the Stranger. Who are you?!" yelled Trunks. "I'm Doltalki, the original leader of Luud" said Doltalki. "Then why are you turning people into dolls to feed energy to some god?" asked Pan. "I was only order to by Dr. Myuu and to oversee things" said Doltalki. "Dr. Myuu?" asked Trunks. "That does not concern you, Mutchy, take care of them!" said Doltalki, "Understood" said Mutchy. "Trunks, Pan go take care of that guy and get information so we can free Ryo and the others" said Goku. "Alright!" said Pan. They went after Doltalki but Trunks and Pan were stopped by a strange movement in the room. "Looks like Lord Luud is awakening!" said Mutchy. "Tch damn" said Trunks. "I'll go on ahead!" said Pan. "Goku hurry up and take care of Mutchy!" yelled Trunks. "I'm working on it!" yelled Goku, he went super saiyan and fought hard against Mutchy killing him with the kamehameha wave. "That should take care of you Mutchy" said Goku. "Damn how do we destroy this thing?" said Trunks. "I don't know but we gotta destroy it" said Goku. "But how, if he's alive then what happen to Ryo and the others?" asked Trunks. "There's a chance if we destroy Luud, she might come back and so will the other's who were turned into dolls and fed to Luud" said Goku. "Good idea" said Trunks. Meanwhile, Pan followed Doltalki and trapped him. "Hey tell us how to free my aunt and the others from Luud now!" yelled Pan. "There's no way to free them girl!" said Doltalki. "Then take this!" said Pan, she punched Doltalki across the room knocking him out. "Whoops, I guess I must have punched him to hard" said Pan, she went back to the others and found Trunks and Goku fighting Luud. Inside Luud, Ryonaka and the Para Para brothers were inside watching them fight Luud. "Hey you idiot brothers, is there no way to defeat this thing?" asked Ryo. "I heard that Doltalki talking about that this thing was built by Dr. Myuu and it has one cell that all of his creations have" said Bon. "Is that it up there?!" asked Ryo. "Yeah that's it, Dr. Myuu was the one who told Doltalki to over see Luud's creation" said Son. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" yelled Ryo. "We didn't think it was important" said Don. "You guys are lucky that I won't kill you three" said Ryo. "Your scary!" yelled Son. "Shut up, we need to communicate with my Papa and husband somehow, I've tried with my bond with Trunks but its not working" said Ryo. "We can help communicate with your family with the special microphones we got" said Bon. "Then what are you waiting for!" yelled Ryo. They went on ahead to communicate with Goku and the others. "Hey Goku can you hear us?!" asked Bon. "Huh what the, Para Para brothers? You guys are alive?" asked Goku. "Yes we are, we're inside Luud still alive" said Don. "Ryo?! Are you alright?!" asked Trunks. "I'm fine, but we have to aim at the weakness on Luud's only cell at the same time! yelled Ryo. "Hey whats going on?" asked Pan. "We're about to destroy Luud by blasting at his weakness at the same time with Ryo" said Trunks. "She's alive?" asked Pan. "Yeah she is, she's inside Luud with the others" said Goku. "You ready?!" yelled Goku. "Yeah!" said Ryo. They synced up and blasted at Luud's one weak spot but Luud was still moving. "Come on, break already!" yelled Trunks. Luud's body began to show cracks and was working, he finally broke and everyone who was inside Luud were finally free. "Trunks!" yelled Ryo, he flew to her and hugged her tight. "Thank goodness your okay" said Trunks. "Hehe I'm fine see, but I think your hugging me a bit to tight" said Ryo. "Oh right sorry, I'm just glad your okay" said Trunks. "Hooray we're all free!" yelled the Para Para Brothers. "Now don't even think about doing bad things again" said Pan. "We promise!" said Son. "By the way Pan, what did you do with that Doltalki guy?" asked Goku. "Oh I punched his lights out" said Pan. "Well I guess that takes care of that for now" said Ryo. "What do you mean?" asked Goku. "Someone is after the dragon balls, they'll come after us again" said Ryo. "She's right, we'll have to be extra careful" said Trunks. "We'll be going now, so take care" said Pan. "Behave youselves" said Goku. "Bye" said Trunks and Ryo. They went back to their ship and blasted off Planet Luud looking for the rest of the dragon balls.

**Justice League Earth Universe  
****Wayne Mansion**

Twins have been running being chased by Alfred. "Twins please get dress, your grandfather will be here soon to take you to the park" said Alfred. Tim and Dick came home and found the twins running around in their birthday suit. "Hahaha, you're having trouble with the twins Alfred?" asked Tim. "Yes, they won't stop running around in their birthday suit when they got out of the bath" said Alfred. "Okay twins, remember we're going with to the park, which means ice cream so you better get dress" said Dick. They stopped and stood there letting Alfred putting their clothes on. "There we go, all nice and dress" said Alfred. "All you have to say is something with food and the twins will stop playing around" said Dick. "They are just like their mother" said Alfred. "Yeah but what can you do, they are part saiyan" said Tim. Bruce came in the house and found the twins along with Alfred, Dick and Tim. "Looks like you four are ready to go to the park then?" asked Bruce. "Yup, the twins were just running around in their birthday suits being chased by Alfred when they got out of the bath" said Tim. "No surprise there" said Bruce. "You were quite the trouble yourself when you were a child master Bruce" said Alfred. "Now that I find hard to believe" said Dick. "Okay no embarrassing stories, lets get going" said Bruce. "Take care" said Alfred. They waved goodbye to Alfred and drove to the park with the twins.

**Gotham City  
****Park**

The Wayne family was enjoying their time in the park. "Well if it isn't Bruce Wayne" said Gordon. "Nice to see you again Commissioner Gordon" said Bruce. "What are you doing in the park Mr. Wayne?" asked Gordan. "Just taking a nice family walk to the park with the boys" said Bruce. Commissioner Gordon looked at the boys playing. "I see and who are the new little ones?" asked Gordon. "They're my grandchildren" said Bruce. "What really?" asked Gordon. "Yeah, you know my daughter got married right, those are her kids the twins" said Bruce. "Wow, I thought she wouldn't have kids for another few years" said Gordon. "Yeah well, she and her husband just love each other that much" said Bruce. The twins came and ran up to their grandfather and saw the man he was talking too. "Hello there little ones, what are their names?" asked Gordon. "The lavender hair with black eye's is Flynn and this one here with black hair and blue eye's is Yuri" said Bruce. "Well they both look different, even for twins they look alike, but you can tell them apart from their hair and eyes" said Gordon. Tim and Dick came back with ice cream for the twins. "Here you two go" said Tim. "Now don't drop them" said Dick. The twins lick their ice cream while sitting next with their uncles on the bench. "What are you doing here Commissioner?" asked Dick. "Nothing really, I'm on my lunch break and taking a stroll, but I'm quite surprise to find that Bruce Wayne would have grandchildren already" said Gordon. "Yeah well I'm sure he told you that sis and her husband love each other a lot" said Dick. "What's he like?" asked Gordon. "He's strong, nice, and protective" said Tim. "Sounds like a nice guy" said Gordon. "Sure is, sis has never been more happy than ever" said Dick. "When Barbara told me what happen at school few years ago about the daughter of Bruce Wayne actually dating someone, it was quite a surprise and I'm sure it was a surprise for you too as well" said Gordon. "You have no idea how surprise I was when I found out she was dating someone she actually likes" said Bruce. "Yeah I remember that day, I took a recording of it actually, it was the funniest thing I ever saw" said Dick. "Really a video, show me" said Bruce. "Sure" said Dick. He brought out his cellphone and show the recording of the video he took of when Trunks came to pick up Ryonaka from Gotham Academy. "The look on they're faces are priceless" said Tim. "Yeah I'll say, it was the best day ever and the same day he propose to sis" said Dick. "Your daughter sure knows how to break their hearts" said Gordon. "She sure does" said Bruce. "Looks like the twins are getting sleepy" said Tim. "We better get them home and let them get their sleep" said Dick. "We'll be seeing you Commissioner" said Bruce. "Right, take care" said Gordon. They waved goodbye to Commissioner Gordon and went back home to the mansion to put the twins to bed and have dinner.

**Dragon Ball Universe  
****Planet Luud**

"General Rildo, what are you doing here?" asked Doltalki. "I see your awake, what is your report Doltalki?" asked Rildo. "Well we were defeated by these strangers who have the dragon balls, they even defeated Luud aswell" said Doltalki. "I see then, I will report to Dr. Myuu about this" said Rildo. "Alright then, I'll take my leave" said Doltalki, as he turned around Rildo blasted Doltalki's head off. "Sorry but Dr. Myuu has no use for you anymore, Dr. Myuu, what shall we do about the strangers with the dragon balls?" asked Rildo. "We shall have to take care of them, they seem very strong and there might be some use for them in research" said Dr. Myuu. "Would you like me to go after them?" asked Rildo. "No, come back to Planet M-2 for now, I'm sure they will arrive on their own" said Dr. Myuu. "Understood" said Rildo as he ended the transmission, he left planet Luud and return to the planet M-2.

**Space  
****Capsule Corp. Ship**

Pan and Giru were playing a video game while Goku was asleep, Giru was beating Pan and she would not give up. "Giru wins again" said Giru. "Grr No way! I want another round!" yelled Pan. "Giru stop playing will you and let me see the radar" said Ryo. Giru flew over to Ryonaka and show the radar to the current dragon ball they were hunting for the past few weeks. "Okay thanks Giru, you can go back and play now" said Giru. "I think you should tell them to stop playing at all, no way Pan is going to beat against a computer" said Goku. "No point in stopping her once she's like that Papa and why don't you sleep up at the top of the ship, you'll get more sleep up there than down here" said Ryo. "Good idea" said Goku, he flew up and slept at the top of the ship. Ryonaka went back to the bridge to where Trunks was. "Well, we should be there in a few days Trunk" said Ryo. "I see and what's going on out there by the way?" asked Trunks. "Nothing really, just Giru beating Pan in a video game, that's all" said Ryo. "Is that all? Geez, she should know when to give up" said Trunks. "She's a kid Trunks, what do you expect, besides she even found water when we were stuck on that planet full of sand, we would have been stuck if she hadn't gone out and found water and found the dragon ball when Giru went after her" said Ryo. "I guess your right, how are you holding up?" asked Trunks. "I'm fine, but I don't think I'll be able to fight once my belly grows" said Ryo. "Yeah, I guess I'll have you stay in the ship if it gets dangerous, are you okay with that?" asked Trunks. "Yeah I'm fine with it, don't want to worry you after all" said Ryo. "Hey now, I just don't want anything to happen to you or our unborn child" said Trunks. "Hehe I know I know" said Ryo. A strange sound happen and Giru came in. "You okay Giru?" asked Trunks. "Giru has a secret to tell" said Giru. "A secret?" asked Ryo. "Yes, it is about Dr. Myuu, I remember" said Giru, he explained to Trunks and Ryonaka about Dr. Myuu and the plans for the dragon balls and about the Dr. Myuu's secret lab about Baby. "So what do we do Trunks?" asked Ryo. "I don't know, but if do happen to go after this Myuu guy, then we'll need a good plan" said Trunks. "Should we tell papa and Pan?" asked Ryo. "No, we should keep this a secret so that the plan we make will work" said Trunks. "Alright then, right now lets go to bed" said Ryo. "Right, come on Giru" said Trunks. "Okay" said Giru. "Pan, bed time" said Ryo. "Aww okay" said Pan. They went up to the top up the ship and went to sleep. _'Hey, I know when we come up with the plan, I need you to stay safe okay, who knows what the Dr. Myuu will do if he caught us'_ said Trunks. '_Don't worry, I'll be safe Trunks, I'll stay in the ship if we get to Giru's home planet, its better that way' _said Ryo. _'Are you sure?' _asked Trunks. _'Hehe I don't want anything to happen to our unborn baby, its only been a few weeks since we found out, so we need to be careful and I don't want to get in the way if things start to get dangerous' _said Ryo. '_Hey don't think like that, your one of the strongest fighters, your never in the way'_ said Trunks. _'I know Tru-' _Trunks kissed her not letting her finish her sentence. _'Trunks?' _asked Ryo. _'Don't worry, everything is going to be okay'_ said Trunks. _'Hehe alright' _said Ryo, she fell asleep in with her head on his chest. Trunks look toward the ships window. 'I hope the hunt for the black star dragon balls end soon, I don't want anything bad to happen to Ryo or our unborn child, that dream I had the other night, of her being killed, I hope it was only a dream, if anything happens to her or the unborn baby, the twins and I won't be the same again if we lost her' thought Trunks, he kissed her forehead and fell asleep with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

* * *

**Capsule Corp. Ship  
****Breakfast**

It was morning and it was breakfast time. "Hey Trunks, think we can go to Giru's home planet?" asked Pan. "We can't, we have to search for the black star dragon balls" said Trunks. "But its Giru's home, he misses it, right Giru" said Pan. "Yes Giru miss home very much" said Giru. "Come on, if you were homesick then you would have wanted to go home too" said Pan. "She's kinda right Trunks" said Goku. "What do you think Ryo?" asked Trunks. "Should be fine if Giru wants to go home for awhile" said Ryo. "Alright then, we'll turn the ship around and go to Giru's home planet" said Trunks. "Alright, can't wait to see what Giru's home is like" said Pan. "I hope they got a lot of food there" said Goku. "Haha, finish what you have on your plate papa" said Ryo. "I know, but nothing beats your cooking or Chichi's" said Goku. "I know I know, you guys go ahead and finish breakfast and clean up, going to go ahead to the bridge" said Ryo. "I'm coming too" said Trunks, they both left the table and went to the bridge to set coarse for Giru's home planet, Planet M-2.

"Hey you alright?" asked Trunks. "Hmm... yeah I'm fine, I think I'll stay in the ship while you guys go look around on M-2" said Ryo. "How come?" asked Trunks. "It's going to get dangerous and I don't think I'm feeling well" said Ryo. He got up and put his hand on her head. "Hey your right, looks like you got a high fever, your burning up" said Trunks. "What really, I haven't been sick since I was a kid" said Ryo. "Yeah but you'll need to rest, once we land, I'll carry you to the top of the ship so you can rest" said Trunks. "Oh Trunks I can do it myself" said Ryo. "Hey I don't want you to collapse" said Trunks. Pan, Giru, and Goku came in and sat down in their seats. "So lets get going to Giru's home planet Trunks" said Pan. "We're already on the way there Pan" said Trunks. "Giru can't wait to see home again" said Giru. Trunks looked at the co-pilot seat and saw that Ryo was asleep. "Hey, Ryo's asleep but she just woke up awhile ago and ate breakfast with us too" said Goku. "Don't worry Goku she's fine, she has a high fever so she's going to stay behind in the ship once we land, she'll rest at the top of the ship so she can get better" said Trunks. "That's too bad that she can't come with us" said Pan. "No way I'm not going to let her come while she has a bad fever, she needs her rest" said Trunks. "That's too bad, well I guess she should rest, I'm sure Bruce doesn't want anything bad to happen to her or we'll end up getting run over" said Goku. "Yeah no way I'm letting anything happen to her especially since she is pregnant" said Trunks. "Planet M-2 closing in" said Giru. They went to M-2 and landed on its surface, Trunks picked up Ryo and carried her to the top of the ship while Goku laid out the bed for her to rest in. "There we go, sleep tight" said Trunks. "We'll be back soon Ryo" said Goku. "Come on guys, lets get going" yelled Pan. "We're coming already Pan, come on Trunks" said Goku. "Alright I'm coming" said Trunks, he looked back at Ryo. 'That dream I had better be only a dream, please stay safe Ryo thought Trunks. He went out to the ship and locked it up so no one would get in and hurt Ryo.

**Planet M-2**

They walked around the planet and went into the city. "Everything here is made of metal, even the food" said Goku. "You probably shouldn't try to eat anything here then Goku" said Trunks. "What do think of Giru's home?" asked Giru. "Well its sure is unique" said Trunks. "Lots of buildings too" said Pan. Just then, a bunch of robots came out and attacked them. "T2006, good job on bringing the enemy" said T1007. "Dragon balls are in the enemies ship" said Giru. "Capture the enemy first then tell General Rildo about dragon balls location" said T1007. "Affirmative" said Giru. "Giru what's going on here?!" yelled Pan. "Hey what's going on here?!" yelled Goku. The robots attacked them and captured Goku and Trunks while Pan saw what just happen. "Hey let them go!" yelled Pan. "Giru you traitor!" yelled Trunks. The robot used some knockout gas to put Goku and Trunks to sleep and went to take them to the lab to be observe by General Rildo and Dr. Myuu. "Hey come back here!" yelled Pan, but she was being overrun by robots so she ran for it and hid until they were gone. 'What am I suppose to do now? I have to find a way to save them and aunt Ryonaka is sick, I'll just have to try on my own and save them' thought Pan.

In the lab, both Trunks and Goku were being observe. "So these are the strangers who were getting in Dr. Myuu's way" said Rildo. "Your order's?" asked T4056. "Observe and check their stats and race" said Rildo. "Understood" said T4056. They went on and observe and check the enemies stats and race. "So they're saiyans, only the small one is a full blooded saiyan while the other is a half saiyan half human" said Rildo. "General Rildo, there is a ship outside of the city" said T5666. "Go examine it and see if any life forms are inside" said Rildo. "Understood" said T5666. Rildo left the observation area and went to the room where it was filled with many robots and Giru floating at his side. General Rildo talked to the robots about Giru's accomplishment and gave him an award for bringing the enemy and three of the black star dragon balls.

Elsewhere, Pan was disguising as a robot, trying to find Goku and Trunks was not easy as she was soon discover as she could not go through the metal wall like the other robots. "Where the hell are they keeping grandpa and Trunks, I've already been trampled on and almost squash in the giant trash can" said Pan as she was running from the robots. "Get the enemy!" yelled T5554. They fought against Pan but were being ripped aparted. "No way I'm letting you guys get me!" yelled Pan. She kept fighting against them but many robots were coming and were trying to stop and capture her. That's when Goku and Trunks came and blasted the robots. "Grandpa! Trunks! You guys are okay" said Pan. "Yea we are, we were able to escape thanks to Goku" said Trunks. "Yeah, they were examining us and I decided to break free and take care of the robots that were observing us" said Goku. Just then a Robot came from out of nowhere and knocked Pan out. "Pan!" yelled Goku. "There's way to many of them for us to handle" said Trunks. "Get her back to the ship Trunks, I'll take care of these scraps of metal" said Goku. "Alright, be careful Goku" said Trunks, he flew off carrying Pan back to the ship.

**Capsule Corp. Ship**

Trunks made it to the ship and went inside and put Pan down, he saw that the ship had been turned inside out and everything in the ship was everywhere. "What's going on, it's a mess in here, they must have came after for the dragon balls. " said Trunks. He looked around the ship and saw that the dragon balls were really missing. "Oh no Ryo!" yelled Trunks, he went up to the top of the ship and saw that she wasn't there. "No they took her!" yelled Trunks. Pan was waking up and saw Trunks was leaving the ship. "Trunks where are you going?" asked Pan. "Going to go get the dragon balls back and my wife" said Trunks. "What? They got the dragon balls and aunt Ryonaka?" asked Pan. "Yeah they do and I'm going alone" said Trunks. "Let me come too, I can help" said Pan. "No Pan, you'll only get in the way" said Trunks. "What's that suppose to mean?!" asked Pan, suddenly a fierce power was coming at them and Goku was being followed by that fierce power. "Goku!" said Trunks. "Hey looks like you made it to the ship" said Goku. "Yeah but the dragon balls are gone and so is Ryo" said Trunks. "Say what?!" yelled Goku. "The ship has been trashed from the inside grandpa" said Pan. General Rildo came and found Goku and his companions along with their ship. "Not bad for a child but you won't be getting in the way of Dr. Myuu's plans" said Rildo. "Hold it right there, where's my daughter?!" asked Goku. "Daughter? Oh you mean the girl that was found in the ship along with the dragon balls, she's being observe by Dr. Myuu personally" said Rildo. "You bastard! Tell me where did you take my wife?!" yelled Trunks. "Don't think I will tell you anything that easily" said Rildo. "Then I'll just beat it out of you!" yelled Trunks. "Trunks, that's not the time, go find Ryo and the dragon balls while I take care of Rildo" said Goku. "Alright" said Trunks, but as he said that Rildo used his power and zapped Trunks turning him into a giant piece of metal block. "No Trunks!" yelled Pan. Some robots came and took Trunks back to the city to the lab to be examined. "How dare you do that to my daughters husband!" yelled Goku. "Pan get out of here and go find dragon balls and the others" said Goku. "Okay grandpa!" said Pan as she flew away while Goku stayed behind. "Don't even think about going after Pan, your going to fight me" said Goku. "This will be interesting then" said Rildo.

**Dr. Myuu's Laboratory**

He examined the girl closely and saw from the computer that she was strong. "This half saiyan girl is strong not only that, she'll make a good specimen for the other project" said Dr. Myuu. "Dr. Myuu, we brought you one of the escaped saiyan" said T5544. "Good work, put him in the other room" said Dr. Myuu. Elsewhere, Giru was floating around trying to find Trunks and found him in a dark room, he started to free Trunks. "Trunks! Your okay!" said Giru. "Hey there Giru, looks like you were able to get away from the other robots easily" said Trunks. "They are gullible robots" said Giru. "Giru, we have to find Ryo now, that Rildo guy said that she was being observe personally by Dr. Myuu, do you know where they would have taken her?" asked Trunks. "The other room across the hall I think" said Giru. "Alright, lets go save her quick and then go find that baby you were talking about, but first we need to make a replica so they won't know I've escape" said Trunks. "Right" said Giru, he made a replica of the metal block of Trunks. "Not bad Giru" said Trunks. "A perfect replica of Trunks" said Giru. "Right now lets go and save her quick" said Trunks, they left the room and went across the hall to the room where Ryonaka was being kepted, they found that the room was empty and saw Ryonaka was still asleep, he went up to her and saw she was still asleep. "Wow she slept through everything" said Trunks. "Very asleep" said Giru. "Giru can you use that computer over there and scan her body to see if they did anything to her?" asked Trunks. "I can" said Giru, he went ot the computer and scanned her body. "No changes" said Giru. "Thank goodness" said Trunks, he picked her up and carried her on his back. "Okay Giru, lead the way to where baby is" said Trunks. "Giru does not know where baby is but I believe he is in the secret lab where Dr. Myuu goes in secret" said Giru. "Alright lets go" said Trunks.

Goku defeated Rildo and went to find Pan and found her and some robots with Dr. Myuu. "Hey you must be Dr. Myuu" said Goku. "Grandpa you're here!" said Pan. "You're the saiyan that must have killed Rildo" said Dr. Myuu. "What do you want with the dragon balls and where's my daughter?" asked Goku. "Oh you mean the girl that was brought here, she is going to be used in an experiment for one of my projects and the dragon balls are for my ultimate creation" said Dr. Myuu. "No way I'm going to let you use my daughter for your stupid science experiments" said Goku. "Grandpa don't worry, I got all three dragon balls and look over there, they got Trunks!" yelled Pan. The robots were holding a metal block of Trunks. "Turn him back to normal now!" yelled Goku. "Why don't you make me" said Dr. Myuu. "I will!" said Goku. Pan went after the robot that was holding the metal block of Trunks but they were throwing him around to keep Pan or Goku from getting a hold of the Trunks, one last throw and the robot was going to catch Trunks but missed. "Whoops, I missed" said T8557, unable to catch him, the metal block of Trunks broke into many pieces. "Oh no Trunks" said Goku. "Hey look what you did!" yelled Pan. "Then you shouldn't have gotten in the way of my plans then" said Dr. Myuu. "Hehe sorry Dr. Myuu, but your plan isn't going to work" said the stranger. "What who's there?!" said Dr. Myuu. Out came from the stairs was Ryonaka, she was up and looked well. "What how did you escape?!" asked Dr. Myuu. "Ryo your okay and awake!" said Goku. "Aunt Ryonaka!" said Pan. "I can explain that part" said Trunks. "Trunks its you but how?" asked Pan. "Giru came and saved me and we went to find Ryo" said Trunks. "Oh I see so then it was all a plan from the beginning" said Goku. "Yup sure was, if Pan hadn't tripped and landed on Giru after losing the game against him, he wouldn't have gotten his memory back and we would have gone in blind if we went after Dr. Myuu since Doltalki said he was working for him" said Ryo. "So then this Trunks was a fake then?" asked Pan. "Yup, Giru made an exact copy before we left to find Ryo and Dr. Myuu's secret laboratory" said Trunks. "How dare you go into my secret lab!" yelled Dr. Myuu. "Sorry but your plan ends here, the two of us know all about your ultimate creation baby" said Trunks. "We've shut down its life support systems and everything else, your parasite creation is done for" said Ryo. "I can't believe you guys didn't tell us the plan" said Pan. "Well your plan worked great you two, does that mean your not sick Ryo?" asked Goku. "No I'm still feeling feverish but I'm still strong enough to walk on my own" said Ryo. Dr. Myuu went up the stairs to get to baby but Trunks stopped him in his tracks. "Where do you think your going?" asked Trunks. "To see what you did to my creation, now out of the way!" yelled Dr. Myuu, he went through the door and saw his creation dying without its life support system, Trunks and the others followed him "So then, Giru you were just acting out the whole plan this whole time" asked Pan. "To get plan to work, it was to be kept in secret" said Giru. "When you fell on Giru after being beat from the video game, Giru started to remember what he was for and told us what happen, so we needed to make a plan" said Ryo. "Oh I see, your one good actor Giru, you had me going there" said Pan. "Yeah me too" said Goku, they stopped in front of the large tank that was holding baby. "So that's baby? I feel sorry for it" said Pan. "It's dangerous though, a parasite that can live inside of others and who knows what Dr. Myuu had planned once it was awake" said Ryo. "It looks sort of cute" said Goku, he was on the tank hanging on like some small lizard with his face pressed on the tank. "Papa what are you doing?" asked Ryo. "Hey can't you turn this guy back on so I can see how strong he is?" asked Goku. "Goku, its dangerous, we can't bring its life support system back up, we made sure of it" said Trunks. "Aww I really wanted to fight the little guy" said Goku. "Oh grandpa" said Pan. Dr. Myuu was opening the control panels to bring the life support system back but was unable to until it open its eyes. "Its still alive!" yelled Ryo. "But that's impossible, we've turned off its life support system!" yelled Trunks. "Well its alive and it looks angry!" yelled Pan. "Its alive!" yelled Dr. Myuu. It broke out of its tank and screamed, powering up blasting the others and crashing into the walls. "That power, its dark" said Ryo. "Its strong alright" said Goku. Baby went back to where his tank was and turned into a ship and escaped. "It's escaping" said Trunks. "That's fine for now, but there's a chance he might come back to haunt us" said Ryo. "Well then we'll just be ready for Baby when the time comes" said Goku. "Lets get off this planet" said Pan. "We still need to hunt for the dragon balls" said Trunks. They left the room and went back to their ship and blasting off, not until General Rildo by grabbing their ship from leaving the planet. "He's still alive?!" yelled Ryo. "I thought you took care of him?!" asked Trunks. "I thought I did!" yelled Goku. "Lets take care of him quick!" yelled Pan. They open the ships door and saw Rildo. "Sorry but you have to go Rildo, plus Dr. Myuu has no use for you anymore" said Ryo. "Yeah, he was only using you for his own plans" said Trunks. "You are lying" said Rildo. "Sorry but we can't have you tagging along" said Pan. "Goodbye Rildo" said Goku, they used the kamehameha wave against Rildo destroying him and allowing them to leave the planet.

**Capsule Corp. Ship  
****Bridge**

"Man that was a close one" said Goku. "Yeah, now he's really dead, I thought you took care of him earlier Goku" said Trunks. "I thought I did, but I guess I didn't until we killed him" said Goku. "Who care's, he's dead now, come on Giru, lets get back to the game, I'll beat you this time!" yelled Pan. "Oh no Giru giru" said Giru. "You better go Giru haha" said Ryo. "Okay" said Giru. "I'm going to find something to eat" said Goku, he left to get some food to eat leaving Trunks and Ryonaka in the bridge. "So did Dr. Myuu do anything to my body?" asked Ryo. "No not really, when I found you in the room, you were still asleep from your bad fever, Giru did a scan on your body from the computer and didn't find anything that was done to you" said Trunks. "What really, that's good, looks like I can sleep through anything" said Ryo. "You sure can, now we'll need to get back on track of the dragon balls" said Trunks. "Yeah, Trunks, are you okay? You've been acting really strange for the past few days" said Ryo. "What are you talking about? I'm fine, that's all" said Trunks, she got up from her seat and looked at Trunks in the eye's. "Are you sure?" asked Ryo. "Yes I'm definitely sure, you got nothing to worry about" said Trunks, he pulled her to his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "I think your worrying to much Ryo" said Trunks. "Maybe I am hehe, by the way, I communicated with Dick earlier, but the signal wasn't strong enough, I told him the news though" said Ryo. "Really, I bet he was surprise then" said Trunks. "Yeah he was but he was happy" said Ryo. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine, and once the we have all the dragon balls, we'll be living our happy lives back on Earth with the twins and our new child on the way" said Trunks, he looked at her and saw she was asleep. 'She still has a small fever but at least she's safe' thought Trunks, he carried her up to the top of the ship and put her back on the bed to sleep. "Sweet dreams" said Trunks, he kissed her forehead and went back down to the bridge.

**Justice League Universe  
****Mt. Justice**

Back on Mt. Justice, the twins were playing with Beast Boy. "Looks like the twins are having fun" said Superboy. "So where are Trunks and Saber?" asked Batgirl. "The both of them are on a mission in space back at their world" said Nightwing. "A mission? What kind of mission?" asked Lagoon Boy. "Technically, from what I've heard, Saber's father was finished training with a boy name Uub and old enemy of Saber's father was in the room using these special balls call the black star dragon balls and accidentally made a wish to make Saber's father smaller, to the size of a child" said Nightwing. "But what does that have to do with space?" asked Blue Beetle. "When the wish was made, the black star dragon balls were scattered throughout the universe they were in and they now have one year to collect them or the Earth they live on will blow up" said Nightwing. "What are you serious?!" yelled Superboy. "Yeah, but that's why Saber, Trunks and her father went" said Robin. "So that's why the twins feel lonely" said Miss Martian. "They just miss their parents" said Robin. "But can you really make a wish just from using those dragon ball thingies?" asked Lagoon Boy. "Yeah, but to Saber, she believes that you shouldn't make a wish unless its for emergencies, if you have your own two hands and feet, then use them and rebuild what was destroy or find what was lost" said Nightwing. "That sounds like her alright" said Superboy. "I hope Saber and the others are okay" said Miss Martian. "Yeah, a whole year in a ship to find the dragon balls and with your father with them, yeah I don't think Trunks will get any alone time with Saber haha" said Nightwing. "Yeah I can see him trying to control his urges to jump Saber and rip off her clothes" said Robin. "Really?" asked Beast Boy. "They love each other thaaaat much" said Miss Martian. "Didn't Pan go with them?" asked Robin. "Yeah she did, but no one knew she was in the ship" said Nightwing. "Poor Gohan and Videl, they've been having trouble with Pan for the past year from what I've heard from Goten" said Miss Martian. "I'm sure Trunks and Saber can handle things, even with her father and niece there" said Nightwing. "Anyway, why don't we all take you to Saber's homeworld and take you to her twin brother's restaurant?" asked Miss Martian. "Sounds like a plan, I'll let the watchtower know, and get Zatanna, Mal and Bumblebee too Miss Martian" said Nightwing. "Okay Nightwing" said Miss Martian. "We're going to Saber's world, cool" said Beast Boy. The twins ran up to they're uncles and jumped on they're backs. "Okay okay, you two want to go see uncle Goten and aunty Bra and eat your fill" said Robin, they both nodded. "Alright, I've let the watchtower know that we're going to the Dragon Ball universe and wear some regular clothes too" said Nightwing. "Dragon Ball Universe?" asked Blue Beetle. "Its what we call Saber's home world to separate ours from our Earth, to tell them apart you know" said Nightwing. "Oh, sounds a lot easier that way" said Beast Boy. The zeta-tubes were activated and out came Mal, Zatanna, and Bumblebee in their normal clothing. "Hey, Megan told us we were going to Saber's world" said Mal. "Yup lets all go" said Robin, they went through the zeta-tube and into the Capsule Corp. Lab where Bulma works.

**Dragon Ball Universe  
****Capsule Corp. House**

Bulma saw that the zeta-tubes were running and saw the team. "Hey there guys, how've you been?" asked Bulma. "We've been well and I brought some new guest" said Dick. "Nice to see you again Bulma" said Miss Martian. "Megan, how've you been?" asked Bulma. "I've been well, this is my adopted brother, Garfield Logan, also known as Beast Boy" said Megan. "Nice to meet you" said Garfield. "So we here on real name basis then?" asked Blue Beetle. "Yeah, its okay here because there aren't any super bad guys like in our universe" said Dick. "Oh okay then, I'm Jaime Reyes" said Jaime. "You remember me and Mal" said Karen. "Nice to see you too again" said Bulma. "My name is La'gaan" said La'gaan. "Barbara Gordon" said Barbara. "Nice to see you again Bulma" said Conner. "We've brought the twins home and we were going to head over to Goten and Bra's restaurant" said Tim. "Oh I see, I'll come with you, Vegeta is probably hungry and I thought maybe we could go out to eat" said Bulma. "Sounds like a plan" said Zatanna. Vegeta came in and saw the Team. "Uh hey there Vegeta, nice to see you again" said Dick, the twins ran toward they're grandfather. "Welcome home Flynn, Yuri, what's going on here?" asked Vegeta. "They all came here to go eat at Goten and Bra's restaurant and I thought it be a good idea if we go too Vegeta" said Bulma. "Alright fine" said Vegeta. "Alright why don't you all wait outside and Vegeta, go get Vegeta Jr, and I'll get the plane ready" said Bulma. "Sure, come on guys, wait until you see the world outside" said Tim.

**Front Yard**

They all came outside and saw the West City. "Wow how neat, flying cars and strange looking buildings" said Garfield. "When we first arrive here, we were surprised too, there's also different types of races living together too" said Dick. "This world is amazing though" said Barbara. "Looks peaceful too" said Jaime. "You guys are all here good" said Bulma, she brought out the plane car from the small capsule. "Wow that's so cool, that small capsule turned into a plane" said Garfield. "Yeah everything here can turned into a capsule with the push of a button" said Zatanna. "Very useful for shopping sometimes" said Megan. "Alright then get in so we can go eat" said Vegeta, while he was holding Vegeta Jr. who was still asleep. "Someone's in a very hungry mood" said Conner. "Don't make him angry, trust me" said Tim. "Yeah, he almost killed us for accidentally destroying his gravity room haha" said Dick. "Yeah, thank god for Ryo, she cooked up his favorite pancakes before he tried to blast us away" said Tim. "Yup, never mess with a man's gravity room" said Conner, they got into the plane car and flew to the family restaurant.

**West City  
****Goten and Bra's Restaurant**

The door open and the couple saw the team as well as they're family and friends. "Hey it's the team Bra" said Goten. "Wow, hey there guys, nice to see you again" said Bra. "We brought some newcomers" said Tim, they all introduce themselves to Goten and Bra. "Hey there guys, nice to see you again" said Yamcha. "Hey there Yamcha, how's the cooking?" asked Megan. "As good as it ever was" said Yamcha. "I'm still surprise you can cook" said Ceres. "I'm just full of surprises babe" said Yamcha. "Where's Sora and Celestine?" asked Zatanna. "We left then with Master Roshi to babysit" said Ceres. "Better hope he's not teaching them bad things then" said Megan. "Uhh I think I'm going to go to Roshi's place and get the kids Yamcha" said Ceres. "Good idea, come back quick" said Yamcha, she left the restaurant to go get Sora and Celestine from Master Roshi. "17, Lana, come out and look who it is" said Goten. "Well if it isn't the team, and I see you brought some fresh meat" said 17. "Nice to meet you new kids" said Lana. "Wow your 17, one of the greatest super heroes back on our Earth" said Garfield. "Yeah well, I'm retired from the hero business" said 17. "How's Raven?" asked Tim. "He's fine, he should be with Master Roshi" said Lana. "Ceres went to go pick up Sora and Celestine from Roshi because Megan said about him teaching them bad things" said Tim. "Lana you better call Ceres on her cell to bring Raven too" said 17. "Good idea" said Lana, 17 went back into the kitchen while Lana call Ceres to bring Raven back too. After awhile, everyone was eating, Ceres were back with the kids too and put them in a playpen with the twins. "Wow the food here taste good" said Mal. "I'll say, best food I've ever tasted" said Karen. "Wow, it is good" said Garfield. "Yeah but I don't think its as good as Ryo's cooking" said Bra. "That's true, but you guys really worked hard, the food taste really good" said Conner. "Tasty indeed" said La'gaan "Thanks, Ryo helped us on teaching us how to cook" said Goten. "Wow really, I guess Trunks didn't like that huh?" asked Tim. "Yeah, he didn't like it when we were hogging his wife all day" said Bra. "Well he just love her thaaat much" said Tim. "I almost forgot, I got into communications with Ryo" said Nightwing. "Really, is everything okay?" asked Bulma. "Oh she's fine and so are Trunks and the others. They've found three of the black star dragon balls so far and not only that, sis is pregnant again" said Dick. "What?! Trunks got my sister pregnant again?!" yelled Goten. "I guess Trunks and Ryo were able to find some alone time after all" said Zatanna. "Hehe yup" said Barbara. "I hope they get back home soon before the baby arrives" said Karen. "Yeah, I don't think delivering a baby while searching for the dragon balls is a good idea" said Megan. "Don't worry, if she goes into labor while still looking for the dragon balls, there is a planet that serves as a hospital only" said Vegeta. "What really Vegeta?" asked Bulma. "Yes, the whole planet serves as a hospital and its known for the being best" said Vegeta. "Wow, I didn't think you knew that at all" said Dick. "I don't forget everything I've been through in space" said Vegeta. "You here that twins, your going to have a baby brother or a sister" said Jaime. "I don't think they're paying attention at all" said Mal. "Yup, they got food on they're mind's just like Ryo" said Megan. The team was enjoying the food and so were the kids, they all talked about the crazy missions they went through and shared different stories.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.

**Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

* * *

**Dragon Ball Universe  
****Capsule Corp. Ship**

About five months have passed and they've been searching for the dragon balls ever since they left planet M-2. After leaving M-2, they passed by a ship that was wrecked and there was a dragon ball inside the damaged ship, there was also a small boy who left inside a ship, they brought him to the planet Pital. They stayed on the planet for awhile, waiting for Baby because they sensed him while he was moving to a different body, so they waited to ambush him until he took over Trunks's body, but was forced out of his body by Trunks. After that, Baby disappeared and was inside another body but the others couldn't find out which body he was in and decided to leave the planet as soon as possible. In the ship, they have so far found five of the black star dragon balls, Goku is eating and Pan is playing another video game against Giru, she would not quit until she wins against him, meanwhile Trunks and Ryonaka are in bridge checking the coordinates for the next dragon ball. "Looks like the next dragon ball is still far" said Trunks. "Well we've found six dragon balls in five months" said Ryo. "Yeah, we're finding them in a good pace" said Trunks. "Yeah but still, I wonder where Baby went" said Ryo. "Who knows but if he's after saiyans then our families could be in danger but I'm sure dad and everyone can fight him off if Baby is on earth" said Trunks. "I hope so-" said Ryo, she put her hand on her belly and felt the baby kicking a few times. "You okay?" asked Trunks. "Yeah I'm fine, the baby was just kicking a few times" said Ryo. He got up and put his hand on her belly. "Hey now, don't be kicking mommy's tummy hehe" said Trunks. "The baby sure does take after you Trunks" said Ryo. The bridge's door open, Pan, Goku and Giru came in and saw Trunks's hand on his wife belly. "Trunks what are you doing?" asked Pan. "Feeling the baby kick of course" said Trunks. "Hey, let me feel the baby's kick too" said Goku, he came up and put his hand on her belly and felt the baby's kick. "Haha wow, that was a strong kick" said Goku. "Hey me too!" said Pan, she went up and did the same and felt the baby kick. "Wow, strong kick for a baby" said Pan. "Giru wants to feel the baby's kick" said Giru, as he did that the baby kicked Giru's hand. "Strong kick" said Giru. "Takes after Trunks after all" said Ryo. "Sure does" said Trunks. "So, can we get some dinner?" asked Goku. "Oh papa, you and your stomach" said Ryo. "I can't help it, I'm just hungry and I bet the baby is hungry too" said Goku. "Yeah, I'm hungry too, Pan come help me cook dinner" said Ryo. "Okay" said Pan. "Be careful when your cooking Ryo" said Trunks. "Don't worry I will" said Ryo, they left the bridge to cook dinner while still in search for the last dragon ball.

**West City  
****Satan's House**

Back on earth, Baby has taken over the population of the human race, Vegeta has been taken over by Baby and is now waiting for the arrival of Goku and the others with the black star dragon balls. "Buu, what do we do, the whole planet is being taken over by something" said Satan. "Do not know, but its feels evil" said Buu. "Oh I hope Goku return's soon, he might know what's going on" said Satan. "But if there is danger on Earth, then that means the baby that Trunks and Ryo are having is in danger too" said Buu. "That's right, they have another baby on the way while searching for those dragon balls" said Satan. "We have to protect her then" said Buu. "That's right Buu, if the fighting starts, Ryo won't be able to defend herself if she comes back to the earth while she's still pregnant" said Satan. "What we do now?" asked Buu. "We wait inside until we figure out what to do Buu" said Satan. "Oh okay then" said Buu. They locked up the mansion to not let anyone in or anyone else while waiting for Goku and the others to come back with the dragon balls.

**Planet Polaris**

They were on the last hunt of the dragon balls, Ryonaka was in the ship waiting for them because she was now eight months pregnant and Trunks didn't want her to move around much. "Where in the world is that last dragon ball" said Pan. "Guys lets hurry, I'm freezing here!" yelled Goku. "You should have gotten a jacket instead of food Goku" said Trunks. "I couldn't help it, I was hungry" said Goku, they kept on walking until Goku fell into deep snow. "Giru where did grandpa go?!" yelled Pan. "Underground" said Giru. He came back up with the dragon ball in hand. "Hey guys, I got the last dragon ball!" yelled Goku. "That's great, now we can go home" said Trunks. They went back to the ship and left Polaris and started to head back to earth.

**Justice League Earth  
****The Watchtower**

The Flash was in the watchtower and received a transmission from none other than Mr. Satan. "You're Mr. Satan, how did you get into contact with our watchtower?" asked Flash. "I just pressed every button to get in contact with you guys, its an emergency!" yelled Satan. "What do you mean?" asked Flash. "Our whole planet on earth has been over taken by a evil guy name Baby, he has the whole planet on mind control, Buu said he doesn't know anymore than that, but all I know is that they hijacked Gohan, and Goten's minds and then Vegeta" said Mr. Satan. "What are you serious?" asked Flash. "Yes I'm serious, you have to shut down the zeta-tubes that you guys have been using to our earth or you'll be in danger aswell!" yelled Satan. "I'll shut the course for Dragon Ball Universe immediately" said Flash, he shut down the zeta-tubes that were linked to Capsule Corp. not allowing anyone to go there. "Flash, where are the twins, are they still on your earth?" asked Satan. "They're with Nightwing, I will let him know the situation but what will you do, Goku and the others aren't back from they're hunt on the dragon balls right?" asked Flash. "That's right, but they should be back anytime now, Goku might be able to save the earth but Baby might have a plan for those dragon balls" said Satan. "Alright, let us know when your earth is safe" said Flash. "Alright, I have to get out of here, its dangerous where I'm at" said Satan. "Stay safe" said Flash, with that, he left the watchtower to head to Mt. Justice where the twins were at.

**Mt. Justice.**

Flash came in and everyone saw he had a serious face. "Hey Flash, what's with the serious face?" asked Nightwing. "I've shut down all the zeta-tubes that lead to Saber's world" said Flash. "What? But why?" asked Wonder Woman. "The earth has been taken over by some evil being call Baby, apparently the whole human race besides Mr. Satan and Buu, are under his mind control, Satan contacted the watchtower from Capsule Corp. and told me everything, apparently there's a chance that the enemy Baby will use the black star dragon balls once Goku and the others return to earth" said Flash. "So that means we can't help save Saber's home?" asked Superboy. "Nothing we can do but wait" said Black Canary. "Wait, but sis is pregnant, she won't be able to defend herself while she's still carrying a baby when they go back to earth after they find all the black star dragon balls" said Robin. "What do we do?" asked Superboy. "We wait, until they contact us that its safe for the twins to return home" said Flash. "I hope they can do everything to save their earth, I'm sure Trunks and Goku will protect her" said Nightwing. "Lets hope so" said Miss Martian. "We better let Batman know the situation" said Robin. "That's right, lets take the twins back home and see Batman" said Nightwing. "Right, we'll see you guys laters" said Robin, they left Mt. Justice and went back to Gotham City. "I hope princess will be alright" said Wonder Woman. "I hope so too, she won't be able to fight if she's still pregnant" said Black Canary. "Don't worry, I'm sure Trunks will protect her" said Bumblebee.

**Dragon Ball Universe  
****Earth**

"Alright, we're home!" said Pan. "Yeah that's great that we're home" said Ryo. "Can't wait until the baby comes Ryo?" asked Trunks. "If you like being kicked in the ribs" said Ryo. "Now now, the baby isn't due for another three weeks, I know you can handle more kicking from the baby" said Trunks. "Hehe I know I know" said Ryo. "Hey Trunks, lets go to the lookout" said Goku. "Sounds like a plan" said Trunks. They landed on the lookout and came out of the ship and saw Dende and Mr. Popo. "Hey there you guys, long time no see" said Goku. "Nice to see you guys again too" said Dende. "Did you find all the black star dragon balls?" asked Mr. Popo. "Yup with my help, I found all the dragon balls all by myself" said Pan. "Uh, you did all the work didn't you Goku?" asked Dende. "Hahaha yeah maybe" said Goku. "Hey, look down here, I'm the one who did all the work!" yelled Pan. "Right right" said Dende. "So lets use them and make you a grownup again grandpa" said Pan. "But Pan, if we use them, they'll be scattered throughout the whole universe again" said Ryo. "Then we'll just have to find them again, right Trunks?" asked Pan. "No thanks, you can leave me and my wife out of this" said Trunks. "Come on Pan, I'll just grow up again" said Goku. "But I don't think grandma will like that" said Pan. "Don't worry, I'm sure Chichi will be fine about me being a child" said Goku. "Oh well, here are the dragon balls then" said Pan, she handed them over to Dende. "Thank you for bringing them back" said Mr. Popo. "Well, we're going to go home then" said Goku. "Trunks, aunt Ryo, you guys coming?" asked Pan. "No, we're going to head home and see the twins" said Trunks. "Alright then, Giru, come visit me anytime" said Pan. "Giru will think about it" said Giru. "Alright take care you too, let us know when the baby is coming" said Goku. "Take care" said Trunks and Ryo. They left the lookout and went back to their homes.

**Capsule Corp.**

Trunks and Ryonaka were finally back home and couldn't wait to see the twins and the family. "No one's here, how strange" said Ryo. "Well, I understand my father not being here but I don't get why mom or Bra aren't here" said Trunks. "Danger danger" said Giru. "What is it Giru, are you afraid of Vegeta?" asked Ryo. "There is danger" said Giru. "Don't worry Giru, my father isn't that bad" said Trunks. "Welcome home son, you too as well Ryonaka" said Vegeta. "Hey there dad, we're back, we drop the dragon balls off at the lookout" said Trunks. "I know already, come with me you two" said Vegeta. They followed him to the living room and found Bulma there. "Mom, hey there" said Trunks. "Welcome back son, its nice to see that you and your wife are back" said Bulma. "Hey there Bulma" said Ryo. "You two have been naughty, I'll let Vegeta take care of your punishment" said Bulma. "Punishment" said Trunks and Ryo. "She's right, you too have to be punish" said Vegeta. "What's going on" said Ryo. "Yeah, what's going on with you and mom?" asked Trunks. "What do you mean you two hehehe" said Vegeta, his voice started to change aswell as his hair and strange appearance on his face. "Trunks… your dad, that's what he looked like in the dream I had months ago" said Ryo. Giru attacked Vegeta with small missiles. "Giru Giru, its Baby!" said Giru. "Say what?!" yelled Trunks. "You pest, go away" said Baby, he used a small blast at Giru, enough to shut his system down. "No Giru!" yelled Ryo. "What are you doing here?! Get out of my fathers body!" yelled Trunks. "Where are the twins?!" asked Ryo. "If you mean your children, they weren't here after I had took over Vegeta's body" said Baby. _'That means they're safe with my dad and my brothers in Justice League Earth Trunks'_ said Ryo. _'That's good then' _said Trunks. "As for you Trunks, you will join us aswell as your wife" said Baby. "What do you mean?!" yelled Trunks. "Before I left your body, I left an egg inside and once it hatches, you'll be apart of my mind control like every human on this planet" said Baby. "What?!" yelled Ryo. "You have to get out of here now Ryo!" yelled Trunks. "But what about you, I can't leave you!" yelled Ryo. "Just go, you and the unborn baby will be in danger!" yelled Trunks. She grabbed Giru and try to run for it but Baby stopped her. "No get away from her!" yelled Trunks. "Soon your husband will be one of the tuffles and so will you and your unborn child" said Baby. "No I won't let you harm my child!" yelled Ryo, she blasted him with large energy blast and made a run for it. "Trunks, please don't let that monster take control of you…" said Ryo.

**West City**

Only a few days have passed and Mr. Satan and Buu were in the city with Pan who still was unconscious, they saw Ryonaka running away and she looked like she was running from danger. "Hey Ryo over here!" yelled Satan. "Huh, Satan its you and Buu, what happen to Pan?" asked Ryo. "She was attack by Gohan and the others, they're being controlled by Baby" said Satan. "What not them too, what happen to papa?" asked Ryo. "We don't know, Baby went after Goku and killed him" said Satan. "What? He can't be dead" said Ryo. "We need to get to safety come on, you can't fight in your condition" said Satan. "Yes lets go and figure out a plan" said Buu. "I guess your right" said Ryo. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll think of something" said Satan. "Was Trunks with Gohan and the others?" asked Ryo. "Yeah he was, he was being controlled aswell" said Satan. "No, not Trunks…" said Ryo. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can stop Baby somehow and save everyone" said Buu. Just then Pan woke up. "Pan your awake" said Satan. "What happen?" asked Pan. "You got knocked out from a blast by Gohan when Goku covered you" said Satan. "What do we do now?" asked Pan. "We have to save them, but I can't fight in my condition" said Ryo. "What happen to grandpa?" asked Pan. "He's gone Pan" said Buu. "What he can't be gone!" yelled Pan. "I'm sure papa is alive, he's the greatest fighter alive, Pan, take Giru and put him in your backpack for now" said Ryo. "Okay but what happen to him?" asked Pan. "Baby took over Vegeta's body and Giru attacked him but took Giru down with a small blast" said Ryo. "Oh no, poor Giru, what do we do now?" asked Pan. "For now, all we can do is hide until we think of something" said Satan. "What's been going on? I noticed the sky was dark earlier and I saw Shenron" said Ryo. "What? Shenron was summoned, that means the black star dragon balls were used again" said Pan. "This isn't good" said Ryo. "What's that up there?" asked Pan. "It looks like a planet, it must be where everyone is going" said Ryo. "Then we should go there too" said Pan. "But how?" asked Buu. "What about instant transmission?" asked Pan. "I should be able to still, even in my condition" said Ryo. "Right then, lets go" said Pan. They grabbed onto Ryonaka's shoulder and she used her instant transmission to get on the other planet that was orbiting earth.

**Planet Tuffle**

They made it to the planet and saw there were ships coming in. "Looks like they are bringing the people of earth here" said Satan. "Sorry, I can't take us to the city, not aslong I'm pregnant" said Ryo. "Its okay, me, Gramps and Buu will go into the city, you can stay here where its safe" said Pan. "Alright, be careful" said Ryo. With that, they left for the city to get everyone back to normal. "Take this!" said Pan. She threw a bunch of pills to get everyone back to normal. "Wow its working" said Satan. Videl came in and kicked Pan to the ground. "Pan, you've been a naughty girl" said Videl. "Mama" said Pan. "Little girls need to behave themselves" said Gohan. "Papa you're here too!" said Pan. "Come on now Pan, we can ask lord Baby to save you" said Videl. "What no, can't you guys break free" said Pan. "There's nothing wrong with us Pan, only you are the wrong one here" said Gohan. A blast suddenly came and it was Uub. "Uub its you!" said Pan. "Get out of here, let me take care of this" said Uub. "But, everyone's being controlled, you can't kill them" said Satan. "I know, just get to safety now, I'll do what I can here" said Uub. "Okay, be careful" said Pan. "Come on Buu, we got to get to safety" said Satan. "Okay" said Buu, they left the area for safety and left Uub to fight off Gohan. "Well well what do we have here, I could have sworn I've taken over most of the humans" said Baby. "Well you haven't!" yelled Uub. "Baby let us take care of him" said Goten. "Yes, let us be the one to kill him" said Trunks. "You fools, out of my way, I'm not weak" said Baby. "We apologize, we did not mean it" said Gohan. "I have no use of you three anymore!" yelled Baby, he used a power large blast, hitting the three saiyans and blasting them far away leaving only Uub to fight against him.

**Somewhere On A Cliff**

Elsewhere, hours have passed and Ryonaka felt Goku's presence. 'Papa's alive, thank goodness!' thought Ryo. She got up and was walking around the cliff watching the battle that was happening in the city, she then noticed something that was far, it was Trunks and he was unconscious. "Trunks!" yelled Ryo, she went to his side and make sure he was okay. "Trunks, your still alive, thank goodness" said Ryo, the baby was kicking harder than before. "Please stop, don't kick mommy right now" said Ryo. She then noticed what was happening over in the tuffle city. "That giant golden ape, is that papa? What's going on, did his tail grew back and how did he transform without a full moon" said Ryo. She kept a close eye on the battle that was happening, she saw Pan trying to get Goku back to his senses, he was transforming again and was getting smaller to the size of an adult to a new transformation. "Papa's transforming to something else, something stronger" said Ryo. She saw her father transform into a higher transformation from super saiyan 3. She watched him fight off against Baby and tried to stop him, suddenly Baby transform into a giant ape with the help of Bulma who was still under his control. Goku did everything he can to fight against the giant ape Baby, the people on tuffle were in danger of getting hurt from the battle. Just then Kibito Kai came and found Ryonaka with Trunks. "Kibito Kai!" yelled Ryo. "Hey there, looks like your not under Baby's control" said Kibito Kai. "Yeah, Trunks told me to run before Baby could take control of me, by the way, do you know what happen to Uub and Buu, I can't sense them " said Ryo. "Both Uub and Buu have merged into one but he was turnd into chocolate when Baby deflected his attack" said Kibito Kai. "What, not him too" said Ryo. "How's Trunks doing?" asked Kibito Kai. "He's fine, but he's still under control from Baby, is there a way to get everyone back to normal?" asked Ryo. "Sure is, I have it right here" said Kibito Kai, he showed her a vase that was full of sacred water. "We need to get Trunks to drink it" said Kibito Kai. "Alright" said Ryo, they open his mouth to get Trunks to drink the sacred water, he was getting back to normal. "Ugh, Ryo, Kibito Kai, its you guys" said Trunks. "Thank goodness, your back to normal" said Ryo. "Hey, your okay and the baby?" asked Trunks. "The baby is fine, still kicking as usual" said Ryo. "That's good, what's going on here though?" asked Trunks, they explained to him the current situation. "So we need to get to Gohan and Goten and get them back to normal and help Goku" said Trunks. "I wish I could help" said Ryo. "Hey, I need you to stay here, its much safer" said Trunks. "I know" said Ryo. "Alright Trunks, I'll get to Gohan and Goten while you go help Goku" said Kibito Kai. "Right" said Trunks. Kibito Kai flew off to find Gohan and Goten while Trunks would go help Goku. "Trunks, please be safe" said Ryo. "Don't worry I'll be fine, stay here, I'll come get you after the battle is over" said Trunks. "Okay" said Ryo, he kissed her and left for the battle.

**Tuffle City**

Goku was fighting Baby off and couldn't defeat him in the form Baby was in, he needed more power to defeat him. Gohan, Goten and Trunks were helping him fight off against Baby but were no match. "Goten, lets use the fusion technique" said Trunks. "Sounds like a plan" said Goten. "No guys don't, not even the fusion technique is enough for this" said Goku. "What are we suppose to do then dad?" asked Gohan, suddenly Baby attacked again, he shot a large energy blast where Ryonaka was. "No! That's where Ryo was!" yelled Trunks. "What?! Darn you Baby, how dare you attack my daughter" said Goku. "What do we do grandpa?" asked Pan. "Boys, I need your power" said Goku. "Our power? Will it be enough?" asked Gohan. "Yeah it should be" said Goku. "Alright lets go" said Goten. They went super saiyan and started to power up Goku but Baby attacked them. "Darn, we need to get to a place far away" said Goku. "Right this way" said Trunks. They flew away from Baby and far enough away from Baby to power up Goku, so did Pan. "Wait, Pan's not even a super saiyan" said Satan. "Yes, but at heart she is one" said Kibito Kai. "Oh no you don't you saiyans!" yelled Baby, as he was coming closer he felt a surge of sharp pain inside him. "What's going on with me?!" yelled Baby. "How do you like that Baby!" yelled Majuub. "Say what?! You got eaten on purpose!" yelled Baby. "Goku, hurry, I can't hold it much longer!" yelled Majuub. "You guys heard him" said Goku. "Right" said the boys. They powered up Goku until they were finished, Baby spit out Uub and went after Goku. "Guys I'm going to go find Ryo" said Trunks. "Okay, be careful Trunks" said Gohan. He went to the cliff to find her but she was nowhere to be found. _'Ryo, can you hear me, where are you?' _asked Trunks, there was no answer, he saw something under the rubble, it was a hand. "Ryo!" yelled Trunks, he removed all the rubble that was under and found her. "Please don't be dead like in the dream I had months ago" said Trunks, he check for a pulse and found a small one but it was faint. "Your still alive but barely" said Trunks, he carried her and flew her to where Gohan and the others were. "Trunks, is she okay?" asked Gohan. "She's barely alive Gohan, we have to do something" said Trunks. "Hold on let me check her" said Gohan, he checked for any damages to her body and check for any signs of the baby. "Trunks, she's holding on but we need to get her to Dende, in this condition she might survive but the baby might not make it if she isn't healed" said Gohan. "What? We got to do something then Gohan" said Goten. "Let me take her to the lookout, while you guys support Goku" said Kibito Kai. "Thanks Kibito Kai, please get her to Dende quickly" said Trunks. "I will" said Kibito Kai, he carried Ryonaka and used instant transmission to get her to Dende while the others fight off Baby.

They fought against him and were trying to cut his tail off to get him back to normal. "Don't even think about it Baby" said Goku, he fought against Baby out maneuvering him finding away to cut off his tail. "Why won't you just die already!" yelled Baby. "Sorry, aslong evil like you exist, I will fight to keep the peace" said Goku. "Dad we have to hurry!" said Gohan. "Kibito Kai went to take sis to Dende, there's a chance she might survive but the baby might not make it" said Goten. "How dare you do that to my daughter and her unborn child" said Goku. "At least it takes care of another pair of saiyans!" yelled Baby. "You'll pay for that" said Goku, he flew around and shot a large energy disk at Baby, but jumped out of the way. "Ha you missed saiyan!" said Baby. "I don't think I did" said Goku, the energy disk came back and hit Baby's tail cutting it off, he was turning back to normal and Baby couldn't stay in Vegeta's body no more. "What this is impossible!" said Baby, he left Vegeta's body and showed his original body. "Curse you damn monkeys" said Baby. "Father your okay!" said Trunks. "I'm fine son" said Vegeta. "Sorry but you have no where to run" said Goku. Baby went to make his escape on a ship. "Lord Baby, I'll come with you, together we can defeat the saiyans" said Bulma. "Out of my way!" yelled Baby, he pushed Bulma away and blasted off the planet. "Oh no you don't" said Goku, he went in position and used a power kamehameha wave aiming for Baby's ship, making him hit the sun, destroying every last piece cell of Baby. "Way a go Grandpa!" said Pan. "Looks like that's the end of Baby dad" said Gohan. "Yeah, its finally over" said Goku. "Lets all go to the lookout now, I'm sure Trunks is anxious to know if Dende was able to heal sis in time" said Goten. "Yeah lets go, I'm worried about her and the baby" said Trunks. "Alright then, grab on guys" said Goku, he used his instant transmission and they were all at the lookout.

**Earth**  
**The Lookout**

"Hey guys, did you defeat Baby?" asked Dende. "Sure did" said Goku, he transform back to normal state back to the size of a child. "Grandpa, couldn't you just stay super saiyan 4?" asked Pan. "Sorry Pan, but it takes a lot of energy to transform" said Goku. "I guess having you as a child is okay, not sure how grandma feels about that" said Pan. Just then, there was a cry of an infant child. "That sound, did I hear what I think I just heard?" asked Trunks. "Yes, when Kibito Kai brought her here to be healed, she went into labor after everything that had happen" said Dende. "What, but the baby wasn't due for another two weeks" said Trunks. "Well, why don't you go see her Trunks" said Dende. Trunks went to see his wife and found her sitting up in the bed holding the newborn baby. "Trunks, you're here" said Ryo, he went to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so glad that you and the baby are okay" said Trunks. "Do not worry, the baby is strong and healthy" said Mr. Popo. "Thank you Mr. Popo, so is it a boy or girl?" asked Trunks. "Hehe, it's a boy Trunks" said Ryo. "Really, another boy, I always knew it would be a boy" said Trunks. "Hey guys, can we come in and see the baby?" asked Goku. "Sure come on in guys" said Ryo. "Its another boy" said Trunks. "Wow really, he's cute" said Pan. "Look at him, he has black hair and black eye's like us" said Goten. "Hey there little guy, we're you uncles" said Gohan. "So, have you two decided on a name for the boy yet?" asked Vegeta. "Mirai" said Ryo. "Mirai? Sounds like a great name" said Trunks. "Mirai?" asked Pan. "It means future Pan" said Gohan. "It's a great name you guys" said Goku. "Vegeta, could you cut off Mirai's tail?" asked Ryo. "Sure, no problem" said Vegeta, he saw Mirai's tail and cut the tail off with quick energy slash. "There, that should do it" said Vegeta. "Oh my, sorry, I guess I must have forgotten to cut off his tail" said Mr. Popo. "Its okay Mr. Popo" said Trunks. "Hello there everyone, Gohan, why don't you come with me to the tuffle planet to cure everyone with the sacred water" said Kibito Kai. "Sure" said Gohan. "We'll cure the rest of the earth then" said Dende, he went out and used the sacred water all over the earth, after that, he went back to where everyone was. Suddenly the room started to shake. "What's going on?" asked Goten. "The earth, its shaking because of the black star dragon balls were used" said Mr. Popo. "Say what?!" yelled Ryo. "But how, I gave the dragon balls to Dende" said Pan. "I must have given them to Baby when I was still under his control" said Dende. "But its too early for the earth to blow up" said Ryo. "Yeah, we still have like what, two months before the year is up right?" asked Trunks. "Yes, but now that the black star dragon balls were used again, the time is shorter now" said Mr. Popo. "But how!" yelled Goku. "The wish that Baby made to bring back planet Tuffle was a big one, there is more negative energy that's causing the earth to blow up earlier than usual" said Mr. Popo. "So how much time do we have left then?" asked Vegeta. "I say about maybe, two weeks" said Mr. Popo. "Then we have to figure out what to do" said Ryo. "Right, lets all head back to Capsule Corp. then and tried to communicate with Gohan and the others on the tuffle planet" said Trunks, they left the lookout and went to Capsule Corp. to get in communications with the tuffle planet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

* * *

**Capsule Corp.**

The earth has been shaking and was going to explode soon, everyone was at Capsule Corp. trying to get communications back up to Tuffle planet where Bulma and the others were. Little Mirai was crying from the earth shaking. "There there, don't cry Mirai, nothing to be afraid of" said Ryo. "Its been going for a two days now" said Goku. "Curse that Baby, if he was still alive I would have taken care of him myself" said Vegeta. "Satan, what are you doing under the table?" asked Ryo. "From the earthquakes of course" said Satan. "Oh Gramps" said Pan. "Hey everyone, we got communications back online and we can contact with the Tuffle planet now" said Trunks. "That's great, lets go see how the others are doing" said Goku, they went to the other room to talk with the others on the tuffle planet.

"Hey guys what's going on! How did this planet get here!" yelled Bulma. "Nice to see that your normal again Bulma" said Goku. "Dad, we've purified everyone on the tuffle planet, so you can send a ship now" said Gohan. "Sorry Gohan, but we can't" said Goku. "What do you mean you can't?" asked Gohan. "Goku! Your not coming to get us at all aren't you?! What are you planning?!" asked Chichi. "Sorry but the earth is going to blow up soon" said Goku. "What?! But I thought you guys brought back the black star dragon balls" said Gohan. "We did but Baby used them" said Pan. "So what do we do now?" asked Gohan. "I know" said Vegeta. "You got a plan Vegeta?" asked Goku. "We migrate the people of the earth to the tuffle planet" said Vegeta. "That's a great idea" said Ryo. "Trunks you'll get the big ship ready, Kakarot, you and your daughter will use instant transmission to take big groups to the tuffle planet" said Vegeta. "I can't use the technique in my current form but I can as a super saiyan 4" said Goku. "Rub it in my face why don't you Kakarot" said Vegeta. "We should get 17 and Yamcha to help us too" said Goten. "Good idea" said Trunks. "We need to contact Justice League Earth first, Satan told me he contacted them before we went to the tuffle planet, we could asked G.L John and G.L Hal to help us" said Ryo. "That's right, the rings they use will be a big help" said Goku. "Right we should contact them as soon as we can" said Trunks. "If we're using instant transmission then we'll need Kibito Kai to help too" said Ryo. "Right, I'll help as well" said Kibito Kai, he came to earth in mere seconds. "I'll take Mirai to mom quick" said Ryo, she used instant transmission and left Mirai with her mother and went back to earth. "Oh my gosh he's so cute sweetheart" said Chichi. "Keep a good eye on Mirai mom" said Ryo. "Don't worry I will" said Chichi. "What do we do, there's no way we could get the people to believe that the earth is going to blow" said Trunks. "That's right, there's no way they'll believe us" said Goten. "How about Satan?" asked Ryo. "Who me?" asked Satan. "Of course, when Vegeta asked the people of the earth to give energy for the spirit bomb they didn't listen but they did listen to Mr. Satan" said Goku. "Alright I'll do what I can" said Satan. "Trunks can you contact the watchtower?" asked Ryo. "Sure thing" said Trunks, he open communication lines to the watchtower. "Hey there uncle Hal" said Ryo. "Hey, your back on earth, does that mean the evil villain name Baby was defeated?" asked G.L Hal. "Yes but the earth is about to blow up and its been two days since we defeated Baby, we're going to use instant transmission to take large groups of the people in they're city to the tuffle planet that's orbiting the earth" said Ryo. "I see, we heard about what happen from Flash when he shut down the zeta-tubes to Capsule Corp. so we had no choice but to wait until you contacted us" said G.L Hal. "Yes and is uncle John there too, we'll need you and him to transport some citizens to the tuffle planet, it'll be a big help" said Ryo. "Yeah, he's here, I'll find him and we'll see you at Capsule Corp." said G.L Hal. "Trunks, reactivate the zeta-tubes" said Ryo. "Alright, sounds like we got everything planned out then" said Trunks. "Looks like it" said Goten. "Lets get started then" said Goku.

**Satan City**

In Satan City, Satan gathered the people of the earth and T.V reporters at his mansion. "Listen, what I'm about to tell you is serious, the earth is going to blow up soon, I'm sure you've noticed the recent earthquakes that have been happening all over the world" said Satan. "What is he serious?" said the old man. "I don't know but this is Mr. Satan, I think I'm going to believe him" said the young man. The earth started to shake again violently. "Whoa, another earthquake" said the girl. "Now listen, I will be sending out some people to help you get to the planet that's up there, they'll be wearing these special pins, so be on the look out for them" said Satan, the crowd started to chant Mr. Satan's name as always. "Look at them, they flock to him like sheep" said Trunks. "They've been like that ever since he said he beat Cell" said Goku. "Gramps is such a great man" said Pan. "Come on papa, you know it was Gohan who defeated Cell" said Ryo. "Yeah but Mr. Satan taking the credit is better than having reporters in the front yard don't you think?" said Goku. "I guess your right" said Ryo. "Now lets get started" said Trunks.

They went all over to the city helping everyone into the big groups and into the ships that was heading to the tuffle planet. "Everyone please hold your neighbor's hand and don't let go" said Yamcha, he flew down to where Ryonaka. "Okay, everyone's all ready" said Yamcha. "Alright, hold on tight everyone" said Ryo, she used instant transmission and went too the tuffle planet.

In the arcade there were some punks who didn't listen. "Come on guys, you have to evacuate, the earth is going to blow up" said Goten. "Like we believe you" said the Punk, they other teenagers laughed at Goten. Suddenly the group of punks started to collapse, one by one. "Put them in the luggage" said Vegeta. "Suure" said Goten.

"Looks like that's all of them, everyone hold your neighbors hands" said Trunks. "Sorry but my hands are full" said 18. "Make sure you don't leave any of our stuff" said Marron. "Poor Krillin" said Ceres. "Indeed" said Lana. "You guys are horrible, strangers are more nice to me than you two" said Krillin. "Kibito Kai, everyones ready to go" said Trunks. "Alright, hold on" said Kibito Kai, they disappeared right in front of Trunks leaving for the tuffle planet.

17 looked all over for any stray humans and showed them the way to where G.L Hal was. "Green Lantern, that's all of them, go ahead" said 17. "Alright, hold on tight everyone" said G.L Hal, he left the planet with the people with the use of his ring. "I better check for any stragglers on the way to the big ship" said 17.

"Pan is that all of them?" asked G.L John. "Hold on, there's one little boy back in the forest, I'll be right back" said Pan. "Hurry" said G.L John. Pan came back and brought the boy who ran to his parents. "Alright Green Lantern, your good to go" said Pan. "Alright, okay everyone we're going" said G.L John, the power of his ring turned into a big ship flying off into space.

Ryonaka was at the Sacred Land of Korin. "Hello there, who are you?" asked the young man. "I'm here to take you to the planet up there, my name is Ryonaka, I'm the daughter of Goku" said Ryo. "I never thought I would meet Goku's child, my name is Upa and this is my father Bora" said Upa. "You look strong just like your father" said Bora. "Thank you, papa has two other children as well, I'm sure you'll meet them soon when you go to the planet, now could you please come together" said Ryo. "Come now, gather around everyone" said Bora. "Everyone ready?" asked Ryo. "Yes, we are" said Upa. "Hold on tight" said Ryo, the people of the Sacred Land of Korin were teleported to tuffle planet. "This place is strange" said Bora. "Yes but please stay in one place and don't get lost" said Ryo. "Ryo looks like you brought Upa and his people here" said Goku. "Yeah, we just got here" said Ryo. "Nice to see you again Goku" said Upa. "Great to see you and your father again" said Goku. "Papa, I'm going back to the earth" said Ryo. "Alright, I've already finish bringing the people from Jingle village and Pilaf and his two goons" said Goku. "Okay, I'm heading to the big ship on earth to check on the others then" said Ryo, she left the tuffle planet and went back to earth. "Your daughter is strong" said Bora. "Thanks, I also got two son's who are strong too. I've gotta head back to the earth to check on any stragglers, I'll see you guys later" said Goku. "Good luck Goku!" said Upa. He left the tuffle planet and went back to earth.

At the launching area where the big ship was, the earth was shaking more and more violently. "Gramps, did you tell King Furry everything?" asked Pan. "Sure did, they are evacuating as we speak" said Satan. "Alright, come on everyone, get in the ship" said Pan. "Hey, come help me here, these pigs need to be loaded" said Goten. "Alright I'm coming" said Pan. In the truck there was a small boy and his dog and they ran out of it and into the landing area. "Hurry get on, before we leave" said Pan. "Goku lets go" said Trunks. "Hold on, there are a few stragglers, go on ahead, I'll catch up" said Goku. "Lets move it!" said Pan. "Alright we're coming" said the farmer man, he drove the truck into the big ship with the animals inside. Goku was back with the stragglers. "Looks like that's all of them" said Goku. "Way to go Grandpa" said Pan. "Looks like we got all the animals" said the farmer man, then moments later. "DANNY!" said the parents. "What's wrong?" asked Pan. "Our son Danny isn't here!" said the mother. "I'll go find him!" said Goku, he left the big ship and went back to the earth looking for the small boy.

**Planet Earth**

The Danny and his dog walked around looking for the ship. "Where did everyone go?" said Danny, the dog tried to comfort him. Suddenly the ground started to shake, Danny and his dog fell into the fissure but was caught by Piccolo. "Hey anyone out here?!" asked Goku. "Looking for these two?" asked Piccolo. "Yeah, but what are you still doing here?" asked Goku. "Looking for stragglers and enjoying the nice solitude" said Piccolo. "Well lets get going then" said Goku, he was about to use instant transmission, but reverted back to a small boy. "Goku, you're a child again" said Piccolo. "I'm out of power, what do I do now" said Goku. "What do you mean? You're Goku, you can do anything" said Piccolo, he grabbed Goku's hand and started to give him energy. "Come on Goku you can do it!" yelled Piccolo. Goku felt the energy and used his instant transmission technique and was back at the big ship. "Grandpa!" yelled Pan. "Mommy, Daddy!" said Danny. "Your okay son!" said the mother. "Thank goodness" said the father. "We made it Piccolo" said Goku, he looked around and didn't see Piccolo anywhere. "No Piccolo!" yelled Goku as he ran to the ship's window.

**Planet Tuffle**

Piccolo was standing waiting to for the earth to blow up. "Gohan can you here me?" asked Piccolo. "Yeah I can, are you still on earth?" asked Gohan. "Yes I am" said Piccolo. "What but why? The last ship just left, call my dad to get you" said Gohan. "Sorry but he's out of power and I plan on staying" said Piccolo. "Why?" asked Gohan. "Its better this way, as long I'm alive, the black star dragon balls will still be around, if I die, they'll turn into stone and no one will be able to use them ever again" said Piccolo. "But you can't die" said Gohan. "Its okay Gohan, it has to be this way and have to do what's best " said Piccolo. "But Piccolo…" said Gohan. "This is the path I've taken, so its okay, you've grown and mature and I'm glad that you've become strong over the years" said Piccolo, he held his stomach and started to see his blood. "Its begun… goodbye" said Piccolo. The earth started to shake and finally blew up with Piccolo still on the earth dying along with it so that the black star dragon balls would never be used again. "Nooo! Piccolooooo!" cried Gohan. Back in the big ship, they saw earth exploded. "Oh no! Piccolooo!" yelled Goku.

**Capsule Corp.  
****Backyard**

After Piccolo died along with the earth, a wish was made to Porunga on namek, restoring the earth. Back at Capsule Corp., Bulma, Chichi and Pan were setting up the tables for a party. "I can't believe that evil villain Baby made me his queen" said Bulma. "Anything can happen" said Chichi. "Grandma, I'm done setting up the plates" said Pan, a limo came down from the sky landing. "Looks like a big shot is coming to our party" said Bulma. It was Trunks who came out of the limo. "Hey there Pan" said Trunks. "That you Trunks?" asked Pan. "Pan!" said Giru. "Hey Giru! You're all fixed!" said Pan. "So Chichi, how are you taking it with Goku still being a child?" asked Bulma. "Its okay, besides Goku still acts like a child even when he was an adult" said Chichi.

Up at the balcony Gohan was staring at the sky. "You okay Gohan?" asked Goku. "Yeah, I just miss Piccolo that's all" said Gohan. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's thinking of us too" said Goku. "Hey lets start this party!" said Krillin. "Hey Krillin, looks like everyone's here, lets join them" said Goku. "Alright" said Gohan. "Tien, Chiaotzu, its great to see you two again" said Goku. "Same here, you've manage to save the world again Goku" said Tien. "Hey wait a minute, where's Ryo and the kids?" asked Trunks. "I don't know, they were here just a few minutes ago" said Goku. Suddenly the twins jumped out of nowhere in front of their father. "Holy crap! You two scared me" said Trunks. "Daddy!" said the twins. "What no way you two spoke!" yelled Trunks. "Hehehe, sorry about that Trunks, they sort of picked up some tricks from the team" said Ryo. "Its okay but did you hear them talk, they spoke" said Trunks. "Sure did" said Ryo. "That's great you guys" said Yamcha. "Congrats on your new baby too" said Lana. "Thanks" said Trunks and Ryo. "Yeah, he so cute sis" said Dick. "Hey you guys are here too" said Marron. "We thought we would come crash if that's okay" said Tim. "No problem, everyone's invited" said Bra. "We got plenty of food for everyone" said Goten. "Then don't mind me here!" said Wally. "Long time no see" said Artemis. "Great to see you two" said Ryo. "Yeah same here, we wanted to see the new baby" said Artemis. "I came as well" said Bruce. "Dad you're here" said Ryo. "I don't think I want to miss holding my new grandson now did you?" asked Bruce. "Hehe no, here why don't you hold him" said Ryo, she gave Mirai to Bruce to hold. "So what's his name?" asked Bruce. "Mirai" said Trunks. "What's that mean?" asked Tim. "Hehe, it means future" said Ryo. "It's a great name for the little guy" said Dick. "Lets all enjoy the party" said 17. "Right lets enjoy ourselves" said 18. Everyone was here, from family, friends and including some members of the Justice League, they enjoyed everything until it was time to go.

**Second Master Bedroom**

Ryonaka was on the bed watching the T.V while Trunks was with in the kitchen. "There's never anything good on" said Ryo. Trunks was back and sat behind her, holding her. "So what were you doing in the kitchen?" asked Ryo. "Thought I find a small snack to eat but the twins ate it all apparently haha" said Trunks. "They are growing boys" said Ryo. "Yeah they are" said Trunks, she turned around and faced him with a serious look on her face. "So, you going to tell me why you've been acting strange when we were looking for the black star dragon balls?" asked Ryo. "I guess I should tell you" said Trunks. "What is it? Its nothing bad is it?" asked Ryo. "No, its just I had this terrible dream a few days before we went to the planet Luud" said Trunks. "What was the dream about?" asked Ryo. "You were killed while you were still pregnant with Mirai, you were so lifeless… the dream looked like it was at the tuffle planet… I didn't know what to do… it felt so real… your body was cold and it hurt so much that you weren't alive…" said Trunks, she pushed Trunks down at the bed and laid on top of him with her arms around his neck. "Ryo?" asked Trunks. "Don't worry, I'll never leave your side, we'll grow old together and be together forever in other world when we die of old age" said Ryo, he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight. "Makes me feel relieved to hear you say that, I don't know what I would do if you died" said Trunks. She rolled off of Trunks and laid down, looking up at their bedroom ceiling. "If I did die, would you marry again?" asked Ryo. "No, never, you're the only one for me" said Trunks, he brought her body closer to his with their foreheads touching each other. "Hehe, really?" asked Ryo. "Yes really, I love you and only you" said Trunks. "Hehe, love you too sweetheart" said Ryo. He brought his face closer to hers and kissed her deeply. Across the hall Mirai was crying. "He's crying again" said Trunks. "Hehe I'll go check on him" said Ryo. "I'll come with you" said Trunks.

They left their room and went to Mirai's bedroom. She picked up little Mirai and cradled him to sleep while sitting on the floor. "There there" said Ryo. Trunks sat down next to her. "He sure know how's to cry loud" said Trunks. "Yup, guess he gets it from me since I cried so loud, dad heard me miles away when he first found me" said Ryo. "So why did you name him Mirai?" asked Trunks. "Well I thought it would be perfect, children are the future when they grow" said Ryo. "Yeah your right" said Trunks. "Besides, I couldn't think of anything else to name him" said Ryo. "I think its still perfect for him, I wonder what he'll grow up to be" said Trunks. "Who know's, Flynn's the oldest so he'll be taking over Capsule Corp. when you retired, Yuri will probably find what he'll love and so will Mirai" said Ryo. "What about you? Aren't you Bruce's oldest child even though your adopted?" asked Trunks. "Dick will take over Wayne Enterprises unless dad marries and has a child of his own with a woman he loves. My brothers and I won't mind it at all if dad had his own child who would take over Wayne Enterprises, we have our own dreams after all" said Ryo. "What's your dream?" asked Trunks. "Mine? Before meeting you and my real family, take over Wayne Enterprises after dad retired and become a great hero just like dad but now, I'm happy here with our three children and my husband, what about you, what was your dream" said Ryo. "Me well I guess I was already set taking over Capsule Corp. since I was born first but I have what I want and that's you and the kids, I don't mind working there, I just can't stand the piles of paperwork" said Trunks. "Then you should stop escaping, I think I'll come tomorrow and help you out" said Ryo. "Sounds good, then we can have lunch at a nice restaurant" said Trunks. "Hey Trunks?" asked Ryo. "Me and Goten don't exist in your future self's timeline right?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, the Goku in that timeline died when the future me was 6 months old, why do you ask?" asked Trunks. "Think we can go? We have a time machine don't we?" asked Ryo. "We do, mom kept the time machine that was left here by Cell" said Trunks. "Great" said Ryo. "Why do you want to go though?" asked Trunks. "Well since your future self lives in an alternate timeline from ours, I thought we could visit with the kids, you know for my mom in the future" said Ryo. "Oh I get it, you want her to meet the grandchildren since future Gohan died" said Trunks. "Yeah, I thought it would be nice you know, she must be lonely don't you think?" asked Ryo. "Yeah I'm sure she is, so lets go on the weekend then" said Trunks. "Hear that Mirai, daddy's going to take the family to see future grandma Chichi" said Ryo, little Mirai gave a small smile. "Okay I think he's falling asleep, lets put him back in his crib and go back to our room and sleep" said Trunks. "Alright" said Ryo, she put Mirai back in his crib and they went back to their room.

"Is there another reason why you want to go to the future Trunks timeline?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, its been bothering me for quite sometime, a year after the twins were born" said Ryo. "A year after the twins were born? When he came back to the past and visited everyone?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, when I first met him, he didn't look surprise, its as if he already knew who I was even though I never met your future self before" said Ryo. "Now that I think about it, he seem really calm and happy when he saw you and the two of us were the first one to see him, maybe we'll find out when we go" said Trunks. "Yeah, he's hiding something" said Ryo. "For now lets go to sleep and then you dress up in a nice tight suit when you come help me at work hehehe" said Trunks. "Control yourself Trunks hehe" said Ryo. "I know I know, sweet dreams" said Trunks. "Hehe night sweetheart" said Ryo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

**Note: **I'm not good with battles scenes.

* * *

**Capsule Corp. Building**

It was morning and the president of Capsule Corp. arrived with a female at his side. "Good morning sir, who is this?" asked the man. "This is my wife, Ryonaka Brief, she'll be helping me with work today" said Trunks. "Oh nice to meet you miss" said the man. "Nice to meet you all" said Ryo. They walked inside the building with many stares looking at the president of Capsule Corp. and the female with him. "Hey it's the president but who's that with him?" asked the female. "Its that girl from the world martial arts tournament six years ago" said Otokosuki. "You know that girl?" asked the other females. "Yes I remember now, those two were together in the tournament, they were holding hands during the draw for the tournament and it seems they are still together after all these years" said Otokosuki. "What?! They're together?" said the female. "I was only a spectator in the stands watching the tournament but from the looks of it, they are still together" said Otokosuki. "Um excuse me sir, who's that female that's with the president?" asked the female. "That is Mr. Brief's wife" said the Man. "He's married?! When?!" asked all the females. "That we do not know" said the man. As they were walking they made it to the elevator. _'Trunks, they're all staring at us, its like high school again' _said Ryo. _'Don't worry, we'll be alone in our office where no one will stare or bother us unless something important comes up' _said Trunks. _'Hope so, can't stand all these stares'_ said Ryo. Trunks stop his executives from going any further to the elevator. "Sorry but my wife and I will ride to the office alone, if there is an emergency then let us know" said Trunks. "Understood sir" said the man. They married couple went inside the elevator and rode up to Trunks's office.

She walked around his office and saw it was big. "Wow, its just as big as my dad's office back at Wayne Enterprises" said Ryo. "Haha well a CEO's office is suppose to be big" said Trunks, he sat down on his chair knowing someone will bring the piles of paperwork in and speak of the devil. "Excuse me sir, these papers need to be sign for approval by today or we'll miss the deadline" said the man. "All of these?!" said Trunks. "Yes sir and its due until the end of the day" said the man. "You weren't kidding about the piles of paperwork sweetheart" said Ryo. "Alright you can go now" said Trunks, after the man left a woman came in. "Sir, its time to go over your schedule" said the Secretary, she went over his schedule and Ryonaka saw her husband trying to escape. "Oh no you don't!" said Ryo. "But the paperwork, its so much and the schedule" said Trunks. "Listen to me, you will get all this work done or I will not cook for three years" said Ryo, she glared at him. _'Not only I will not cook, there will be no sex for a lifetime if you don't get any of your work done'_ said Ryo. "Are you serious?! That's harsh!" said Trunks. "Trunks Brief! I will call your mother if you don't work, you promise me you would finish all your work at least today" said Ryo. "Okay okay, I'll do my work, just please stop glaring at me" said Trunks. "Hehe that's my husband" said Ryo. "I think you should come to work with your husband often, so he doesn't escape" said the Secretary. "Sounds like a good idea" said Ryo. "Oh no no no, don't even think about it, you can leave now Secretary and I don't want any interruptions, I need to get all this paperwork done, I'll call for someone when I finish them" said Trunks. "Yes sir" said the Secretary, after she left they started to work on the piles of paperwork. "Did you really have to make threat about no sex for a lifetime?" asked Trunks. "Yes I did, I'm you're wife and you need to do your work instead of escaping half the time" said Ryo. "Maybe I should have told you to stay home" said Trunks, she went up to him and straddle onto his lap. "Hehe, don't worry, we'll have all the fun, since you did tell your secretary that you'll call when you finished with all this paperwork" said Ryo. "Ohh I love that idea hehe" said Trunks, they went to work on the piles of paperwork that needed for approval and started to have fun after they finished the work.

**Capsule Corp. House  
****Bulma's Lab**

Bulma was in her lab getting the time machine ready for Trunks and Ryonaka. "Woman what are you doing with that time machine?" asked Vegeta. "I'm getting it ready for our son and daughter-in-law" said Bulma. "What for?" asked Vegeta. "Well Trunks told me that they wanted to go to the alternate future timeline, they wanted to bring the grandkids to see future Chichi since future Gohan died since she must be lonely" said Bulma. "Was that all he said?" asked Vegeta. "Well they also wanted to talk to future Trunks too, they think he's hiding something" said Bulma. "Really? What did they say about it?" asked Vegeta. "Well remember when future Trunks came to see us, it was when the twins were a whole year old" said Bulma. "A year after the twins were born?" said Vegeta. "Trunks said that when his future self saw Ryo, he didn't look surprise but calm and happy to see her, its as if he already knew who she was" said Bulma. "Are you saying that our son from the alternate timeline knows our daughter-in-law?" asked Vegeta. "Its possible, there's a chance that she might exist in his timeline if he knew who she was" said Bulma. "If she did exist in his timeline, then why didn't he tell us back when we were fighting the androids and Cell?" asked Vegeta. "I don't know but I'm sure they'll find out when they go" said Bulma. "When the girl gets home, make sure she cooks up enough food while she's away" said Vegeta. "Oh Vegeta, you lasted a whole year without her cooking, can't you last a few days without her food?" asked Bulma. "You know her food is heaven" said Vegeta. "I guess your right" said Bulma. "I'm going to the park with the twins and little Mirai, be back in an hour" said Vegeta. "What about Vegeta Jr.?" asked Bulma. "He's with Kakarot's mate at Mt. Paoz" said Vegeta. "Oh alright, try to be careful when you're watching them" said Bulma. "I will" said Vegeta, he left the lab and went to take his three grandchildren to the park.

**Capsule Corp. Building**

Meanwhile back at work, the president and his wife were getting a lot of the work done. "Looks like we're finish with all the work" said Trunks. "Even though you just had to distracted yourself by almost ripping my suit off" said Ryo. "I'm sorry, I was just so bored I couldn't resist, I just like it better when you're wearing nothing hehe" said Trunks. "Hey, focus, we had our fun and finished all the work, its been a long day so lets go home" said Ryo. "Alright lets go then" said Trunks, they left the office and went to their limo. "So where do you want to go eat?" asked Trunks. "Hmm, how about fifty large pizza's and some garlic bread sticks on the side?" asked Ryo. "Good idea, I'm in the mood for some pizza and we better bring them home too" said Trunks. "Right, I'm sure Vegeta wants us to share haha" said Ryo. "So where to Mr. and Mrs. Brief?" asked the Chauffeur. "Take us to the pizza place so we can order dinner" said Trunks. "Yes sir" said the Chauffeur.

**Pizza Place **

They went in and waited until it was there turn. "Hello there, what would you like to order?" asked the employee. "Yes we want to order fifty large pizza's with everything on it and thirty boxes of garlic bread sticks and we want them to go please" said Trunks. "You want fifty large pizza's and thirty boxes of garlic bread sticks?" asked the employee. "Yes we do" said Ryo. "Okay then, would you like it delivered instead since it is a large order?" asked the employee. "That's sound like a good idea, I want to go home and check on the twins and little Mirai" said Ryo. "Yes, could you do that" said Trunks. "Okay then, what is your address?" asked the employee. "WST 3338926 K. Capsule Corp. house" said Trunks. "Wait the Capsule Corp. house where the previous president Mrs. Bulma Brief lives?" asked the employee. "Yes, that's my mother" said Trunks. "Oh I see, here is your total bill sir" said the employee. Trunks paid the employee and left the pizza place with his wife. "Hey did you see that? That was the president of Capsule Corp. and I think that's his wife, Goten's twin sister" said the employee. "Did you say Trunks was here Rose?" asked Amy. "Yeah, I don't think he remembered me when I was taking their order but I did see wedding rings on their fingers though" said Rose. "Wow, I can't believe they got married, there's nothing on the paper about him getting married though" said Amy. "Yeah, they must be keeping their personal life away from the publicity" said Rose. "They have a good life and we're stuck working in this pizza place, I guess we were to obsessive on marrying into money and it was a distraction" said Amy. "Isn't Mia still trying to go after Trunks?" asked Rose. "Don't think so, I heard there was a restraining order to keep her away from Trunks and all his family members" said Amy. "They even have kids too, I wonder what they look like?" asked Rose. "Who knows but we better get the order done and get it delivered at they're place" said Amy, they went to work making the fifty orders of pizza and the garlic bread sticks.

**Capsule Corp. House**

They went inside and found Bulma in the lab. "Mom we're home" said Trunks. "Hey there you two, how was work?" asked Bulma. "It was good, Trunks finished all the paperwork in one day" said Ryo. "Yeah if you hadn't threaten to not having sex for a lifetime" said Trunks. "Haha ouch, good work son, glad to see you're not escaping work, if you do I'll send Ryo to your office" said Bulma. "I know, I'll work like I'm suppose too" said Trunks. "How's the time machine?" asked Ryo. "Its functioning fine and I've already made some changes on the inside so you two would have room when the kids go with you" said Bulma. "Great, where are the kids anyway?" asked Trunks. "They're with your father in the park" said Bulma. "I guess they'll be back when the food gets here" said Ryo. "Food?" asked Bulma. "Yeah, we ordered fifty large pizza's and thirty garlic bread sticks, its on its way over here soon" said Trunks. "At least the fridge won't be empty by tonight then" said Bulma. "Hehe yeah" said Ryo. "I'll go in the kitchen to get plates and napkins ready" said Bulma. "I'll come help" said Ryo. "I sense dad and the kids, I'll go see them" said Trunks.

Trunks saw his dad and the twins. "Hey dad, welcome back" said Trunks, the twins Flynn and Yuri went up to their dad and were clinging to his legs. "Hey there kiddo's, did you have fun in the park with Grandpa?" asked Trunks, they nodded. "I guess they can only say daddy instead" said Trunks. "They'll talk more soon enough when they grow some more, now take Mirai, he needs a diaper change" said Vegeta. "What, you're not going to change it?" asked Trunks. "He's your son, you should change the diaper" said Vegeta, he handed Mirai to Trunks and caught the smell from his diaper. "Whoa that's one stinky diaper" said Trunks. "That's why I don't want to change him" said Vegeta. "By the way, we've order lots of pizza and garlic bread sticks and they're on the way and we already paid it so it should be here soon" said Trunks. "Alright, where's your mother and the girl?" asked Vegeta. "In the kitchen setting up the table" said Trunks. "Alright, come on twins, lets go see your mother and Grandmother" said Vegeta, he took the twins and left the Mirai with Trunks to change his diaper.

Vegeta walked in with the twins. "Hey there you two, did you behave yourself for Grandpa?" asked Ryo. "Mommy!" said Flynn and Yuri. "Hey they said mommy!" said Bulma. "Hehe they did, they're growing up fast" said Ryo. "Where's Trunks and Mirai?" asked Bulma. "Trunks is changing Mirai's diaper" said Vegeta. "Didn't want to change it yourself huh Vegeta" asked Ryo. "Have you smelled his diaper, it stinks worst than twenty diapers combine, what are you feeding him?" asked Vegeta. "Baby food of course" said Ryo, the door rang and they heard it coming from the front door. "Looks like the food is here, I'll go get them" said Ryo. "Vegeta go help her" said Bulma. "Fine" said Vegeta, they went to the front door and saw so many pizza's and garlic bread sticks. "Don't you think you ordered too much?" asked Vegeta. "Don't worry, the family is coming so you and papa can have a eating contest, you do want to beat him in mostly anything after all" said Ryo. "Your right" said Vegeta. "Bring them this way please" said Ryo, the pizza delivery guy followed them and placed the pizza's on the table and left the Capsule Corp. house.

Goku and the family had finally arrived and were enjoying the pizza. "Dear god, won't they stop?" asked Videl. "They are rivals and besides, Vegeta will want to beat papa in anything" said Ryo. "Yummy, you guys ordered enough food to last" said Goku. "Try not to choke yourself when your eating that fast" said Goten. "Yeah and why not try eating slowly" said Bra. "Stomach mass is big in saiyan" said Giru. "I don't think they know the meaning of the word slow" said Gohan. "Its as normal as its going to get in this family" said Chichi. "That's for sure" said Bulma. "Where's Pan?" asked Goten. "She's out on a date with some kid" said Gohan. "She's 11 now and your letting her out on a date?" asked Bulma. "She wants us to treat her like an adult" said Videl. "You better hope nothing bad happens" said Bra. "If she's treated like an adult, then treat her like one, she'll just end up missing her childhood" said Ryo. "I guess, I don't know what goes on in that head of hers" said Gohan. "You'll get through it, don't worry Gohan" said Ryo, after awhile, they finished eating, there were at least twelve boxes left of pizza only. "Looks like we got some left over still" said Gohan. "What do we do with them?" asked Goten. "Oh I know, take it to other world to Grandpa Bardock and King Vegeta" said Ryo. "Sounds like a good idea" said Trunks. "Me and Bra will come too with Vegeta Jr." said Goten. "Okay, lets go then, you boy's can grab the pizza boxes and I'll hold Mirai and use instant transmission" said Ryo. "Come on kids, grab on to your mom's legs" said Bra. "Ready?" asked Ryo. "Yeah" said Trunks, she used instant transmission to go to other world.

**Other World**

King Yemma saw a group in front of his desk. "Who do we have here, none of you are dead, what brings you here?" asked King Yemma. "We came to see our Grandfather's so the grandchildren can meet them" said Goten. "Oh you're the sons and daughters of Vegeta and Goku" said King Yemma. "Is it okay for us to see them?" asked Ryo. "I will allow it, they should be in HFIL, I gave the saiyans their own place so they could be with their own kind if they wanted too" said King Yemma. "Thank you so much" said Bra. "Okay, let see where Grandpa Bardock is" said Ryo, she closed her eye's and located him. "Found him, grab on guys" said Ryo, they left the check in station and was in the middle of a saiyan village in HFIL.

**Saiyan Village**

Ryonaka looked around and found her Grandfather. "Grandpa Bardock!" yelled Ryo. He turned around and saw that it was his twin grandchildren and Vegeta's two kids. "Well what brings you two here?" asked Bardock. "We had twelve boxes of pizza left and thought you and the others would like to have the rest of them" said Goten. "Well come on this way" said Bardock, they followed him and saw a group of saiyans who were staring at them on the way. "Bardock, who are the kids?" asked Tora. "These two right here are my grandchildren, Kakarot's kids, this is Goten and Ryonaka, they're twins" said Bardock. "Well well if it isn't my niece and nephew" said Raditz. "And if it isn't uncle Radish!" yelled Ryo. "Hey! I thought I told you in the past my name is Raditz!" yelled Raditz. "Haha I like her, I'm Fasha" said Fasha. "I'm Shugesh" said Shugesh. "Borgos, the food smells good" said Borgos. "I'm Tora, your grandpa's best friend" said Tora. "What about you two?" asked Fasha, she was looking at Trunks and Bra. "I'm Trunks and this is my little sister Bra, we're Vegeta's kids" said Trunks. "Nice to meet you" said Bra. "Where's our grandfather?" asked Trunks. "He should be at his home, Raditz, go get him" said Bardock. "Okay father" said Raditz, he left to go get the King and brought him back. "Trunks, Bra, you two are here but none of you are dead" said King Vegeta. "We thought we come visit" said Bra. "I see, who are the little ones?" asked King Vegeta. "I was about to ask them that too" said Tora. "Oh these are our kids, this is Flynn and Yuri, the twins, and that's Mirai" said Trunks. "Who is Bra holding?" asked Raditz. "Our son, Vegeta Jr." said Goten. "They are precious" said Fasha. "We brought you some of the pizza we had left since Trunks and I ordered too many" said Ryo. "I see, let us enjoy ourselves then" said King Vegeta, they sat down at the table and talked about many things and what had happen to the earth. "I see, so many things happen" said Bardock. "Yeah, but you should have seen dad, he was a super saiyan 4, he was strong" said Goten. "To think there was another transformation" said Bardock. "You're son is very strong Bardock" said Tora. "He is indeed" said Bardock. "The pizza was good, thanks for bringing it to us" said Borgos. "Better than the food in HFIL" said Shugesh. "Where are your tails?" asked Tora. "Our tails were cut off a few months after we were married" said Ryo. "Goten and I had cut our tails off before our wedding" said Bra. "Oh yeah, tails do grow back after mating right when they're cut off after being born?" asked Goten. "Yes that's true" said King Vegeta. "My tail was cut off after me and Goten were born but mine grew back when I was in danger after I disappeared" said Ryo. "The children are just adorable" said Fasha. "They are gonna become great fighters someday" said Bardock. "Yup, Vegeta's been training with the twins for awhile ever since they could walk" said Ryo. "Really?" asked King Vegeta. "Yeah, if your old enough to walk then your old enough to train" said Trunks. "Hey, uncle, what's that over there?" asked Ryo. "That, oh it's an arena to have matches against other saiyans" said Raditz. "Ohh, lets have a match!" said Ryo. "What?!" asked Raditz. "Come on please, I haven't fought since I was pregnant with Mirai, I need to fight someone" said Ryo. "How about you fight me instead?" asked Bardock. "Okay!" said Ryo. "Haha, I guess its only natural, since you couldn't fight while you were pregnant with Mirai" said Trunks. "Who's that to blame hmm?" asked Ryo. "I know I know, but you know I just love you thaat much, we couldn't have any alone time because of your dad and niece" said Trunks. "Thank god I didn't go with you guys" said Goten. "So much arguing and papa was always hungry" said Ryo. "I'm surprise we survived at all" said Trunks. "That's all in the past now" said Bra. "Now lets go fight!" yelled Ryo. "First maybe you should change" said Tora. "Can't fight in that dress" said Bardock. "Oh right haha" said Ryo. "Don't worry, I brought your fighting gear" said Trunks. "You know I was gonna ask to fight someone?" asked Ryo. "I'm your husband, I'm suppose to know hehe" said Trunks. "Thanks sweetheart" said Ryo. "You go ahead and change, we'll head to the arena and get the other saiyans to watch" said Bardock. They left while Ryonaka was changing into her training gear that was fixed by Chichi, it was the same training gear she wore when she first went in the hyperbolic time chamber with Trunks except she wore her grandfather's long red wristbands that he gave her.

They all sat in the audience, King Vegeta sat at throne where Goten, Bra, Trunks and the kids were at along with Bardock's team and his son Raditz. "Hey there's sis" said Goten. "Look at her, she's wearing the long red wristbands that father gave her before we came back to other world" said Raditz. "She's dressed like a Son" said Bra. "Mommy!" said Flynn and Yuri. "That's right, mommy is going to fight great Grandpa" said Trunks. King Vegeta stood up and spoke. "Saiyans! Today we will see a match by Bardock, he will be fighting against his Granddaughter from earth, Ryonaka! Show us a real good fight!" said King Vegeta. "The saiyans will be surprise about the transformation from Ryo" said Bra. "It'll be the first time for them seeing a strong female saiyan" said Trunks. "This should be good" said Goten.

Bardock and Ryonaka stared at each other and went to their fighting positions. "Bardock has a granddaughter?" asked the saiyan female. "So Bardock has a granddaughter, she's quite the looker" said the male saiyan. "Hey Tora, who's the girl?" asked Xena. "She's the daughter of Kakarot, the one who defeated Frieza on namek" said Tora. "She's married to Prince Vegeta's son" said Fasha. "Really, wow" said Xena. "Let the match begin!" said King Vegeta. The match started and they both fought at great speed and great strength. "You've become strong, but lets take it to the next level!" yelled Bardock, he transform to a super saiyan and went after her but missed. "After image technique, not bad" said Bardock, she came from behind and kicked Bardock high up in the sky. "Wow she's strong" said Borgos. "You haven't seen everything yet" said Goten. "Keep watching" said Bra. Bardock landed back in the ring. "Show me your full power!" yelled Bardock. "By full power you mean go to the third level" said Ryo. "That's right" said Bardock. "Be careful what you wish for" said Ryo, she went super saiyan and then super saiyan 2, the saiyans in the stands were amazed. "She can go super saiyan and beyond!" said Xena. "Unbelievable!" said Shugesh. "She's a half saiyan female and she's that strong" said Tora. Suddenly the whole arena started to shake. "This power!" yelled Fasha. Her hair got longer and longer until she finally hit super saiyan 3. "What is that?!" yelled the male saiyan. "Super saiyan 3 should do it right Grandpa!" yelled Ryo. "That's right now lets continue!" yelled Bardock, they continue their fight and the whole arena was shaking but Bardock stood no chance against her in the current form she was in, finally she went up to him and kicked him making him hit the stands. "Bardock is out! Winner is Ryonaka!" said King Vegeta. "Alright I win!" said Ryo, she return to her normal form and went to Bardock. "Grandpa you okay?" asked Ryo. "Sure am, you're the strongest female saiyan alive" said Bardock. "Haha, I never thought I see the day a female saiyan be that strong, I'm quite proud of you" said Fasha. "That's because a lot of people trained me hehe" said Ryo. "Mommy!" yelled the twins, they ran up to their mother and hugged her. "Did you two enjoy the match?" asked Ryo, they both nodded. "You were great" said Trunks. "Yeah" said Bra. "Trunks, Goten, why don't you two fight against uncle Raditz, you two can fuse" said Ryo. "No way I'm fighting them, I know how strong they are" said Raditz. "Haha yeah plus we need to get home anyways" said Trunks. "Oh right, it must be late" said Ryo. "It was great seeing you children again and thank you for bringing the great grandchildren to meet us" said Bardock. "Anytime, keep watching over us" said Trunks. "We will, take care" said King Vegeta. "Goodbye everyone!" they said, Ryonaka used instant transmission and went back home to Capsule Corp. house.

**Capsule Corp. House**

They made it home, Goten and Bra went back to their house that was only next door to Capsule Corp. house. "Time for bed kids" said Trunks, he carried both of the twins to their room while Ryonaka took Mirai to his. "Sweet dreams you two" said Trunks, he left their room and went to Mirai's. She was putting Mirai in his crib and tucked him in. "Night Mirai" said Ryo, she turned and saw Trunks standing at the door. "Hehe, waiting for me?" asked Ryo. "Mhm" said Trunks, he went up to her, picked her up and carried her to their room. "You were great today" said Trunks. "Thanks, hope Grandpa Bardock is okay" said Ryo. "Don't worry I'm sure he's fine, he did say to go full power" said Trunks. "Yeah he did" said Ryo. "So what now?" asked Trunks. "A nice long hot bath to relax and then bed" said Ryo. "Sounds like a good idea" said Trunks. They filled the bathtub and went in relaxing in each other's arms for awhile. "Tomorrow we'll be going to the alternate timeline" said Trunks. "Yeah, I hope he'll answer some of my questions" said Ryo. "Don't worry he will" said Trunks, they sat in the bathtub for awhile, got out and went to their bed falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

**Notes: **The word Future to F. to seperate everyone from the original timeline from the alternate.

* * *

**Capsule Corp. House  
****Backyard**

The time machine was ready and it was in the backyard waiting to be used. "Do you two have everything you need?" asked Bulma. "Yea we do mom" said Trunks. "Vegeta, I left some food in the fridge with notes on them so you know how long to cook them" said Ryo. "Good, I don't want to eat terrible food while the two of you are away with the kids" said Vegeta. "Okay, we're going to get going now" said Trunks. "Right, say bye bye to Grandpa and Grandma" said Ryo. Flynn and Yuri waved goodbye to their grandparents and went inside the time machine. "Hold on to Mirai" said Trunks. "Don't worry I am, twins make sure you sit still on daddy's lap" said Ryo. He activated the time machine and left the timeline to go to the alternate timeline to see Future Trunks. "There they go" said Bulma. "They'll be fine, now lets go inside, its been a long time since we had any fun" said Vegeta. "Seems like someone wants to have alone time with his wife" said Bulma. "You have no idea now lets go to the bedroom" said Vegeta.

**Future Timeline**

In the backyard of Capsule Corp. Future Trunks was in the backyard staring at the sky until he spotted what looked like the time machine. "Mom! You better get out here!" yelled F. Trunks. "What is it?" F. Bulma. "It's the time machine" said F. Trunks, the time machine landed and when it open, he saw his other self and Ryonaka. "Hey there" said Trunks. "Wait a minute, what are you two doing here?" asked F. Trunks. "We thought we come visit with the kids and is my mom still alive?" asked Ryo. "You mean Chichi, yes she is" said F. Trunks. "We also came to ask some questions" said Trunks, they came out of the time machine and returned it in capsule form, the kids looked at F. Trunks and F. Bulma. "Oh my god, they are adorable" said Bulma. "So how many year's has it been since Gohan defeated Cell?" asked Ryo. "Only a few years actually" said F. Trunks. "How old are you now?" asked Trunks. "Twenty five" said F. Trunks. "So what are they're names?" asked F. Bulma. "This is Flynn and Yuri, they're twins and the one Ryo's holding is Mirai, he's about two months old" said Trunks. "I can't believe I'm seeing my grandchildren from the alternate timeline and you two are so young" said F. Bulma. "Mom why don't you call Chichi and her dad to come here?" asked F. Trunks. "Sure, come inside" said F. Bulma.

They followed them inside the house and sat in the living room. "So you came to ask me some questions right?" asked F. Trunks. "Yes we did, its when you came back when the twins were only a year old" said Ryo. "What about it?" asked F. Trunks. "It must be something if you two wanted to come here" said F. Bulma. "Well when you came back, Ryo and I were the first one's to see you when you arrived but when you saw her, you weren't surprised at all, you were calm and happy to see as if you already knew her" said Trunks. "We want to know why" said Ryo, little Mirai started to cry. "There there don't cry" said Ryo, she brought out a bottle of milk. "Here, let me feed him for you" said F. Bulma. "Thanks" said Ryo. "You want to know why I already knew her right?" asked F. Trunks. "I exist in this timeline don't I?" asked Ryo. "Yes…" said F. Trunks. "If she did then why didn't you tell everyone back when the androids and Cell were around?" asked Trunks. "I didn't think it was important since the Ryo I know died a month before Gohan did" said Trunks. "You mean I'm dead in this timeline?" asked Ryo. "Yes but there was no body, both Gohan and Trunks assume that the androids destroyed her whole body" said F. Bulma, there was a ring at the door and F. Bulma went to get it and brought F. Chichi and her father. "So what did you wanted us to come here for?" asked F. Chichi. "Look over there" said F. Bulma. "Is that?" asked F. Chichi. "Well not technically, she's from the timeline where they fought the androids and Cell" said F. Bulma. "Hiya mom" said Ryo. "Who are the children?" asked F. Ox King. "They're our kids" said Trunks. "We thought we would come and let you see them since it must be lonely since your Gohan and the other me died" said Ryo. "Oh thank you, I've always wanted my children to have kids" said . "They are adorable" said F. Ox King. "Hi there, I'm your grandmother of this timeline" said F. Chichi. "Are you sure she's dead?" asked Trunks. "I'm positive" said F. Trunks. "What's going on?" asked F. Ox King. "They came to find answer's why our Trunks knew who Ryonaka was when he went into the past since he didn't tell them about her" said F. Bulma. "I see" said F. Chichi. Ryonaka started to close her eye's and try to find her other self in the current timeline she was in. "I don't think you were looking hard enough" said Ryo. "What do you mean?" asked F. Trunks. "Because I found her and she's alive" said Ryo. "You did?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, but she seems to be keeping her energy signal low enough to not be sense by anyone but I don't think she's doing it on purpose though, more like unconsciously" said Ryo. "But how is she alive and if she's been alive, why didn't she come back here?" asked F. Bulma. "Its possible that after the battle she could have lost her memories" said Trunks. "My little girl is alive?!" asked F. Chichi. "Yeah she is but how do we get to her?" asked Ryo. "Let me go, I'll talk to her somehow" said F. Trunks. "I guess we'll wait here then" said Trunks. "From the looks of it, she's at some fields at a crystal clear lake about few miles from Mt. Paoz" said Ryo. "Thanks, I'll get going then" said F. Trunks. "This will give us enough time to get to know the children while we wait" said F. Ox King, F. Trunks left Capsule Corp. and went to find the Ryonaka he knows.

"Mom, I was born after papa died right?" asked Ryo. "Yes you were, why?" asked F. Chichi. "Me and Goten were born nine months after the Cell games when papa died, my future self here was born earlier than I was" said Ryo. "Its possible that when the future Trunks came back to warn Goku and the others about the androids, he must have been focusing on training for the last three years" said Trunks. "Yeah I think that's it and that would explain why Goten exist with us" said Ryo. "What did Goten look like?" asked F. Bulma. "Oh he looked like this when we were kids" said Trunks, he showed a picture of him and Goten when they were little. "Oh my gosh, he looks like Goku when he was a kid" said F. Chichi. "He sure does" said F. Ox King. "But where are you in the picture Ryo?" asked F. Bulma. "Right I guess we should explain that part" said Ryo, she explained about how she disappeared and how she ended up back in the world she was born into. "Wow so you ended up living a different life but you were able to go back home by falling for the enemy's trap" said F. Bulma. "Yeah but I'm glad that me and my team fell into the trap or I wouldn't be here right now" said Ryo. "So tell me how's Vegeta?" asked F. Bulma. "Oh he's still training in the G.R as always" said Trunks. "Trunks, you should show her your little sister" said Ryo. "Oh right, here look, this is my little sister Bra, she's married to Goten and that baby they're holding is Vegeta Jr." said Trunks. "Wow she looks like a mini you" said F. Ox King. "She's adorable, does Vegeta train her to fight?" asked F. Chichi. "Nope, dad never pressured her into training, she and Goten work in a restaurant they own along with Yamcha and his wife Ceres, and also, 17 and his wife Lana as well" said Trunks. "Wow so 17 in your world is different" said F. Ox King. "Some things can change a person, Yamcha and Ceres have two kids, a boy name Sora and a baby girl name Celestine" said Ryo. "17 and Lana have a boy name Raven" said Trunks. "How's Goku doing?" asked F. Bulma. "He's been better" said Trunks. "By better you mean he's a child again" said Ryo. "A child? What do you mean?" asked F. Bulma. Both Trunks and Ryonaka explained why Goku was a child again and the whole story. "Wow so Goku's a child again" said F. Ox King. "Yeah but mom is taking it well, she said that even when he was an adult, it was still like living with a child" said Ryo. "Yeah that's something I would say" said F. Chichi. "I wonder how other Trunks is doing?" asked Ryo. "I'm sure he's fine" said Trunks, they continued to talk about everything else while waiting for F. Trunks to return.

**Crystal Clear Lake**

Future Ryonaka was laying in the fields looking at the sky until she heard footsteps. "Who's there?!" asked F. Ryo. "Sorry didn't mean to sneak up on you" said F. Trunks. "Do I know you?" asked F. Ryo. "You should, I know your brother and we trained together when we were kids" said F. Trunks. "We did?" said F. Ryo. She started to see images in her head that were coming back fast. "I do know you but I can't remember the name" said F. Ryo. "Were you attack by the androids in the past?" asked F. Trunks. "That's what some old lady told me when she found me, I couldn't remember anything except my name" said F. Ryo. "I see, is there anything else you remember?" asked F. Trunks. "A man with black spiky hair wearing a orange gi and blue sash" said F. Ryo. "That's your brother Gohan" said F. Trunks. "And a boy around my age with your hair color but his hair was shorter" said F. Ryo. "Do you remember the name of that boy?" asked F. Trunks. "I think his name was a piece of underwear or boxers" said F. Ryo. "Can you remember?" asked F. Trunks. "Its Trunks and that's you right?" asked F. Ryo. "Yeah, you remember" said F. Trunks. "Not everything, I started to remember things in my dreams about a that man Gohan and you fighting against those androids but up to the point where I wake up when they attacked me" said F. Ryo. "I see" said F. Trunks. "What's a matter?" asked F. Ryo. "Its nothing, I'm just glad your alive, I thought you've been dead and after your brother Gohan died, I was left all alone" said F. Trunks. "Don't worry, I'll get all my memories back and you won't be alone anymore, we were really close weren't we?" asked F. Ryo. "Yeah we were, come on, I'm sure you want to see your family right?" asked F. Trunks. "Yeah, how are we getting there?" asked F. Ryo. "You don't remember how to fly do you?" asked F. Trunks. "Sorry no hehe" said F. Ryo. "I'll carry you then" said F. Trunks, he picked her up and carried her back to Capsule Corp. House.

**Capsule Corp. House**

Future Trunks had arrived back to the house with the future Ryonaka. "Mom I'm home" said F. Trunks. "Welcome back and I see you found her" said F. Bulma. "Yeah, this is my mom, do you remember her?" asked F. Trunks. "Sort of" said F. Ryo. "Is that?" asked F. Chichi. "It is" said F. Ox King. "You're my mom and grandpa then?" asked F. Ryo. "Yes we are, you're alive thank goodness" said F. Chichi, she went up to her daughter and hugged her. "Hey looks like you found the future me" said Ryo. "Whoa she looks like me but younger" said F. Ryo. "She and her husband are from an alternate timeline, they came to see us because I didn't tell them about you because I thought you were dead" said F. Trunks. "You are going to explain me the whole story right?" asked F. Ryo. "Yeah I will" said F. Trunks, the twins came out and saw the other Ryonaka. "Two… mommies?" asked Flynn. "Mommy?" asked F. Ryo. "They're our kids" said Trunks. "He looks like you" said F. Ryo. "Her husband" said F. Bulma. "Ohh, I think I need to sit down and hear everything" said F. Ryo. "Yeah, I'll get some coffee brewing" said F. Bulma. They started to talk about the time machine, the androids and how the alternate timeline was made.

"Wow, I can't believe, so because of Cell going into the past, they lived in a peaceful time" said F. Ryo. "Yeah up until Majin Buu" said Trunks. "Wish I could have fought him" said Ryo. "You are strong since you can go super saiyan 3" said Trunks. "What?! She can go that high?" asked F. Bulma. "I trained a lot after all" said Ryo. "I can only go super saiyan" said F. Ryo. "So when will you two be heading back home?" asked F. Trunks. "Well I was thinking we could head to namek" said Ryo. "Namek? How come?" asked Trunks. "The dragon balls, Porunga can revive anyone who's died and I can use instant transmission since papa taught it to me" said Ryo. "Of course, when the other's are wished back, that means Piccolo will come back too and so will the dragon balls" said Trunks. "Yup" said Ryo. "Haha the other me is smart" said F. Ryo. "So lets go Trunks!" said Ryo. "Sure, can you guy's watch the kids?" asked Trunks. "Sure" said F. Bulma. "I just need to go to King Kai to locate the namek since I don't know where they are haha" said Ryo. "Right, lets go then" said Trunks. "Oh, right we better be careful around you dad in this timeline once he's alive" said Ryo. "Yeah, if he knew that you were stronger than him or that our Goku can go super saiyan 4, I'm sure he'll pop a vein" said Trunks. "Yeah lets keep that a secret you guys" said F. Bulma. She try locate King Kai and found him and they disappeared. "They're gone" said F. Bulma. "She's definitely Goku's little girl" said F. Chichi. "Hehe, I actually love the way my other self turned out, she's strong and protective" said F. Ryo. "Yeah she is" said F. Trunks. "So when are you two gonna give us grandchildren" said F. Bulma. "Mom!" yelled F. Trunks. "Oh my…" said F. Ryo, the two of them were blushing.

**King Kai's Planet**

The Z fighters were on King Kai's planet training until two people came. "Hey its Trunks!" said F. Gohan. "What do we have here" said King Kai. "Hello there" said Ryo. "Hey Gohan, but I'm not the Trunks you know, me and Ryo are from a different alternate timeline" said Trunks. "Hey Gohan, what's going on?" asked Goku. "Its papa" said Ryo. "Papa?" asked F. Goku. "Oh right this is your daughter from the alternate timeline" said Trunks. "Wow I have a daughter, you look strong" said F. Goku. "She looks strong just like you Goku" said F. Piccolo. "The Ryonaka you know is alive Gohan, we found her and located her and your Trunks went to get her" said Trunks. "Really she's alive, thank goodness" said F. Gohan. Four other people came out and it was Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu. "Hi there" said Yamcha. "Hello" said Chiaotzu. "Nice to meet you" said Tien. "Trunks, who are they, I know Yamcha, but I don't know these two" said Ryo. "Don't you remember, they were at the party after the earth was wish back from being blown up" said Trunks. "Oh yeah, they are the one's from papa's stories back when he was a kid" said Ryo. "That's right" said Trunks. "Vegeta, come see your son from the alternate timeline" said F. Goku. Vegeta came with a angry look on his face. "Wow, your dad in this timeline just have the same look as the one we know" said Ryo. "Yeah" said Trunks. "Hello son" said F. Vegeta. "Hello father" said Trunks. "So you guys going to explain why you're here?" asked F. Yamcha. "Must be important if you guys are here" said F. Krillin. "Yeah, what are two people from a different timeline doing here anyway" asked F. Tien. Both Trunks and Ryonaka explained to them why they came. "So you came because the Trunks we know was hiding something and found out that you exist in this timeline" said F. Gohan. "The only difference is that I have a twin brother and we were born nine months after the Cell games" said Ryo. "I see, what does your twin brother look like?" asked F. Goku. Trunks brought out a picture of Goten and showed it to everyone. "Wow, he looks like you dad" said F. Gohan. "He sure does, can he go super saiyan?" asked F. Goku. "Yeah, we all can" said Trunks, he went super saiyan, showing everyone. "How old were you when you transform?" asked F. Vegeta. "When I was eight" said Trunks. "What?! That's a young age" said F. Gohan. "Can you go super saiyan too?" asked F. Goku. "Yeah, I've been able to since I was five" said F. Ryo. "What?! Since when did the power of the legend become easy to get at a young age" said F. Vegeta. "When your playing training games you can get strong" said Trunks. "Anyway, King Kai, can you locate the nameks on the new planet, we're going to use the dragon balls to revive everyone here" said Ryo. "I can but I don't think our Goku can be revive" said King Kai. "Why?" asked Ryo. "Because I died from a heart virus, so it was a natural cause and the dragon balls can't revive anyone who died a natural cause" said F. Goku. "Oh, that's too bad" said Ryo. "Alright I'll locate the nameks, give me a minute" said King Kai, he concentrated to locate the namekians and found them. "I found them, they are that way" said King Kai. "Okay" said Ryo, she closed her eye's and located their energy signature. "I found them! Lets go Trunks" said Ryo. "Coming sweetheart" said Trunks, they disappeared in front of everyone. "Did he just call her sweetheart?" asked F. Yamcha. "I think he did" said F. Tien. "They had wedding rings on their finger" said Chiaotzu. "Wow my daughter and your son are married!" said F. Goku. "Just great, now I'm related to your family by marriage" said F. Vegeta. "Haha I'm sure our Trunks and Ryo will get together too" said F. Gohan.

**Planet Namek**

The Namekians were doing their daily routine, they felt two presence and saw them appear before them. "Who are you?" asked the Elder. "I am Ryonaka, the daughter of the saiyan call Goku who saved you from Frieza" said Ryo. "Oh I see, welcome!" said the Elder. "Its nice to meet you, it's a long story so we'll explain why we're here" said Trunks. They explained everything to the nameks what happen to the timelines and why they were here. "I see, so you want to wish back all those who died in this timeline" said the Elder. "Yes, I'm sure the earth is peaceful but it doesn't hurt to have their protector's back" said Trunks. "Your dragon balls can revive those who were killed by the androids with one wish right?" asked Ryo. "They can, do not worry, we will gather the dragon balls then" said the Elder. "Thank you" said Ryo. The Nameks gather their dragon balls and placed them in the village. The Elder began to summon the eternal dragon Porunga and granted the wish they wanted, they had two wishes left. "Do you have another wish?" asked the Elder. "I have a question, those who died from natural disease like the heart virus, can Porunga revive them?" asked Ryo. "No I'm sorry" said the Elder. "So I guess my papa in this time can't be revive" said Ryo. "Its okay, he was okay being dead after all" said Trunks. "Right, we have no other wish" said Ryo. The Elder let Porunga leave back to his sleep. "Thank you for granting our wishes" said Trunks. "Anything for the daughter of Goku" said the Elder. "Thanks, we'll be going now" said Ryo, she used instant transmission and went back to King Kai's planet.

**King Kai's Planet**

"Hey you two, looks like you wished everyone back" said F. Goku. "Yeah but we couldn't wish you back papa" said Ryo. "Hey its okay, besides I can watch over everyone from here" said F. Goku. "Right, thanks papa" said Ryo. "So tell me, your stronger than a super saiyan aren't you?" asked F. Goku. "You can tell?" asked Ryo. "Of course, I am your dad even if you are from a alternate timeline" said F. Goku. "Yeah I can go higher, only up to super saiyan 3 though" said Ryo. "Wow, your that strong, I'm proud and I'm sure my daughter will get strong in this timeline will be too" said F. Goku. "I'm sure she will, we'll be going now" said Trunks. "Take care papa" said Ryo, they left King Kai's planet and back to earth at Capsule Corp. house.

**Capsule Corp. House.**

Trunks and Ryonaka were back and saw the z fighters. "Hey, welcome back" said F. Bulma. "Thanks" said Trunks. Chichi went up to her daughter and hugged her. "Thank you for coming into this timeline you two, everyone is back" said F. Chichi. "Anytime mom" said Ryo. "Where are the kids?" asked Trunks. "Oh they needed a bath, all three of them because they were playing in the mud and little Mirai had a really stinky diaper" said F. Bulma. "Oh I see" said Ryo. "Wow I can't believe you two have kids already, how old are you two?" asked F. Gohan. "I'm twenty two" said Ryo. "I'm twenty three" said Trunks. "You two are so young just like when I married Goku" said F. Chichi. Out of the door came the twins running in their birthday suit. "Here we go again" said Trunks. "Yup, stop right there you two" said Ryo, F. Trunks and F. Ryo came back holding Mirai who was already cleaned up. "They kind of gotten away from us" said F. Trunks. "Yeah, they always do that but they're aren't that hard to catch if you say the magic word" said Ryo. "Magic word?" asked Krillin. "Now Flynn, Yuri, finish your bath and we'll get grandpa Vegeta to take you to get ice cream tomorrow" said Ryo. They ran back and were in the bathroom. "Of course, why am I not surprise haha" said Yamcha. "They take after Goku that's for sure" said Tien. "Here's Mirai" said F. Ryo, she handed Mirai back to Ryonaka. "Aww looks who all clean, now if only I can get Vegeta to change his diaper" said Ryo. "Say what?!" yelled F. Vegeta. "Yeah, the Vegeta in our timeline won't change Mirai's diaper, apparently he said it smelled like twenty diapers combined" said Ryo. "That's dad for you" said Trunks. "Where's Piccolo?" asked Ryo. "He went to the lookout" said F. Trunks. "Oh sounds like him" said Trunks. Ryonaka stared at her future brother Gohan. "What is it?" asked F. Gohan. "I hate to admit it, but you're so much cooler then our Gohan" said Ryo. "I have to agree with her" said Trunks. "Why's that?" asked Yamcha. "Because our Gohan is a nerd, he's a scholar" said Ryo. "Yeah, even dad calls him a nerd too" said Trunks. "Is he married?" asked F. Bulma. "Yeah, to Hercule Satan's daughter Videl, they have a eleven year old daughter name Pan" said Ryo. "You mean the guy who took credit saying he beat Cell when it was your Gohan that killed him?" asked F. Bulma. "The one and the same" said Trunks. "Ouch, must be hard to be related to that guy" said F. Ryo. "You have no idea, at least its better than having a bunch of T.V reporters on our yard" said Ryo. "That's why the two of us kept our personal life away from publicity so the kids can live a normal life" said Trunks. "If we did have T.V reporters on our yard, your dad will kill them before your mom could stop him" said Ryo. "Yeah, she always threaten him to sleep on the couch or tells me to not cook for him for a whole year" said Ryo. "Wow, the Vegeta in your timeline is whip" said Yamcha. "I don't know about whip, but he's still as strong as ever" said Trunks. The sun was setting and they both decided that it was time to head back home. "It was nice meeting you all but its time we go home" said Ryo. "Do you have to leave so soon?" asked F. Chichi. "Yeah sorry, you guys are alive now so keep on training hard" said Trunks. "Oh yeah and don't forget to asked Bulma here about our story" said Ryo. "Yeah, you'll be quite surprise that both the androids in our timeline are married and that Yamcha and Krillin are too" said Trunks. "What really?!" yelled Krillin. "Yeah" said Ryo. The twins came back and clung to their parents legs. "Say goodbye to everyone" said Trunks, the twins waved goodbye to everyone in the future timeline, Trunks and Ryonaka got in the time machine with their kids and left the alternate timeline and went back to their own. "Trunks, lets get out of here and have some fun hehe" said F. Ryo. "Hehe, love the way you think" said F. Trunks, they left without anyone noticing until a ten minutes laters. "Hey, Trunks and Ryo are gone" said F. Yamcha. "Where did they go?" asked F. Krillin. "Oh leave the lovebirds alone" said F. Bulma. "So you going to tell us the story Bulma?" asked Tien. "Oh right sure, lets all go inside" said F. Bulma, they all went inside listening to the story from future Bulma.

**Original Timeline  
****Capsule Corp. House**

They were home and saw that it was late out. "Looks like its dark out" said Trunks. "Yeah it is, lets get them to bed" said Ryo. "Right" said Trunks, they got out of the time machine and return it to its capsule form. They walked into the house and heard noises. "Trunks, do I hear what I think I hear?" asked Ryo. "Yeah… good thing our room and the kids room aren't near my parents room" said Trunks. "Yeah, thank god for that" said Ryo, they kept walking until they were in front of the Flynn and Yuri's room. "Good night you two" said Ryo. "Sweet dreams" said Trunks, they left and put Mirai in his crib in his room saying goodnight to him. They walked toward the end of the hall where their room was, Ryonaka went to the bed and hugged the soft pillow, Trunks went to her side and held her. "You and pillows, I think I should get rid of them hehe" said Trunks, she turned around and kissed him. "Now now, no need to get jealous over inanimate objects hehe" said Ryo. "Lets have some fun" said Trunks, he couldn't help but rip off her dress and everything else she was wearing. "You better take me shopping if your going to rip my clothes off" said Ryo. "Hehe I know, I will" said Trunks, they went through the whole night with passion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

**Note: **I'm not good with battles scenes.

* * *

**Son Family House**

A year has passed and everyone is inside the house, they were having dinner with the Brief family. "Everything is tasty here mom" said Ryo. "Nana food yummy" said Flynn and Yuri. "Glad you love the food" said Chichi. "The food here looks exotic and foreign Chichi" said Bulma. "Yeah, haven't had any of this in a long time" said Bra. "So what's this Chichi, looks like sushi" said Bulma. "That's the Pao Turtle Truffle, that's the tail meat" said Chichi. "Turtle…" said Bulma. "I know your not use this kind of food Bulma but its quite good" said Chichi. "Yeah its an acquire taste, you get use to it when you eat more here" said Videl. "Yeah, the food here is yummy" said Pan. "Can't get any of this food from anywhere else" said Goten. "Chichi makes the best food from Mt. Paoz" said Goku. "It is yummy" said Tim. "Like dad always said, 'Eat what is on your plate' or don't eat at all" said Ryo. "Hehe yeah, we've had that problem of eating the food at one of his employee's dinner " said Dick. "Don't remind me!" said Ryo. "Where is Bruce?" asked Videl. "He left the planet with Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Superman, Martian Manhunter and G.L John Stewart" said Dick. "Left the planet, how come?" asked Bra. "We found out the missing sixteen hours" said Dick. "Really what was it?" asked Goten. "Apparently when Savage had the six under their control, they were sent to another planet and ended up attacking it. Icon apparently went with them because he seems to know about the intergalactic trial law and Hawkman accompanied with his spouse, Hawkwoman" said Dick. "I hope dad and the others are okay" said Ryo. "I'm sure they are fine" said Tim. "Yeah, they'll be back before you know it" said Dick. "Where's Trunks?" asked Gohan. "Yeah Bulma, shouldn't he been here by now?" asked Goku. "He should have left Capsule Corp. a good twenty minutes ago so he should be on his way here" said Bulma. Mirai started to cry loudly. "Don't worry, I got him" said Chichi, she picked up Mirai and try to calm him down. The doorbell started to ring. "I'll go get it" said Ryo, she went up to the door and open and saw Trunks. "Trunks! What happen?!" yelled Ryo. He fell on top of her and went unconscious. "He's badly hurt" said Gohan. "What's that up there?" asked Pan. "A hole in the sky" said Bra. "I feel something evil coming from up there" said Ryo. "Lets get Trunks into a bed" said Bulma. "Right" said Ryo.

A good few hours pass and Trunks woke up. "Huh? Where am I?" asked Trunks. "You're at my family's house of course" said Ryo, he turned his head and saw Ryo and his three sons. "Hey there, sorry for coming here all banged up" said Trunks. "Its alright, only thing that matter is that your alive" said Ryo. He sat up took Mirai from Ryo and held him. "Daddy okay?" asked Flynn. "Daddy got boo boos" said Yuri. "Yeah I'm fine" said Trunks. "So what happen?" asked Ryo, the other's came in asking questions too. "Yeah Trunks, what happen?" asked Pan. "What's with the dark hole in the sky?" asked Bra. "Who did that to you?" asked Goten. "Hold on, I'll try to answer all of your questions" said Trunks. "One question at a time everyone" said Bulma. "After I left Capsule Corp., I was attack by 17" said Trunks. "What?! But how, 17 is a good person" said Tim. "Well I don't know why either but here's what happen" said Trunks

**-Flashback-**

_On the highway, Trunks was on his way to Mt. Paoz for dinner. "Hey _ _Chauffeur__, I'm late for dinner, if you get there me there faster I'll put in an extra twenty" said Trunks. "I have never let you down before sir" said the Chauffeur. As they were heading to Mt. Paoz, they were attacked. "What the? 17 what are you doing?!" yelled Trunks. "What do you think I'm doing boy?" asked 17. "Well it looks like you're attacking me that's what!" yelled Trunks. "I don't care, I got a message for Goku, see that up there in the sky? Well tell Goku that if he doesn't go to Hell, then he can kiss the earth goodbye that will be taken over by the resurrected villains that fought against you fighter's in the past" said 17. "What?! Why are you doing this?" asked Trunks. "I'm doing this because I enjoy watching you humans suffer! Now go to Goku's place and tell him!" yelled 17._

**-End Flashback-**

"So that's what happen" said Ryo. "So 17 wants me to go to Hell" said Goku. "But why?" asked Pan. "Doesn't matter why, what I want to know why he's acting like this" said Ryo. "That's what I want to know, he wasn't himself I think" said Trunks. Gohan came running in the room. "Hey guys, you need to check this out" said Gohan, they all went to the living room and saw the TV. "The resident's of hell are coming back through that giant hole" said Goten. "Jason…" said Ryo. "Something the matter?" asked Bulma. "Its nothing" said Ryo. "You were thinking the same thing weren't you?" asked Dick. "Yeah…" said Ryo. "I know you two miss him" said Tim. "Miss? Miss who?" asked Goku. "That's right, you don't know, you were busy training Uub these past few years" said Dick. "Jason's dead" said Ryo. "What when did he die?!" asked Goku. "About three years ago when the twins were six months old, the Joker killed him" said Ryo. "He was beaten and the Joker left him inside the building and it exploded with him inside" said Dick. "Its all my fault, I should have gone after him and then he would still be here with us" said Ryo. "Hey its not your fault, there was nothing you couldn't have done and you and Bruce were surrounded by bad guys" said Trunks. "I know but still… he was still young" said Ryo. "I know" said Trunks. "Anyway, so Goku are you going?" asked Bra. "Of course I'm going, I want to see how strong Frieza and Cell have gotten" said Goku. "Can I come to Grandpa?" asked Pan. "Sorry Pan but Grandpa has to do this on his own" said Gohan. They all went outside of the house. "Be careful papa" said Ryo. "Don't stay there too long" said Goten. "I know, take care everyone!" said Goku, he flew up into the sky into the giant hole. "Huh? What's this?" asked Ryo. "What's wrong?" asked Chichi. "I can sense Grandpa Bardock and uncle Raditz" said Ryo. "Hey I can sense King Vegeta too" said Trunks. "Not only that, Bardock's team are on earth too" said Goten. "Lets go!" said Trunks. "Mom, Bulma, watch the kids!" said Ryo. "Goten be careful!" yelled Bra. "You be careful sis!" said Dick. "Yeah, show those bad guys who's boss!" said Tim. The three of them flew off into the city. "Pan's gone too" said Videl. "She must have slipped and went into the cities" said Bulma. "I'll go look for her to make sure she's okay" said Gohan. "Alright, be careful Gohan" said Videl. He flew off looking for Pan in the city.

**South City**

In the city, the saiyans were fighting off the residents of hell that were destroying the city. "Don't allow them to harm the people of the earth!" said Bardock. "Man what's going on?" asked Tora. "I don't know but with the residents of hell here, they'll harm the people and your family too Bardock" said Fausha. "That's why we're here to fight them" said Bardock. "He's right, we need to stop them from destroying the children's home" said King Vegeta. "Nappa's out there somewhere destroying the city" said Raditz. Behind them was Cooler who shot a blast at them. "Its you!" said Raditz. "Frieza's older brother" said Shugesh. "You saiyans are protecting this mudball of a planet" said Cooler. "This planet is the home of our family who made it their home" said Bardock. "Hey stay away from them!" said Ryo. "Its your granddaughter" said Borgos. "Who are you?" asked Cooler. "I'm Goku's daughter, he's the one that killed you in the past" said Ryo. "So the saiyan has a daughter, what weak power you have" said Cooler. "We'll see about that" said Ryo, she punched him in the gut and destroyed him with a large energy blast. "Way to go granddaughter" said Bardock. "Grandpa what are you doing here?" said Ryo. Two other villains came up and was about to attack them but was destroy by two energy blast. "Hello there" said Trunks. "Hiya" said Goten. "Thought I would drop in too" said Majuub. "Trunks, Goten and Majuub, you guys are late!" said Ryo. "We're sorry, we ran into some bad guys" said Goten. "Yeah but we're here now" said Trunks. "So Grandpa, what are you guys doing here?" asked Ryo. "We came because we sensed a disturbance in HFIL and we saw the giant hole and went through it to keep the people of the earth safe" said King Vegeta. "That's great" said Goten. "Where is Kakarot?" asked Bardock. "He went to hell because he was told to go there" said Ryo. "They must be after your son Bardock" said Tora. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, he's the strongest in the universe after all" said Goten. "For now, lets take care of the bad guys" said Trunks. They all agreed and went on fighting the bad villains from hell.

**Hell**

Goku made it inside hell and saw Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero. "So its you two!" said Goku. "Nice to see you again Goku" said Gero. "I see your still a child" said Myuu. "Yeah well if it's the two of you I'm fighting then bring it on" said Goku. "Sorry Goku but we won't be fighting you, there are other's who'll fight you instead" said Gero, they left through the hole leaving Goku behind. "Hey wait!" said Goku, he followed him but the whole was closed up. "Ow that hurt" said Goku, he got up and turned around and saw Frieza and Cell. "Aww poor Goku hurt his head" said Frieza. "Apparently he's a child again" said Cell. "Its you two!" said Goku. "How nice of you to remember us" said Cell. "Don't you look all small and cute" said Frieza. "I may be small but I'm stronger than ever!" said Goku. "We'll see about that!" said Frieza, they fought against Goku while everyone on earth was fighting.

**East City**

In the city, Nappa destroyed half of the city. "Nappa, don't you ever learn, you're still a fool" said Vegeta. "Its you, I see you're living a normal earthling life" said Nappa. "That's no concern for you, now get out of here or else" said Vegeta. "No can do little Prince" said Nappa. "Then you die" said Vegeta, he used a large energy blast at Nappa, destroying him. Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu appeared before Vegeta. "What do we have here, a couple of dead scientist" said Vegeta. "How nice to see you again Vegeta" said Gero. "Its the so call Prince of Saiyans" said Myuu. "So you're Dr. Myuu, the one who created Baby" said Vegeta. "That's right" said Dr. Myuu, "Good, then I can kill you for making that disgusting thing that took over my body and for almost killing my daughter-in-law and her child" said Vegeta. "I see that my creation gave you saiyans trouble" said Myuu. "It did but Kakarot took care of your creating and destroyed Baby into the sun where he couldn't regenerate" said Vegeta. "How dare you destroy my creation" said Myuu. "Enough of this, what do you two want?" asked Vegeta. "To get rid of you saiyans and Goku" said Gero. "Ha we'll see about that" said Vegeta. A large explosion was made and in the fire came out Android 17. "What's this? 17 what are you doing?" asked Vegeta. "What's it look like I'm doing, taking out you saiyans and the earthlings" said 17. "What are you babbling about, you have a wife and child, this isn't like you" said Vegeta. "So it looks like both of my androids that been living on this earth have families" said Gero. "Will the other 17 come?" asked Myuu. "He will, he is under the mind control" said Gero. "I have no needs for weak things like those" said 17. "What are you talking about?!" asked Vegeta. "They will all die by my hands" said 17. "This 17 is different from the one you know, he's fully machine mutant!" said Myuu. "We've built him in hell" said Gero. "Say what?!" yelled Vegeta.

**South City**

General Rildo was fighting against Gohan and his arm was already metallic. "Weak saiyan" said Rildo. "Who are you calling a weak saiyan" said Gohan. "You of course, compare to your father your nothing" said Rildo. Gohan went up and gave Rildo a good few kicks and punches until Rildo used his Metal Breath again on Gohan's leg and turned it into metal. "Darn I can't move!" said Gohan. "Now your done!" said Rildo, he was heading towards Gohan and was attack by a few energy blast. "Gohan!" yelled Goten. "Are you alright?" asked Ryo. "Yeah I'm fine, just not use to being saved by you guys" said Gohan. "Don't worry, the residents of hell are being taken care of Gohan" said Majuub. "Papa!" said Pan. "Hey there Pan, you're okay" said Gohan. "Sure am, hey your arm and leg, Giru can you fix my papa's arm?" asked Pan. "Giru do" said Giru. "Hey there Gohan" said Raditz. "Uncle Raditz you're here and so are the other saiyans" said Gohan. "Yeah, we thought we would come help with the situation" said Bardock. "Anything for Bardock's family" said Tora. "Let's get to Vegeta, somethings not right" said Ryo. "My son?" asked King Vegeta. "Yeah, I feel something evil in that direction where Vegeta is" said Ryo. "Then let's all go then" said Gohan, they all flew off to find where Vegeta was.

**Otherworld**

Back in hell, Goku defeated both Frieza and Cell but was stuck in Hell. "Man how do I get out of here, King Yemma! Can you hear me?!" asked Goku. "Of course I can hear you" said Yemma. "Then can you get me out?" asked Goku. "I can't, something is blocking my power to do so" said Yemma. "What? Can't you do anything?" asked Goku. "Sorry, there's nothing I can do" said Yemma. "What no way" said Goku. "Hey King Yemma! Its me Piccolo!" said Piccolo. "Yes what do you want?" asked Yemma. "Send me to hell, I can help Goku" said Piccolo. "Sorry but I can't, once you've been cleared to your destination, there's nothing I can do" said Yemma. "Then what if you sent someone in the wrong place" said Piccolo. "What are you talking about?" asked Yemma. "What if I'm not suppose to be here?" asked Piccolo. "Sorry but you've done a lot of good on earth, nothing I can do" Yemma. Piccolo got up and started to attack heaven saying he is the demon king Piccolo. "Hey stop that! You want to go to hell, fine then!" yelled Yemma. "About time" said Piccolo, he looked around and saw a few scared dead residents. "Sorry" said Piccolo.

**Hell**

Piccolo arrived and found Goku. "Hey Piccolo! What are you doing here?" asked Goku. "I'm here to get you out of hell of course" said Piccolo. "But how?" asked Goku. "With the help of Dende" said Piccolo. "Oh I see" said Goku. "Dende can you hear me?" asked Piccolo. "Yes I can hear you Piccolo, what's up?" asked Dende. "We're going to make a portal by synchronizing our energies so Goku can leave hell" said Piccolo. "But couldn't Goku's daughter use instant transmission to get him out of hell?" asked Dende. "Hey that's right, my daughter knows instant transmission" said Goku. "I don't think so, she's busy fighting off the enemy and might run out of power" said Piccolo. "Oh I guess you're right" said Goku. "Okay, Piccolo, we'll go with your plan" said Dende. "Okay then, lets get started" said Piccolo, with that, Piccolo and Dende were working hard to get the portal open while Goku watched the battle on the crystal sphere.

**Mt. Paoz**

"I wonder if everyone is okay?" asked Bra. "I'm sure they're fine" said Bulma. "I hope Goku can get back" said Tim. "I'm sure he will, he's Goku after all" said Dick. "Come on lets go, I'm ready to fight that android!" yelled Chichi, she came out all dressed up in pots and other gear. "Uh Chichi, what are you doing?" asked Bulma. "To show that android who's boss" said Chichi. "She's right, as long there is evil, then we must fight to protect our home" said Videl. "Not you too…" said Bulma. "Nana and aunty dress funny" said Flynn. "Halloween already?" asked Yuri. "No its not Halloween you two, they are just dressing up to get the bad guy" said Bra. "Lets go Videl!" said Chichi. "Right!" said Videl, she got a hold of Chichi and flew up into the sky. "Come on, we better go and come on kids you too" said Bra. "Hold on Bra wait for me!" said Bulma. "This day just get weirder and weirder huh Tim?" asked Dick. "Sure does, but they are family" said Tim. "Yeah, hey wait for us!" said Dick.

**South City**

During the traffic, Krillin and his family were stuck. "You know, it would be better if we fly" said 18. "Yeah but mom, you know I hate flying" said Marron. "Oh well, I guess we're stuck here for awhile" said Krillin. Suddenly out of nowhere, there was someone attacking the people, Krillin and his family got out of the car quickly and saw that it was 17 attacking. "Hello there 18" said 17. "Are you nuts? What are you doing, these people done nothing wrong" said 18. "What are you doing uncle 17? This isn't like you" said Marron. "Come with me 18, we're partners after all" said 17. She stood there and started to fall into his mind control. "That's right, we're partners" said 18. "No stop! 18, you have a family, a husband and a child" said Krillin. "Uh, what happen?" asked 18. "He used some mind control on you that's what" said Krillin. "Damn it 17, what's with you, why are you attacking the people?" asked 18. "Why? Because I hate them that's why, they deserve to suffer after all I was program by the great Dr. Gero" said 17. "What are you talking, don't you remember, you killed Dr. Gero because he gave you human emotions" said Krillin. "You can't do this either, you have a wife and a child, are you saying you're going to kill them too!" yelled 18. "I killed Dr. Gero… and I have a wife and child…" said 17. _'Hey what are you doing, you need to get here so we can merge'_ said Hell 17. "Oh right…" said 17. "Come on 17, you have to stop this!" said Krillin. "He's right, if you fight us, we'll stop you" said 18. "Then I'll get rid of those dear to you" said 17, he attack Krillin killing him in the process. "No dad!" yelled Marron. "How could you!" said 18. "Come with me now 18" said 17. "No, I won't, you killed my husband and you're going to pay!" yelled 18. "Mom, you can't fight him!" said Marron. "Get out of here Marron now and go stay with Lana" said 18. "No I won't!" said Marron. "Do it!" said 18, her daughter ran away from the scene. "If you want me then take me but I won't let you hurt Marron" said 18. He pulled up an energy blast about to attack Marron but was stop by 18, she fought him but she was no match. "Die along with your husband sister" said 17, he used a large energy attack on 18, sending her flying towards Krillin. "Krillin…" said 18, she passed out with her hand holding Krillin's hand.

**East City**

Back in the city, the other's arrived to where Vegeta was. "You're all here" said Vegeta. "Father, are you alright" asked Trunks. "I'm fine but 17 won't be" said Vegeta. "What's this, more saiyans?" asked Gero. "Not only that, the dead ones are here too" said Myuu. "We won't allow you to harm the home of our family" said King Vegeta. "That's right, we won't let you do this" said Bardock. "Hey its Vegeta, you've grown Prince" said Tora. "Its you all" said Vegeta. "We thought we come help" said Fausha. "Yeah, some other saiyans are helping taking care of the bad guys by King Vegeta's orders" said Shugesh. "I guess they can change" said Ryo. "Do not worry, they will not do anything bad" said King Vegeta. Someone flew and came down, it was another android 17. "What, there are two 17's?" asked Trunks. "What's going on, why are you doing this 17!" asked Goten. "Yeah, you have a family!" said Gohan. "Nothing you can do now, he's under our control" said Gero. "What?!" said Ryo. "You can't do that! He has a wife and a child!" said Trunks. "That's right!" said Pan. "Doesn't matter" said Hell 17. "Now we'll merge into one" said 17. There was a bright light and the two 17's started to merge into one. "They've become one" said Ryo. "This isn't good" said Majuub. "Say hello to Super 17!" said Gero. "Where the hell is papa?" asked Ryo. "Don't worry about your father, he'll never be able to escape hell" said Gero. "Damn you" said Ryo. "We need to attack him" said Gohan. "He's just standing there checking himself out" said Trunks. They all agreed and attack 17 but none of their attacks work. "Stand back everyone" said Gohan, everyone got out of the way while Gohan used the biggest kamehameha wave at Super 17 but it didn't phase him either. "What no way, that was my best attack!" said Gohan. "Here goes nothing!" said Ryo, she instantly went super saiyan 3 and started to use the biggest kamehameha wave at Super 17. "I hope that worked" said Ryo. "You and me both" said Trunks. Super 17 came out of the smoke and punched Ryonaka right in the gut making her return to her normal state. "What?! Not even super saiyan 3 is enough to beat him!" said Majuub. "Ryo! You bastard, how dare you do that to her!" yelled Trunks, he went super saiyan and attacked Super 17 but was kicked and blasted away. "Damn it… what do we do now" said Trunks, he went up to his wife side holding her. "Hey, you okay?" asked Trunks. "Just peachy, he's strong, where's papa when you need him…" said Ryo. "Doesn't matter now, we have to keep on trying or everyone on the earth will die" said Goten. "Right" said Trunks, he helped her up and they all went into position. "Let us all attack at once!" said Bardock, they all agreed and they all attacked Super 17 with energy blast but he attacked back with flash bomb knocking out everyone. "He's too strong" said Majuub. "Man, damn those scientist" said Trunks. "Oh no, everyone is down, where's grandpa when you need him" said Pan. "What do we do Pan?" asked Giru. Vegeta got up and started to attack Super 17 again. "Sorry but you can't beat me Vegeta" said Super 17. Pan went behind Dr. Gero and grabbed his arm with Giru putting a loaded missle to Gero's face. "Tell him to let go of Vegeta or I'll have Giru attack you and he's not a toy trust me!" said Pan. "Do it now" said Giru. "Fine, Super 17, let go of Vegeta" said Gero. He didn't listen to Dr. Gero. "What's a matter with you, let him go!" said Gero. "Sorry, but Super 17 only listen's to my commands" said Myuu. "Say what?!" yelled Gero. "Super 17, attack Dr. Gero and kill him" said Myuu. "How dare you betray me!" said Gero. "Oh no he's attacking this way, come on Giru!" said Pan, they flew away from Gero as Super 17 attacked Dr. Gero and killed him, Super 17 went back to attacking Vegeta sending him flying until he was caught by Goku. "Grandpa you're here!" said Pan. "Sure am, sorry I'm late, it took Piccolo and Dende awhile to get the portal open" said Goku. "Be careful Grandpa he's strong" said Pan. "Kakarot, watch out, you're daughter tried to use the strongest kamehameha wave at him at super saiyan 3 but it failed" said Vegeta. "So, super saiyan 3 wasn't enough, I guess I'll have to give it all I can" said Goku. "Kakarot, defeat him or everyone on this planet will die, the other saiyans are already fighting off the last of the bad guys" said Bardock. "Dad you're here too" said Goku. "Yeah, we thought we would give a hand Kakarot" said Raditz. "You guys get a good rest, I'll handle everything from here, get everyone home to Capsule Corp. house" said Goku. "Alright" said Tora. "Lets go!" said Bardock.

"You're fight is with me now Super 17!" yelled Goku. "Don't even try, no way you can beat me Goku" said Super 17. "We'll see about that!" said Goku, he went super saiyan 4 and started to fight against Super 17 but his energy attacks were no good, he kept getting stronger and stronger. "How do I defeat him if he keeps absorbing my power?" asked Goku. "What's wrong Goku, seems like you're tired out already" said Super 17. "No way, I'll find your weak point and defeat you!" said Goku. "That's it Super 17, kill Goku!" said Myuu. Goku used instant transmission and got a hold of Super 17 from behind holding on to him with his arms and legs. "No I won't let you kill anymore Super 17, if you end up killing, you'll destroy your family!" yelled Super 17. "Shut up! I have no use for them!" yelled Super 17. "What are you going to do now Goku?" said Myuu. "Going to die along with him of course!" said Goku. "What you can't do that!" said Myuu. "I can, I won't allow him to kill everyone!" said Goku. "Say what, get off of me!" said Super 17, he struggled to get Goku off his back until there was a large explosion. "Nooo!" said Myuu. After a few moments, Goku was down in the crater back in his child form. "I'm still alive" said Goku. A large flash of light appear and it was Super 17. "Darn you're still alive" said Goku. "Sorry, but you can't kill me that easy, too bad the shield I used protected you as well" said Super 17. "I guess I should say thanks but I still have to defeat you" said Goku. "Then let me grant you only half of your wish Goku" said Super 17, brought out electric eclipse bomb about to attack Goku. "This isn't good" said Goku. "That's right kill him!" said Myuu. In front of Goku was 18. "What are you doing here 18?" asked Goku. "I'm here to stop him" said 18. "18, what are you doing, get out of the way!" said Super 17. "Shut up, I won't forgive you for killing my husband!" said 18. "What? Krillin is dead?" asked Goku. "You're not my brother, the real 17 wouldn't have killed my husband or betray his family!" said 18. "She's right 17! Stop this!" said Lana. "Hey you're here too Lana" said Goku. "No get out of the way!" said Super 17. "No I won't, how could you kill all those innocent people, we have a child together and you were one of the greatest heroes in the Justice League, how can you just give up everything you worked for and for all that power?!" asked Lana. "You're wife is right, you're not a cold blooded killer, you even overcame the program from Dr. Gero. If you want to kill us, then go right ahead, you know that I still have a bomb in my chest and it can destroy us all!" said 18. 'What's she talking about? Doesn't she remember that we had use Shenron to remove the bomb. Oh of course, he doesn't know that' thought Goku. "Come on 17, destroy us all if you can!" said 18. "Don't listen to her, that small bomb can't do any serious damage, don't be scared of her!" said Myuu. "I'm never scared of anything" said Super 17. "That's right, show them who is the boss and that no one can manipulate you!" said Myuu. "That's right no one controls me!" said Super 17, he turned his attack on Dr. Myuu and ended up killing him. "Now let's see who's the real coward!" said Super 17. "Well you got one problem taken care of, it's ashame that we have to fight" said 18, she started to shoot small energy blast at him, he started to absorb the attacks. "There's no way you can beat me 18!" said Super 17. "Hey 18, there's no way that attack is going to work, he's absorbing them" said Goku. "I have to keep trying, he killed Krillin!" said 18. "But its making him stronger" said Goku. "I know, but we'll die if I stop!" said 18. "Goku look, he's shielding himself instead of absorbing" said Lana. "Hey you're right, he wasn't absorbing them, he's shielding himself instead" said Goku. "That means you can hit him while he's still shielding himself Goku!" said Lana. "You're right, keep on attacking 18, I got a plan!" said Goku, he started to power up to get ready to attack. "You're going down!" said Goku, he flew up using his super dragon fist going right through Super 17. "You damn monkey!" said Super 17. Goku readied his kamehameha wave to shoot at Super 17. "You idiot, that won't work!" said Super 17. "We'll see about that!" said Goku, he blasted his kamehameha wave at him and ended up destroying Super 17, ever last piece of his body.

"17..." said Lana. "I'm sorry Lana, I thought I could have stop him earlier before he merged with the other 17" said 18. "I know but it has to be this way" said Lana. "I don't get how he could do this, he killed Krillin and he was my brother" said 18. "I don't know about that, if you ask me, I think 17 was still in there, that's why we were able to defeat him" said Goku. "He's right! I felt his presence" said Lana. "Of course, that's why he made that monster do what he did and showed us his weak point" said 18. "I'm sure 17 is happy that we defeated him, don't worry, we can wish both Krillin and the 17 we know back to life with the dragon balls" said Goku. "Thanks, I know I give Krillin some hard time but I do love him" said 18, suddenly Chichi and Videl came. "Whoa hey there you two" said Goku. "Where's the bad android!" said Chichi. "Yeah, we came to defeat the wicked and punish them" said Videl. "Sorry about that, we already defeated him" said Goku. "Yeah, sorry you two had to get all dressed up" said Lana. "Hey Goku, we got a problem!" yelled Dick. "The planet is messed up!" said Bra. "There are cities under water and the large cracks in the ground" said Bulma. "Then we need to gather up the dragon balls and ask Shenron to fix everything up" said Chichi. "We go home now?" asked Flynn. "That's right and we need to get everyone back to Capsule Corp. house" said Goku. "Find mommy and daddy?" asked Yuri. "Don't worry, they're fine, I told my dad to get them home to Capsule Corp." said Goku. "Alright lets all be going then" said Lana.

**Capsule Corp.**

Goku and the others arrived at Capsule Corp. finding many saiyans in the backyard. "Whoa, check out the saiyans" said Videl. "Yeah, they came and help out the cities that were being attack, they were under King Vegeta's orders" said Goku. "That's good, at least they're on our side" said Bulma. The twins jumped out of the plane and went to find their parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" said the twins. "Flynn, Yuri, you two are okay" said Trunks. "Here's Mirai" said Chichi. "Thanks, have you been good boys for your grandmas and aunties?" asked Ryo. "Nana and aunty dress funny funny" said Yuri. "Yeah, funny funny" said Flynn. "Sis, we're going to head back home and let everyone know, if you need us, give us a call" said Dick. "Yeah, we'll come if you need us" said Tim. "Right, be careful on you're way home" said Ryo. "Right" said Dick and Tim. "Trunks, we need to get the dragon balls to fix the earth, its been damage pretty bad and we need to wish back all the people who were killed too" said Goku. "Alright, I need to repair Giru first" said Trunks. "Alright then" said Goku. "Grandpa you did it!" said Pan. "Sure did, Lana and 18 helped" said Goku. "Good work Kakarot" said Bardock. "Thanks, so are you guys alive again?" asked Goku. "Well we are, what do you want us to do, we have no home planet to go home to" said Bardock. "Why not just live on earth, its been a home for Vegeta and papa for a long time now" said Ryo. "Sounds like a good idea" said Raditz. "What do you think Grandfather?" asked Trunks. "I do not mind, do you think we can have our own city?" asked King Vegeta. "I don't see why not, I can make plans for that" said Bulma. "Thank you very much, what do you saiyans say? Shall we make this our new home?" asked King Vegeta. "I don't see why not, Kakarot defeated Frieza and we are alive again" said Tora. "We have another chance to live a good life again too" said Fausha. All the other saiyans agreed to live on earth. "One problem" said Ryo. "What that's?" asked Fausha. "You're tails, it will be a problem if you guys transform during the full moon" said Ryo. "There's no moon here, remember, it was destroyed a long time ago by Piccolo" said Trunks. "Oh yeah, that's right" said Goten. "Why didn't you tell me the moon was destroyed? I didn't know that" said Ryo. "You never asked me" said Trunks. "Plus how come the Moon wasn't wished back?" asked Ryo. "We never really thought of that with the tails growing back during dangerous event" said Vegeta. "Well, they can keep their tails as long we don't have a moon" said Trunks. "Unless you all want to have you're tails cut off like we have" said Bra. "What do you think King?" asked Bardock. "Well, I believe with the moon gone, we'll keep our tails" said King Vegeta. "That's fine with me" said Vegeta. They saiyans all agreed. "Everyone agrees of keeping their tails since the moon is no longer orbiting the earth" said King Vegeta. "Then its settle" said Chichi. "Looks like our race isn't dead out anymore" said Goten. "Yeah" said Gohan. "Trunks you have to repair Giru!" said Pan. "Okay okay" said Trunks. "Mommy! Hamburgers" said Flynn and Yuri. "Oh so you two are hungry, I guess we'll have a big barbecue, I'm sure everyone is hungry" said Ryo. "Sounds like a plan, would you mind bringing some to the lab for me?" asked Trunks. "Sure thing sweetheart" said Ryo. "Let's get everything setup, Goten, Gohan and Goku, why not show everyone around, they can stay in Capsule Corp. until I talk to King Furry with Satan about the saiyans" said Bulma. "What me?" asked Satan. "Of course, you're the hero who save earth from Cell, the King should listen to you and King Vegeta, you'll come too to explain everything except the part about being dead" said Bulma. "Alright then" said King Vegeta. "Let's get cooking" said Chichi. "Flynn, Yuri, why don't you play with Grandpa Bardock and uncle Raditz while the food is being prepare and Gohan, while you, Goten and papa are showing then around, put Mirai in his crib on the way" said Ryo. "Alright, no problem sis" said Gohan, everyone went to work, the girls were cooking up the food while Trunks repaired Giru and the saiyans took a good look around Capsule Corp. knowing how big it was though some of them had to share rooms since they were a whole lot of them but they didn't mind, they were alive again and were given another chance to live.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

* * *

**Capsule Corp.**  
**Backyard**

Everyone was in the backyard enjoying the food, the saiyans were enjoying their second life of living and were going to live their life on protecting the planet that became the home of the son of Bardock and the son of King Vegeta. "Just look at this Bulma, you better hope King Furry says its okay for the saiyans to live on earth or they'll eat everything in Capsule Corp." said Chichi. "Yeah, good thing we always refill our fridge earlier when Ryo cooks" said Bulma. "But it is nice to see that the saiyans will have a second chance on living, even though they destroyed planets" said Videl. "Yeah, but that was because they were under the orders by Frieza and they he just goes up and decides to destroy the entire race" said Bulma. "But Vegeta seems to be happy that their race isn't dying out anymore" said Chichi. "Yeah, tomorrow we'll see King Furry with Mr. Satan and King Vegeta, hopefully we can get a town build after we find the dragon balls" said Bulma. "I hope the dragon balls are in bad shape like the earth" said Videl. "I hope you're right" said Chichi.

Elsewhere, Trunks was in the lab repairing Giru. "Trunks, I brought you some food" said Ryo. "Hey thanks, I'm starving" said Trunks. "How's Giru?" asked Ryo. "He should be fine, just a few more things to fix and he'll be good as new" said Trunks. "That's good, try not to choke yourself when you're eating and repairing him hehe" said Ryo. "Haha I'll try not too, how's everyone at the party?" asked Trunks. "They're enjoying themselves, but I think we're going to run out of food if you're mom doesn't see King Furry soon" said Ryo. "Dad won't be happy about that if we run out of food" said Trunks, after a few more repairs, Giru was working again as well as the dragon ball radar. "Hey Giru, you're all better" said Ryo. "All better I am!" said Giru. "We need to locate the dragon balls as soon as we can Giru, for now, why don't you find Pan and play for awhile" said Trunks. "Okay!" said Giru, he left the lab leaving Trunks and Ryonaka alone. "I know what you're thinking Trunks" said Ryo. "Oh you do?" asked Trunks. "Yes, yes I do" said Ryo. He smirked and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. "How about a little fun before we join everyone at the party?" asked Trunks. "Hmm" said Ryo, she kept stalling until Trunks gave her a long kiss. "Okay, you win hehe, you really know how to make things go you're way" said Ryo. "Hehe, of course I can, I know all you're buttons" said Trunks, as they were making out in the lab someone walked in on them. "Ahh! My eye's!" yelled Pan, she ran out of the room to the backyard. "Hmm? Oh its only Pan" said Trunks. "Reminds me when Goten scream like that" said Ryo. "Ahaha yeah it does, we better go" said Trunks. "Yeah I guess, we can finish what you started tonight" said Ryo. "Oh alright, I can hold it in" said Trunks. "Now give me back my panties Trunks" said Ryo. "Aww do I have too?" asked Trunks. "Yes you have too, unless you want me to go back out there with nothing on and may I remind you I'm wearing a dress, what happens if it gets windy hmm?" asked Ryo. "Good point" said Trunks. The both them fixed their clothes and headed back out to the party in the backyard.

They saw Pan saying she was blind. "Haha, she still saying that she's blind" said Trunks. "That's just as funny when Goten walked in on us a few years back" said Ryo. "Hey! Seeing your sister and best friend going at it like rabbits is not something I want to see!" said Goten. The other saiyans started to laugh at the sight. "Its not our fault, we just love each other thaaat much" said Trunks. "I'm blind!" yelled Pan. "Now Pan, you're just overreacting" said Videl. "Mama, they were doing it in the lab!" said Pan. "Its not like the first time you walked on us before Pan, like that time in the ship when I had Ryo pinned to the wall when we were in space searching for the black star dragon balls" said Trunks. "You're always walking in on us" said Ryo. "What, is that true Pan?" asked Gohan. "Well yeah but I thought there was something wrong with the ship!" yelled Pan. "See sweetheart, this is why we should go on another honeymoon, no one will bother or walk in on us" said Trunks. "Good point, lets have a second honeymoon back at J.L universe" said Ryo. "Oh, good idea" said Trunks. "Hey we have to find the dragon balls first so we can wish everyone that didn't deserve to die!" yelled Pan. "We know sheesh, stop being such a royal pain" said Trunks. "I'm a young lady not a royal pain!" yelled Pan. "No you're a eleven year old girl, not a young lady" said Gohan. "But papa" said Pan. "No buts, now go have fun with Giru" said Gohan. The twins dropped their hamburger and tugged on Gohan's pants. "Oh what is it twins?" asked Gohan, they pointed at the burgers they dropped. "Oh I see, you dropped you're food, come on lets get you two some more" said Gohan, they followed him to the grill and got them more hamburgers. "Now don't drop these okay?" said Gohan. "Okay uncie Gohan" said the twins. "Trunks?" asked Ryo. "What's up?" asked Trunks. "I know this isn't a good time right now but think we can go to the grotto in the cave?" asked Ryo. "You want to see Jason?" asked Trunks. "Yeah… and its Conner's birthday today, he's turning six and there's the bridal shower for Raquel, I need to get her gift from the closet" said Ryo. "Alright, lets go, Gohan, can you keep an eye on the twins, we're going to J.L Earth" said Trunks. "Sure, what for?" asked Gohan. "To go to the grotto in the cave, you know" said Trunks. "Oh I see, alright, don't stay out too long" said Gohan. "We won't" said Ryo. "We should get Conner his gift" said Trunks. "Hmm, oh yeah the boots, he loves wearing them and I hope you made them very durable" said Ryo. "Don't worry I did" said Trunks, he went in the house and got the boots. "Their made in the same material for saiyan armor but they look just like the ones Conner wears since he has a sense of style" said Trunks. "Good idea, when did you get the time for them to be made?" asked Ryo. "Not too long ago remember, you wanted boots for Conner's birthday so I made them when I had free time" said Trunks. "Oh right, I completely forgot since with the whole battle we went through, it made me sort of forget" said Ryo. "Haha, me too until you reminded me that it was Conner's birthday, lets go" said Trunks. Before they left, they heard Mirai crying. "I guess we should bring Mirai along too" said Trunks. "Yeah, I'll go get him" said Ryo, she got Mirai they left to the lab to use the zeta-tubes to get to Mt. Justice.

**Justice League Earth  
****Mt. Justice**

Trunks and Ryonaka came through with Mirai with them and saw that Conner by himself. "Hey there Conner" said Ryo. "Been a long time" said Trunks. "Hey, welcome back, hey there little Mirai" said Conner, little Mirai gave Conner a strong grip. "Haha, he's got a strong grip" said Conner. "Here you go, happy sixth birthday" said Ryo. "Its from the both of us" said Trunks, he handed him his present and saw that they were a pair of his favorite type of boots. "Their made from the same material for saiyan armor which means their more durable and can withstand almost anything" said Trunks. "Thanks you two, don't think I want to lose another pair of boots to lava again" said Conner. "Haha yeah, I remember when you lost the first pair to hot molten lava" said Ryo. "Where is everyone?" asked Trunks. "Nightwing disappeared off to somewhere, Mal went to see Karen I think, the girls are at a bridal shower and the other's are in the grotto" said Conner. "I see, so you're just by yourself then" said Trunks. "Its okay, I'm glad you two remember" said Conner. "Don't worry, we're practically like family" said Ryo. "Yeah that's right, I have to go and head back to college, see you later and thanks for the gift" said Conner. "See ya" said Trunks. "No problem, study hard" said Ryo. After he left, they went into the grotto and found the younger heroes.

"Hello there" said Ryo. "Sis, Trunks, you're here and you brought little Mirai too" said Tim. "Nice to see you all again" said Trunks. "Its nice to see you again" said Jaime. "Yeah same here" said Garfield. "Oh and who is this new little one?" asked Ryo. "I'm Impulse or you can call me Bart Allen" said Bart. "You're related to uncle Barry?" asked Ryo. "Sure am, I'm from the future and he's my grandpa" said Bart. "Haha I see, so you're a time traveler" said Trunks. "Nice to meet you two and hello there little guy" said Bart. She walked up to Jason's holographic statue and paid her respects. "So what brings you here sis?" asked Tim. "To bring something for Conner and for the bridal shower which I should be going to" said Ryo. "I'll stay with these guys while you go have fun with the girls" said Trunks. "Alright, don't do anything that's gonna get you guys in trouble" said Ryo. "We promise right guys?" asked Trunks. "We promise" said the boys. "That's right you guys better or it's the frying pan to the head. Okay Mirai lets go see the girls" said Ryo, she closed her eyes and used instant transmission to get to Raquel.

**Dakota City  
****Bridal Shower**

As the girls were enjoying themselves, they saw someone appear before them. "Its Ryo and little Mirai. You're here girl" said Raquel. "Yeah sorry, I almost forgot about you're bridal shower because another big battle happen back on D.B Earth" said Ryo. "That's okay, you're here now" said Megan. "Yeah she's right, its great to see you again girl" said Karen. "Yeah, here's you're gift" said Ryo. "Thanks, I love it" said Raquel. "So what happen?" asked Dinah. "Well…" said Ryo, she explained what happen to 17 and that the hole to hell was open bringing the bad guys back to wreak havoc to the earth, she told them that Goku was able to defeat Super 17 but it cost the life of Lana's husband as well as Krillin who was killed by 17 earlier and how the saiyans that were resurrected like the other bad guys and were helping out by destroying the ones who were wreaking havoc on the earth. "Wow, so Krillin and 17 died" said Dinah. "Yeah but we can wish them back with the dragon balls and 17 didn't deserve to die along with the monster he was merged with" said Ryo. "Yes, he was one of the great heroes here" said Zatanna. "So did you come here by yourself?" asked Cassie. "No, Trunks is here too, he's with the boys who were in the grotto, I told them to behave themselves or it's the frying pan to the head" said Ryo. "Haha yeah that'll keep them from getting in trouble" said Barbara. "So the saiyans are alive again, what's going to happen to them?" asked Raquel. "Their going to live on earth with us and they agreed with King Vegeta to have their tails cut off since its dangerous when the full moon is out" said Ryo. "How come its dangerous?" asked Cassie. "That's right you don't know" said Megan. "Well when Ryo was only three year's old, she still had her tail and there was a full moon out, when saiyans who have their tail look at the full moon, they transform into a giant ape and go out of control destroying everything in sight if they are not fully aware of themselves" said Dinah. "Martian Manhunter was able to suppress her transformation by reversing and turning her back into her human form" said Megan. "Batman decided to ask my father to get make some special accessories made for Ryo so that it will suppress her transformation whenever she looks at the moon when its full" said Zatanna. "We didn't know if saiyan tails grew back so we decided to let her keep her tail while she wears the earrings that suppress the great ape transformation" said Dinah. "I do miss my tail, it was quite useful to steal Wally's food hehe" said Ryo. "Yeah he sure didn't like that haha" said Raquel. "So what's happen to the saiyans who are resurrected now?" asked Raquel. "Bulma is going to take Mr. Satan and King Vegeta to meet with King Furry about giving the saiyans their own town to live in, hopefully she can convince him" said Ryo. "I'm sure she can, she can be persuasive" said Karen. "She is scary sometimes hehe" said Ryo. Mirai started to make baby noises and the girls were just loving Mirai and his cuteness. "He's so cute" said Zatanna. "He looks like you too" said Megan. "Haha you think so? I think he looks more like Trunks except with the black hair and eyes" said Ryo. "Can I hold him?" asked Raquel. "Sure go ahead" said Ryo, she handed Mirai over to Raquel. "He's really cute, I can't wait to have one of my own someday" said Raquel. "He doesn't have tail?" asked Cassie. "No he doesn't, after the battle with Baby, Mr. Popo forgot to cut off his tail when I gave birth to him at the lookout so I asked Vegeta to cut it off, besides, his tail will grow back when he finds his true mate" said Ryo. "That's true, Trunks's tail grew back when he mated with you" said Zatanna. "The look on you faces were priceless when you guys found out" said Ryo. "Yeah, poor Dick though, he was almost traumatize" said Megan. "Yeah, but that was the best two months that we went through" said Ryo. "Sure was" said Zatanna. "Oh I almost forgot, I went to the alternate future with Trunks and the kids and met future Trunks, the only difference was his hair was longer" said Ryo. "Wow, was he good looking?" asked Megan. "You bet, I should ask Trunks to keep his hair long haha" said Ryo. "You should if future Trunks looks that good" said Zatanna. "I've also met Gohan in the future timeline too since we went to the planet Namek to wish everyone back who were killed by the androids in that timeline and boy you should have seen him, he's so much cooler than our Gohan" said Ryo. "Really?" asked Cassie. "Yeah, our Gohan is a total nerd while future Gohan was so cool and a stud" said Ryo. "Wow talk about a big difference" said Barbara. "I even met my future self the only difference was that me and Goten were born nine months after the Cell games. My future self was born earlier after future Goku died from the heart virus" said Ryo. "Must have been amazing to meet the other future fighters there" said Raquel. "Yeah, too bad I couldn't wish future papa back" said Ryo. "How come?" asked Zatanna. "The dragon balls on namek can't wish anyone back to life if they died from a natural cause, same goes for the earth's dragon balls" said Ryo. "Really, that kind of sucks" said Cassie. "Yeah, but future papa said he was okay with being dead" said Ryo. "That's great then" said Dinah. "Now then, lets enjoy the rest of this shower!" said Barbara. "Yeah!" said the girls, Mirai did the same by raising both his hands in the air. They all laugh watching Mirai copying them.

**Dragon Ball Earth  
****Capsule Corp.**

Pan looked around and saw that Trunks and her aunt weren't around. "Hey, where Trunks and aunt Ryonaka go?" asked Pan. "They went to J.L Earth" said Gohan. "What for?" asked Goten. "To see Jason in the grotto" said Gohan. "Oh I see" said Goten. "Would have been nice if we could wish him back with the dragon balls but he died in a different universe" said Gohan. "Yeah, she was devastated when he got killed" said Bra. "We have to search for the dragon balls as soon as we can and their off in J.L Earth paying respects to a dead guy" said Pan "You'll understand when you're older Pan, maybe someday" said Bra. "Why can't I understand now then" said Pan. "Because you're still young" said Videl. "That's right" said Goten. Just then, Trunks and Ryonaka were back. "Hey welcome back guys" said Gohan. "Thanks" said Trunks. "Sorry we took long, I had to go to Raquel's bridal shower, with everything that happen here, I almost forgot" said Ryo. "That's okay, did you have fun?" asked Chichi. "Sure did, the girls send their love" said Ryo. "So Raquel is getting married, is it to Kaldur?" asked Ceres. "No its to someone else, Kaldur and Raquel broke up and Kaldur is now working for the light, he's a traitor now" said Ryo. "What but why?" asked Goten. "The girl he love, Aquagirl was killed remember and Aquaman hid the fact that Kaldur's father was none other than Black Manta" said Ryo. "Right I completely forgot" said Goten. "Anyways, we'll search for the dragon balls tomorrow, right now its late" said Trunks. "What?! We're not gonna search for them now?!" yelled Pan. "We got time, we'll leave in the morning to search for them, for now everyone is still tired from the battle, everyone needs rest" said Trunks. "He's right Pan, the dragon balls aren't going anywhere" said Goku. "Papa, where have you been?" asked Ryo. "Oh I've been having sparring matches with dad" said Goku. "Oh I see" said Ryo. "Looks like I got a lot of training to do if I want to beat Kakarot" said Bardock. "You got all the time in the world grandpa" said Ryo. "Guess we'll all get some sleep then" said Ryo, she went into the house putting Mirai in his crib and went to the second master bedroom.

**Second Master Bedroom**

She sat down on the bed looking at the window, she heard someone coming in the bedroom and it was Trunks. "Hey there, you alright?" asked Trunks. "Yeah I'm fine, just worried about dad" said Ryo. He came and sat down close to her with his arm around her waist. "Don't worry he'll be fine, he isn't the Dark Knight for nothing you know" said Trunks. "Hehe, you're right, I'm worrying for nothing" said Ryo. "Now then, before I have to hunt for the dragon balls in the morning, how about we finish what we started in the lab hmm?" asked Trunks. "What did we start hehe?" asked Ryo. "Oh you want to play it like that huh hehe, you're asking for it" said Trunks, he couldn't help it but start to do what he love most, ripping off everything she wore and had his fun with her throughout the whole night.

**Morning**

It was morning and everyone else was up except for Trunks and Ryonaka. "Trunks wake up, you have to go search for the dragon balls with papa and Pan" said Ryo. "Five more minutes" said Trunks. "Oh, so I guess I'll have to take a shower by myself then" said Ryo, she got up went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "I'm up! Wait for me" said Trunks, he got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Meanwhile down stairs everyone was eating breakfast. "Okay, Mr. Satan, King Vegeta, lets go meet with King Furry" said Bulma. "Alright" said King Vegeta. "Good luck" said Gohan. "I hope I can help with all of this" said Satan. "You will dad" said Videl, the three of them left Capsule Corp. heading to see King Furry. The married couple came down and everyone greeted them. "Well its about time you two came down" said Pan. "We had a late night okay" said Trunks. "You two are always going at it like rabbits" said Goten. "Oh what about you and Bra, you two are just like us" said Ryo. "Yeah so what's your point?" asked Goten. "Yeah so, you two do it more than we do" said Trunks. "Eww! Stop talking about how much you four love each other" said Pan. "Grow up Pan" said the four of them. "Haha, it runs in the family I guess" said Gohan. "Yeah, we were just like them when we were younger" said Videl. "Eww stop!" said Pan. "Anyway breakfast first than we search for the dragon balls" said Goku. "Right" said everyone. They all ate breakfast and finished, Trunks, Goku and Pan went to search for the dragon balls and the twins decided to tag a long for the ride in the search for the dragon balls. Ryonaka went to Mirai's room and read him a story, Goten and Bra went to work at the restaurant with Yamcha, Ceres, and Lana, Vegeta trained in the gravity room like always. Gohan and Videl had research work to do for Capsule Corp. and the saiyans followed Bardock to Mt. Paoz to go fishing or train awhile which Goku suggested while Bulma was having a talk with King Furry with Mr. Satan and King Vegeta.

**Afternoon**

They were back with the dragon balls and everyone was gather around except for the saiyans who were still fishing around Mt. Paoz. Trunks went inside to get Ryonaka and found her asleep on the floor with Mirai sleeping on her chest. "Haha, hey Ryo, time to wake up" said Trunks. "Huh, you're back" said Ryo, she started to get up as well Mirai who woke up from his mother's movement. "Looks like he's awake, come on, we got all the dragon balls" said Trunks. "Alright" said Ryo. "You're hair should be fix first haha" said Trunks. "Hmm oh right" said Ryo, she fixed her hair and followed Trunks out to the yard where the dragon balls were while holding Mirai.

"Looks like everyone's here" said Goku. "The dragon balls, they have cracks in them" said Ryo. "Yeah, something doesn't feel right" said Gohan. "What do we do, should we summon Shenron?" asked Chichi. "I don't know" asked Bardock. "Doesn't seem safe" said Raditz. "Shenron fix earth" said Flynn. "Fixes dragon balls" said Yuri. "Uh what do they mean?" asked Pan. "Of course, you two are so smart" said Trunks. "Translation Trunks?" asked Bra. "What they mean is, if we ask Shenron to fix the earth, it will probably fix the dragon balls too" said Trunks. "Good idea, you little ones are so smart" said Ryo. "They sure are" said Goku. "Well go for it Goku" said Bulma. "Alright then… Arise Shenron!" yelled Goku. The dragon balls started to glow and out came smoke. "Something evil is coming out…" said Ryo. "Yeah I feel it too" said Gohan. "Keep your guard up everyone" said Goku. Out came a dragon but he was different and he the look of an evil monster. "That's not Shenron" said Trunks. "No it isn't" said Goku. "Who are you!" asked Bra. "Yeah! Where's Shenron?!" asked Pan. The dragon started to light a cigarette and blew smoke at them. "You're here to grant our wishes aren't you?" asked King Vegeta. "Oh of course I'm here to grant your wishes but not really" said the Dragon. "What's that suppose to mean?!" asked Ryo. "I'm finally free to do as I please" said the Dragon, gather up the dragon balls and they went into his mouth and flew up into the sky, the dragon balls went to separate parts in the earth.

"He's gone and so are the dragon balls" said Ryo. "Sky has colors" said Flynn. "Pretty sky" said Yuri. "That's weird, something is happening to the earth" said Trunks. "Oh I'll tell you what's happening to the earth!" yelled Old Kai. "Who the hell is that?!" yelled Ryo. "Listen here and listen good! You lot used the dragon balls way too much! Because of that, Omega Shenron is freed! I told you there would be consequences when you used the dragon balls too much! " yelled Old Kai. "We know that but we thought it was because you were following the old ways" said Goku. "Listen here! Each of those dragons are capable of destroying the earth and the entire universe!" yelled Old Kai. "Really, their that strong?" asked Goku. "Of course!" yelled Old Kai. "Hey old man! You don't have to keep yelling, we can hear you just fine!" yelled Bulma. "You! If there is anyone to blame its you!" yelled Old Kai. "Say what?! What do you mean its my fault?!" asked Bulma. "You invented that blasted dragon radar and you sought them out for your own personal purpose!" yelled Old Kai. "Hey old man! Show yourself or are you chicken!" yelled Bulma. "Mother please settle down, you don't want to fight one of the Kais, believe me" said Trunks. "I can't believe that we left the fate of the universe for a kiss from that old hag" said Old Kai. "Old hag?! I'll show you who's an old hag!" yelled Bulma. "Now now, let me explain, so far you know that there is a ying and a yang, because there were wishes that were for good purposes, negative energy was stored inside the dragon balls" said Kibito Kai. "What do you mean?" asked Bardock. "If negative energy is stored in the dragon balls after every wish, then they'll hit their capacity making them burst one day" said Ryo. "That's right, they have a limit to how much negative energy they can hold, they do dissipate over time but it takes at least one hundred years for each wish for that to happen but the balls were used more and suppose to be used once every century for the negative energy to seep out harmlessly" said Kibito Kai. "And because the dragon balls were used more than they were suppose to be, a dragon of pure evil was freed, no wonder why I didn't like the idea of using the dragon balls in the first place, I felt something strange about them when I first heard about them" said Ryo. "That's rights" said Kibito Kai. "At least there's someone smart in that group" said Old Kai. "Well the earth I grew up in the other universe doesn't have dragon balls and we lived our life perfectly fine without having any wishes made because we would rebuild everything by hand and we were able to live a life without relying on things like the dragon balls" said Ryo. "Talk about serious" said Pan. "She's right" said Mr. Popo. "Hey, Dende and Mr. Popo" said Gohan. "I heard a story about a dragon long time ago, the evil dragon destroyed an entire solar system, he is that dangerous" said Mr. Popo. "That's unreal" said Raditz. "To think there is something that can destroy an entire solar system" said King Vegeta. "Which is why the dragon balls are always scattered after every wish since its suppose to take centuries to find them and for the negative energy to dissipate over time, that was until a blue hair woman made the dragon ball radar!" said Old Kai. "Hey, if you're going to say its my fault then say it!" yelled Bulma. "Some knew the risk of the dragon balls of being overuse but there was no word about warning to the people of the earth" said Kibito Kai. "Well gee, how was I suppose to know, its Dende's fault for not warning us and we're all the blame actually… well aren't we" said Bulma, they all stared at Bulma. "Hold on a minute, even though I invented the radar, I still couldn't have gotten them without Goku's help, I was only sixteen year's old when I was searching for the dragon balls to find my prince until Goku came along!" said Bulma. "Me? Its my fault?" asked Goku. "Of course, I couldn't have gotten them without you're help Goku" said Bulma. "Hmm I guess you're right" said Goku. "Papa, where are you going?" asked Ryo. "Yeah dad, what's up?" asked Gohan. He walked forward and started to do stretches. "Since its my fault, I'm going to find those dragon balls and slay that dragon" said Goku. "Wow seriously?" asked Raditz. "Are you sure Kakarot?" asked Bardock. "It's the only way and I need you guys to keep the people of the earth safe if something happens while I'm out searching for the dragons" said Goku. "We will protect the people of the earth while you search for the dragon balls and slay the dragon Kakarot" said King Vegeta. "Bulma, I guess that means building the town for the saiyans will have to wait then?" asked Ryo. "Yeah looks like it" said Bulma. "You're really going then?" asked Goten. "Yeah, it is my fault after all" said Goku. "I'm coming with you dad" said Gohan. "No you have to stay here and protect everyone" said Goku. "Be careful papa" said Ryo. "Yeah Goku, don't be too reckless" said Chichi. "Grandpa, dragon slayer!" said the twins. "That's right, Grandpa is going to slay the dragons" said Goku. "Wait Grandpa" said Pan. "What is it Pan?" asked Goku. "Its nothing, go on and slay those dragons" said Pan. "Goku you must hurry, the planet is already suffocating as we speak but slowly" said Old Kai. "I'm on it" said Goku, he flew off searching for the dragon balls and the dragons saying goodbye to his love ones.

Both Trunks and Ryonaka went back inside the house. "Trunks" said Ryo. "Yeah?" asked Trunks. "I don't think its safe to keep the children here with the earth in danger as it is now" said Ryo. "I think you're right" said Trunks. "What do you want to do then?" asked Ryo. "Lets take them to J.L earth, they'll be safe with Dick and Tim and if Goku's in danger we can go help him and give him our saiyan powers" said Trunks. "Alright, lets get their things" said Ryo. They packed most of their things and went to the lab to and found Goten and Bra there too with Vegeta Jr. with his things. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Trunks. "You guys were thinking the same thing too, its not safe for the kids to be here, its best if they stay in J.L earth until dad defeats the dragons" said Goten. "Yeah, they'll be safer with Dick and the others" said Bra. "Okay lets go then" said Ryo, she check the zeta-tube status to Mt. Justice and found it was offline. "That's strange" said Ryo. "What is it?" asked Trunks. "Mt. Justice zeta-tube is offline. I think something happen, we better change the course to the batcave" said Ryo. "Alright good idea, its closer anyways" said Trunks, she changed the course to the batcave and they all went through.

**Justice League Earth  
****Batcave**

They walked in and found Alfred. "Hey Alfred" said Ryo. "Miss Ryonaka, welcome back, I see you brought Master Goten, Master Trunks and Miss Bra as well as the children" said Alfred. "Yeah, there's trouble and we can't keep the children back home anymore, its unsafe for now" said Trunks. "I see, so you want to keep the children here until the danger passes then?" asked Alfred. "Could you?" asked Goten. "I do not mind, I'm sure Master Dick and Master Tim will keep a good eye on them" said Alfred. "Where is Dick anyway?" asked Ryo. "I was about to contact you when I heard the news about Happy Harbor" said Alfred. "What happen?" asked Trunks. "Mt. Justice exploded" said Alfred. "What?! Exploded, what do you mean?!" asked Ryo. "I do not know the details, all I know that its been completely destroy" said Alfred. "Alright, I'm going to contact Mal to find out" said Ryo. "You're going to the Hall of Justice aren't you?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, you coming?" asked Ryo. "Of course" said Trunks. "We'll explain to Alfred on what's going on back home while you two go" said Goten. "Alright" said Trunks. While Goten, Bra and Alfred went upstairs with the kids, Ryonaka contacted Mal to know about what happened in Happy Harbor and explain that Dick is at the Hall of Justice, they both left to see Dick.

**Hall of Justice**

They went through and found Wally with Dick. "Dick you're okay!" said Ryo, she ran up to her brother and hugged him. "What happen?!" asked Ryo. "Yeah, what's going on?" asked Trunks. "Kaldur blew up Mt. Justice with the same alien-tech bomb that was used on Melina Island" said Dick. "This has gone too far, how much farther is this going to happen with Kaldur and not only that, Artemis is in a dangerous situation" said Ryo. "She's right Dick, she's in dangerous territory" said Trunks. "Kaldur explained everything in this flash drive and he gave us time to escape too" said Dick. "Whoever this partner is that you guys are trying to find out must be dangerous" said Trunks. "What about the others who were in the cave, where are they?" asked Ryo. "Blue Beetle, Impulse and Beast Boy have been capture by the enemy" said Dick. "Can't we save them?" asked Ryo. "We will but its not the time" said Dick. "Not the time... they just took three more hostages!" said Wally. "Their just kids Dick, what happens if they get killed! What happens if Tim was one of those hostages! I don't want to lose another brother like with Jason!" yelled Ryo. "We will save them I promise and Tim is safe, you know that" said Dick. "Hey calm down" said Trunks. "You know I can't stand to lose another brother, not after what happen with Jason" said Ryo. "I know sis" said Dick. "Jason…" said Ryo. "Is there anything else you know?" asked Trunks. "No that's all" said Dick. "What about Kaldur, what if he's working as a triple agent?" asked Wally. "If he is, then we prepare for it" said Trunks. "You mean fight him right?" asked Wally. "Maybe, I don't know" said Dick. "First our earth is suffocating and now this" said Ryo. "What's going on, is D.B Earth in danger again?" asked Wally. "Yeah, we brought the kids here because it won't be safe for them until the danger has passed" said Trunks. "You guys better explain to us" said Dick. They explained about the dragon balls and what's happening to the earth. "So because the limit was reach in the dragon balls, a pure evil dragon is out and now the dragon balls are scattered with dragons harming the earth" said Dick. "Yeah, and if the dragons aren't stop, the entire solar system is in danger" said Ryo. "Don't worry, we'll watch the kids" said Dick. "I'll help too, you don't mind if I brought them to Artemis's mother do you?" said Wally. "We don't mind, I'm sure her mom would like to play with the kids for awhile since Artemis is faking death" said Ryo. "Thanks" said Wally. "I almost forgot, I heard Speedy was up and walking again, where is he?" asked Ryo. "Should be at Oliver's place" said Dick. "Thanks, I'm going to go see him, you coming Trunks?" asked Ryo. "Sure, I never met the guy so I'm sure he wants to have a laugh with the name and last name I have" said Trunks. "Haha, yeah, you two enjoy yourselves" said Wally. "You guys be careful you two" said Trunks. "We will" said Dick. They left the hall of justice and went back to the mansion to get the twins and Mirai so they could meet Speedy and told Goten and Bra that they would be back soon.

**Star City  
****Oliver's home**

There was someone knocking at the door and Oliver went to check who it was. "Well I'll be, if it isn't Ryo and Trunks and the little munchkins" said Oliver. "Hiya uncle Ollie" said Ryo. "Been a long time" said Trunks. "Sure has, come on in, Roy and Red are here too" said Oliver. They went inside the house and saw Roy and Red. "Roy! Its been a long time!" said Ryo, she ran up to him and hugged him. "Ryo its you, I can't believe it, you're so much older" said Roy. "Haha, a lot has happen in eight years" said Ryo. "Nice to see you again Ryo" said Red. "Nice to see that you're doing well Red" said Ryo. "Who's that?" asked Roy. "That's Trunks, my husband and these are our kids" said Ryo. "What?! You're married?!" asked Roy. "Hehe yup" said Ryo. "So what's you're last name?" asked Roy. "Its Brief" said Trunks. "Wait so you're full name is Trunks Brief…" said Roy, he started to laugh. "Yeah I was like that too when I found out that Ryo was dating a guy with a name like that" said Red. "So who's the new little guy? I heard you gave birth to him after the battle against the bad guy name Baby on planet Tuffle" said Oliver. "His name is Mirai" said Ryo. "He has your hair and eye's" said Red. "Who are these two then?" asked Roy. "Flynn!" said Flynn. "Yuri!" said Yuri. "So are they talking more?" asked Red. "Yeah they are" said Trunks. "So what's with the new arm?" asked Ryo. "Satisfaction, from Lex Luthor himself" said Roy. "He was going to kill Lex for what he did to Roy but got the arm instead" said Oliver. "I see" said Ryo. "I'll get Lex next time though but now isn't the time" said Roy. "Well we're glad to see that you're up and about again" said Ryo. "I still look like a teenager though" said Roy. "You'll grow in a few years or so" said Ryo. "So where are you living now Ryo?" asked Roy. "In a different universe on the planet earth, it was where I was born" said Ryo. "I think you should explain it to him the whole story" said Trunks. "Yeah, good idea" said Ryo, she explained to Roy the whole story on how she disappeared as a baby and how she became the Bruce Wayne's daughter and how she found her real home. "Wow so all that happen and you found your real family?" asked Roy. "Sure did, Red was pretty lonely when the team was in the other earth" said Ryo. "I was not!" said Red. "Haha yeah yeah" said Ryo. "So why did you guys come here and with the kids?" asked Oliver. "We're leaving them here with Dick and Tim to keep an eye on them" said Trunks. "What why? Did something happen to D.B Earth?" asked Red. "Yeah, it's a long story" said Trunks, he explained to them what happen and the earth was in danger of being destroy. "So the dragon balls were used too many times and with the negative energy that was build up inside the dragon balls, a pure evil dragon is free and now the earth is now in danger of being destroy again" said Oliver. "We just wish back the earth back with planet Namek's dragon balls too and that was a year ago" said Trunks. "I hope papa can defeat them all, its our home after all" said Ryo. "He will, he is the strongest in the universe and so are you" said Oliver. "Yeah but I can't transform into a super saiyan 4 only papa can but I can power papa up enough saiyan energy for him to fight against the dragons when he's in terrible danger" said Ryo. "Don't worry, we'll help Dick and Tim watch the kids while you two do what you can to save D.B Earth" said Red. "Yeah, I'll help too" said Roy. "Their asleep, we better get them back to the mansion" said Ryo. "Let us know when the danger has pass so we can bring Roy to D.B Earth" said Oliver. "Good idea" said Ryo, they picked up the kids and used instant transmission to head back to the mansion in Gotham City.

**Gotham City  
****Wayne Mansion**

Trunks and Ryonaka were back and found Goten and Bra in the living room. "Hey, how was Roy?" asked Goten. "He's doing fine, too bad he still looks like a teenager since he was frozen for eight years" said Ryo. "We should head back" said Bra. "Yeah, the zeta-tubes to D.B Earth might go down soon with the dragons out there polluting the earth" said Goten. They went into the batcave and found Dick and Tim waiting for them. "Hey, be careful you guys and come back alive" said Tim. "We will" said Trunks. The twins hugged their parents. "Be good for uncle Dick and uncle Tim and listen to what Alfred says" said Ryo. "Okay" said the twins. "Please take care of Vegeta Jr." said Bra. "Do not worry we will take good care of them, Miss Ryonaka, come back alive you hear? You don't want Master Bruce to come back to find his daughter dead in D.B Earth" said Alfred. "Don't worry, we'll do what we can" said Ryo. "Flynn, Yuri, take care of you're little brother Mirai and don't cause too much trouble" said Trunks. They both nodded and gave one last hug. "Dick, don't let anything happen while we're away" said Ryo. "I know, don't worry" said Dick. They gave their last goodbye to the children and left through the zeta-tube back to D.B Earth. "I hope she comes back alive" said Tim. "Don't worry she will" said Dick. "Now lets go upstairs and make dinner, I'm sure everyone is hungry" said Alfred. "Din din time!" said the twins. "Haha, I guess it is din din time" said Dick. "Yup" said Tim, they followed Alfred and the twins upstairs and started to help making dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

**Note: **I'm not good with battles scenes.

* * *

**Capsule Corp. Building  
****Presidents Office**

Trunks was in his office finishing the last few piles of paperwork, he couldn't help but wonder how Goku was doing. 'The earth is getting worst from just looking at it, I hope Goku can defeat the shadow dragons or we'll lose our home' thought Trunks. The secretary came in going over his schedule and Trunks wasn't listening. "Sir, you're wife is here as well" said the Secretary. "She's here? Let her in" said Trunks. "Yes sir" said the Secretary, she went out and told his wife that she could go in. Ryonaka came in and saw Trunks in a sad mood. "Hey there" said Ryo. "Hey, what brings you here?" asked Trunks. "I brought you something" said Ryo, she went over to the table and pulled out a capsule and out came food. "I thought you might be hungry so I made all your favorites" said Ryo. He went up to her and gave her long kiss. "Thanks, I've been worried about what's been going on, its only been two days since we summoned that evil dragon" said Trunks, he went over to the couch and sat down and started to eat, she sat down next to him. "I'm sure papa can do it, he is one of the strongest fighters in the known universe" said Ryo. "Yeah, wish I didn't have to work with everything that's happening" said Trunks. "Have you finished work?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, want to go home or go somewhere?" asked Trunks. "Hmm I'm not sure, its strange having to go home not seeing the kids" said Ryo. "Yeah I know but once Goku defeats all the shadow dragons, we can bring them home and we'll go out and eat" said Trunks. "Yeah you're right, so how are we getting out of here anyways because there are girls at your office door" Ryo whispered. "Really hmm, we'll just walk out of the office with my arms around my lovely wife and those girls will be in frozen stiff, it'll be just like high school again" Trunks whispered. "Good idea hehe" Ryo whispered. "Thanks for the food, everything was delicious" said Trunks. "Glad you love it sweetheart" said Ryo. "Right now lets go, need to give those files to my executive on the way down" said Trunks, he got up and grabbed the paperwork. "Got all of them?" asked Ryo. "Yup, now lets go" said Trunks.

They walked out of the office and into the hall being stared at, Trunks went to his executive and handed him all the paperwork that he finished. "Here's all the paperwork you sent into my office, make sure they're filed" said Trunks. "Yes sir" said the Executive. Trunks had his arm around his wife's waist and they noticed everyone was staring at them. _'Definitely like high school again' _said Ryo. _'Hehe yeah but it sure stops all those girls who kept trying to join me for lunch'_ said Trunks. _'That must have been an annoyance for you' _said Ryo. _'It sure was' _said Trunks, they made it to the limo and drove away from Capsule Corp. building back to the house.

**Abandon City**

Goku, Pan and Giru have already found two of the dragon balls and now they were on their third and were fighting against the five star dragon ball call Rage Shenron. He was giving a good fight against Goku and Pan. "Hey stop electrocuting us!" yelled Pan. "Man that smarts, getting electrocuting a lot isn't fun" said Goku. "What's wrong, can't defeat me?" asked Rage. "Oh we'll defeat you, everyone has a weakness" said Goku. "Grandpa's right, you have a weakness somewhere" said Pan. The sky started to get dark and it was raining, Rage Shenron tried to take shelter from the slime but was unable too and shrunk to his normal size. "What, he's small" said Pan. "Very small" said Giru. "Looks like we win Rage Shenron" said Goku. "Noo!" said Rage. Goku then decided to use the kamehameha wave on Rage Shenron, destroying him and getting the five star ball which went back to normal. "We did it Grandpa" said Pan. "Sure did, let's get going to the next place" said Goku. "Right, okay Giru, lets find the next dragon ball" said Pan. "Okay!" said Giru. They left the abandon city and went on searching for the next dragon ball.

**Capsule Corp.**

Trunks and Ryonaka were home and saw Bulma in the lab with Vegeta and decided to not bother them and went to their bedroom. "Did you see that scary picture of you're mom on the monitor?" asked Ryo. "Haha yeah, there's something I don't want to see everyday" said Trunks. "Hehe yeah" said Ryo, the both of them were in bed having their fun, trying to forget about what was happening around the earth, they were both worry that they might never see the children again. It was now 1 am and Ryonaka was awake, she decided to go take a hot bath and soak in it to help her relax. Trunks woke up noticing she wasn't in bed with him and saw at the bathroom light on, he went in and saw her sitting in the tub and went in to join her. "Trunks, you're awake" said Ryo. "Yeah, you weren't in bed so I came in here" said Trunks. "I see" said Ryo. "Something the matter?" asked Trunks. "Nothing really, I'm worry about Dick and Tim, the young ones got taken hostage and now Mt. Justice is gone, I wonder what's going on, everything's going crazy, even here in our world" said Ryo. "Don't worry, they're doing everything they can and they have to find out who the Partner is" said Trunks. "I know its just that I'm afraid of losing Dick and Tim, what if they get killed like Jason?" asked Ryo. "Hey, they won't, they had great training than normal humans did and they are stronger than Krillin" said Trunks. "I guess you're right, maybe I'm just worrying too much" said Ryo. "You are worrying too much" said Trunks. "I hope the twins are behaving themselves" said Ryo. "I'm sure they are or they are running around in their birthday suits like they do half the time" said Trunks. "Those twins will grow out of that, I wonder where they learned that from?" asked Ryo. "Don't look at me, must have been someone in the family" said Trunks. "Hehe maybe" said Ryo. "But this bath is really nice, really relaxing too" said Trunks. "Yeah, it is" said Ryo. "Lets get out before we get all pruney" said Trunks. "Alright" said Ryo, they got out of the bath and dry themselves off and went back to bed.

**Another Abandon City**

Few days have passed and they found already four of the dragon balls, Goku has been fighting off both Nuova and Eis Shenron, he was having a hard time fighting against the both of them but Goku had a lot of idea's left to beat them. Eis Shenron didn't like the fact that Goku was beating him and used Pan as a shield getting Goku to drop his guard and took advantage of the situation. "Goku, take his dragon ball" said Nuova. "He's right, enough of your games, hand over you're dragon ball Eis Shenron" said Goku. Eis Shenron went up to Goku to hand the dragon ball but used his fingers and turned them into ice blades striking Goku in the eyes making him go blind. "Ahhh! My eye's I can't see!" yelled Goku. Eis took this to his advantage to kill Goku but was unable too as Goku was able to use his other four senses to fight him off. "This ends now Eis!" yelled Goku, he went after Eis Shenron and finished him off with mighty dragon fist. "Goku, this is for your sight, its an antidote" said Nuova. "Oh I see thank you, at least you're different from Eis" said Goku. "I have respect for a fair fight then others" said Nuova, as he was handing him the antidote, he was shot in the back along with the antidote that was destroy with an energy beam. "Hey who did that?!" yelled Goku. A stranger came out and it was a dragon with the one star ball. "A shadow dragon helping the enemy, how disgusting, I am Syn Shenron" said Syn, he used another blast to kill Goku but Nuova Shenron stepped in and guarded Goku, he gave his last words before being destroyed in the process. "Sorry Goku, I wanted to finish our fight fair, looks like this is it" said Nuova. "Darn you Syn!" yelled Goku, he went and fought against Syn Shenron giving it all he got. "Remember, it is you're fault that we were born because of the overuse of the dragon balls" said Syn, they kept on fighting and Goku kept giving his all and giving his most powerful kamehameha wave but it wasn't enough to stop him. Elsewhere Pan woke up and looked up and saw Goku hanging on to the metal rod that went through his pants. "Oh no Grandpa!" said Pan.

**Capsule Corp.  
****Second Master Bedroom**

Trunks was home and saw Ryonaka putting on her hero suit. "Hey, it still fits you" said Trunks. "Hey, you calling me fat?" asked Ryo. "What of course not" said Trunks. "Oh really?" asked Ryo. "Yes really, its just that its been a long while since you wore that suit that's all sweetheart" said Trunks. She finished putting it on and walked up to Trunks and gave a light punch to his chest. "I'll believe you for now hehe" said Ryo, he wrapped his arms around her and gave a passionate kiss. "So why are you wearing that?" asked Trunks. "Papa's in trouble, we should go help and I thought I should wear it since we're about to go help and fight with papa" said Ryo. "You too huh, should have guess, just let me changed out of this business suit and then we'll get to where Goku is" said Trunks. "Alright, I'll be waiting outside" said Ryo. She went outside waiting for Trunks. 'Flynn, Yuri, Mirai… don't worry, once we help papa with the dragons, we'll bring you back home when the earth is safe' thought Ryo. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, lets go and meet with Goku, we'll help him and the earth will be save and the kids will be back home with us where they belong" said Trunks. "Right, lets go" said Ryo. They flew up into the sky and heading to where Goku was.

**Justice League Earth  
****Wayne Mansion**

In the mansion, you can hear the laughter of two small children giving their uncles a hard time. "Put on your clothes both of you or Alfred will have to put away the food" said Dick. "Okay" said the twins, they ran back upstairs to put on their clothes. "Looks like that's taking care of" said Tim. "Yeah, I hope sis is doing okay" said Tim. "I'm sure she is, Trunks is there to protect her" said Dick. "Yeah you're right" said Tim. The twins came down and were all dress. "Food food!" said the twins. "Okay, foods already ready in the living room table, lets go eat" said Dick. The four of them went into the living room and started to eat while watching T.V. Mirai started to cry and was hungry. "Time to feed Mirai" said Dick, he picked him up and fed him his bottle. "Looks like happy harbor is still on the news" said Tim. "Yeah looks like it" said Dick. "We are going to save them aren't we?" asked Tim. "We will Tim, don't worry and we have to save those who are missing from their homes" said Dick. "You think the missing kids are related?" asked Tim. "I think so, its no pure coincidence that the light would take hostages and with kids being reported missing at the same time" said Dick. "We better keep these little ones safe then" said Tim. "You're right, their half saiyan and they might clone them if they got taken hostage and we'll have trouble fighting against a cloned half saiyan" said Dick. "We wouldn't stand a chance against a clone of a half saiyan" said Tim. "Finish eating you two?" asked Dick. "Tummy full" said the twins. "Okay, lets go to the park and play for an hour" said Dick. "Yay play time" said the twins. They all got ready and went to the park to go play.

**Dragon Ball Earth  
****Abandon City**

Syn Shenron was about to kill Goku until he was saved by Goten. "That was a little too close Majuub" said Goten. "Yeah, sorry about that" said Majuub. "Don't worry about it" said Goten. "Goten? Majuub? You guys are here?" asked Goku. "Yeah, we're here to help" said Goten. "We couldn't let you fight this guy alone" said Majuub. Syn Shenron was about to attack again but was stop by Trunks and Ryonaka. "Sorry we're late" said Trunks. "We came to help as well" said Ryo. "Trunks, Ryo, you two are here too" said Goku. "I'm here too dad" said Gohan. "That's great you guys but this guy is strong" said Goku. "That's why we're going to give you our saiyan energy to power you up" said Gohan. "Great idea" said Goku. "Papa!" said Pan. "Pan you're okay" said Gohan. "Pan! Leave them alone, they gotta concentrate to fight the bad guy" said Satan. "He's right Pan" said Videl. "Gramps, mama and Grandma, you're here" said Pan. "If our home is going away then we'll be here to support you're fight alongside with you Goku" said Chichi. "Don't forget us Goku!" said Yamcha. "We're here to help you and support as well" said Tien. "Yeah!" said Chiaotzu. "We're with you son" said Bardock. "Show that dragon what you're made of little brother" said Raditz. "Yes, show him that we saiyans never give up" said King Vegeta. "Wow, you're all here, thanks everyone but get to safety so you won't get caught in the fighting" said Goku. "We will" said Videl. "So you got reinforcements but that won't do you any good" said Syn. "Majuub, distract him while we power up dad" said Gohan. "Alright I'm on it" said Majuub. As Majuub attacked Syn Shenron, Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Ryonaka went super saiyan and started to give their saiyan energy to Goku. "Out of my way boy!" said Syn, he blasted Majuub away and went after Goku started to use a large energy blast at him and his reinforcements. "No! are you guys alright?" asked Chichi. "We're fine" said Goten. "Wow, that was a strong kick, I never sense someone this powerful since Galfax, Hermes and Shiax" said Ryo. "There goes you're little friends" said Syn, Gohan started to get up and was attack. "Pitiful" said Syn, he punched Gohan in the stomach. "Papa!" yelled Pan. "No Gohan!" said Ryo, she got up and went super saiyan 3 and attack Syn Shenron sending him flying. "Gohan, are you alright?" asked Ryo. "I'm fine, thanks" said Gohan. Another blast was headed this way and she pushed Gohan out of the way and was trying to block the attack until it exploded around her. "Ryo!" yelled Trunks, he went to her side and check she was still alive. "I'm fine Trunks" said Ryo. "Wow, I wish I can go super saiyan or higher like aunt Ryonaka can" said Pan. "You have to go through some things to reach a transformation" said Gohan. "Wow, Goku's daughter is that strong" said Tien. "Yeah but she won't last long if Goku doesn't finish getting energy from the guys" said Yamcha.

Syn Shenron came back and attacked her again but she put up a fight against him. "You guys hurry up and give papa enough energy to fight!" yelled Ryo. "We're on it! Come on guys" said Goten. They went over to Goku while Ryonaka fought against Syn Shenron with all she had. "So you intend to distract me while they give your father enough power to fight me? It is useless, I believe it is his fault that we shadow dragons were born in the first place" said Syn. "Where I grew up, we didn't have dragon balls so we didn't rely on wishing, if the people of the other earth can live without dragon balls so can the people of this earth!" said Ryo, she charged full on ahead and attacked him. "Dad… how much longer?" asked Gohan. "Just a bit more" said Goku. "She's holding up against Syn Shenron on her own" said Trunks. "She does take after me after all" said Goku. "That's for sure" said Majuub. Syn Shenron got tired of Ryonaka and decided to blast her away sending her flying into the buildings. "Now its you're turn Goku" said Syn, he went charging at Goku until he saw him transform into super saiyan 4. "So you got enough power to fight against me then" said Syn. "That's right, now you're fight is with me" said Goku. "I will make sure I kill you and destroy this planet along with you're family and friends" said Syn. "Ha, we'll see about that" said Goku, he went after Syn fighting him head one while everyone watched. Trunks went over to where Ryonaka was. "Hey you alright?" asked Trunks. "I'm fine, just banged up a little haha" said Ryo. "That's good, I was worry for a second there" said Trunks. "You worry too much, I guess I'm not strong enough to fight an enemy like him" said Ryo. "Don't worry, your dad can handle this" said Trunks. "Right, lets get to the others" said Ryo. "Alright, hold on" said Trunks, he picked her up and flew over to where Gohan and the others were. "Are you alright Ryo?" asked Chichi. "I'm fine mom" said Ryo. "Come on Grandpa you can do it!" said Pan. "Even if he's blind, Syn Shenron is still having the advantage" said Gohan. "Can't Majuub fix his eyesight? Buu was able to heal right?" asked Ryo. "I can't, only Buu can, sorry" said Majuub. "Its okay Majuub, it was worth a shot, we'll have to believe in papa, he's the strongest after all" said Ryo. "Right" said Majuub. They watched as Goku fought agains Syn Shenron and they noticed that his eyesight was back, the buildings were all badly damage and everything around them was in ruins. Goku latched onto Syn Shenrons back and did the only thing he could think of. "What are you doing?!" yelled Syn. "I'm going to use my life force to destroy us both!" yelled Goku. "What, are you nuts?!" yelled Syn. "Even if I am I won't let you destroy this planet or the universe, this is our home!" said Goku. He started to glow and was about to blow up until he heard Vegeta's voice. "Kakarot, stop that, you know that won't work" said Vegeta. "Vegeta its you" said Goku. Syn Shenron pushed Goku away but saw him heading to where Vegeta was. "Another one fighter, nothing you do will stop me" said Syn. "So that's him, don't worry I got a plan" said Vegeta. "You do? What is it?" asked Goku. "No way he could handle two super saiyan 4's" said Vegeta. "What two super saiyan 4's?!" yelled Goku. "That's right, I have a way to achieve the form" said Vegeta. "Really, can't wait to see that then. 'Where is that woman, she's taking too long' thought Vegeta. Then he heard a vehicle coming and saw that it was Bulma. "It's about time!" yelled Vegeta. "Excuse me you're royal highness! You're lucky I was able to even built this thing at all!" yelled Bulma. "What's that machine?" asked Goku. "Its to help me transform into super saiyan 4, it uses blutz waves allowing me to transform" said Vegeta. "Oh I see but will it work?" asked Goku. "Oh it will" said Vegeta.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.

**Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

**Note: **I'm not good with battles scenes.

* * *

**Abandon City**

Everyone saw Bulma in the vehicle about to do something. "Uh what's going on?" asked Tien. "I don't know but I think I heard Vegeta about two super saiyan 4's against Syn Shenron" said Ryo. "What two super saiyan 4's?" asked Goten. "But he doesn't have a tail" said Trunks. "Maybe that machine can produce those waves that were like the ones on planet tuffle" said Ryo. "Its possible but will it work?" asked Gohan. "This is Bulma, she's a genius just like her dad" said Chichi. "That's right, if anyone can do it its Bulma" said Yamcha. "I hope it works or we'll lose our home" said Chiaotzu. "I know mom can do it" said Bra. "Oh look she's about to start the machine" said Videl.

Bulma started the blutz wave machine aiming at Vegeta, he started to transform into a giant great ape. "This isn't good" said Bardock. "But Vegeta should be fully aware of himself since he is able to be the great ape and be fully conscious" said King Vegeta. "Bulma stop, there's a chance he'll destroy the city" said Gohan. "I can't Gohan, it's the only way and our only chance to defeat Syn Shenron" said Bulma. "Don't worry, this is Prince Vegeta, he can do it" said Raditz. "Grandpa, where are the other saiyans?" asked Ryo. "They are getting the people of the earth to safety from the disasters" said Bardock. "Oh that's good" said Trunks. "He's attacking dad!" said Goten. "Oh no, come on Vegeta, remember who you are!" yelled Goku. "Yeah dad you can do this!" said Bra. 'That's right, I'm the prince of all saiyans, I would never allow my reason to be taken over by my primal state' thought Vegeta, he let go of Goku and started to transform again. "He's changing just like Grandpa did back on planet tuffle" said Pan. Vegeta finish transforming and was now a fully super saiyan 4. "Wow, Vegeta looks better than Goku" said Bulma. "What? You're not serious right, Goku looks way better" said Chichi. "What you're crazy!" yelled Bulma. "If I'm crazy then you're blind!" said Chichi. Hercule came up and try to break them apart. "Now ladies, if anyone's good looking its me" said Satan. Both Chichi and Bulma punched Satan in the face. "Please, get over yourself" said Chichi and Bulma. "Our moms lost it" said Ryo. "Yeah definitely" said Trunks. "How embarrassing" said Goten. "Yeah" said Bra.

"I've finally ascended" said Vegeta. "Yeah, but will it be enough to go against Syn Shenron?" asked Goku. "It will, if we use fusion" said Vegeta. Goku gave him a funny look. "Fusion? But you hate joining bodies with me" said Goku. "I wouldn't suggest it if we couldn't win against him separately" said Vegeta. "Yeah you're right, this guy is tough" said Goku. "We'll need to use the fusion technique if we want to defeat him" said Vegeta. The both of them powered up to their maximum getting ready to use the fusion technique. Syn Shenron started to gather all the dragon balls and they were now apart of him making him transform. "Don't think you two can defeat me easily, now that I've absorb the dragon balls I'm now Omega Shenron " said Omega. "Don't worry, we'll defeat you" said Goku. "That's right" said Vegeta.

"Did I just hear that they are going to use the fusion technique?" asked Goten. "I think they are" said Gohan. "Papa and Vegeta are the strongest guys in the universe, if they fuse they'll be stronger" said Ryo. "Yeah, its our best bet if they fuse" said Trunks. "Hello! What in the world is fusion" said Pan. "You'll see Pan" said Gohan. "But can they do it if Omega Shenron doesn't attack them?" asked Majuub. "If Syn Shenron does attack, we'll stop him so they can fuse" said Ryo. "Sounds like a good idea" said Gohan. "Not only that, Omega Shenron absorbed the dragon balls, he's even stronger now" said Pan. "Wow never thought Vegeta would fuse with Goku with the history grudge they have" said Yamcha. "Yeah no kidding Yamcha" said Tien. "If they can do it, then they can defeat Omega Shenron" said Chiaotzu.

"Well you ready Vegeta?" asked Goku. "As ready as I'll ever be" said Vegeta. "Lets do it before he attacks" said Goku. As they were about to use the fusion technique, Omega Shenron charged head in to attack but was stopped by Trunks, Goten, Ryonaka, Gohan, Bardock, King Vegeta, Raditz, Tien, Yamcha and Majuub. They distracted him while Goku and Vegeta perform the fusion technique. After ten minutes of fighting there was a bright light coming from where Goku and Vegeta were. "They did it" said Trunks. "Yeah about time" said Ryo. "I bet Vegeta is just embarrass to perform such a sissy technique" said Goten. "Piccolo and Krillin were embarrass when we made them do it to show us" said Trunks. "Wow look at them" said Gohan. "Amazing" said Bardock. "They can surely save this planet and the rest of the universe with that kind of power" said King Vegeta. "Wow so that's fusion" said Pan. "Wow they did it" said Yamcha. "Fusion technique is really something" said Tien. "Wow they look great as one person" said Chichi. "I agree" said Bulma. "What amazing power" said Majuub. "Where are the other two?!" yelled Omega. "You mean the saiyans? We're right here and the names Gogeta" said Gogeta. "So you are one being, do you think that will be enough to defeat me?" asked Omega. "Oh it will" said Gogeta, he started to power up sending Omega Shenron flying back. "We'll see about that!" said Omega. He charged at Gogeta but was able to land any hits, Gogeta kept blocking his attack finally knocking Omega Shenron down to the ground. "Hey! Hello, wake up. Are you asleep?" asked Gogeta. Omega got up and started blasing Gogeta with many energy blast and stopped his attack. The smoke cleared up and Gogeta was fine. "He's alright" said Pan. "Of course he is, this is a fused Goku and Vegeta after all" said Ryo. "Yeah, they'll be able to defeat Omega Shenron for sure" said Trunks. "Come on dad! You can do it!" said Goten. "Yeah, give him all you got!" said Gohan. "He's giving Omega Shenron a run for his money" said Majuub. "Makes me proud of our sons" said Bardock. "I agree, they've grown up into fine warriors" said King Vegeta. "No way I can catch up to Kakarot or Vegeta" said Raditz. "Maybe you should train more uncle" said Ryo. "Bah no way, I can't train as much as those two" said Raditz. "Look, they're attacking again" said Gohan.

Gogeta cornered Omega back to a wall punching him in the face. "Now lets see you try handling this attack" said Gogeta, a few more Gogeta's appear and surrounded Omega Shenron and look like he was going to use the kamehameha wave but as he was able to release it it turned out to be a bluff releasing only streams and confetti. Gogeta started to laugh really hard. "Can't believe you fell for that hahaha" said Gogeta. "You got to be kidding me" said Trunks. "What happen?" asked Pan. "Uh where's sis?" asked Goten. "Over there where Gogeta is" said Yamcha. She flew up behind Gogeta and hit him in the head with a frying pan and gave him the glare. "Oww! What was that for?!" asked Gogeta. "Be serious you dumbass! What kind of saiyan fused warrior are you?! This isn't the time to be joking around! I can't believe my father and father-in-law are acting like clowns! Can't the damn fuse person be serious for once?!" yelled Ryo, Trunks went up and grabbed her, bringing her back down where the others were. "Let me go Trunks! Let me give him a piece of my mind!" yelled Ryo. "Man she really whacked him in the head with the frying pan" said Yamcha. "Calm down sis" said Goten. "You want me to hit you in the head with this too Goten?!" yelled Ryo. "No no no no!" yelled Goten. "Gogeta, if you don't act seriously! I won't cook for a lifetime and we all know Vegeta hates it when I threaten not to cook!" yelled Ryo. "Okay okay I'll be serious! Someone get that frying pan away from her!" yelled Gogeta. Gohan took the frying pan away from his sister and threw it far away. "Calm down Ryo, you know when the fusion technique is used, they act like that" said Trunks. "I don't care, our earth is going to be destroy and our fathers are acting like clowns, I don't see any of Vegeta in there at all" said Ryo. Omega Shenron flew up readying his attack. "See if you can handle this!" yelled Omega. It was a large dark red ball attack and it was getting bigger. "Let see how you handle my negative karma ball!" yelled Omega. The attack headed for Gogeta, everyone was flying away from it and saw Gogeta flying up towards it giving it a strong kick, sending it up to the sky changing from red to blue, it went into space leaving the earth's atmosphere and exploded. The sky was clearing up, it was no longer looking polluted and it was brighter with the sun shining down. "The sky is back to normal" said Bulma. "Yeah it is" said Ryo. "What happen?" asked Goten. "Who knows, but its nice to see the sun again" said Pan. "Yeah" said Chichi.

"Hey Omega Shenron, notice anything different?" asked Gogeta. "What are you talking about?" asked Omega. "The sky is brighter" said Gogeta. "Brighter? What did you do?!" asked Omega. "When I made contact on your attack, I gave it some of my positive energy" said Gogeta. "You mean you changed my negative karma ball to positive making the negative energy surrounding the earth disappear?!" said Omega. "That's right" said Gogeta. "Seems like someone is doing his homework fast" said Gogeta. "Curse you!" said Omega. "Now there's only one thing left to do" said Gogeta, he got ready and brought out the big bang kamehameha to destroy Omega Shenron with it. Omega Shenron disappeared from the blast and all seven dragon balls were dropping from the sky. "Alright, they did it!" said Pan. "About time" said Ryo. "Wait no, look up there" said Trunks. "What is it?" asked Chichi. "He's still alive" said Gohan. "Can't he stay dead" said Yamcha. "Bad guys like him don't know when to give up" said Tien. "I'm not dead yet saiyan!" said Omega. "Don't worry you'll be dead in a matter of seconds, you power has been cut down now that the dragon balls are now not apart of you anymore" said Gogeta, he brought out the big bang kamehameha, as he was about to release the attack, Gogeta separated back in to Goku and Vegeta. "They've separated!" yelled Pan. "You got to be kidding me…" said Ryo. "What now?!" asked Yamcha. "Don't know" said Trunks. "Hey I'm myself again" said Goku. "So am I, what's going on?" asked Vegeta. "Of course, because we were both super saiyan 4's, it only last for fifteen minutes, who would have thought" said Goku. "This is all you're fault!" yelled Vegeta. "My fault, what do you mean its my fault?" asked Goku. "We would have killed him if you hadn't fooled around!" yelled Vegeta. "But its not my fault, that's how its done when we're fused" said Goku. "I'm a warrior and the only clown here is you!" yelled Vegeta. Omega Shenron started to laugh. "It's a darn shame, you almost had me" said Omega, he started to absorb the dragon balls again. Goku reached out and grabbed the four star ball before Omega could absorb it. "No way I'm letting you have this one, it has some good memories of my grandfather" said Goku. "You're only idiots if you can defeat me" said Omega. "I'm not the idiot here only he is!" said Vegeta. "To think you saiyans are suppose to be warriors but you're nothing but a joke" said Omega. "Its not my fault its all this clowns fault! I would have defeated you if he wouldn't stop joking around!" said Vegeta. "Easy there Vegeta, don't let him get to you, besides we were both responsible" said Goku. "Oh shut up! You were more interested in making pranks than fighting!" said Vegeta. "Sorry, but that's how the fusion works, I told you that before" said Goku. "Only clowns act like that!" said Vegeta. "Look lets try fusion again" said Goku. "Ha, fusion, I'm not letting you do that again" said Omega, he started to attack both Goku and Vegeta making Goku drop the four sta ball. "That four stall ball is mine now!" said Omega, he grabbed the four star ball and was about to swallow it until Goku swiped it from his hand and swallowed it, but started to choke. "Ahh! Kakarot spit it out!" yelled Vegeta. He tried hard and swallowed the four star ball. "Idiot, you could have died from that" said Vegeta. "Don't think that will stop me from ripping it out of your body and there's no way you'll beat me if I don't' let you fuse" said Omega. They fought against Omega with all they could, taking every beaten they can from him. "Come on Vegeta we got a fuse" said Goku. "No way! Its embarrassing enough to do it again!" said Vegeta. "Its our only chance come on!" said Goku. "Alright fine!" said Vegeta. They attacked Omega Shenron to knock him down while they try the fusion technique again but he wouldn't let them fuse, he kept attacking back at them.

"Can't we do anything to help them?" asked Yamcha. "He's not letting them get the chance to fuse" said Chiaotzu. "I'm going to help them!" said Goten. "No stop Goten" said Gohan. "But why Gohan?" asked Goten. "Gohan's right, we can't do anything to help them this time" said Ryo. "We were able to help them last time, why not this time?" asked Trunks. "Because Omega didn't know about fusion, now he's trying to keep them from performing the technique, he's out for blood this time" said Gohan. "He's right, we'll be killed if we help them so they could fuse" said Bardock. "What about sis, she can go super saiyan 3, couldn't she help distract Omega?" asked Goten. "I don't know, can you last long for them to fuse again?" asked Gohan. "I don't know but I'm willing to try, I have great speed if I can keep dodging his attacks while they can fuse again, dad always told me to never give up when I was little" said Ryo. "Are you sure?" asked Trunks. "Don't worry Trunks, if something goes wrong, you'll get me out of the way of Omega's attack right?" said Ryo. "Right, I won't be far behind then" said Trunks. "Be careful Granddaughter" said Bardock. "I'll be careful" said Ryo. She powered up to super saiyan 3 and flew to where Omega was.

"What's this?" asked Omega, he was given a powerful kick by Ryonaka. "Hurry up and get up so you two can fuse!" yelled Ryo. "Don't get yourself kill, Bruce will kill me if you die!" yelled Goku. "Don't worry papa" said Ryo, Omega came back started to attack her. "Come on Vegeta, she's fighting against him while we can use the fusion technique" said Goku. "Right lets hurry, she won't last long as a super saiyan 3" said Vegeta, they went to a far away place from Omega and Ryonaka to try to fuse again. "Wow she has great speed, she's dodging Omega's attacks" said Raditz. "But she hasn't landed any punches or kicks, what's she doing, she should be trying to land some hits" said Pan. "She can't, her power is decreasing but she's still able to evade Omega Shenron's attacks" said Gohan. "She was trained the same way as Dick and Tim was since they fought against villains with super human strength" said Goten. "Yeah, she's dodging great" said Bardock. "I wonder how Goku and Vegeta are doing?" asked Chiaotzu. "Over there" said Tien. As they were using the fusion technique, Goku reverted back to a child. "He's a child again" said King Vegeta. "That's not good" said Majuub. "What now, we're all going to die now that Goku's a child again" said Satan. Ryonaka turned and saw that her father was a child again and while looking back, Omega used that chance to punched her in in the stomach and gave a strong kick sending her and flying back past Goku and Vegeta, Trunks went after her and caught her making them hit the building behind them. "Oh no Ryo, Trunks is she okay?!" asked Goku. "Son, can you hear us?" asked Vegeta. "Their not answering! Gohan, Goten go check on them!" yelled Bulma. "We're on it! Lets go Goten!" said Gohan. "Right" said Goten, they flew over Trunks and Ryonaka landed, they removed the rubble and saw them standing but there was sharp metal pole sticking out through their abdomen with Trunks arms still around her. "No…" said Goten. "Are they alright?!" yelled Goku. "Move so we can see!" yelled Vegeta. Gohan and Goten moved to the side, Goku and Vegeta saw that they had sharp metal pole through them. "Look what you did them Omega!" yelled Goku. "No Trunks!" yelled Vegeta. "Not my little girl!" yelled Chichi. "My son!" yelled Bulma. "How horrible…" said Yamcha. "Wait look, she's still in her super saiyan 3 form!" said Tien. They all turned around and saw that Ryonaka was still in her super saiyan 3 form. "What she hasn't gone back to her normal state" said Vegeta. "Does that mean she's still alive and Trunks too?" asked Goku. "I don't know, Gohan check for their pulse!" said Vegeta. "On it" said Gohan, he check for both their pulses and they were still alive. "Their still alive you guys!" said Gohan. "That's great!" said Goku. "Goten, we got to move them slowly out of the pole" said Gohan. "Alright" said Goten, they moved Trunks and Ryonaka away from the metal pole slowly and brought them to safety. "We have to stop the bleeding" said Chichi. "Yeah, come on" said Bra. They did what they can to cover up their wounds. Trunks started to open his eyes. "Huh…mom… is she… okay?" asked Trunks. "She's fine, she hasn't return back to her normal form so she still alive" said Bulma. "Trunks that was just crazy! You could have died!" yelled Pan. "I don't care if I die, as long my wife is alive that's all that matters to me, she and the kids are more important to me than anything else" said Trunks. "Even if she gets killed, she can still be revive with the dragon balls when Grandpa and Vegeta defeat Omega Shenron!" said Pan. "I made a promise to Bruce I would protect her, she's special to me and I don't plan on just letting her get killed like before" said Trunks. "You care for her way too much, she's just going to leave you more when she's call for hero business" said Pan. "Pan!" yelled Gohan and Videl. "What? It's the truth and you all know it" said Pan. "I can't believe you said that Pan" said Goten. "Yeah, what kind of Son are you" said Bra. "I'm only thinking what's best" said Pan. "Stop trying to be a grown up Pan and act your age" said Goten. "Trunks has always loved her ever since they were babies, he never took his eyes off her until she disappeared" said Bulma. "Until she came back and Trunks had set his eyes on her again. We always thought we should have an arranged marriage when they were babies right Bulma?" asked Chichi. "Haha right" said Bulma. Trunks ignore Pan and went to Ryo's side and held her in his arms. "Trunks you shouldn't move" said Goten. "I'm fine… don't worry" said Trunks, he saw her return to her normal form and saw her opening her eyes. "Trunks… what happen?" asked Ryo. "You're awake, thank goodness, I almost lost you" said Trunks. "You're hurt…" said Ryo. "I'm fine, its my job to protect you remember, I promise Bruce I would" said Trunks. "Heheh… its my fault you got hurt, I should have kept my eye on Omega instead of looking back at papa when he turned back into a child" said Ryo, she try to sit up. "Hey you shouldn't get up" said Trunks. "Don't worry" said Ryo, she started to use her power to heal like she did in the past when she closed up Bruce's wound when she went super saiyan as a child, she removed the bandage area and her wound was healed up. "What no way, you healed your own wound" said Pan. "Of course, I forgot, you know how to heal ever since you first when super saiyan when you were five" said Gohan. "Ready Trunks?" asked Ryo. "Yeah" said Trunks, she concentrated hard and fixed Trunks's wound. "I'm all healed, thanks sweetheart" said Trunks, he brought her close and kissed her. _'Trunks, I heard everything… maybe its time I retired'_ said Ryo. _'Don't even think about quitting the hero gig, you have to keep going, remember, the other young heroes got taken hostage and we got to save them' _said Trunks. _'What about our life together?' _asked Ryo. _'You don't want your brothers to end up like Jason do you, plus I think the twins want to be heroes when they get older' _said Trunks. _'Heheh, more like sidekicks then heroes and no, I don't want to lose Dick or Tim'_ said Ryo. _'Then keep on going, I'll be by your side fighting with you, I'm your husband, I have to protect the woman I love' _said Trunks. _'Hehe love you too Trunks' _said Ryo. _'I love you too, we're in this together, we always have been since I first saw you when we were babies' _said Trunks. "Since when do saiyans know how to heal? I don't get it" said Pan. "There has been a rare occasion about saiyans who could heal but they are rare and hard to find ones that could heal" said King Vegeta. "Especially since she is the granddaughter of third low class saiyan" said Bardock.

"Hey Vegeta look, both Trunks and Ryo are awake" said Goku. "Looks like you're daughter was able to heal the wounds they had" said Vegeta. "Oh yeah I forgot she knows how to heal" said Goku. "They will all die eventually" said Omega. "Not as long we're alive, I won't let you!" said Goku. "You ready Kakarot?" asked Vegeta. "As ready as I'll ever be" said Goku, just as they were about to make their move, the four star ball appeared on Goku's forehead. "Uh…" said Gohan. "Am I seeing things or is that what I think it is on Goku's forehead?" asked Yamcha. "I think it is" said Tien. "So I'm not the only one who's seeing this" said Satan. "It's the four star ball" said Goten. "But how?" asked Bra. "Kakarot, you're forehead!" said Vegeta. "What? What is it?" asked Goku, he touched his forehead and felt a large bump. "What in the world is it?!" yelled Goku. "It's the four star ball papa!" said Ryo. "What?! Do I have to get a shot because I hate shots! But it doesn't seem to hurt haha" said Goku. "Grandpa, is there a reason why he doesn't like shots?" asked Ryo. "Well saiyan babies are given their shots and they would cry really loud" said Bardock. "Those were some nasty shots, even I'm afraid of them" said Raditz. "I guess dad never liked them when he was a baby" said Gohan. "I guess when I swallowed the four star ball, it must have done the same thing when Omega absorbs them" said Goku. "You're an idiot, I can't believe you swallowed it in the first place" said Vegeta. "Doesn't matter now, lets take care of him" said Goku. "Fine then" said Vegeta. As they were about to attack, the four star ball started to glow and left Goku's forehead, forming into the one shadow dragon that Goku recognized. "Nuova Shenron! You're alive" said Goku. "I'll be the one to fight Goku" said Nuova. "I suppose I will let you have you're fight with him" said Omega. "No, Nuova don't do this" said Goku. "Don't even think about it, Nuova has some negative energy from when I absorb him" said Omega. "I will not show you pity this time Goku" said Nuova. "Ha, didn't ask for that for the first time" said Goku. "If you three are done having you're little talk as if I'm not here, then I'm going to interrupt" said Vegeta, he flew up towards Nuova and was kicked in the face. "Vegeta, be careful, Nuova is faster than we are" said Goku. "Oh really, then lets put it to the test" said Vegeta, he tried to be as fast as Nuova but he couldn't keep and sent Vegeta flying. Both Trunks and Ryonaka flew to where Vegeta was. "Father are you okay?" asked Trunks. "I'm fine, strange, he wasn't even trying to fight me at all, it was more like he wanted me out of the way" said Vegeta. "Really, he must have something plan" said Ryo. "You two shouldn't be here" said Vegeta. "We're fine, don't worry" said Trunks. Nuova went over to Goku and started to fight against him. In his current form, he couldn't fight against him, he brought out an energy attack aiming at Goku. "Hurry up and destroy him Nuova" said Omega. "Well, should we give him what he wants?" asked Nuova. "Yeah!" said Goku. They both attack Omega Shenron who put up his guard allowing Nuova to grab Omega from behind. "What's this?!" yelled Omega. "Sorry, but I won't allow you to destroy this planet or the people" said Nuova. "I see, when he swallowed the dragon ball, positive energy was given to Nuova" said Ryo. "Sounds about right" said Trunks. Nouva starts to bring a large fireball around them, destroying the both of them hopefully, the smoke cleared and it was only Nuova who was standing. "Hey Nuova, you did it, Omega Shenron is gone" said Goku, he ran up to Nuova and saw cracks in his body. "Sorry Goku…" said Nuova, he started to shatter and out came Omega. "No! You survived the attack?!" yelled Goku. "I said it before and I'll say it again, you can't defeat me" said Omega. "I don't care how strong you are, I'll defeat you no matter what!" said Goku. "So tell me, does this planet have anymore real fighters?" asked Omega. "Why don't you see for yourself" said Vegeta, he started to power up but reverted to his normal form. "Vegeta, you're not a super saiyan 4 anymore" said Goku. "Damn, Bulma use the blutzwaves!" said Vegeta. "I can't, its broken and its going to take at least a day to fix it" said Bulma. "You got to be kidding me" said Vegeta. "Couldn't you just transform to super saiyan 4 on your own now Vegeta?" asked Goku. "Shut up! I can ask you the same question about you Kakarot! Don't get on my case!" yelled Vegeta. "Do you two want a break or should I just kill you both already?" asked Omega. "A break would be nice" said Goku. "Don't be an idiot Kakarot" said Vegeta. "So you two ready to die?" asked Vegeta. "Kakarot, we need to fuse so we can defeat him" said Vegeta. "We can't, I need to be in my adult form for the fusion to work" said Goku. "There's always a catch isn't there" said Vegeta. "Fine then, I'll kill you both now" said Omega, he flown up into the sky and brought out his negative karma attack and aimed at Goku but he stopped it with his bare hands still trying to push it away. "This is you're last warning before I attack!" said Goku. "No deal!" said Omega, he pushed his attack at Goku more pushing him further into the ground. "I know the earth has used the dragon balls lots of times to be revived, just let me defeat this guy and we'll live our lives without the dragon balls!" said Goku, he was pushed back further until the negative karma attack exploded. "Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta. "Ryo, hold on to me tight!" said Trunks. "No papa!" yelled Ryo. "Everyone take cover!" yelled Bardock. Everyone took cover from the explosion and waited for everything to be clear.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

**Note: **I'm not good with battles scenes.

* * *

**Abandon City**

The smoke was clearing and everyone saw a giant hole in the ground. "Holy cow, that's huge" said Satan. "Where's papa?" asked Ryo, she gripped the back of Trunks's shirt tighter. "Probably down there…" said Trunks. "Oh no! Grandpa!" yelled Pan. Omega Shenron came down landing on the broken tower. "So it seems he's finally defeated, now negative energy will be release and destroy the earth as well as the rest of this solar system" said Omega. All over the earth, disasters were happening, cities were flooding, large lightning strikes were destroying buildings, the earth was shaking. "How horrible…" said Trunks. "Our home, its being destroy little by little… there has to be something we can do" said Ryo. "Ahaha, the planet is dying right under me" said Omega. "We can't give up… I don't want to deal with another home planet being destroy" said Vegeta. "Vegeta…" said Bulma. "Its time, I'll fight even if it means sacrificing my own life if it can save the planet" said Vegeta, he flew past Bulma and stopped right in front of Trunks and Ryonaka. "Father, where are you going?" asked Trunks. "Listen everyone, you need to escape from the earth in Bulma's spaceship while you still have time… one last thing, Trunks, you need to find a way to defeat this dragon if I'm unable too. Gohan, Goten, Ryonaka, you need to finish the fight you're father couldn't finish. Now go, all of you, that's an order" said Vegeta, he flew away and headed toward Omega Shenron. "Wait father!" yelled Trunks.

"Okay dragon, its time for you to die" said Vegeta. "You're fate has already been decided" said Omega. "No it hasn't, not until you kill me first" said Vegeta. "Then I'll kill you this time" said Omega. Vegeta powered up to his maximum and fought against Omega Shenron. Elsewhere everyone was flying away from the battlefield until Trunks and Ryonaka stopped. "You're going back there aren't you?" asked Ryo. "I have too, I can't have my father fight that dragon alone" said Trunks. "I'm coming with you" said Ryo. "But-" she kissed him, stopping him from finishing what he was about to say. "I'm coming with you, I'm you're wife and weren't you the one who said about always fighting by my side and sticking together?" said Ryo. "Right, forgot my own words hehe. Alright lets go" said Trunks, they looked back at the others who were flying away. "Goodbye everyone" said Trunks and Ryo, they flew back to the battlefield where Vegeta was.

As the others were flying away, Pan stopped seeing Trunks and Ryonaka flying back to the battlefield.. "Huh? Hey! Stop-" said Pan as she was stopped by Gohan, he handed Satan over to Pan to carry. "What's wrong Gohan?" asked Satan. "Pan, take care of you're mother, grandmother and grandfather" said Gohan, he flew to the battlefield. "Hey Majuub, head to you're village and get them to safety" said Goten. "Make us is all proud, Vegeta needs all you're help so give it all you got" said Chichi. "Don't worry, I will mom and take care of Bra!" said Goten, he followed Gohan to where Trunks and Ryonaka were. "Goten, give it all you got!" said Bra. "Guys, we're going too" said Yamcha. "Same here, Chiaotzu, I want you to go with them" said Tien. "Okay Tien" said Chiaotzu. "We'll be going as well" said Bardock. "Get to safety everyone" said King Vegeta. "We'll finish what Kakarot started" said Raditz. "Be careful, all of you" said Bulma. "We'll try" said Bardock, they left them following the others.

Vegeta was attacking Omega Shenron with everything he had, Trunks and the others came as well giving it all they got. Omega dodged their attacks. "Pathetic, nothing you do can't stop me" said Omega, he flew up above them and attacked them with energy blast at them, sending them to the ground. Behind him was Vegeta. "Now you're mine!" yelled Vegeta, the large spikes on Omega's back grew longer going through Vegeta's body, electrocuting him with the dragon thunder attack. "Damn… you" said Vegeta, he return to normal state and was thrown into the ground. "All of you, I need whatever power you have left" said Vegeta, he attacked Omega head on but was unable to land any hits, Omega kicked him back making him almost falling into the large hole, Omega kept on laughing. "Well, since you put up a good fight, I'll send you to you're grave with Goku" said Omega. "Ha, you spoke too soon, you still haven't won" said Vegeta, he passed out and behind Vegeta, a large blue light appeared, it was Goku, he was still alive and was preparing the spirit bomb. "How are you still alive and what's that?!" asked Omega. "Heheh… I won't die again, not yet" said Goku, he was gathering energy from the people of the earth and every last living thing around the planet, the spirit bomb got bigger and bigger, making the clear blue sky appear again, clearing the dark clouds away and all over the earth too. "Omega Shenron, this spirit bomb holds every energy of the people of the earth and every living thing on this planet!" said Goku. "Impossible, I killed you, why won't you just stay dead!" yelled Omega, he started to shoot energy blast at Goku but it had no effect on him. "Die already!" yelled Omega. 'King Kai, can you hear me?" asked Goku. "Sure can Goku" said King Kai. "The spirit bomb doesn't have enough energy to finish off Omega Shenron, I've already gather energy from all the living things around the earth and the people, I need you to contact all the people in the universe and gather their energy, it's the only hope we have left" said Goku. "So energy from the universe? Sure can, I'll do what I can" said King Kai. "Thanks, and hurry" said Goku. "Kais of the east, south and west, we need you're help, the earth depends on it" said King Kai, the other Kais heard King Kai's voice. "Everyone! Give me you're energy, raise your hands in the air!" said Goku. The entire universe heard Goku's voice and started to give their energy to help save the earth before they suffer the same fate if Omega wasn't defeated. The energy went through space headed towards earth making the spirit bomb bigger and bigger.

The energy that went through the earth to the spirit bomb pass through Pan and the others. "What's going on?" asked Videl. "Its energy from the entire universe" said Pan. "It must be Goku" said Majuub. "The only one we knows how to gather energy like that is Goku" said Bulma. "It's the spirit bomb just like when he defeated the bad Majin Buu but this time its energy from the entire universe!" said Bra. "Amazing, they'll defeat that dragon for sure!" said Chichi. "Wow it's the biggest spirit bomb I've ever seen" said Chiaotzu.

"King Kai, thanks for all the help, thank everyone from the universe for their help too!" said Goku. "Enough of this!" yelled Omega, he used the negative karma ball and attacked Goku but had no affect. "How are you still withstanding my attack!" yelled Omega. The other fighters were waking up. "Wow look at that" said Gohan. "The spirit bomb" said Goten. "Wow, I never seen that before" said Ryo. "Amazing, it has energy from the universe" said Bardock. "That can surely can defeat Omega" said King Vegeta. "Way to go Kakarot" said Raditz. "This is it Omega" said Goku. "Hold on!" yelled Omega. He used the spirit bomb and aimed it at Omega Shenron, he couldn't do anything to withstand the spirit bomb and was completely destroyed with the spirit bomb leaving the ground exploding in the sky.

Everyone went searching for Goku after the attack against Omega Shenron was over. "Dad! Where are you?" yelled Goten. "Kakarot!" yelled Raditz. "Son where are you?!" yelled Bardock. "Where's Goku?" asked Tien. "He should be around here" said Yamcha. "Wonder where he landed after the spirit bomb exploded in the sky?" asked Chiaotzu. "Come out Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta. Ryonaka looked around and saw him. "Papa! He's over there!" yelled Ryo. Everyone ran over to Goku who was lying unconscious. "Grandpa wake up" said Pan. The dragon balls started to glow and out came Shenron. "Uh… the sky's not dark and Shenron is here but how?" asked Gohan. "Don't know" said Tien. "I've never seen Shenron come out when the sky was still bright out" said Yamcha. "Same here" said Chiaotzu. "Not only that, he's never been summoned without us summoning him before" said Bulma.

Shenron lower his face closer. "Awaken Goku" said Shenron. Goku started to wake up and looked around. "Hey Shenron, you're here, so that means all the shadow dragons are gone" said Goku. "Yes, do you know why they would have to appear at all?" asked Shenron. "Yeah, sort of" said Goku. "That's right, the dragon balls were overused with the barrage of enemies from your past, after the final wish was made, it causing the dragon balls to crack from the negative energy. The dragon balls were suppose to be of incredible extraordinary and magic power and revered and not to be used as an easy method but only a dream to never having to use them. Now I'm afraid I must take my leave and separate myself from all of earth for a long time" said Shenron. "I understand, but I got one last request for old time sakes?" asked Goku. "One last time" said Shenron. "After the hole to hell was open, the earth couldn't recover in time when the shadow dragons appeared and were destroying even more, many people died. Its my fault that this all happen and I just want to wish all the people of the world that didn't have to die for nothing. It wasn't their fight but they ended up getting lost anyway" said Goku. "Your final wish… will be granted" said Shenron, his eye's started to and everyone around the earth was alive again, including 17 and Krillin. "Pan!" yelled Giru. "Its Giru!" said Pan. "Giru miss Pan very much!" said Giru. "I missed you too" said Pan. "Time for me to leave, its time to say goodbye." said Shenron. "Does that mean you're leaving us for good now?" asked Goku. "Will you be coming along Goku?" asked Shenron. "Well, looks like I should have known it would ended this way" said Goku. "What?! Goku!" said Chichi. "But dad!" said Gohan. "Papa!" said Ryo. "Hold on Kakarot, where are you going? Hold on, you're going to train aren't you?" asked Vegeta. "Shh, they're in your hands now Vegeta, look after them" said Goku. "Goku! Are you insane?!" yelled Chichi. "Goodbye everyone, I love you all" said Goku, with the dragon balls leaving with Shenron and Goku, they left for the sky. "There he goes" said Trunks. "Yeah, I'm not surprise" said Ryo. "A lot of years have passed since I first met Goku when I was sixteen, its been fun" said Bulma. "I'll say, best times we ever had with him" said Yamcha. "We'll never forget you Goku!" said Tien. "Goodbye Goku!" said Chiaotzu. "Kakarot, you've done our family and race proud" said Bardock. "I'm going to miss him" said Raditz. "He has left us to protect the earth now, we'll do our best" said King Vegeta.

**Kame House**

"Hey Shenron, is it okay if we stop by a couple people I want to see?" asked Goku. "Alright" said Shenron, they stopped at the Kame House. "Hey there Master Roshi, Krillin and Turtle, how've you guys been?" asked Goku. "We've been fine" said Roshi. "I thought you were dead unless it was me who died" said Krillin. "Yeah, you and everyone else on earth. Its nice to see you guys, missed you guys" said Goku. "Aww you missed me, that's nice" said Turtle. "So you're still a kid again?" asked Roshi. "Haha I don't mind that I'm adult again when I grow up" said Goku. "You never change Goku, both you and master Roshi have always been the same no matter how many years have passed" said Krillin. "Come on Krillin, lets have one last fight" said Goku. "Me against you? Maybe I'll feel young again haha" said Krillin. "Who knows it might" said Goku, they started to fight against each other. "Just like old times" said Roshi. Krillin gave one last punched and Goku landed far near the shore. "You're old but you still land a good punch" said Goku. "Ha, you're still the better fighter, I just have you beaten down in looks…huh Goku?" Said Krillin. 'Goku, have a safe journey with Shenron and thank him for the dragon balls' thought Roshi.

**HFIL**

In HFIL, Piccolo was beating the bad villains in his spare time that were causing trouble. "Great job Mr. Piccolo" said one demon worker. "Looks like you're busy taking care of things down here" said Goku. "What are you doing here?! You know how long it took to get you out of here?!" yelled Piccolo. "I came here to say goodbye" said Goku. "What are you talking about?" asked Piccolo, they shook hands given a firm handshake. "Well then, so be it Goku" said Piccolo. "Thank you for all the help you done when I needed you most, you'll be one of my best friends always. One day you'll leave this place, I promise" said Goku. "What?! Huh?" said Piccolo, he looked up staring at the dark sky in HFIL. 'Good bye Goku and farewell' thought Piccolo.

**Somewhere in the Sky**

Shenron was flying towards the bright sky, Goku was feeling tired. "Wow Shenron, I never felt so tired" said Goku, he started to fall asleep. Each of the dragon balls started to enter Goku's body and with him disappearing. Shenron flew into the right light in the sky and roared leaving the earth with Goku.

**Abandon City**

"Goku are you coming home for dinner?!" asked Chichi. "No use, he's long gone" said Gohan. "Oh well, looks like he's having take out" said Chichi. "Don't worry mom, maybe he'll come home if you're cooking" said Goten. "I'll miss him, I'm glad I was able to come home and find my real family" said Ryo. "Yeah, lets go and get the kids back" said Trunks. "Right, hope the zeta-tube is working" said Ryo. "I'm sure it is" said Trunks, he picked her up and carried her back home to Capsule Corp. house. "Goten, we better go get Vegeta Jr. too" said Bra. "Right, mom, we'll be home soon with Vegeta Jr." said Goten. "Alright, I'll have food waiting for you guys" said Chichi. "Come on mom, I'll help you cook" said Gohan, he picked up his mother and flew home. "Dad, come join us" said Videl. "Sure thing Videl" said Satan. "Lets go home and help Chichi in the kitchen" said Bardock. "I think we'll do more damage then help cook father" said Raditz. "Haha maybe, we're living on this planet now so we got to learn how to cook without breaking something" said Bardock. "Right, lets go" said Raditz. "I'll be going as well to check on Ceres and the kids, take care everyone" said Yamcha. "Same here, good bye" said Tien. "Bye bye!" said Chiaotzu. "Come on King Vegeta, we better have the saiyans help rebuild the cities and for their new home" said Bulma. "Alright" said King Vegeta. Pan was left alone and looked up into the sky and saw her Grandpa's clothes. "Grandpa…" said Pan. "Pan, treasure that with you're life" said Vegeta, he flew away heading home with Bulma and his father. 'Shenron, I hope you come back someday when the people of the earth can live without the dragon balls' thought Pan, she flew home to join her family for dinner.

**Justice League Earth  
****Hall of Justice**

Everyone was in the hall of justice including the twins Flynn and Yuri, little Mirai and Vegeta Jr. who were brought to the hall of justice by Nightwing and Robin. "Look at them having fun" said Green Arrow. "Maybe they'll grow up to be sidekicks one day" said Arsenal. "Maybe one day" said Red. "I wonder how Ryo and her family is doing" said Black Canary. "I'm sure they're fine" said Robin. "I wonder if they defeated the shadow dragons" said Bumblebee. "I hope they did" said Mal. "Or these little ones won't be able to go back to their home" said Superboy. The zeta-tube was activated in the hall of justice and they heard the names of Saber, Trunks, Goten and Bra. "Hey everyone!" said Goten. "We're back" said Bra. "The shadow dragons have been defeated" said Trunks. "Yeah and sorry if me, Trunks and Goten look beaten up haha" said Ryo. "Mommy! Daddy!" yelled the twins, they ran to their parents and hugged them. "Hey there kids, did you behave yourselves for everyone?" asked Ryo. "Yeah!" said Flynn. "We pull prank on uncle Roy" said Yuri. "Of course why am I not surprise" said Trunks. Ryonaka walked over and picked up Mirai. "My little baby boy, you look as happy as ever" said Ryo, little Mirai started to giggle. Goten and Bra picked up Vegeta Jr. and hugged him. "I hope the kids weren't too much trouble" said Bra. "Don't worry, they've been behaving quite well" said Mal. "Yeah, we all played with them" said Bumblebee. "So how did the battle ended, are you guys gonna tell us?" asked Robin. "Oh right sure" said Trunks. "We'll go on ahead back for dinner" said Goten. "We'll see you guys home later" said Bra, they left through the zeta-tube and went back home to have dinner in Mt. Paoz with the family. "So what happen?" asked Nightwing, they started to tell the battle and how long it took and how Goku got the energy of every living being in the universe to defeat the last shadow dragon. "Wow how amazing, you guys must have taken a lot of beatings" said Arsenal. "Yeah, me and Ryo almost died with the metal pole that stuck through our abdomen but we manage to live thanks to her healing" said Trunks. "Yeah, I was careless, I shouldn't have looked back at papa when he went from super saiyan 4 back to his normal state" said Ryo. "Its alright, as long we're both alive, that's all that matters" said Trunks. "So Goku left with Shenron huh?" asked Nightwing. "Yeah but I'm not surprise haha" said Ryo. "Yeah, I'm sure Goku will come back one day" said Trunks. "Now the earth has another chance to live without the dragon balls, just like this earth since the dragon balls don't exist here" said Ryo. "That's right, I'm sure they can do it" said Black Canary. "We're going to head back home, you guys want to join us for dinner?" asked Ryo. "Chichi cooking?" asked Robin. "Sure is!" said Trunks. "I'm in, what about you Nightwing?" asked Robin. "Sure, I could use some home cook meals" said Nightwing. "I'll come too, it'll be my first time visiting you're home Ryo" said Arsenal. "Just don't make my mom angry, trust me, she's scary" said Ryo. "I'll try not too" said Arsenal. "I'll come too" said Mal. "Me too" said Bumblebee. "I guess I'll come too" said Red. "Haven't had some of Chichi's cooking in a long time" said Superboy. "You kids go enjoy the dinner, we'll stay here and watch everything" said Green Arrow. "Yay, nana food yummy" said Flynn. "Very yummy" said Yuri. Mirai had his hands in the air wanting to eat too. "Alright lets go" said Trunks, all the teenagers went through the zeta-tube and into the Capsule Corp. house, all of them lined up grabbing someone's shoulder so Ryonaka could use instant transmission to go to Mt. Paoz.

**Dragon Ball Earth  
****Son Family Home**

Everyone was in the house having dinner except for Vegeta, Bulma and King Vegeta who was helping with rebuilding the city and the saiyans building their own town on the way. Trunks and Ryonaka arrived with guest. "Hey mom, hope you don't mind me bringing a lot of guests" said Ryo. "Nana!" said the twins. "Aww if it isn't my favorite pair of twins" said Chichi. "Hiya Chichi" said Tim. "Hey there" said Nightwing. "It's nice to see you boys again" said Chichi. "Hey there you two" said Gohan. "We're here too" said Mal. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Chichi" said Bumblebee. "Hello there, come on in all of you, we have enough food for everyone" said Chichi. "Food looks great" said Superboy. "Food here taste great all the time" said Red. "Great to see you guys join us" said Bra. "Yeah" said Goten. "Mom, this is Arsenal, he's original Roy so we just tell them apart calling them by their hero names" said Ryo. "Nice to meet you Arsenal" said Chichi. "Nice to meet you" said Arsenal. Everyone sat down and enjoy dinner, there was a ring at the door and Goten went to get it. "Hey! Its 17, Lana and Raven!" said Goten. "Hey 17, you're alive again, that's great!" said Ryo. "Yeah, I wasn't fully fused with the hell 17 which was why I was able to be revived" said 17. "Come join us for dinner" said Gohan. "Sure" said Lana. "So, what happen at the final battle?" asked 17. "The earth was pretty beaten up" said Lana. "Yeah, we overused the dragon balls which cause the shadow dragons to appear which cause the earth to almost die but dad was able to defeat the last shadow dragon with the spirit bomb with every living beings energy from the universe" said Gohan. "That's amazing" said Lana. "Yeah sounds like Goku, using the spirit bomb as a last resort" said 17. "Yeah but dad left with Shenron" said Goten. "I'm sure Shenron will come back one day" said Trunks. "Yeah" said Pan. "Food taste great Chichi" said Satan. "I had help from Raditz, Bardock and Gohan" said Chichi. "Wow you guys really helped, I can understand Gohan but you two?" asked Ryo. "Hey, we have to learn how to cook and clean without breaking anything" said Raditz. "Or we'll end up destroying the house" said Bardock. "I guess you're right" said Ryo. "So Arsenal, what do you think of the food?" asked Chichi. "Its great, haven't had a good home cook meal in a long time" said Arsenal. "What about uncle Ollie, doesn't he cook?" asked Ryo. "Uh, you don't want to know" said Arsenal. "Yeah, his cooking is not that good" said Red. "I'm full, I don't think I can eat anymore like the saiyans" said Videl. "Yeah, I don't think we can either" said Satan. "Yummy food Nana" said the twins. "Man I'm stuff" said Ryo. "Me too" said Trunks. "We're all stuff" said Gohan. "Saiyans gotta eat to recover energy after a battle we had hehe" said Goten. "We're still in our battered clothes too haha" said Trunks. "Yeah, I guess we'll go home and change" said Ryo. "Sounds like a good idea" said Trunks. "Mom, you don't mind keeping the kids here for the night?" asked Ryo. "Sure I don't mind at all" said Chichi. "You guys ready to head back home?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, dinner was great Mrs. Chichi" said Bumblebee. "Yeah, best home cook meal ever" said Mal. "Thanks for the food Chichi" said Nightwing. "We'll come visit again soon" said Robin. "It was nice meeting you" said Arsenal. "See you later" said Red, they all grabbed on to someones shoulder and Ryonaka used instant transmission to go back to Capsule Corp. house.

**Capsule Corp. House**

"We'll be going now" said Mal. "Yeah, come visit us again sometime" said Bumblebee. "We will" said Trunks. "We'll see you soon sis" said Nightwing. "Yeah, take care" said Robin. "I have to say, your first home maybe in ruin but it sure was neat to travel to a different universe, I'll come visit again" said Arsenal. "You better" said Ryo. "Stay safe you two" said Red. "Goodbye" said Ryo. "Yeah, take care" said Trunks, the heroes left through the zeta-tubes leaving Trunks and Ryonaka alone. "Time to sleep" said Ryo. "In you're tattered clothes?" asked Trunks. "What? No of course not, I'm too tired to put anything to sleep on so I'm just gonna go to bed naked hehe" said Ryo. "Oh hehe I'll join you, I prefer body warmth anyway hehe" said Trunks, he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom laying down in the bed together. "Trunks?" asked Ryo. "What's up?" asked Trunks. "You think the people of the earth can live without using the dragon balls?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, you've lived on a different earth without them, if you can do it, so can the earthlings on this planet earth too" said Trunks. "Okay hehe, don't want another incident like before" said Ryo. "Yeah, we don't want that, we got our butts whooped too" said Trunks ."We didn't go down that bad" said Ryo. "I don't know, getting a metal pole through our abdomen sounds like getting our butt whooped" said Trunks. "Aww don't worry, we're all healed remember" said Ryo, she put her hands on his abs. "Hehe yeah thanks to you sweetheart" said Trunks, he pulled her on top of him with his arms wrapped around her small body. "Are you still worried about what Pan said earlier?" asked Trunks. "I don't know, should I be?" asked Ryo. "You shouldn't, she's nothing but an eleven year old girl who's trying to act like an adult. You're my wife and being a hero is a part of who you are, it does run in the family after all plus, how am I suppose to let out the stress after work from Capsule Corp. if I can't go on any missions with you haha" said Trunks. "Good point, all that work from Capsule Corp. is way too much, I hope Flynn can handle it when he gets older" said Ryo. "I'm sure he will" said Trunks, she sat up while still on top of Trunks, until someone came in and forgot to knock. "Oh my god! I'm sorry, I forgot to knock!" said Bulma. "Aww man mom… couldn't you remember to knock?" asked Trunks. "Sorry, I thought you two were asleep but apparently you two aren't and your both naked" said Bulma. "We're so taking another honeymoon" said Ryo, she got off of Trunks. "Definitely" said Trunks, he pulled up the covers and cover themselves. "So what do you need mom?" asked Trunks. "I needed to get some of my stuff from the laundry hamper in your bathroom" said Bulma. "Wait you used our bathroom?" asked Ryo. "Well I was in rush after building the blutz wave machine for Vegeta" said Bulma. "Oh okay, hurry up and get them and leave please" said Trunks. "Alright alright, you two are nothing more but horny teenagers" said Bulma, she went into the bathroom and got her clothes from the laundry hamper. "Night you two" said Bulma. "Goodbye" said Trunks and Ryo. She laid back down on the bed. "You know, I think we should put a lock on our door" said Trunks, he pulled her close feeling her warm skin. "Yeah, I don't think I can take another person walking in on us" said Ryo. "At least the kids don't walk in on us or then we'll have to explain the whole thing about what we were doing and the whole where do babies come from haha" said Trunks. "Yeah you're doing that since their boys" said Ryo. "Right… I completely forgot" said Trunks. "Don't worry, you'll be able to tell them when they get older" said Ryo. "I hope so, anyway, I guess we're just going to sleep then?" asked Trunks. "After your mom walking in on us, yes we're sleeping" said Ryo. "Alright, I can hold it in, I think, but I won't promise anything" said Trunks. "Hehe, I know, night" said Ryo. "Night" said Trunks, they went to sleep still holding each other close.


	16. Chapter 16:Jason's Life to Death

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

**Note: **Jason's Death and abit OOC in his character

* * *

**Capsule Corp. House  
****Second Master Bedroom**

It was early morning and Ryonaka was up the only one up with Trunks arms around still around her waist, she sat up while in his grasp with her back on the wall. 'Today's Jason's birthday…' thought Ryo. She started to remember about her little brother, the one who loved being Robin and suddenly he was no longer in their life because of one man.

**-Flashback-**

_It was late at night, Batman and Saber were heading back to the batmobile after busting a bunch of gangsters. "Uh Batman?" asked Saber. "What is it?" asked Batman. "The batmobile… it lost its wheels" said Saber. "What?" said Batman, he caught up to her and saw his batmobile really did not have any wheels. They heard a sound and saw a little boy pop up. "Wow a kid who is stealing Batman's tires from the batmobile, not bad" said Saber. "Not bad, but its still a bad thing to steal" said Batman. She went up to the little boy and saw him he was all dirty and his clothes were tattered. "Hello there, do you have a name?" asked Saber. "It's… Jason Todd" said Jason. "Where's you're family?" asked Saber. "My father is a crook in prison… left me and my mom who's addicted to drugs…" said Jason. She got up and turned around. "Lets check on his mom, please?" asked Saber. He gave her a long silence. "Alright we'll go as soon as I get my tires back" said Batman, they got the tires back and put it back on the batmobile, went to Jason's apartment and went inside. "The door's open" said Saber, they went inside and saw a woman who didn't look well, Batman went to check on her. "She's highly overdose on drugs, she doesn't have long to live" said Batman. "Can't you help my mom?" asked Jason. "I'm sorry, I can't, she's far too ahead for treatment" said Batman. "Jason, were you stealing tires so you can sell them to help your mom?" asked Saber. "Yes…" said Jason. "How much longer is she going to live?" asked Saber. "Not long, only a few minutes…" said Batman. "Noo… mom" Jason cried. "I'll call the ambulance" said Batman. "What about the boy, we can't just leave him alone" said Saber. "Jason" said Batman. "Yeah?" asked Jason. "We'll let you have your last moments with your mom and you'll come with us okay?" said Batman. "Come with you?" asked Jason. "Don't worry, its no where bad, I promise" said Saber. "Okay… mom, I hope you have a better life in the afterlife, I'll take care of myself, bye mom… love you" said Jason. He went outside of the apartment where Batman and Saber was. "Okay I'm ready to go" said Jason. "Alright, come on, the ambulance and police will be here" said Batman. Saber picked up Jason and they got in the batmobile and left for the batcave._

**-End Flashback-**

Trunks woke up and saw Ryonaka was up staring at the ceiling, he sat up, bringing her close to his body. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Trunks. "Huh… oh you're awake" said Ryo. "Yeah, you were staring at the ceiling for quite a while, something wrong?" asked Trunks. "It's Jason's birthday today" said Ryo. "Oh… I know you miss him" said Trunks. "I was just remembering when me and dad first found him" said Ryo. "When he stole the tires from the batmobile?" asked Trunks. "Yeah hehe" said Ryo. "I'm sure Jason doesn't want you to mope on his birthday" said Trunks. "I guess you're right" said Ryo. "I know, why don't you, me and the kids go out to the park and eat" said Trunks. "Really?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, I'm sure it'll be a lot better then moping around" said Trunks. "Yeah, you're right" said Ryo. He brought her face up to his and kissed her passionately. "Now, mind if we have some fun, I had such a hard time controlling myself to sleep" said Trunks. "Hehe, make sure the door is lock then" said Ryo. "Right, better lock the door or someone will walk in on us again" said Trunks. "We need a better lock since someone keeps coming in here when we're asleep or not" said Ryo. "I'll fix that tonight sweetheart" said Trunks, he locked their door and went back to wife and started to get physically affectionate with each other.

**Kitchen**

Once the married couple had their fun, they cleaned and washed up and went downstairs to make breakfast. "Trunks, what do you want for breakfast?" asked Ryo. "How about some of those heavenly pancakes?" asked Trunks. "Sure, then get the stuff out of the fridge" said Ryo, she started to cook large batches of pancakes, Vegeta, Bulma and King Vegeta came down from the smell. "Morning everyone" said Ryo. "Hey, its those heavenly pancakes you make" said Bulma. "Sure is, now you better eat Bulma or those three will eat them all" said Ryo. "Oh right!" said Bulma, she started to eat before the boys ate it all. "So how is the rebuilding going along?" asked Trunks. "Its going fine, with all that happen yesterday, I say we'll be finish in a month or so since we have the saiyans to help with most of the heavy lifting" said Bulma. "Are you helping too Vegeta?" asked Ryo. "Of course I am" said Vegeta. "Someone how I find it hard to believe you doing hard labor for the earthlings besides fighting the bad guys" said Ryo. "Don't worry, I'm making sure he helps and don't even think of losing your temper if something bad happens" said Bulma. "I know already" said Vegeta. "What about the town for the saiyans?" asked Trunks. "Its being built too along in the process of rebuilding the other cities" said King Vegeta. "That's great, how did King Furry take it?" asked Ryo. "He said he understood the situation the saiyans were in about not having a home to return too so he granted a place where the saiyans can build their home" said Bulma. "Where is it?" asked Trunks. "Its not too far where Gohan defeated Cell years ago" said Bulma. "Can't wait to see when its done" said Ryo, she started to lose focus from eating and remember when Jason first came into the Wayne mansion.

**-Flashback-**

**Wayne Mansion  
****Batcave**

_They were finally at the batcave, Alfred and Nightwing were there drinking hot cocoa, they saw Saber and Batman coming out and saw a little boy behind him. "Who's the kid?" asked Nightwing. "You're adopting another one?" asked Alfred. They walked up to where Alfred and Nightwing were and got some of the hot cocoa. "Here, drink this" said Saber. "His name is Jason, we found him stealing the tires from the batmobile" said Batman. "What? This kid stole the tires from the batmobile?" asked Nightwing. "Sure did and he only manage to take two while we were on the mission and when we came back" said Saber. "So what happens to me now?" asked Jason. "You're going to live with us and we'll see what happens from there" said Batman. "Who are you?" asked Jason, they removed their mask and showed themselves. "I'm Bruce Wayne, this is my oldest Ryonaka Son and my second oldest Richard Dick Grayson" said Bruce. "You're the Bruce Wayne?" asked Jason. "That's right" said Bruce. "Don't worry, he won't bite, don't know about Dick but you'll love it here" said Ryo. "Does that mean you're tail is real?" asked Jason. "Yeah it is" said Ryo, she brought out her tail in front of Jason and he squeezed. "Don't pull it though, it hurts a lot and Dick here pulls it for fun to just get under my skin" said Ryo. "Hey its fun to annoy my favorite sister" said Dick. "I'm you're only sister" said Ryo. "Are you an alien?" asked Jason. "I'm only half alien, my other half is human and I don't come from this universe, I came from another universe and ended up here when I was a baby, but I'll tell you more later, right now lets get you in the bath and some clean clothes" said Ryo. "I'll have his bath ready then" said Alfred. "You two are adopted?" asked Jason. "We are" said Dick. "Just don't be a bad influence on him Dick" said Bruce. "What me?! What about her and why only me?" said Dick. "Oh please, what about that time you and the other guys had water balloons ready to aim at Flash and you guys ended up hitting dad" said Ryo. "Oh right haha I'll try not to be a bad influence on Jason" said Dick. "Take him to a room he'll stay in" said Bruce. "Okay, come on Jason" said Ryo, she took his hand and they went upstairs to show which room he'll stay._

**Bedroom**

_He followed them and found Alfred in the room. "What do you think of this room?" asked Dick. "Its really big" said Jason. "Don't worry, you'll get some things to fill in those big spaces" said Ryo. "Yeah, my room didn't look so big after I was adopted" said Dick. "The bath is ready for master Jason and I left him some clothes to wear" said Alfred. "Bath time kiddo, get all clean up then come downstairs to the kitchen" said Ryo. "Okay!" said Jason, they left while they let Jason clean himself up._

**Kitchen**

_They were all sitting in the kitchen waiting for Jason to come down while Ryonaka was cooking up some homemade spicy curry. "So what do you two think of the little boy?" asked Bruce. "He's adorable, I think he's got potential to be Robin" said Ryo. "I think so too" said Dick. "Besides, Dick's Nightwing now and another Robin to go with you while I'm in D.B Earth will help you on you're missions in Gotham" said Ryo. "Sounds like a good idea but lets get him settled in and in a school before making him Robin" said Bruce. "Good idea" said Dick, they heard footsteps and saw Jason come in. "Hey there, looks like you're all cleaned" said Dick. "What's that smell?" asked Jason. "Its dinner" said Bruce. "You're going to love sis's cooking, it's the best" said Dick. "What are we having?" asked Jason. "Homemade spicy curry" said Bruce. "Hope you can handle it, its real spicy" said Ryo. "I'm tough I can handle a little spice!" said Jason. "Haha here you go there" said Ryo, she gave the boys their food and started to eat. "Jason, you're face is turning red" said Dick. "Spicy" said Jason. "Told you" said Bruce. "Its yummy" said Jason. "Glad you like it" said Ryo. "So um… do I have to go to school?" asked Jason. "You do, everyone has to go to school" said Bruce. "Oh okay" said Jason. "Where are you going to send him?" asked Ryo. "Boarding school but if that doesn't work out, we'll send him to Gotham Academy, is that okay with you Jason?" asked Bruce. "I'll give it a try" said Jason. "Alright, I have to go, make sure you clean the dishes, Trunks is calling for me" said Ryo. "If you're going to sleep with him, at least use protection young lady!" said Bruce. "Geez dad, embarrass me in front of Jason why don't you" said Ryo, after that she left leaving the boys in the kitchen. "Who's Trunks?" asked Jason. "Her fiancé, they got engaged about when sis was eighteen, they won't be getting married for another year when sis turns twenty" said Dick. "That's right, no daughter of mine is going to married under twenty" said Bruce. "She is your little princess" said Dick. "Where's he from?" asked Jason. "He lives in the other universe where sis came from, don't worry, we'll take you there to meet everyone once you get a break from boarding school" said Dick. "Okay" said Jason. "Its late, I have to head to the office for some paperwork, make sure you two don't stay up late" said Bruce. "We won't" said Dick. "Bye" said Jason._

**-End Flashback-**

Trunks started to poke until she stopped spacing out. "Huh… Trunks stop poking me" said Ryo. "I had to poke you because you were spacing out again" said Trunks. "I was, oh sorry" said Ryo. "What's up?" asked Bulma. "Its nothing really" said Ryo. "Thinking about Jason again?" asked Trunks. "Jason?" asked King Vegeta. "My little brother, he was murdered six months after the twins were born" said Ryo. "Couldn't you wish him back with the dragon balls?" asked King Vegeta. "No, Shenron can't grant any wishes if the wish is was in the other universe" said Ryo. "I see" said King Vegeta. "Would have been better if you killed the Joker but he's still alive and locked up in Arkham Asylum" said Vegeta. "You know it goes against a heroes code to not kill the enemy unless its necessary" said Ryo. "You and Gotenks killed Galfax, Shiax and Hermes remember" said Vegeta. "That's because we were ordered too by the Justice League" said Ryo. "Besides, the Joker won't live long, he's getting old after all" said Trunks. "Haha maybe, if the Joker escapes again and if I find him, I'm going to beat the crap out of him until he passes out" said Ryo. "Better hope Bruce doesn't stop you then" said Bulma. "Trunks, you have to get to work" said Ryo. "Oh right, I'm going to be late, bring me lunch to my office Ryo" said Trunks. "Alright" said Ryo. "Don't slack off Trunks" said Bulma. "I won't mom" said Trunks, he left for work saying goodbye to his family. "Where are the kids?" asked Bulma. "They're with mom in Mt. Paoz" said Ryo. "Oh, I'll go see them after the building projects" said Bulma. "We should get going then" said Vegeta. "Right" said King Vegeta. "We'll be going now, have a great day" said Bulma. "I will, take care" said Ryo, they left saying goodbye leaving her all alone in the house. "Jason… if only you were still alive" said Ryo, she left the house and flew over to Mt. Paoz.

**Mt. Paoz  
****Son Family House**

She knocked on the door and found her Grandpa and uncle covered in paint. "Do I even want to know?" asked Ryo. "We were playing with the twins and we sort of went out of control with the finger painting" said Raditz. "I can see that haha. Grandpa, I can't believe you let a handful of twins get you too" said Ryo. "They have that puppy dog look that not even I can resist" said Bardock. "Ha, the great Bardock falling for the puppy dog look? Now I've seen everything" said Tora. "Hey Tora, what brings you here?" asked Bardock. "We're about to head to the area to build the new saiyan town" said Tora. "Yeah, come on Bardock, we got to build the new town" said Fasha "Oh I see, we'll come too" said Bardock. "Mommy, story!" said Flynn. "Yeah, story" said Yuri. "Alright but lets get you cleaned up" said Ryo. "We'll be going then, you're mother is out at the Kame house with Gohan and his family" said Bardock. "Okay, be careful" said Ryo, she cleaned up the twins and brought Mirai down stairs and put him in the baby bassinet while reading the twins a story.

**-Flashback-**

_About a year has passed and Jason had became the new Robin after Bruce took him out of boarding school because it was actually a training ground for youthful criminals. He decided that Jason would be Robin to channel his anger against the criminals when they go out on missions together. In the past year, Jason felt close to his new family especially his big sister, he loved her stories and trained under her for a little when she had time, he saw her as a mother figure and always did what she said. He met Trunks and saw how much Trunks was in love with his sister and she was feeling the same way about Trunks. She gotten married to Trunks and loved his new nephews who were now six months old. Bruce was having trouble with Jason because his anger was now starting to get out of control due to the fact he shattered a guy's shoulder and kicked a guy out the window but was still alive. Jason felt that the drug dealers deserved it and that he believes that you should show fear in the criminals and don't show any mercy when fighting them. Today Ryonaka would go on a mission with Jason and Bruce to bust a bunch of drug dealers._

**Capsule Corp. House  
****Babies Room**

_She went in the twins room and found Trunks asleep on the floor while the twins were asleep in their cribs. She got on the floor and close to Trunks ear. "Sweetheart, its so cold and I'm not wearing anything, help me warm up hehe" Ryo whispered. He got up real fast and ran out of the room and then came back. "Hey! You're not naked at all!" said Trunks. "Haha, how else was I suppose to wake you up?" asked Ryo. "Hehe, well I know one way" said Trunks, he picked up her and carried her over his shoulder and went to their bedroom._

**Second Master Bedroom**

_He threw her on the bed like some rag doll and started to rip her clothes apart. "Trunks, I don't think I have time for this" said Ryo. "You got time before you're mission with Batman and Robin" said Trunks. "Alright but if I'm late, I'm putting the blame on you" said Ryo. "Hehe, don't worry, I'm sure they'll understand" said Trunks, the couple got physically affectionate until an hour later someone came in right in the middle of their love making. "Oh crap!" said Pan. "What the hell! Get out Pan!" yelled Trunks and Ryo. "Sorry!" yelled Pan, she ran out of the room closing the door. "Seriously, haven't they heard of knocking" said Ryo, she pushed Trunks off and went into the shower to clean up. "I don't know but I think we're going to have to put a better lock or at least a do not disturb sign but I don' t think that'll work" said Trunks, he followed her into the shower with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Trunks stop, I'm not in the mood anymore" said Ryo, he turned her around kissing her deeply squeezing her tighter. "Now are you in the mood?" asked Trunks. "I hate it when you do that hehe" said Ryo. "That's a good thing then hehe" said Trunks._

**Living Room**

_Mostly everyone was in the living room, both Trunks and Ryonaka came in gave Pan a murderous glare. "Hey don't glare at me!" yelled Pan. "Why shouldn't we, you just came into our room without knocking" said Trunks. "What's going on?" asked Gohan. "You're daughter walked in on us when we were in the middle of something" said Ryo. "How I was suppose to know you two were going at it like rabbits" said Pan. "Its call knocking Pan, why don't you try it sometime" said Trunks. "Why don't we just move out and find our own place" said Ryo. "Sounds like a good idea" said Trunks. "Wait, you two move out?" asked Bulma. "If you can get a lock on our bedroom door that no one can get through besides me and my wife then we won't move out" said Trunks. "A lock that will only open for you and Ryo, hmm I'll see what I can do" said Bulma. "Thank you, one more thing, the next time any of you walk in on us, I'm blasting your faces off" said Ryo. "Hey good idea, if someone walks in, we'll blast them" said Trunks. "Anyway I have to go, its almost mission time with dad and Jason" said Ryo. "Alright, I'll come stay at the mansion while you're away, we can spend the night there" said Trunks. "Alright, Bulma, you and Vegeta don't mind watching the twins then?" asked Ryo. "Sure no problem" said Bulma. They left the living room leaving everyone with scared looks on their faces._

**-End Flashback-**

She was cooking up Trunks's lunch and the twins were already ready to go with her. "Okay, mommy is almost done, make sure Mirai's diapers are in his baby bag" said Ryo. "Okay" said the twins. She finished cooking and packed the food in the basket. "Okay, lets go boys" said Ryo, they drove to Capsule Corp. building and went inside. "Hello there may I help you?" asked the Receptionist. "I'm here to see my husband Mr. Brief, he asked me to bring him lunch" said Ryo. "Ahh yes, I'll let him know you're on his way to his office" said the Receptionist. "Thank you, lets go boys" said Ryo, she pushed the stroller and walked straight through the halls with everyone staring at the family. The twins saw their father standing at the elevator and ran up to him. "Daddy!" said the twins. "Hey there, so you brought the kids huh?" asked Trunks. "I'm not going to leave them home alone, Grandpa and the others are out helping building the city" said Ryo. "Oh right, come on, the stares are getting annoying" said Trunks, they went in the elevator and into Trunks's office.

**President's Office**

They sat down on the couch and enjoyed the food. "So how's work?" asked Ryo. "Fine, with all the paperwork about rebuilding the city and stuff, its going to take awhile" said Trunks. "You can do it, will you be coming home late?" asked Ryo. "Probably, sorry if I don't come home in time" said Trunks. "Its alright, there's a lot of work to be done after all" said Ryo. "I'll probably have to stay here for a few nights" said Trunks. "Daddy no come home?" asked Flynn. "Don't worry, daddy's going to come home, daddy has a lot of work to do that's all" said Trunks. Ryonaka got out her phone and sent a text to Bulma to pick up the kids. "Who you did you text?" asked Trunks. "You're mother to pick up the kids" said Ryo. "How come?" asked Trunks. "The faster we get work done, the faster you can come home unless you can last a few days of not having me around while you're staying here a few nights" said Ryo. "Good idea" said Trunks. "Besides…" said Ryo. "What is it?" asked Trunks. "Nothing, lets wait for you're mother to pick up the kids first" said Ryo. "Alright" said Trunks, he played with the kids for awhile and went back to work when they fell asleep. Bulma finally came and took the kids home while Trunks and Ryonaka work. "I'll be right back, I have a conference" said Trunks. "Alright, I'll finish up here then" said Ryo. He left for a conference while he left his wife to finish the last of his paperwork, while she worked she started to remember the mission she went on with her father and Jason.

**-Flashback-**

_They went into the building and busted the criminals and tying them up so they wouldn't escape. "Man these guys never put up a good fight" said Saber. "Too easy for you then?" asked Batman. "Maybe, haha" said Saber, she watched Robin take out the bad guys and saw he was using too much strength against them. They took out most of the bad guys and the Joker appeared laughing as always then ran away and Robin went after him. "No Robin!" yelled Batman. "The Joker? What's was he doing here?" asked Saber. "Go after him!" said Batman. "Okay!" said Saber, she went out and flew after them sensing they were really far away. "How in the world did they get so far I wonder" said Ryo. _

**Abandon Warehouse**

_The Joker was beating Robin half to death with a crow bar, insulting him, making him angry. "What's wrong can't say anything hahaha" said Joker. Robin spit Joker with his blood, he smacked Robin's head into the floor. "Unlike you the first Robin had some manners, now what to do with you now… oh I know, I'll just keep beating you with this crowbar" said Joker, he continue to beat Robin until a twenty minutes passed, he put on a jacket and look back at Robin. "Alright, I've got to go, I've had fun though… well at least I did since you're bring quiet. Make sure you get home on time and finish your schoolwork and one more thing, give the big guy a message that I said 'Hello' kid" said Joker. He left the abandon warehouse leaving Robin alone. He tried to get up but he was too beaten to even stand up, he somewhat crawled to the door and couldn't get the door to open and it shots of electricity came out when he touched the door knob, he heard a ticking noise and saw an explosive with a timer on it with a minute left. Saber found the Joker leaving and saw that he left the warehouse and went to check if Robin was in there. "Robin you in there?!" yelled Saber. "Get out of here sis… there's an explosive and it has less than 20 seconds left" said Robin. "No I'm not leaving you to die!" said Saber, she got to the door and a large bolts of electricity came out shocking her, she fell back and was still feeling the shocks from the electricity. "Robin, get away from the door!" yelled Saber, she ran up the door and kicked it, the door open quick and she saw Jason not too far and as she was about to run and get him, the timer hit zero and exploded along with Robin and Saber inside. She was hurt but not as much as Robin, she went to find him and found him under the rubble and check for any signs of life but only a small pulse. "Jason… hey come on wake up, it's me" said Ryo, his eye's open and he saw his sister. "Sis… I'm not going to make it… sorry" said Jason. "No you'll be fine, we'll get you to a hospital and they'll fix you right up" said Ryo. "I'm too… badly beaten… nothing you can do…" said Jason. "Jason, you're my little brother, I should have flew fast enough to get to you and you wouldn't be all beaten up like this, its my fault…" said Ryo. "Don't blame yourself… you did all you could… glad I had you for a sister, I really enjoyed growing up with you" said Jason, with his last breath he was lifeless. "Jason?! No Jason! Stay with me!" yelled Ryo, Batman had arrive and saw the destroyed warehouse and found Saber and Robin inside. "Saber is he alright?!" asked Batman. "No… he's dead… he was badly beaten and then there was an explosion, right when I was about to grab him out to safety, the timer went out and exploded with us inside, his body couldn't handle it…" cried Saber, he picked up Robin and saw how badly beaten he was. "Can you still move?" asked Batman. "Yeah…" said Saber. "Lets get him home" said Batman. They left for home and brought his body back to the Batcave where they saw the family and friends. _

**Gotham City  
****Wayne Mansion**

"_Hey welcome… back" said Gohan. Everyone saw how badly damage Saber and Robin were in. "Master Bruce what happen?" asked Alfred. "The Joker happen, I want you to find him so I can take care of him myself" said Bruce. "Is Jason alive?" asked Chichi. "No… he isn't… he was too badly beaten by Joker and the explosion was too much for his body to handle" said Ryo, she left the cave and went upstairs to her room and found Trunks with only a towel wrapped around him. "Sweetheart what happen?!" asked Trunks. "Joker happen" said Ryo, she sat down on the bed while Trunks decided to get her tattered suit off. "Jason went after the Joker while we were fighting the criminals, we don't know why he was there though but Jason went after him, dad told me to go after him and I did but they were so far I don't know how they got to a place that was far from we were, I flew as fast as I could and saw the Joker leaving and went to check if Jason was inside…" said Ryo, he put on some boxers and gave her a large t-shirt to wear. "What happen next?" asked Trunks. "Jason told me to get away from the building because there was explosive with a timer on it, when I tried to open the door, large bolts of electricity came out and shock me, so I told Jason to back away and I got the door to open and I saw he was badly beaten but when I was getting to him the timer went off and exploded with us inside, I wasn't that badly hurt, I went to find Jason and he was barely hanging on, his body couldn't handle the explosion…" said Ryo. He held her close trying to comfort her. "Its all my fault… if I flew fast enough I could have saved him… I couldn't use an energy blast to get to him because I was afraid I could have hit the explosive or Jason…" cried Ryo. "Hey its not you're fault, even if you could have saved him, there might have not been a chance if he survived from all the beatings" said Trunks. "But Trunks… I'm his sister, I should have gotten to him faster, it's the older siblings job to protect their younger siblings…" said Ryo. "I know but you did all you could and I know Jason knows that too, did he have any last words to say to you?" asked Trunks. "He said…'don't blame yourself…you did all you could…glad I had you for a sister… I really enjoyed growing up with you…' and that was it" said Ryo. "Then that's all there is, he was happy that he had you for a sister" said Trunks, she started to cry even more and couldn't help but still feel like it was her fault he died. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay" said Trunks, the both of them laid down in bed, Trunks held her close, comforting her as much as he can._

**-End Flashback-**

Ryonaka woke up and found herself asleep on Trunks desk. "I guess I must have dozed off" said Ryo. She looked around and saw that the sun was already setting. 'He must be still be at the conference' thought Ryo, she got up and left the office to hand the papers to the executives. "Mrs. Brief, can I help you with something?" asked the Executive. "Here's all the paperwork, make sure they're all filed" said Ryo. "Yes Mrs. Brief" said the Executive. She left the room and was walking back to the office until something caught her ears. "Hey did you see the president's wife?" asked Mina. "Yeah, I wonder if she knows about the President kissing that girl in lunch room three weeks ago?" said Rei. "Probably not, it would be bad since they have three kids together" said Mina. She left and went to Trunks office and saw him sitting. "Hey there sweetheart, where did you go?" asked Trunks. She stayed silence and sat down on the couch avoiding his gaze. "Ryo, what's wrong?" asked Trunks. "Nothing" said Ryo, he got up from his chair and went to her. "Something is wrong, tell me" said Trunks. "Then you have to tell me the truth" said Ryo. "I will, whatever it is please tell me and I'll fix it" said Trunks. "Is it true you kissed another girl three weeks ago in the lunch room?" asked Ryo. "Where did you hear that?" asked Trunks. "Two of you're worker girls name Mina and Rei when I was on my way back here after giving your executive the paperwork" said Ryo. "That's not true, that girl kissed me and you know that I would never do anything to hurt you, we've been together for six years and not only that, we have three kids together" said Trunks, he got up, went to his desk and brought out a small disc. "Look here" said Trunks, he showed a video that was showing him and the girl. "I was trying to get my own coffee and that girl came up to me and kissed me" said Trunks, she saw the video showing Trunks trying to get coffee and believe him seeing the girl kissing him and he pushed her away making her hit the wall and heard something. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Trunks. "What do you mean, you're single so I thought presidents like you like having girls all over you" said the girl. "Well I'm not one of those presidents, I'm happily married with twins and a baby boy" said Trunks. "So? It doesn't stop other guys" said the girl. "Security!" yelled Trunks. "Yes Mr. President" said Security. "This girl is fired and I want her out, see to it that she is never allowed here again" said Trunks. "Yes sir" said Security, they picked up the girl and forced her out of the building. Ryonaka stopped the video. "See, you know I would never do anything to hurt you" said Trunks. "Trunks… I'm sorry… I'm such a bad wife" cried Ryo, he pulled her close bringing her legs over his while holding her. "Shh its okay sweetheart, you're not a bad wife, its just a bunch of stupid girls who like to gossip" said Trunks. "I'm just afraid sometimes that you'll just push me aside like the girls you dated in the past and leave me and the kids for someone else" said Ryo. He brought her face up closer to his and look straight into her eyes. "I will never leave you or the kids, I love my family and I love you Ryonaka" said Trunks. "I love you too Trunks" said Ryo, he pushed her down on the couch and kissed her. "Trunks, lets go home" said Ryo. "Alright lets go, I think the bed is better than the couch" said Trunks. "Hehe, even if you're the president of Capsule Corp. you're still the same naughty school boy " said Ryo. "Can't help myself, I just love you thaat much" said Trunks, they got up Capsule Corp. building and went straight home to their bedroom.

**Capsule Corp. House  
****Second Master Bedroom**

She left Trunks grasp before they did anything and walked up to the window staring at the night sky, she brought out a small candle and lit it "Sweetheart?" asked Trunks. "Don't worry Trunks, just lighting a small candle for Jason" said Ryo, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I see, happy birthday Jason" said Trunks. "Happy birthday Jason, I hope you're doing well in the afterlife" said Ryo, he picked her up and put her threw her on the bed. "Now then, where were we?" asked Trunks. "Oh I believe you said something about ripping off everything I was wearing hehe" said Ryo. "Oh right, my favorite part" said Trunks, he ripped everything off of her and let his animal instincts kick in.

**Living Room**

Everyone was in the living room except for Trunks and Ryonaka. "Trunks and Ryo are at it again" said Gohan. "Haha, I don't think it matters, they love each other a lot" said Videl. "Their practically like me and Vegeta" said Bulma. "They are different from us Bulma" said Vegeta. "What do you mean?" asked Bulma. "Both Trunks and the girl are half saiyan human hybrids, their saiyan side is stronger so it takes over their human side, so they will lose control of themselves when they have sex" said Vegeta. "Eww, I hope I don't end up like them" said Pan. "Are Goten and Bra the same way?" asked Chichi. "Who us, we don't go at it all the time like Trunks and sis" said Goten. "Yeah, plus we have one kid still" said Bra. "Their human side is stronger so they don't lose control like Trunks and the girl" said Vegeta. "What about full blooded saiyans?" asked Videl. "We only lose control when we find our mate" said Bardock. "Oh, so which ever blood is stronger effects them then" said Gohan. "I guess that means we'll have more grandchildren Chichi" said Bulma. "Oh I hope so haha" said Chichi. The family enjoy themselves and try to ignore the noises coming from the bedroom hall since those who were saiyan had better hearing.


	17. Chapter 17:Memory Lane Of Ryonaka Son

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

* * *

**Justice League Watchtower**

Flash was in the control room checking for any signs for the return of Batman and the others, he left the control room to get something to eat and joined Aquaman. "Hey Aquaman, what are you looking at?" asked Flash. "I found this old picture of Saber as a infant child that fell from one watchtower's living room" said Aquaman. "I remember that day, we were all trying to figure out where the little girl came from, it was more surprising when we saw Batman bring her in haha" said Flash. "Yes, Batman with a little girl in his arm's was quite a thing to see" said Aquaman. The both of them started to remember the day Batman brought the infant Saber in.

**-Flashback-**

_The watchtower was being built and members of the Justice League was in the conference room having a meeting. "So does anyone know why we were called?" asked Wonder Woman. "Don't know, Batman said it was important" said Aquaman. "Whatever it is I'm sure it's a mission we can handle" said Flash. "Maybe its something bad" said G.L Hal. "No way, nothing bad has happen since we were invaded by the aliens, it was the reason why we made the watchtower to make sure nothing like that happens again" said G.L John. "Whatever the case it is, I'm sure Batman will tell us" said Martian Manhunter. "I hope he gets here soon" said Green Arrow. "Got places to be?" asked Black Canary. "Not really, just curious on why Batman called us here for" said Green Arrow. "We'll have to wait and see" said Superman. They saw the door open and saw Batman but also saw him holding a infant child. "Uh… are you holding what I think you're holding?" asked Flash. "Yes its baby girl" said Batman. "Why is there a child here?" asked Martian Manhunter. He put the infant child down on the table and they saw a tail waving back and forth. "She has a tail? Where did she come from Batman?" asked Aquaman. "I was hoping you guys would know, I found her crying in the park and she has some really powerful set of lungs for me to hear about a mile away" said Batman. "She's so cute" said Wonder Woman. "What's her name?" asked G.L Hal. "Ryonaka Son, her name was sewn inside the back of her clothing" said Batman. "How many months is she?" asked Green Arrow. "Eight months from what the computer said" said Batman. "I never seen another alien that would closely resemble to humans besides me except she has a tail" said Superman. "She's only half alien, her other half is human" said Batman. "What?!" yelled everyone, Ryonaka started to cry really loud when everyone yelled. "Whoops we made her cry" said Black Canary. Batman picked her up and rocked her, she stopped crying and her tail wrapped around his arm. "I never even heard about an alien and human having a child together" said Flash. "Neither have I" said G.L John. "She seems to taken a liking to you" said Superman. "I think you having a little girl will fill up that empty mansion of your" said Wonder Woman. "She also has great strength, look at what she did to my baterangs" said Batman, he brought them out and they were all crushed. "Whoa, she did that?" asked G.L Hal. "Yeah she did, she crushed them like it was nothing" said Batman. "So what's are you going to do with her?" asked G.L John. "Well I'm going to raise her but once she gets a little older, we'll all train her so she can keep her strength in control" said Batman. "Sounds like a plan" said Aquaman. "So we don't know where she came from except she's a half alien human hybrid" said Flash. "Maybe the guardians of the universe might know?" asked Superman. "Its possible, we can head there now if you like Batman?" asked G.L Hal. "I don't mind, I'm curious what her alien half is" said Batman. "Alright, lets leave in the ship" said G.L John. "Do you have everything like diapers and other baby stuff?" asked Black Canary. "Of course I do" said Batman. "Lets get going" said G.L Hal. The two Green Lanterns left along with Batman with the infant child_

"_Wow, who would have thought the great Batman raising a little girl" said Flash. "I think its kinda nice he has someone in that big house of his besides his butler" said Wonder Woman. "If you say so, just don't look at me when the kid starts asking where do babies come from" said Flash. "I'm sure he can handle it, he is Batman, a little girl like that shouldn't be much of a trouble" said Superman. "We'll see when she gets older, I can just imagine the little munchkin breaking all our weapons haha" said Green Arrow. "Yeah I can see that but it wonders me still that an alien and human having a child together" said Black Canary. "I'm sure we'll find out in the near future" said Superman. "Who knows Superman, she might beat you when she's older with the strength she has" said Aquaman. "She is strong, but maybe I can read her mind to find out who her family is" said Martian Manhunter. "It won't hurt the kid will it?" asked Flash. "I won't hurt the child, but some given clue to find out where she came from is a good idea, I'm sure her family must be worry about her" said Martian Manhunter. "I wonder what alien race that has a tail like that is from?" asked Green Arrow. "Don't know but it looks like a monkeys tail" said Flash. "Well I guess we can go now since it was only about the little girl" said Superman. "Right" said everyone, they all left leaving to do their own things while Batman, and the two Green Lanterns went to the Green Lantern Core to see the guardians of the universe._

_**-End Flashback-**_

They saw Green Lantern Guy Gardner come in. "Hey G.L Guy! Come here" said Flash. He came and sat down with Aquaman and Flash. "What is it?" asked G.L Guy. "You were at Green Lantern Core when Batman brought the baby with G.L Hal and G.L John right?" asked Flash. "Yeah why?" asked G.L Guy. "What happen on there, we don't know much except that the guardians of the universe didn't know where the little munchkin came from" said Flash. "Weren't you on Oa with to help Batman and the others about the missing 16 hours?" asked Aquaman. "They needed me back here to watch over earth while the other two Green Lanterns" said G.L Guy. "Oh right" said Flash. "Anyway, I'll tell you what I remember and what they told me about while they were on their way to Oa" said G.L Guy.

**-Flashback-**

_They were on they're way to Oa where the Green Lantern Core was, Batman was busy changing Ryonaka's stinky diaper. "Whoa man, that's one stinky diaper" said G.L Hal. "I can't believe she can stink up the whole bridge with one dirty diaper, what in the world are you feeding her?" asked G.L John. "Baby food, what else is there?" asked Batman. "Then you got you're hands full with that little stinker" said G.L Hal. "Maybe we should have Martian Manhunter have a look in her mind after we get back, we might be able to find something out on her family and what alien race she came from" said G.L John. "Sounds like a good idea" said Batman, they arrived on the planet Oa._

_Two of the other Green Lanterns came and saw G.L Hal, G.L John and Batman who was carrying a child. "Hal, John! Its great to see you two again" said Kilowog. "Nice to see you again Kilowog" said G.L Hal. "Who's Batman holding?" asked G.L Guy. "It's a little girl that Batman found in the park in Gotham, we came to ask the guardians of the universe if they knew where she came from" said G.L John. "You guys don't know where she came from?" asked Kilowog. "Nope, that's why we came, she's half alien and half human" said G.L Hal. "Whoa, a half alien half human child, never heard of that before" said G.L Guy. "Which is why we're here" said Batman. "Alright lets go" said G.L Hal. "We'll come too" said Kilowog. They followed them and were now in the room where the guardians of the universe were._

"_Ahh, G.L Hal and G.L John, what brings you here?" asked Appa. "Batman here wants to know if you any of you knew where this girl's alien race came from" said G.L John. "She's a half alien half human child" said G.L Hal. "She's a half alien half human child? First time I've seen one" said Ganthet. Sayd went down took the child from Batman and held her up. "This child has a tail, I've never heard or seen a race having tails like these" said Sayd. "Where did you find her?" asked Appa. "In Gotham city at the park, she was crying and I heard it from a mile away, she also has great strength" said Batman. "For all we know, we've never heard of a race that have tails like that" said Appa. "Are you sure she's half alien half human?" asked Ganthet. "I'm sure, my master computer confirmed it, she's only 8 months old" said Batman. "Sorry but even we don't know what race has tails like these except for you're earth animals" said Sayd. "Are you sure she's not an experiment by some human on earth?" asked Appa. "What do you think?" asked G.L Hal. "I do not think she was made from an experiment but I can tell she's definitely part human" said Sayd. "It be impossible if she was an experiment, plus she has no visible scars of being experimented on" said Batman. Ryonaka started to cry again really loud. "Oh my did I do something wrong?" asked Sayd. "No, she's just hungry" said Batman. "Wow, how long have you had her to know that?" asked G.L Guy. "Since yesterday" said Batman. "You learn quick" said G.L John. "But you were right, she really does have a loud cry, those lungs of hers are powerful" said G.L Hal. Batman brought out a bottle of milk and fed it to her. "Hey she stop crying" said Kilowog. "We're sorry that we were not any help" said Appa. "Its alright, I'm sure someone who knows her will find her or she will eventually when she gets older" said Batman. "Thanks for the help, we'll be going" said G.L Hal. They left the room and headed back to the ship and said goodbye to Kilowag and G.L Guy and went back to the watchtower._

**-End Flashback-**

"So that's it huh?" asked Flash. "Yeah, so they didn't know where she came from" said G.L Guy. "Well she did ended up finding out where she came from" said Aquaman. "Yeah and all it took was falling in Klarion's trap and there they go, in another universe where she really came from" said Flash. "Hard to imagine she had the power to travel to different universe" said G.L Guy. "Vegeta did say her power came out when she was just a baby from the danger she was in" said Flash. "True, it must have only happen once since she can't do the same as Klarion" said Aquaman. "I'm sure she can but no point since we have the zeta-tubes for her to visit us or vice versa" said Flash. "So what is her world like?" asked G.L Guy. "Its amazing, flying cars, weird looking buildings, different races living together and almost everything can turn into capsules, makes it easy to shop when you're with the girls" said Flash. "Their technology is amazing" said Aquaman. "Oh I better get back to the main room, later guys" said Flash, he left in lightning speed back to the control room sitting down as always waiting for Batman and the others to return.

**Main Control Room**

Black Canary came in and saw Flash playing a bunch of cards. "So any luck?" asked Black Canary. "Nope, no word yet" said Flash. "I see and you've been playing cards all day?" asked Black Canary. "Not really, I was in the lunchroom with Aquaman remembering the day Batman brought Saber" said Flash. "I guess you're not the only one remembering the past" said Black Canary. "She has grown up you guys" said Green Arrow. "Hey, nice of you to arrive, bored?" asked Flash. "You have no idea" said Green Arrow. "Remember the day when we all went to the beach and Saber transform into a giant ape?" asked Flash. "Oh I remember, luckily there were no civilians around or it would have been trouble" said Green Arrow. "She had quite destructive power" said Black Canary. "Yeah but we were able to reverse her transformation thanks to Martian Manhunter" said Flash.

**-Flashback-**

_A few members of the Justice League were at the beach enjoying their time who were taking a break, Dinah, Diana, J'onn who wanted to learn more about humans, Barry and his wife Iris, Oliver, Alfred, Bruce and his little girl Ryonaka who was now three years old. "Look at her, she's grown up so fast in three years" said Oliver. "She's still so cute" said Dinah. "Yeah she is" said Diana. "So any luck on training her?" asked Barry. "No not yet, she's still too young" said Bruce. "Daddy?" asked Ryo. "What is it princess?" asked Bruce. "Ocean water yucky" said Ryo. "Haha you drank the ocean water?" asked Oliver, she nodded. "Its salty and its not for drinking kiddo" said Barry. "Bleh, yucky then" said Ryo. "Miss Ryonaka, how about some ice cream?" asked Alfred. "Yay ice cream!" said Ryo, she went over to Alfred and got her ice cream. "She's so adorable" said Iris. "J'onn you enjoying yourself?" asked Dinah. "Yes, I'm learning a lot about human children from just watching the little one" said J'onn. "Oh look, the moon, its full" said Diana. "Moon?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, see look up there" said Oliver. Ryonaka looked up and started to feel strange. "Master Bruce! Something is wrong with Miss Ryonaka!" yelled Alfred. He went up to her and saw her eyes glow red. "What's going on?!" asked Bruce. "I don't know, she looked up at the moon and this started to happen" said Alfred, she started to get bigger and bigger and transform. "She transform into a giant ape!" yelled Oliver. "But how did this happen?" asked Barry. "We don't have time for this, we got to reverse her back to her human form" said Bruce. "Iris get to safety with Alfred" said Barry. "Alright" said Iris, both Iris and Alfred went to safety while the other's try to find out what happen. "She's destroying everything in sight" said Diana. "Bruce what do we do!" asked Dinah. "I don't know, I don't want to hurt her" said Bruce. "Maybe I can read her mind to find out the cause" said J'onn, he read her mind and found something. "It was the cause of the full moon that caused her transformation" said J'onn. "Can't we do anything to turn her back into human?" asked Barry. "I might be able to do something" said J'onn. He did what he could and try to suppress her transformation, she started to return to her human form. Bruce went to her side and wrapped her in a towel. "Man, look at the damage she did" said Barry. "Is she alright?" asked Iris. "She's asleep but she's fine" said Bruce. "Can't believe the moon caused her transformation" said Dinah. "But how is that possible, she's looked up at the moon lots of times" said Bruce. "I think it only happens when the moon is full" said J'onn. "We should find a way to suppress her transformation then since we won't know if she'll look up at the full moon again" said Bruce. "Why not see that Zatara guy? I bet with his magical abilities, he can make something that would suppress her transformation" said Barry. "That might help" said Bruce. "Will you be going to see him now Master Bruce?" asked Alfred. "Yes, I think our little beach outing is over now" said Bruce. "Alright, we'll be going then, good luck" said Oliver. Everyone said goodbye while Alfred drove Bruce and his daughter to see Zatara._

**-End Flashback-**

"Boy that was quite the transformation we saw that day" said Flash. "I'll say, she almost destroyed the beach" said Green Arrow. "Luckily thanks to Zatara, he was able to make something that would suppress her transformation" said Black Canary. "Yeah but who would have thought we only had to cut off her tail to keep her from transforming when she looks up at the full moon" said Flash. "We didn't know though, so we thought it was best was for her to wear the earrings to suppress her transformation" said Black Canary. "Yeah but now we do now and Saber cut off her tail few months after she got married" said Green Arrow. "Yeah, she seems fine with it and the twins had their tails cut off too" said Black Canary. "She's grown up so much" said Flash. "Yup but she's still our little princess" said Green Arrow. "I wonder if she's worried about Bruce, they haven't come back still" said Flash. "I'm sure she is but I bet Trunks is comforting her as much as he can" said Black Canary. "They are one happy married couple that's for sure" said Green Arrow. "Poor Batman, finding out that his daughter mating with a guy she only met in a few days haha" said Flash. "Yeah, I'm glad he's not my dad haha" said Green Arrow. "Looks like my shift is over, later" said Flash. They waved good bye and left the watchtower aswell.

**Dragon Ball Earth**

About two months have passed and most of the cities on earth were rebuilt, the saiyans who built their own town was done as well. "So what are you guys going to call your new home?" asked Bulma. "We haven't decided on that still" said King Vegeta. "Well lets brainstorm" said Bardock. "I don't know, I rather train then brainstorm" said Raditz. "Uncle Radish lazy" said Flynn. "Lazy lazy!" said Yuri. "Hey its uncle Raditz not Radish" said Raditz. "Hehe radish!" said the twins, they ran away with Raditz chasing them. "Well I got no ideas on names" said Tora. "Me neither" said Fasha. "How about Senshi?" said Ryo. "Hey granddaughter you're here" said Bardock. "Haha yeah, I thought I come by and see how things were" said Ryo. "I see, what do you think King?" asked Bardock. "Senshi huh?" asked King Vegeta. "It means warrior, fighter , guardian, or soldier. Sounds perfect for a race of warriors after all" said Ryo. "Sounds about right since we are born fighters" said Tora. "Then we all agree to name the town Senshi?" asked King Vegeta. They all nodded in agreement. "That's great, by the way Ryo, where's Trunks?" asked Bulma. "At work still, I told him to finish with those piles of paperwork or he's getting nothing from me for a lifetime" said Ryo. "Ouch, you're so cold to you're husband" said Raditz. "It was either that or call Bulma" said Ryo. "He's going to have to get finish all that paperwork sometime" said Bulma. "Yeah haha, I'll head back to check on him then, keep an eye on the kids" said Ryo. "Bye bye mommy!" said the twins. She left and flew away heading back to Capsule Corp. Building.

**Capsule Corp. Building  
****Presidents Office**

Trunks was at the balcony from his office stretching from finishing all the paperwork, he sense someone flying towards him and saw that it was his wife. "Oh no you don't hehe, don't think you can tackle me this time!" said Trunks, he flew up and caught her from behind. "Aww no fair!" said Ryo. "Haha, can't tackle me today sweetheart" said Trunks, he carried her down to the balcony and saw the secretary come in with someone. "Mr. Brief, you have a guest here to see you, its Mr. Suzuka, he's here to see you about a charity ball for the children's hospital" said the Secretary. "Alright, you can leave us then" said Trunks. "Mr. Brief, its nice to see you again" said Mr. Suzuka. "Nice to see you again too" said Trunks. "Who is this lovely young lady?" asked Mr. Suzuka. "This is my wife, Ryonaka Brief" said Trunks. "Pleasure to meet you" said Ryo. "My so the rumors are true, you did marry someone" said Mr. Suzuka. "I prefer to keep my private life away from the public eye so the children can live a normal life away from the paparazzi" said Trunks. "So what did you come to talk about with my husband?" asked Ryo. "Its about the charity ball for the children's hospital next week, we hope that you could make it but see as that you have a family, I would like to suggest that you and your family attend as well" said Mr. Suzuka. "What do you think?" asked Trunks. "I don't mind if you don't" said Ryo. "Alright then, I'll bring my family to the charity ball" said Trunks. "Oh you will? Thank you sir, you won't be disappointed, I'll be leaving now, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Brief" said Mr. Suzuka, he left the presidents office leaving Trunks and Ryonaka. "Ugh, does that mean I have to wear fancy dresses?" asked Ryo. "Haha yeah I believe so, don't worry, we won't stay long I hope" said Trunks. "Alright, the food better be good and some of them better not be moving" said Ryo. "Why, what happen the last time when the food moves?" asked Trunks. "Dad took us to one of his executives house for dinner and there was this giant fish that was made nicely and even though it was cooked, it was still alive, its head was moving and everything, me and Dick ran for it haha" said Ryo. "Haha, wow, I would have paid to see you run from that" said Trunks. "Oh you try eating something that that was still alive, I'm sure your father will just blast it if his food was still alive" said Ryo. "I think he would, now lets get out of here and go get something to eat" said Trunks. "Alright, how about Italian then?" asked Ryo. "Sounds great, lets go" said Trunks, they left the building to go out to eat while being followed by a few girls.

**Italian Restaurant**

They went in and started to eat their lunch. "Trunks, we're being watched by the girls who work for you" said Ryo. "I know, I could just fire them" said Trunks. "Now Trunks, firing your workers won't solve anything" said Ryo. "Hey, it did take care of Mia when she kept trying to steal me away from you" said Trunks. "True but firing them won't stop others, they still see you as the person who dumps a girl after one date" said Ryo. "Yeah but I'm not that person, we both know I only dated those stupid girls was because I was bored and I needed something to preoccupied my free time" said Trunks. "Until I came back" said Ryo. "That's right hehe" said Trunks. Ryonaka's cell phone started to ring, she picked it up and saw it was Dick calling her and then hanged up after hearing what he had to say. "Who was it?" asked Trunks. "It was Dick, come on, lets go home, I'll tell you on the way back" said Ryo. "Alright" said Trunks, they got up and left their table paying for the lunch, left the restaurant and gone home.

**Capsule Corp. House**

"So we're going to save the hostages that were taken by Kaldur?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, we'll join Nightwing in the bioship while Batgirl, Robin and Bumblebee find the kids pretending to be capture by the enemy while undercover" said Ryo. "So I guess I should wear something too, hmm what do you think I should wear?" asked Trunks. "You're asking me what to wear? How about the one you wore on you're first mission" said Ryo. "Oh yeah, I can't find that though, don't know where I put it" said Trunks. "Did you check under the bed?" asked Ryo. "Under the bed?" asked Trunks, he look under the bed and found a capsule, he clicked on it and out came the clothes. "Oh here they are, the capsule must have fallen out of my pocket when I was undressing" said Trunks. "Haha, you should put it somewhere you'll find it" said Ryo. "When do we have to meet up with them?" asked Trunks. "In three hours" said Ryo. "I see" said Trunks. "Hey I know that look, don't you dare Trunks Brief" said Ryo, he walked up to her but she backed up against the wall, he picked her up, grabbing the back of her legs lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Don't worry, we won't be late and I just want to relieve the stress from work with my lovely wife" said Trunks. "I swear, your such a ho-" he stopped her from finishing her sentence by kissing her. "I hate it when you do that but if we're late, I'm putting the blame on you" said Ryo. "Don't worry, I'll make it up when we're having fun hehe" said Trunks. Before they could do anything someone walked in on them. "Geez can't you two stop doing it for one day?" asked Pan. Ryonaka pushed Trunks away from her and went to use the shower. "What do you want Pan?" Trunks said angrily. "Geez don't take it out on me, I was bored and I just wanted to find someone to play with" said Pan. "Go play with Giru then" said Trunks. "I can't, he's helping papa" said Pan. "Look, Pan, I'm tired of you walking in on me and Ryo, go find some kids around you're age to play with" said Trunks. "But their so boring and I want to play or train with you guys" said Pan. Ryonaka came out with nothing on and dragged Trunks into the bathroom. "Leave Pan" said Ryo. "Yes leave, we're busy!" said Trunks. "Fine then!" yelled Pan, she left the room and ran into Bra. "Sorry Bra, didn't see where I was going" said Pan. "Its alright, what are you doing here?" asked Bra. "I wanted someone to play with and I went to find Trunks and aunt Ryo if they were around to play or train but they were at it again, they got angry and told me to leave" said Pan. "Their grownups Pan, they don't have time and you should find someone to play with around you're age" said Bra. "But their mostly humans and some of them aren't fun" said Pan. "Weren't you dating someone?" asked Bra. "I was but he broke up with me when I took care of some criminals who were robbing the bank" said Pan. "Oh well that sucks, don't worry I'm sure you'll find someone but I don't think bothering Trunks or Ryo isn't going to help, Trunks likes to spend time with his family especially with his wife after work and so does Ryo when she gets back from a mission or helping at her dad's company" said Bra. "Why does Trunks allow aunt Ryo to go to the other universe for work and stuff, what happens if she decided to never come back?" asked Pan. "That won't happen, mom always told me that Trunks would stay close to Ryo ever since they were babies, he's never been more happy in his whole life and Ryo feels the same way, you'll understand when you get older Pan, for now I think you should just have to act your age and be a kid or you'll just end up missing you're whole childhood. Besides, Trunks goes to see her when he finishes with work if she's going to J.L earth" said Bra. "So they were telling the truth about going to J.L earth the whole time?" asked Pan. "Of course, why would they lie? With everything that's happening there, they need Trunks and Ryo's help" said Bra. "I guess I understand, I guess I'll go see how everyone is doing at the new saiyan town" said Pan. "Good idea, I was about to head there with Vegeta Jr. and stop by to get something to eat on the way, why don't you come?" asked Bra. "Okay, I am hungry" said Pan, they left leaving Capsule Corp. to see the new saiyan town.

An hour has passed and the married couple were getting suit up for the mission to save the young heroes were taking hostage. "My ass hurts…" said Ryo. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you after the mission, I promise" said Trunks. "Oh you better hehe" said Ryo. They finished suiting up and left the bedroom. "So I was thinking, I have two weeks off from work, how about we spend time in J.L earth, no one will walk in on us when we're there and plus I'm sure the twins and Mirai will love spending time with the other leaguers and kids" said Trunks. "Hmm sounds like a good idea, I really don't like it when someone walks in our room without knocking" said Ryo. "I guess that lock mom put for us isn't working" said Trunks. "Both of our moms are expecting more grandchildren too since you and I can't seem to control ourselves" said Ryo. "Hehe, its just not in me to stop feeling every part of your body, I just love the feeling of having you so close to me" said Trunks, he stop and pulled her close. "I love that feeling too sweetheart, now lets go, after the mission we'll go out to eat at the diner in happy harbor" said Ryo. "Sounds like a good idea, lets go and save the young ones" said Trunks, she nodded and they left into the zeta-tube from the lab, meeting up with Nightwing in the watchtower.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.  
**  
Note: **I'm not good with battles scenes.

**Note 02:** Italics are those who are linked up by M'gann, Trunks and Ryo's bond and the Scarab talking to Jaime Reyes.

* * *

**Justice League Earth  
****Bioship**

"So we wait until get the group of teenagers with Batgirl, Robin and Bumblebee" said Trunks. "That's right, once that gather up the teenagers, we'll follow their ship to where they're taking them and save the others who've already been capture" said Nightwing, he saw his sister staring at the wall outside the ship. "Something the matter Saber?" asked Nightwing. "Nothing really, I just miss papa and Batman" said Saber. "Don't worry, they'll come back someday" said Trunks. "Knowing papa, I'm not so sure, it took him five years to train Uub before coming back but he turned into a child in the process" said Saber. "That's true, Shenron did take Goku with him, who knows, maybe when we all passed on, we'll see him again or he'll see us, he does still have the body of a child" said Trunks. "How did this Goku turn into a child?" asked Wonder Girl. "Special seven dragon balls, gather all seven, summon the eternal dragon Shenron, and he will grant you a wish or two, once the wish is done, the dragon balls are scattered around the earth" said Trunks. "But the dragon balls are no longer around" said Miss Martian. "That's true because we used the dragon balls so much as an easy way out to fix things, it ended up making the dragon balls crack with all the negative energy that was put in and our earth ended up being almost destroy by the shadow dragons" said Trunks. "That's why I never liked using them in the first place, if there's a ying there's yang" said Saber. "Well I'm sure the earthlings on D.B earth can manage to live without the dragon balls, they did get help from the saiyans who are now alive again" said Nightwing. "I'm sure Frieza is really pissed in HFIL that the saiyans he killed are alive again haha" said Trunks. "Hey Trunks, after this mission, lets go back to the future" said Saber. "Why would you want to go back to the future Saber?" asked Wonder Girl. "To warn them about the over use of the dragon balls, our future selves are finally living in peace, but there's a chance that would go away, after all, they haven't even experience Majin Buu right?" asked Saber. "That's true, we could probably help them out with that" said Trunks. "Plus, its better if you warn them about the dragon balls, you said it's only been a few years since future Trunks defeated the androids and Cell and their still living in peace" said Nightwing. "Plus I want to see how our future selves are doing" said Saber. "I'm curious too, want to make a bet?" asked Trunks. "Sure, what do you got in mind?" asked Saber. "If our future selves are married and have at least three kids like us, you'll have to do anything I want for a whole year" said Trunks. "Haha, sure, but if you're wrong then you'll have to do anything I want for a year sweetheart" said Saber. "I'm going to side with Trunks on his bet" said Miss Martian. "Haha, think he's going to win huh?" asked Saber. "Well knowing how you too are so close, it's possible" said Miss Martian. "Nightwing, mind if I take Robin with us too?" asked Saber. "You want to take him with you? Why?" asked Nightwing. "I made a promise to someone to take him to the future one time but now that the other someone is gone, I can at least take Robin" said Saber. "Oh I see, sure go ahead" said Nightwing. "Thanks" said Saber. "Who was that other someone?" asked Wonder Girl. "Robin II" said Nightwing, the Manta flyer ship was moving and they started to move the bioship to follow them. "Good, they're taking leading us to where Lagoon Boy and the others are" said Nightwing. "How are you so sure?" asked Wonder Girl. "Just wishful thinking" said Nightwing. "What about the abductees at the dock, how did you know about that?" asked Wonder Girl. "Aquaman had come across the Intel while he was searching for La'gann" said Nightwing.

**Reach Ship  
****Docking Bay**

"There's the partner's ship" said Trunks. "Yeah, something familiar looking about it though" said Saber. "That ship has the same design as the bombs that were used on Melina Island and Mt. Justice" said Nightwing. "Sort of reminds me of Blue's armor" said Wonder Girl. "Now that I think about it, it does look similar" said Saber. "Alright Miss Martian, you're up" said Nightwing. She shaped shifted leaving the bioship and swimming towards to the docking bay of the enemy ship going inside. _'Alpha squad, I'm in the ship, are you aboard?_' asked Miss Martian. _'Affirmative, inside the docking, we also see the new aliens, the Krolotean's competitors, the Light's partner and it looks like we got more company, its Aqualad' _said Batgirl. _'He won't be looking for you, so do not attract attention' _said Nightwing.

In another area, Miss Martian was looking around the rooms for the hostages and teammates. _'I have found both Garth and Bart and looks like their both unconscious but alive, no sign of Jaime or La'gann' _said Miss Martian. _'Alpha squad here, we've found Lagoon Boy and looks like Shimmer is in a pod too as well as the other teens we came in with and four other civilians that were already here. We're left alone for now and Blue's unaccounted for' _said Batgirl. _'Alright, make the move before you need rescuing too. Get our boys too Miss Martian' _said Nightwing. Miss Martian broke the capsules, freeing Garfield and Bart. _'Garfield, are you alright?_' asked Miss Martian. _'I always knew you would come for me. Uhh are you shorter?_' said Garfield. _'The water outside the ship was _compacted' said Miss Martian, she reverted to her normal height. _'Okay thanks for the rescue but I gotta find blue!_' said Impulse, he left the room trying to find Blue Beetle with Miss Martian and Beast Boy leaving as well. _'Which way Beast Boy?' _asked Miss Martian. 'Over this way' said Beast Boy.

At the docking Bay, the alarm had been activated. "Hold it soldier"said Tigress, the Manta Troop grabbed Tigress's arm and threw her making her hit the ceiling landing on the ground, few other Manta Troops attack the unknown soldier but were beaten, the Manta Troop removed his helmet revealing to be Superboy. _'The docking bay has been secured' _said Superboy. _'Great timing handsome' _said Bumblebee, it was the Alpha team and the other civilians that were taken hostage by the Reach. _'We're docking now' _said Nightwing, the door was open and Wonder Girl was waiting for them. "Alright everyone, hurry up and get a move on" said Wonder Girl, the teens move to head to the bioship for safety.

Elsewhere, Miss Martian and Beast Boy came across Kaldur. "Its you!" yelled Miss Martian, she started to mentally attack Kaldur and saw many images in his head. "Ahhhh!" Kaldur screamed in pain and fell to his knees. She continued her mental assault on Kaldur to pay him back for killing Artemis.

Back at the docking bay, the teens were still getting into safety, with Batgirl and Robin meeting up with Superboy. 'M'gann, where are you right now?' asked Superboy, he didn't hear anything from Miss Martian. "Link is down, going in to find Miss Martian" said Superboy, as he went through, a Black Beetle punched him. "Sorry, but none of you are going anywhere" said the Enemy. "Hey! Listen um… Black Beetle! You're so outnumbered!" said Wonder Girl. The Black Beetle put his hand on the wall making the doors close blocking the way. Tigress tried to run to the door but didn't make it in time to get through. "Open the doors and we might go easy on you" said Wonder Girl. "You? Go easy on me?" said Black Beetle, he started to laugh evilly. "A laugh like that… means it's not a good sign for us" said Bumblebee.

Nightwing, Trunks and Saber went to check the door and tried to get it open. "Are you kids alright?" asked Trunks. They all nodded and were alright. "I can't get the door open" said Nightwing. "Let me try" said Trunks, he went up to the door and blasted it open. "Nice work" said Saber. "Looks like we got trouble" said Trunks. "Yeah, you kids go with Nightwing in the ship, Saber and I will help the others" said Trunks. "Alright, you two be careful" said Nightwing.

Two energy blasts came passing each side of Black Beetle. "What do we have here?" said Black Beetle. It was Saber and Trunks. "Looks like you guys need some help" said Trunks. "We sure do, this guy is tough" said Robin. "Let's go super" said Trunks. "Alright" said Saber, both of them powered up going super saiyan. "What's this, humans who can change their hair color and eyes?" said Black Beetle. "Sorry, but we're only half human" said Trunks, he charged up ahead and attacked Black Beetle while Saber got her blade to attack the enemy but was block by his armor, she sheathed her blade and started to fight Black Beetle with hand to hand combat. "Geez, wish I can fight like that" said Wonder Girl. "No kidding" said Lagoon Boy. "Hey, get the rest of the kids in the bioship" said Saber. "We're on it" said Bumblebee. Everyone went into the ship except for Trunks, Saber and Shimmer who was helping Black Beetle.

Back in the hall, Miss Martian was continuing her assault against Kaldur, many more images were shown, finding out that Kaldur working as a double agent and faked Artemis's death. She stopped her attacked and fell down to her knees. "M'gann? Hey what's wrong?" asked Beast Boy. Footsteps were heard and it was Tigress, she saw Kaldur and saw he was in a catatonic state. Miss Martian linked up her mind to Tigress. _'M'gann, what in the world have you done?_' asked Artemis. _'I had thought you were dead after being killed by Kaldur, that he deserved it…_' said M'gann. Beast Boy transforms into a tiger about to attack Tigress but uses a small smoke bomb. "You take yours and I'll take mine so count yourself lucky kid!" said Tigress, the smoke disappeared and both Tigress and Kaldur were gone. "Snap out of it, we have to go, you did good" said Beast Boy.

Impulse kept searching the rooms looking for Blue Beetle until he found him, he released him from his pod and carried him away. "Dude its you" said Blue Beetle. "Yeah, listen, there's a reason why I came back to the past" said Impulse, he explained what happens in the future and what happens to Blue Beetle. "No way, I'm going to change?" asked Blue Beetle. "I won't allow that, to make sure you stay yourself and never betraying the human race from the Reach apocalypse" said Impulse.

In the docking bay, the battle was still going on between Black Beetle and the two half saiyans, Shimmer was knocked out against the wall by Saber. _'Ryo, I don't see M'gann or Garfield yet, or Jaime and Bart' _said Trunks. _'I can sense them coming this way, we have to keep distracting this big guy, this guy is really strong, there must be another race that's strong like the saiyans, maybe' _said Ryo. _'It's possible, we have to be careful'_ said Trunks. _'Whatever the Reach is up too with the Light, it can't be good, there must be a reason why Impulse came to the past' _said Ryo. _'Yeah, we'll ask him whenever we get the chance' _said Trunks, they continue to distract Black Beetle while waiting for the last of their friends to come.

Behind the door, Beast Boy and Miss Martian were trying to get through. _'Hey can't you get the link back up?'_ asked Beast Boy, he noticed the link was back up already. _'Oh never mind, hey guys, Miss Martian and I are stuck and can't get through the docking bay'_ said Beast Boy. _'Don't worry Beast Boy, I got it, stand back'_ said Saber, she tried to punch the large door but didn't make a dent. _'What the, I can't punch through the door'_ said Saber. "Sorry little girl, I changed the density and mass so you won't be able to break it" said Black Beetle. _'Go super saiyan 3!'_ said Trunks. "We'll see about that!" said Saber, she powered up going to super saiyan 3 instantly and put all her power into her fist punching through the door and opening it letting Beast Boy and Miss Martian through. "What's this, longer hair now, what kind of species are you two?" asked Black Beetle. "Sorry, but we're not telling you anything!" said Trunks, he spotted Impulse and Blue Beetle. _'Hey there you two are!'_ said Saber. _'Sorry we're late'_ said Impulse. _'Get them to the ship'_ said Trunks. "Ah little brother you are awake and walking, one way or another, the Reach will put you back into the mode" said Black Beetle. _'Give me full control, you do not function at full capacity, allow me to take full control' _said the Scarab. "Alright" said Blue Beetle, he allowed the Scarab to take full control fighting against Black Beetle. "Go in the ship you two, I will fight him" said Blue Beetle, they nodded and headed to the ship. As both the beetles were fighting, Shimmer woke up and the wall started to melt with the touch of her hand, water started to come in and flood the area.

The water was flooding the bioship and everyone but Blue Beetle was aboard. "Everyone is aboard the ship except Blue, Nightwing, seal the hatch, the docking bay is being flooded" said Batgirl. "Acknowledge" said Nightwing. "What about Blue?" said Beast Boy. "We can't help him if we drown or crushed by the pressure at this depth" said Batgirl. The hatch was sealed and left the docking bay leaving Blue Beetle who was still fighting. Lagoon Boy went into the water to get Blue Beetle and brought him back to the bioship to safety.

They left heading back to the surface world as they were taking the teens that were capture back to their homes. "I'm me, its me!" said Blue Beetle. "Of course you are man" said Impulse. "Oh man…" said Blue Beetle, he started to relax. "Good work Team, mission success, Miss Martian, would you like to take over the helm?" asked Nightwing. She didn't respond. "She's just taking in all the glory, she really nailed Aqualad" said Beast Boy, he explained to them what happen to Aqualad. "I'll take over the helm Nightwing" said Superboy. "Alright, thanks" said Nightwing. "Oh Robin, thank goodness you're okay" said Saber, she was hugging him tight and was still in her super saiyan 3 form. "Uh Saber, I don't think he can breath" said Trunks. "Oh sorry!" said Saber. "Its okay sis" said Robin. "You're still in you're third form" said Batgirl. "Oh right, haha" said Saber, she returned to her normal form. The Bioship returned to the surface, returning the lost teens who were taken hostage by the Reach, Nightwing was at the Hall of Justice in communications with Captain Atom who was at the watchtower, briefing on what happen on the mission and propose that the Reach's secret invasion should be revealed until Aquaman came showing the news showing a Reach ship hovering at UN building in New York. The Reach Ambassador was shaking hands with the UN secretary Tseng. "So looks like before we warn the public, they decided to go to the public" said Nightwing. "At least we know where they are now" said Captain Atom. "That's right, now we know what we'll be up against" said Aquaman. "There's also one more thing, sis and Trunks said they sense something disturbing while we were still on our way back with the teens who were capture" said Nightwing. "Something disturbing?" asked Aquaman. "They said they don't know what it is but they said something didn't seem right and told me to keep an eye out for more Reach members because they could be everywhere and in hiding" said Nightwing. "Then we must keep an eye out on the surface world and under the ocean as well" said Captain Atom, they continue to talk on about the Reach and wondering what they were up too.

**Gotham City  
****Wayne Mansion**

Back at the mansion, Trunks, Ryonaka and Tim were sitting in the living room with the fireplace on. "Man I'm really tired after that mission" said Tim. "You'll be going on another one tomorrow" said Ryo. "Really?" asked Tim. "You're coming with us to the future in the time machine back at D.B earth" said Trunks. "How come?" asked Tim. "We need to warn our future selves about the dragon balls and how dangerous they are" said Trunks. "There's also the promise I made to Jason that I would take him to the future but since he's gone, I thought I would at least take you Tim" said Ryo. "The future is an alternate timeline right?" said Tim. "That's right, because of Cell killing the Trunks in his timeline and using his time machine to be in our timeline, it caused a change in our timeline since future Trunks arrived while Cell was still inside deep in the earth for an entire year" said Ryo. "Oh, well you always keep your promises sis, can't wait to go" said Tim. "Just pack three days worth of clothes and stuff" said Trunks. "We're going to be there for three days?" asked Tim. "Yup, we would take Dick too but you know with things happening here and I don't think the time machine has enough room for a forth person and take this capsule to put your stuff in" said Ryo, she threw him the capsule. "I see, I'll pack right away" said Tim, he left the living room going up to his room to pack.

Dick came into the living room and crashed on the chair. "You okay Dick?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, just tired, the Reach went public at the UN before we could make it public about their invasion" said Dick. "Something is up, I know it, do you think Bart knows something about the future?" asked Ryo. "Maybe, I mean it's possible that there could be a reason why he came back here" said Trunks. "For now we'll have to keep an eye out for the Reach and try to watch their every move" said Dick. "That Black Beetle was strong though" said Ryo. "Sis, we might need you and Trunks more often, to help against the battle if there is another one like the Black Beetle we saw" said Dick. "We'll come help if you need us, just call instead of trying to find us" said Trunks. "Someone walked in on you two again?" asked Dick. "Yeah, by Pan again" said Ryo. "Geez, why does she keep doing that?" asked Dick. "I don't know, its getting really annoying" said Trunks. "We even had Bulma installed a new lock on our bedroom door that would only let me and Trunks enter but that didn't work" said Ryo. "Maybe we should just move out" said Trunks. "What about your dad? He won't be happy if I'm not cooking" said Ryo. "Oh right" said Trunks. "Didn't we say we blast anyone if they walk in on us" said Ryo. "Oh right, we did say that didn't we" said Trunks. "Then you two should do that then haha" said Dick. "Oh we will, our moms are expecting us to have more kids since we lose control of ourselves" said Trunks. "I blame the saiyan side, its stronger than your human side" said Dick. "Yeah, I never lost control before until I met Trunks of course" said Ryo. "What can I say, we were meant to be together hehe" said Trunks. "So where's Tim?" asked Dick. "He's packing some stuff to go with us in the future" said Ryo. "Probably best to warn them about the dragon balls anyway or your future selves won't have a future at all" said Dick. "Yeah, I don't think they should go through the battle that we went through" said Ryo. Tim came back down to the living room and sat back down on the couch. "Finish packing?" asked Dick. "Yeah, when are we leaving?" asked Tim. "Tonight and then in the morning we'll leave for the future but for now we'll order pizza, I'm starving" said Trunks. "Me too" said Ryo. "Alright then, I'll order us some pizza, I'm hungry too" said Dick. "Yeah, Pizza sounds good" said Tim.

They finished eating and went into the bat cave. "Be careful you three" said Dick. "We will, keep the mansion clean and no wild parties Dick" said Ryo. "Hey come on, you know me, I wouldn't throw a party unless Wally was here haha" said Dick. "Hehe I know" said Ryo. "Master Trunks, Master Tim and Miss Ryonaka, do be careful" said Alfred. "We will, take care of Dick" said Trunks. "Do not worry, I will make sure that nothing will happen to the young master" said Alfred. "We'll be going now, see you in three days" said Ryo. "See you in three days" said Dick, they left through the zeta-tube heading back to D.B earth.

**Dragon Ball Universe  
****Capsule Corp. House**

They came through and went into the living room finding the twins playing with uncle Goten. "Hey guys, welcome back and Tim, you're here too" said Goten. "Yeah, we finished the mission about a few hours ago and came home bring Tim with us" said Trunks. "What brings you here Tim?" asked Goten. "They're going to take me to the future with them since sis promised Jason that she would take him" said Tim. "Ah I see, you're taking Tim so you can keep your promise but why are you guys heading to the future?" asked Goten. "To warn them about the dragon balls so they won't go into battle like we did" said Trunks. "We should probably search for Babadi's ship just incase" said Ryo. "Good idea" said Trunks. "Uncle Tim!" said the twins, they clung to his legs. "Hey there you two" said Tim. "Bed time story Uncle Tim" said Flynn. "Ya, story story" said Yuri. "Alright, I'll read you two a bedtime story" said Tim, he picked up the twins and headed towards to their room. "So how was the mission?" asked Goten. "It was successful but the enemy, they call themselves the Reach and they were strong enough to stand against a super saiyan, whatever they're after, we have to help them as much as we can" said Trunks. "Yeah, we need to be careful too, the Black Beetle was quite intrigued when he saw us transform" said Ryo. "Yeah" said Trunks. "Anyway, lets go to bed Trunks, I'm tired" said Ryo. "Alright, we'll see you later Goten" said Trunks. "I better head home anyway, the twins were bored so I stayed home with them while Bulma and Vegeta went out to dinner and Bra's at Marron's place with Vegeta Jr." said Goten. "Where's Mirai?" asked Ryo. "I put him in his crib, he should be asleep" said Goten. "Alright, I'm going to see him quick" said Ryo.

She went into Mirai's room and found him asleep in his crib. "He's fast asleep, so peaceful" said Ryo. "The more I look at him, he looks a lot like you" said Trunks. "Well he does have my hair and eyes" said Ryo. "He's going to be quite a ladies man when he grows up, so will the twins" said Trunks. "I hope they don't end up like Yamcha from the stories I heard from your mom" said Ryo. "They won't, don't worry, come on lets go to bed, I already showed Tim to the guestroom" said Trunks. "Alright" said Ryo, she left the baby room with Trunks.

Ryonaka laid down in the bed thinking about something. "Are you worried about what we sensed back on J.L earth?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, what if there's a whole bunch of the Reach and hiding, we couldn't even pinpoint on what we were sensing" said Ryo. "Don't worry, the Justice League are going to keep a close eye on things" said Trunks. "I just hope nothing bad will happen to Dick or Tim if a full scale war between the humans and the Reach happen" said Ryo. "We'll be there with them if that happens" said Trunks. "Right, lets sleep, I was hoping we go to the diner for dinner in Happy Harbor but after that mission, it tired me out" said Ryo. "Yeah but I'll make plans for us to have a quiet dinner with no one walking in or interrupting us" said Trunks. "Hehe, can't wait then" said Ryo, they kissed each other falling asleep with their arms around each other.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.

**Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.  
**  
Note: **I'm not good with battles scenes. **  
**

* * *

**Dragon Ball Universe  
****Capsule Corp. House**

It was morning and everyone was eating breakfast. "So have you three finish packing to leave in the morning?" asked Bulma. "Yeah, we got all we need" said Trunks. "I'll be right back, going to change Mirai's diaper" said Ryo, she left the room with Mirai to change his diaper. "Mommy and Daddy go somewhere?" asked Flynn. "Yeah, we're going to the future again" said Trunks. "Okay" said the twins. "Where are you two going?" asked Pan. "We're going to the future to warn them and check things out on the earth" said Trunks. "We come with mommy and daddy?" asked Yuri. "Well I guess you three could come, if you two sit on our laps and Ryo will hold Mirai" said Trunks. "Oh good, me and Vegeta could use some alone time" said Bulma. "The future, can I come?" asked Pan. "We only have room for three people Pan" said Trunks. "But I want to go on adventure with you guys too" said Pan. "We're not going there for an adventure Pan, we're going to warn them about the dragon balls and find any other dangerous villains that our future selves haven't fought yet" said Trunks. "Sorry Pan but you're not going anywhere" said Videl. "Why can't I go, life is boring here" said Pan. "We told you Pan, we don't have enough room, only three of us are going" said Trunks. "But it's only you and Aunt Ryo going and your kids, there's enough room for me to go" said Pan. "No there isn't, Tim is going with us, that's why he's here" said Trunks. "What, he can go, why is he going?" asked Pan. "A promise was made but since that person died, we're going to take Tim with us" said Trunks. "No fair, I'm stuck here with boredom" said Pan. "Pan I don't want you going anywhere without telling me like you did when they had to find the black star dragon balls" said Videl. "But mama I saved the earth didn't I?" asked Pan. "You can't go off on your own, it'll only get you in trouble" said Gohan. "Sorry Pan but your parents are right, you're a kid so just act like one" said Chichi. "By the way mom, can you ask Dick to install a lock for us in our bedroom, we're tired of being walked in by almost everyone and we need our privacy or Ryo and I will decide to just blast anyone who comes in without knocking" said Trunks. "Alright, I'll let him know then, you two better get going, I'm sure Ryo is waiting for you outside oh and I also made room for another person" said Bulma. "So I can go then?!" asked Pan. "No, I'm going, I asked Bulma to make room for me so I can go" said Goten. "You're coming too?" asked Tim. "We might need to use the fusion technique if Majin Buu and Babadi is still around in the future timelime" said Goten. "Good idea, I'm guessing you're already packed?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, I've already let sis know that I was coming too" said Goten. "Be careful Goten" said Bra. "Don't worry I will" said Goten.

Both Trunks, Goten and Tim finish eating and left the kitchen heading to the time machine set up outside in the backyard where Ryonaka was waiting. "About time you guys got here, the kids are coming too?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, we have enough room if they sit on our laps" said Trunks. "Oh okay, lets get in" said Ryo, all of them went in the time machine, activating the controls. "Be careful guys!" said Chichi. "Say hi to everyone for us!" said Bulma. "Take care guys!" said Bra. "Make sure to behave yourselves" said Gohan, the time machine lifted off with the three inside waving goodbye to everyone.

**Future Timeline  
****Capsule Corp. House**

The time machine landed in the backyard, they got out and Trunks returned it to its capsule form. "Alright Tim, here we are" said Ryo. "Wow it looks different because the buildings around here don't look the same from where we were in the past" said Tim. "Neat, my first time traveling in time" said Goten. "Yay future!" said the twins. "Yeah, lets go inside" said Trunks, the went into the house looking for someone and saw that all the z fighters were in the living room.

"Hey its you guys, you're back" said F. Yamcha. "Yeah, we came back to warn you about something" said Trunks. "We'll be staying for three days of course" said Ryo. "Nana and Grandma!" said the twins, they ran to both of their grandmothers. "Hello there twins" said F. Chichi. "Who are those two?" asked F. Bulma. "Oh this is my little brother, Tim Drake and my twin brother Goten" said Ryo, everyone greeted them. "So you came to warn us about something?" asked F. Gohan. "Yeah, it's important, are Piccolo and Kami at the lookout?" asked Trunks. "Well we know Kami is at the lookout with Mr. Popo, we're not sure about Piccolo" said F. Tien. "I'll go get them" said Ryo, she used instant transmission quick to bring Piccolo, Kami and Mr. Popo and brought them back to Capsule Corp. house. "Hey Piccolo" said F. Gohan. "Hey Gohan" said F. Piccolo. "Now you said it was important, it was why you brought us here right?" asked F. Kami. "Yes, its about the dragon balls" said Trunks, they explained what happen in their timeline and what happen to Goku. "So the dragon balls hit their capacity and shadow dragons appeared" said F. Popo. "If there is yin then there is a yang, positive wishes were made while the negative energy was stored in the dragon balls until they hit their limit and crack, the earth was almost gone but papa manage to defeat the last shadow dragon with the spirit bomb by gathering energy from all over the universe" said Ryo. "I see, so that means we can't use the dragon balls anymore right Kami?" asked Krillin. "That's right, it takes at least a century for the negative energy to leave the dragon balls" said F. Kami. "What about Kakarot?" asked F. Vegeta. "He left with Shenron with the dragon balls, we don't know when he'll return" said Goten. "But there's a chance you might need to use the dragon balls if what happen in our timeline, it might exist here too" said Ryo.

Just then, F. Trunks and F. Ryo came into the room. "Hey what's going on, why are you two back?" asked F. Ryo. "Don't tell me you two have more questions for us?" asked F. Trunks. "Nope, we just came to warn you guys about the dangers of the dragon balls" said Ryo. "The dragon balls?" asked F. Trunks, they explained to two about what happen. "I see, so we can't use them then but you say there's a chance we'll have to use them" said F. Ryo. "Yes, we need to search for Babadi and Majin Buu, they are dangerous" said Trunks. "But didn't the Majin Buu in your time reincarnated into a child?" asked F. Gohan. "Yeah but he changed into a good person thanks to Mr. Satan and the good Buu and Evil Buu were split in half" said Goten. "Trunks, you said there were two guys in the martial arts tournament who took Gohan's energy when he went super saiyan 2?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, why?" asked Trunks. "There's a chance they'll be there and if they are, we can take care of Babadi and Majin Buu" said Ryo. "Sounds like a plan" said Trunks. "There's a chance that the Supreme Kai and Kibito would be there too" said Goten. "Well there is the world martial arts tournament being held tomorrow, why don't you guys and the others enter?" asked F. Bulma. "I'm in" said Goten. "Me too" said Trunks. "If you two are entering the tournament then be careful" said F. Kami, both Kami and Mr. Popo left, returning to the lookout, Piccolo left as well to continue his training before the tournament, everyone else continue to talk and prepare for the tournament tomorrow.

**World Martial Arts Tournament**

Everyone was in the plane heading to the martial arts tournament. "Wow Ryo, your outfit looks almost like Goku's mixed with Piccolo's outfit except a few minor differences" said F. Bulma. "Thanks, I have two of these, one made from mom and the other this one made by Gohan and Grandpa Bardock gave me his wristbands to wear" said Ryo. "The only difference is the really tight red shirt, and the long red wristbands and red sash" said F. Chichi. "Gohan told me that he wore a outfit similar to Piccolo's since he was his first teacher and wore that outfit to fight against Cell, so Gohan made this for me for my birthday last year" said Ryo. "I hope Dick put a better lock on our bedroom door" said Trunks. "Yeah I hope so too or we'll just blast anyone who dares to come in without knocking" said Ryo. "Problems at home?" asked F. Gohan. "Lets just say whenever someone walks in our private time together, they forgot to knock and just come in" said Trunks. "We could have move to a new place but Vegeta rather have me cook breakfast, lunch and dinner instead of Bulma cooking" said Ryo. "Well you are a heavenly cook" said Trunks. "I'll say, the breakfast you made with our Ryo was really great" said F. Bulma. "Its twice as good with two Ryo's cooking" said Goten. "Bro, your drooling" said Ryo. "Oh haha sorry" said Goten. "Are you three entering the tournament?" asked Trunks. "Nah, don't think I can stand up against you guys" said F. Yamcha. "I'll be entering" said F. Krillin. "I'll be just watching the tournament with Chiaotzu, I don't think I would stand a chance against how strong you guys are" said F. Tien. "We'll be cheering you guys on" said F. Chiaotzu. "Piccolo should be there too" said F. Gohan. "What about you two?" asked Tim. "I'll be entering but under a different name" said F. Trunks. "I'm just going to watch" said F. Ryo. "Its been a long time since we've all been together" said F. Roshi. "Yeah it has" said F. Oolong. "Are we almost there yet?" asked Goten. "We're already here" said F. Bulma, they saw the island and landed the plane.

"Hehe, I remember when I first went to the martial arts tournament" said Ryo. "You do, what happen?" asked F. Ryo. "She punched Mr. Tokino's daughter for calling her an animal when she saw her tail after I called Mia a disgusting bitch when she tried to take me away from Ryo" said Trunks. "Serves her right, she made me drop my ice cream, stupid girl" said Ryo. "Haha and apparently the ice cream was more important than the insults" said Trunks. "Yeah she definitely takes after Goku" said F. Krillin. "Who was your opponent?" asked F. Gohan. "Vegeta, I beat him" said Ryo. "Say what?!" said F. Vegeta. "You'll find out how I beat him soon" said Ryo. "Hey I see registration" said Goten. "Lets go sign up" said F. Trunks, they went to sign up for the tournament and said goodbye to everyone and went on ahead for the preliminaries to make it into the finals.

At the spectator stands, the others were sitting waiting for the finals to start. "I hope they don't blow up the ring since we got three more saiyans entering" said F. Bulma. "Yeah but I'm sure they won't blow the ring up" said F. Chichi. "I can't wait to see my other self fight" said F. Ryo. "I bet she's really strong" said F. Chiaotzu. "Oh I'm sure she is" said F. Yamcha. "Well the tournament is about to start" said F. Oolong. "We're in quite for a show" said F. Roshi. "Its going to be good" said Tim. "Sure will" said F. Chichi. Mirai started to cry loudly. "Oh what's wrong Mirai" said F. Chichi. The twins brought out milk and gave it to F. Chichi. "Oh thanks you two" said F. Chichi, she started to feed Mirai his milk. "They know their little bother well" said F. Ryo. "They sure do" said F. Yamcha.

**Round 1: F. Krillin vs. F Spopovich**

The fighters were waiting in the room waiting to be call for their round in the tournament, the announcer went up to the stand welcoming everyone into the tournament and announce the first round. "First round we have Krillin vs. Spopovich!" said the Announcer. Both fighters went into the ring and the sound of the gong was hit and the match started with F. Krillin giving F. Spopovich all he got but kept getting back up and took every attack from F. Krillin. "Holy geez, what's this guy made of?" said F. Krillin. His opponent started to fight back giving F. Krillin a few punches. Back at the main temple building, the other fighters were watching. "Its just as I thought, Babadi and Majin Buu are on earth which mean Spopovich and Yamu will wait until they take our energy" said Trunks. "We better keep a good eye out" said Goten. "Krillin isn't going to last long, he is strong but not strong enough to defeat his opponent" said Ryo. Back at the ring, F. Spopovich kicked F. Krillin out of the ring making him the winner to advance in the next round. F. Krillin got up and went back to where the others were. "Are you okay Krillin?" asked F. Gohan. "Yeah just peachy, that guy was tough" said F. Krillin. "Don't worry, Ryo can heal you" said Trunks, she went to F. Krillin and started to heal F. Krillin. "Wow I didn't know saiyans can heal" said F. Krillin. "King Vegeta said there were saiyans with the rare ability to heal" said Goten. "Thanks, I'm all better" said F. Krillin. "Anytime" said Ryo.

**Round 2: Trunks vs. Goten**

"Next up we have Trunks vs. Goten!" said the announcer. "I'll win this time Trunks" said Goten. "We'll see about that" said Trunks, the two best friends went up to the ring and the match started. "I swear those two are always competing against each other" said Ryo. "Well best friends just have to compete against each other, its just like me and Goku when we enter the martial arts tournament when we were kids" said F. Krillin. "I have to say, Goten is strong" said F. Gohan. The match continue and both Trunks and Goten fighting with a lot of speed where only a few could catch their movements.

In the audience, F. Bulma and the others were watching how strong both Trunks and Goten were. "Wow look at them go" said F. Bulma. "They're really great" said F. Ryo. "Yeah, amazing" said F. Tien. "They are the sons of Vegeta and Goku" said F. Chichi. "I think Trunks is going to win" said Tim. "You think so?" asked F. Chiaotzu. "Well Gohan told me that Trunks beat Goten in the junior competition, so Trunks might beat him again" said Tim. "We'll just have to keep watching then" said F. Ryo. "The both of them are trying to punch each other out of the ring" said F. Tien. "Looks like its going to end" said Tim.

Back in the ring, Trunks fights Goten pushing him at the edge of the ring, he gave him one last kick in the gut sending Goten hitting the seats where the audience were. "Trunks is the winner! Goten is out!" said the announcer. "I win again Goten" said Trunks. "Ouch man, I thought I would win this time too" said Goten. They went back into the main temple where everyone was waiting for them. "Great job Trunks, you too Goten" said Ryo. "Man I thought I would win this time but Trunks is still stronger" said Goten. "That was a great fight" said F. Gohan. "You turned out strong" said F. Trunks. "Thanks" said Trunks.

**Round 3: Majunior vs. Shin**

"Next fight we have Majunior vs. Shin!" said the Announcer, the two fighters went into the ring and stood there after the gong was hit. "Majunior?" asked Ryo. "Its an alias that Piccolo used when he first fought in the tournament" said F. Krillin. "Ohh" said Ryo. "They're just standing there, just like our Piccolo did when he was matched up against Shin" said Trunks. "Piccolo must be tense" said Goten. "Yeah, he's looking a lot greener too" said Ryo. In the ring Piccolo was leaving the ring. "Sorry but I forfeit" said Majunior. "Oookay" said the Announcer, Piccolo went back to the main temple and his opponent followed from behind. "You okay Piccolo?" asked F. Gohan. "Yeah" said F. Piccolo. "Hello there Shin" said Ryo. "Hello there miss" said Shin. "Piccolo, this man here is the Supreme Kai" said Ryo. "What?!" said everyone. "You know who I am?" asked F. Supreme Kai. "Yes, we came from an alternate timeline where we fought Majin Buu, we came here to help and defeat him since we know how strong he is" said Trunks. "I see then you know that both Yamu and Spopovich are here to steal energy" said F. Supreme Kai. "He's right, be careful Gohan" said Goten. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" said F. Gohan. "Don't worry Supreme Kai, we will explain why we came here in the first place" said Trunks, he explained why they came to the timeline while Kibito and F. Gohan were in the ring.

**Round 4: F. Gohan vs. Kibito**

"Up next we have Gohan vs. Kibito!" said the Announcer, the two fighters went up to the ring. The gong was hit and the next match started. "Show me your power Gohan, I can tell you are stronger than most of the fighters here" said F. Kibito. "Alright then" said F. Gohan, he started to power up and went super saiyan and super saiyan 2. "Gohan is strong" said Ryo. "He must have been training besides studying" said Trunks. "He did do a lot of training in other world before being wish back to life" said F. Piccolo.

Everything around them was shaking and from the power that was being brought out. "How's that Kibito?" asked F. Gohan. "Amazing, you have great energy" said F. Kibito. "Gohan has a lot of power" said Ryo. "Is he strong like your Gohan in your timeline?" said F. Piccolo. "Comparing to your Gohan to ours, your Gohan is strong but not as strong as our Gohan, if it goes out like what happen in our timeline, your Gohan will be able to achieve the power he needs like our Gohan did" said Goten. "Supreme Kai, you know what to do" said Trunks. "Right" said F. Supreme Kai, he paralyzes F. Gohan so that F. Yamu and F. Spopovich would take his energy. "Ahhhhh!" screamed F. Gohan. "All this power belongs to our master!" said F. Spopovich, they finished taking his energy and flew off leaving the stadium. "They are leaving, we must follow them" said F. Supreme Kai. "Alright, lets follow them" said F. Trunks, the fighters left the stadium following F. Supreme Kai while F. Kibito healed F. Gohan. "How do you feel?" asked F. Kibito. "All better, thanks" said F. Gohan. "Let us catch up with the others" said F. Kibito. "Right" said F. Gohan, he looked over to where the others were and flew over to them. "Hey, we're going on after them, head back home and stay safe until something comes up, we'll contact you as soon as we can" said F. Gohan. "Okay, be careful" said F. Chichi. "Don't worry, we'll watch the kids" said F. Bulma. "We'll stay and protect the girls while you guys go with the others" said F. Yamcha. They flew off leaving the stadium. "Well lets go on home" said F. Tien. "Yeah, I hope they'll be okay" said Tim. They got up and left and return home.

**Heading Towards Babadi and Majin Buu**

F. Kibito and F. Gohan finally caught up with the others. "You okay Gohan?" asked Ryo. "I'm good" said F. Gohan. "That's good" said Goten. "That look painful" said Ryo. "Sure did but I'm sure its not as painful as giving birth to twins" said F. Gohan. "Good thing I was in the waiting room instead of the delivery room or Ryo would have broken my hand" said Trunks. "I would have broken more than your hand, I would have insulted you for getting me pregnant with twins!" said Ryo, she started to glare at her husband. "I'm sorry! Please stop giving me your father's glare!" yelled Trunks. "Wow, that's one scary glare…" said F. Gohan. "I'm glad my Ryo doesn't know that glare" said F. Trunks. "And yet both of our mothers are expecting more grandchildren because Goten and Bra still have only Vegeta Jr." said Ryo. "Hehehe" said Trunks. "Don't even think about it, we're on a mission here or else" said Ryo. "Or else what?" asked Trunks. "No sex for all eternity even after death" said Ryo. "Okay I'll behave!" said Trunks, he cowered behind Goten. "I have a scary sister in a different timeline…" said F. Gohan. "No kidding…" said F. Trunks. "Boy! Don't cower, you're the male! Dominate your wife and show her who's boss!" said F. Vegeta. "Did you miss the glare and the threat dad!" said Trunks. "Um excuse me but we should focus on the mission in hand here" said F. Supreme Kai. "Yes, my master is right" said F. Kibito. "They're right, we should focus on the mission" said F. Krillin. "Rule number one, never make sis angry or else you'll get punish and trust me, her being angry is a bad thing" said Goten. "Agree" said the boys, they flew until they landed on some rocks and saw F. Spopovich and Yamu landing in front of a small building.

Everyone stayed hidden and watch three beings coming out of the building. "That should be Babadi's ship" said Trunks. "But how, it looks small" said F. Kibito. "Its buried underground and probably why you two couldn't find it when you were searching for him and Majin Buu" said Goten. "I see, no wonder we couldn't find them" said F. Supreme Kai. "So which one is Babadi?" asked F. Krillin. "He's the small runt one" said Trunks. "Oh I see him, what about that big guy with the cape?" asked F. Gohan. "That's Dabura, be careful with him, if he spits anywhere on you, you'll turned to stone" said Trunks. "Hey look, they know we're here" said F. Vegeta. "That's not good" said F. Trunks. Both F. Yamu and F. Spopovich flew up and started to attack them. "You'll give more energy to our master" said F. Yamu. "Sorry but no thanks" said Ryo, she got up close to F. Yamu and used a large energy blast destroying him. "Weakling" said Ryo. "She has a little Vegeta in her" said F. Krillin. "Yeah sorry about that, she's been having sparring matches with dad sometimes while I'm at work" said Trunks, F. Spopovich was about to attack Ryo but both Goten and Trunks stopped him and destroyed him. "Good work you three" said F. Supreme Kai. "So we going in the ship?" asked F. Trunks. "It could be a trap though" said F. Kibito. Just then, F. Dabura came up to them and spit on F. Kibito, Krillin and F. Piccolo and started to turn into stone. "Damn" said F. Trunks, F. Dabura went back into the ship. "Lets go we have to follow him" said F. Gohan. "Yeah" said Ryo. "Don't worry Supreme Kai, we'll do what we can to stop Majin Buu from being revive" said Trunks. "Alright, lets go then" said F. Supreme Kai. They flew down and went into the ship onto the first level.

**Babadi's Ship**

"So what now?" asked F. Vegeta. "I remember Gohan saying that Babadi sent out a fighter to fight them" said Ryo. "He also said that if we fight them, we would be giving energy to Majin Buu" said Goten. "There is one more thing, in Vegeta's case" said Ryo. "What do you mean girl?" asked F. Vegeta. "During the fighting between Gohan and Dabura, he saw how angry Vegeta was and stopped the fight and left to speak to Babadi about a new recruit which was you, so Babadi used his magic and turned you against dad and the others and destroyed lives at the martial arts tournament" said Goten. "But you gain more power from it and after your battle with Goku, you fought against Majin Buu, me and Goten went to get you to wake up after Majin Buu knocked you out but you ended up knocking me and Goten out having Piccolo taking us far away and you ended up sacrificing yourself by blowing yourself up but it was futile, Majin Buu was in a lot of pieces and put himself together" said Trunks. "I won't allow myself to gain power like that like my other self" said F. Vegeta. "Damn it" said Ryo. "What's wrong?" asked Trunks. "I think my tail grew back because my tailbone is really itchy" said Ryo. "Let me check, you guys turn around" said Trunks, everyone else turned around while Trunks checked Ryonaka's tailbone. "Your tail really did grew back, better make a hole in your pants" said Trunks, he poked a hole in her pants so her tail would go through. "There we go" said Trunks. "Great, now I can imagine getting my tail pulled by Dick and Tim again" said Ryo. "You'll need these too" said Trunks. "Oh, why do you have my earrings?" asked Ryo. "Just incase since your tail grew back plus the future timeline still has a moon since we saw it last night before going to bed" said Trunks. "Oh I see" said Ryo, she took the earrings and put them on. "What are the earrings suppose to do?" asked F. Gohan. "They suppress the great ape transformation during the full moon if she ever looks at it" said Trunks. "As long I wear the earrings, I can look at the moon when its full anytime I want without transforming" said Ryo. "But how is that possible" said F. Vegeta. "A man name Zatara used a special spell on the earrings for Ryo to suppress her transformation when the full moon is out since Bruce and the Justice League didn't know that they could have cut off her tail to keep her from transforming" said Trunks. "I was only three when I transform, plus dad would take me up to the Justice League watchtower in space since you can see the moon full from there" said Ryo. "Wow I didn't know you could suppress the transformation" said F. Gohan. "Oh well, I like having my tail, it has its usefulness in stealing Goten and Wally's food hehe" said Ryo. "Don't even think about taking my food when we get home" said Goten. "You're no fun" said Ryo. "Okay that's enough you two" said Trunks

As they were inside the ship, they fought all three levels until F. Dabura decided to go back to Babadi about his discovery. "So Dabura went back to talk to Babadi" said F. Gohan. "They're going after Vegeta" said Goten. "I won't allow myself to be control by that small fry" said F. Vegeta. "What happens if they do? Papa's not here to fight you" said Ryo. "I will try to keep them from getting me" said F. Vegeta. "Wow, this Vegeta has changed, he's sounding like our Vegeta" said Goten. "Hehe yeah, if he cut his hair from the Vegeta in our timeline, then they look alike definitely" said Trunks. "I wonder what's taking them so long…" said Ryo. "Who knows" said F. Gohan.

Deep in ship where Babadi was looking at the fighters. "So what do you think, we could use the man in the armor or the girl, from the conversation I heard about them talking, she seems to be from another universe or well lived in another universe but found her way home" said F. Dabura. "She must have lots of secrets hiding, if she has something she regrets, then she will be useful" said F. Babadi, he started to work up a spell on Ryonaka and forget about using Vegeta.

Back at the third level, they were waiting for the next thing to happen until Ryonaka grabbed her head feeling a slight pain. "Ugh…" said Ryo. "What's wrong?" asked Trunks. "I don't know" said Ryo. "Now lets see what your hiding in that head of yours girl!" said F. Babadi. "Babadi what are you doing?!" asked F. Supreme Kai. "I'm going to use the girl against you all, using a person who came from another universe will be a useful tool" said F. Babadi. "What about Vegeta?!" said Goten. "He too will be used as well but the girl has more power and has a hidden dark desire and I will make sure she will kill you all" said F. Babadi, he looked deep in her mind and saw the death of a small young man. "Oh my what's this, the death of a small young man" said F. Babadi. "What is Badadi talking about?" asked F. Supreme Kai. "Shut up! Leave Jason out of this!" yelled Ryo. "Jason?" asked F. Gohan. "Jason is her little brother, he was murdered few years ago by her father's enemy who calls himself the Joker, he was insane, psychotic, we didn't know he had it in him to kill" said Goten. "Come now, you want to kill don't you, I can bring your brother back to life" said F. Badadi. "Bring him back?" asked Ryo. "That's right, I can bring him back" said F. Badadi. "Ryo don't listen to him! You know you can't bring back the dead from another universe, we tried with the dragon balls remember!" said Trunks. "He's right, don't allow yourself to be control" said F. Trunks. She stopped clutching her head and concentrated on keeping herself from letting Babadi from trying to take control of her, she closed her eyes and concentrated. 'I have to remember to not let my emotions to control me, Jason's dead, there was nothing I could do to get to him in time, I did the best I could and Jason said the same thing as well but then why do I have the strangest feeling that Jason's alive somehow' thought Ryo. "What is she doing?" asked F. Supreme Kai. "She's trying to keep her emotions in control and not let them get in the way, if she allows her emotions to go out of control and if that happens, she'll want to take Badadi's offer and let him control her if it means bringing her brother back" said Goten. "Bruce trained her to keep her emotions in check so they wouldn't get in the way of the missions, when Jason was murdered, everything inside her snapped, she wasn't herself for months, she couldn't even take care of the twins in her condition, she's never experience the death of someone close before" said Trunks. "But as her husband, you are there for her" said F. Vegeta. "I always am" said Trunks. "Curse you girl, why can't I get my spell to control her!" said F. Babadi. "Sorry Babadi, you can't control someone who's the strongest female saiyan alive, she's been trained by the greatest heroes alive, you can't control someone who knows how to block magic like yours!" said Trunks, he turned around and saw Ryonaka powering up and instantly went super saiyan 3. "She's out of my reach! Damn girl" said F. Babadi. "Oh man! What power" said F. Gohan. "What transformation is that?" asked F. Supreme Kai. "Super saiyan 3" said Goten.

She returned to normal and collapsed on the floor, Trunks went to her side and helped her up. "Are you alright?" asked Trunks. "I'm fine, that was weird though, super saiyan 3 shouldn't tire me out" said Ryo. "You were probably using a lot of energy to keep Babadi from controlling you" said Trunks. "I would have taken his offer but for some reason, I have this strange feeling that somehow Jason's alive out there" said Ryo. "You think he's alive?" asked Goten. "I'm not sure what it is but something inside me is telling me he's alive and there is only one way to bring back the dead or regain youth back in the universe I grew up in and the one person I know who uses it to regain his youth to live for centuries… Ra's al Ghul" said Ryo. "Wasn't he involved in the mission by using the Joker to keep you, Jason and your father busy?" asked Trunks. "Yeah but if he was involved and if he did bring Jason back to life with the lazerus pit, then there's no point in looking for Jason until he finds us" said Ryo. "Why is that?" asked F. Vegeta. "As he was growing up, he started to have violent and angry behavior, he was even stronger than Krillin, if his dead body was put in the lazerus pit then the side effects will make him worst and will probably won't hesitate to kill anyone for those who deserve to die" said Ryo. "So your not going to tell Bruce about thinking that Jason's alive?" asked Trunks. "No, he's too busy in space with the trial since the incident" said Ryo. "Right and besides, you two have your hands full with the Reach who are going to invade J.L earth" said Goten. "Right, we still have to ask Bart what happen in the future forty years from now" said Trunks. "Well then! If I won't have the girl, then I'll take the man instead!" said F. Babadi, he used up his spell again and used it against Vegeta to take control of him, he was screaming in pain. "No Vegeta!" said Ryo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.  
**  
Note: **I'm not good with battles scenes.

**Note 02: **The word Future to F. to seperate everyone from the original timeline from the alternate.

* * *

**Babadi's Ship**

In the ship, Vegeta was in pain from F. Babadi's spell. "Vegeta, don't allow him to control you!" said F. Supreme Kai. "He's right, your stronger than this!" said F. Trunks, everyone kept trying to tell F. Vegeta to not let Babadi control him. "Vegeta! Don't allow Babadi control you, you're the prince of saiyans, no one controls you!" said F. Goku. "Dad?!" said F. Gohan. "Sorry everyone, I've been watching from the very beginning" said F. Goku. "Papa, what's going on?" asked Ryo. "If Babadi has Vegeta under his control, its only natural I fight him" said F. Goku. "What do you mean, you're dead" said Goten. "I still have my body, so I can come back for one day and I know Vegeta will want a rematch so that means you guys can take care of Babadi and Majin Buu while me and Vegeta fight" said F. Goku. "How long will it take you to get here?" asked F. Gohan. "I'll be there in a few minutes" said F. Goku. It was over, F. Vegeta had an M on his forhead and was now under the control of Babadi. "Father" said F. Trunks. Just then, the room was changing and everyone was outside of the ship and Babadi was there along with F. Dabura and F. Majin Buu who was still sealed up inside his ball.

"Looks like I was finally able to control the man" said F. Babadi. "Indeed Master, looks like we'll be able to have him take care the enemy for us" said F. Dabura. "Now Vegeta, kill them!" said F. Babadi. "No…" said F. Vegeta. "What was that?" said F. Babadi. "I said no, my fight is only with Kakarot" said F. Vegeta. Just then, Goku appeared right in front of them. "Dad, you're here" said F. Gohan. "You want to fight Vegeta, then lets fight, follow me" said F. Goku, they flew off, far away from everyone else so they wouldn't get in the way. "But if they fight, they'll be giving Majin Buu energy he needs to be revived!" said F. Supreme Kai. "We'll just have to destroy Majin Buu's while he's still inside that ball before he reaches up to maximum" said F. Gohan. "Don't even think about it" said F. Dabura, he started to attack the others while F. Goku fought against F. Vegeta which was giving energy to Majin Buu during their fight.

As they were fighting, only F. Gohan, F. Trunks, Goten, Trunks and F. Supreme Kai were fighting against Dabura since Ryonaka used up a lot of energy to keep herself from being control from F. Babadi, she continue to watch Majin Buu's sealed ball as it started to glow. "Uh guys, Majin Buu's ball is glowing" said Ryo. "What?!" said F. Supreme Kai. "Yes! That's it, more energy!" said F. Babadi. "The damage from dad and Vegeta must be big if its already almost up to its maximum, we have to destroy it" said F. Gohan, everyone agreed and used large energy wave at Majin Buu's ball and waited for the smoke to clear. "Did it work?" asked F. Trunks. "I don't know" said Trunks. "I guess we'll wait and find out" said Goten. "No look, its still seeping those pink clouds from its ball" said F. Supreme Kai. "Argh what now, Majin Buu is forming up there, I remember Gohan saying that he Majin Buu wasn't in his ball but up there being formed in those pink clouds" said Goten. "We wait, if it turns out like it did in our timeline then we'll beat Buu" said Trunks. "I hope so…" said Ryo. "Yes! Majin Buu is at his maximum!" said F. Babadi. "That is great news Master Babadi" said F. Dabura. "This isn't good" said F. Trunks. Up in the sky where everyone was staring, Majin Buu was forming his body and landed on the ground yelling its name. "Its him, Majin Buu" said Goten. "That's Majin Buu?" asked F. Gohan. "Yes, it is, be careful" said F. Supreme Kai.

Elsewhere, F. Vegeta and F. Goku were stopped fighting and sensed the terrible power. "Vegeta, Majin Buu's been revived because of our fighting, we need to stop" said F. Goku. "Forget it, I waited years for this opportunity to fight you all out and I'm not letting it go to waste" said F. Vegeta. "Man your stubborn" said F. Goku, they continue to fight while the others were dealing F. Majin Buu.

They watched as F. Majin Buu fought against F. Dabura and was defeated easily. "Something's not right" said Trunks. "Yeah I feel it too, this Majin Buu is somehow a lot stronger than the one when we first saw him a long time ago and he defeated Dabura in a matter seconds, the one in our timeline defeated Dabura by turning him into a cookie" said Goten. "So what do suggest we do?" asked F. Supreme Kai. "If he's stronger than the Majin Buu from our timeline, then if he reaches his normal original form, he'll probably be even stronger than Omega Shenron?" asked Ryo. "Its possible, but I don't know for sure" said Trunks. "Knowing dad and Vegeta, they must have trained a lot when they were dead so the amount of energy they were giving must have been huge" said Goten. "What do you guys want to do then?" asked F. Gohan. "We either fight or make a run for it and try to make a plan on taking him out" said Trunks. "Or we can find Hercule Satan to befriend Majin Buu" said Goten. "Would he be even still alive after the androids attack in this timeline?" asked F. Trunks. "We won't know unless we find him" said Trunks. "Are you saying, you want Uub to be reincarnated from the evil Kid Buu?" asked Ryo. "Well it's a possibility of him being reincarnated since King Yemma did hear dad's wish to fight him once again and we saw the reincarnated form of evil Kid Buu as a child" said Goten. "Man we should have brought Majuub along with us" said Trunks. "Majuub?" asked F. Supreme Kai. "Uub and Majin Buu merged during one of the battles against the enemy Baby on the planet tuffle" said Ryo. "We probably can, Ryo, take the time machine and get Majuub" said Trunks. "What about Gohan?" asked Ryo. "We won't have enough room in the time machine to go back home when this is all over" said Trunks. "Oh right" said Ryo. "I brought the time machine just incase we needed more fighters, we'll take care of things here" said Trunks, he brought the time machine out from its capsule form and Ryonaka went in going back to the original timeline.

**Original Timeline  
****Capsule Corp. House**

She landed in the backyard and heard footsteps coming, she saw Bulma and the others coming. "Ryo your back!" said Gohan. "Where are Trunks and uncle Goten?" asked Pan. "Their fighting off Majin Buu, I came back for Majuub" said Ryo. "For me?" asked Majuub. "Yes, Trunks thinks it'll be a good idea if you came and help too, I'm sure you have a thing or two to say to Babadi" said Ryo. "I sure do, I'll try my best to help as much as I can" said Majuub. "Sweetheart, where are the twins and the baby?" asked Chichi. "They're with your future self and the others" said Ryo. "I would ask Vegeta and Gohan to come but we won't have enough room to come back" said Ryo. "Its alright, we'll stay behind and wish you luck" said Gohan. "Videl, since your father isn't a martial arts champion in the future, where would you think he be right now?" asked Ryo. "Hmm, probably at home but I'm not sure" said Videl. "Alright, I guess I'll ask King Kai to locate him" said Ryo. "Can I come too? I want to fight too" said Pan. "No Pan, its dangerous, and you'll only get yourself killed" said Gohan. "But its not fair! I want to help fight too!" said Pan. "No means no Pan, your not going anywhere" said Gohan. "But papa, this isn't fair, why does she get to do anything she want, is it because she's daddy's little rich girl, if I was rich like her, isn't that why Trunks is married to her because she's daddy's little rich girl!" said Pan. "Pan!" yelled everyone except Majuub and Ryo. "You'll never understand true love, he's always been in love with Ryo ever since they were babies" said Chichi. "Life isn't all about you Pan! Stop being a fucking spoil brat and act your god damn fucking age! You can't have everything you want! It isn't all about you! Don't you dare talk as if you know Trunks, you don't know the pain he suffers, lets go Majuub, we don't have time to waste" said Ryo, they got in the time machine and left for the future. "Pan, I'm tired of you always taking it out on your aunt, stop acting like you're a grown up and act your age, if you can't understand what it means to be happy with what you have then why is it I have a daughter like you" said Gohan. "But papa I was only speaking what was on my mind" said Pan. "Speaking your mind? You only twelve years old" said Videl. "Both Trunks and Ryonaka found their answer in life a lot earlier than anyone did and they've never been more happy than ever" said Bulma. "You'll never find it if you act like this Pan" said Gohan. "I'm sorry" said Pan. "Don't talk about son as if you know him brat" said Vegeta. "Only one who can understand him is Ryo" said Bulma. "We're going home, lets go" said Gohan. "Alright, come on Pan" said Videl, they went on home while Chichi stayed behind to spend time with Vegeta Jr., Bulma and Vegeta were busy in the lab making a few things for the saiyans.

**Future Timeline  
****Earth**

They looked around from inside the time machine and saw a huge damages of the battlefield. "Hmm, they're not here, where did they go?" said Ryo. "I sense a few strong powers and they seem to be heading to the lookout" said Majuub. "Okay lets go then" said Ryo, they got out of the time machine and return into its capsule form and flew to the lookout.

**Lookout**

They made it to the lookout and saw everyone there including the kids. "Hey your back and you look pissed" said Trunks. "I'm not in the mood right now" said Ryo. "It was Pan" said Majuub. "Forget about that, where's Gohan and the Supreme Kai?" asked Ryo. "We told Supreme Kai to take Gohan to the world of the Kai's to train with the z sword" said Goten. "I see and Majin Buu?" asked Ryo. "They flew away and we had to retreat, we didn't have time to do the fusion technique" said Trunks. "Where's Vegeta?" asked Ryo. "I'm right here girl" said F. Vegeta. "So he didn't blow himself up" said Ryo. "Not this time, we have another option plus Goku's here too" said Trunks. "Yeah, so what's the plan?" asked F. Goku. "Fusion" said Trunks and Goten. "Fusion huh" said F. Goku. "But who's going to fuse with who?" asked Ryo. "Vegeta and dad since their the strongest in the universe" said Goten. "I see but we both know Vegeta won't do it" said Ryo. "That's true" said Goten. "Why wouldn't I do it?" asked F. Vegeta. "Because its prissy and makes me gag watching two old guys doing the fusion dance" said Ryo. "It's a dance?!" yelled F. Vegeta. "Yup, what did dad call it oh yeah, something like water ballet except without the water" said Goten. "Better teach them the technique soon" said Ryo. "Right, Goten, teach it to them, I need to talk to Ryo for awhile" said Trunks, he grabbed her arm and took her to a private room. "Okay they better not be going at it like rabbits at a time like this" said Goten. "So who's that kid?" asked F. Vegeta. "This is Majuub, the reincarnation of Kid Buu, the final form of Buu" said Goten. "Its nice to meet you all" said Majuub. "Dad trained him for five years after fighting him in the martial arts tournament and taught him a lot of things just in case if dad or any of us weren't around, Majuub would be around to protect the earth" said Goten. "Wow I bet your strong Majuub" said F. Goku. "I did a lot of training thanks to you Goku, well the Goku I know" said Majuub. "Okay come on, follow me, I'll show you how to perform the fusion technique" said Goten, they followed him into the lookouts building and trained.

**Private Room**

"Okay tell me what's wrong, what did Pan say this time?" asked Trunks. She explained what happen when she had gone back to Majuub. "So that's what happen" said Trunks, he had his arms wrapped around her. "Look, I'm going to say this again, she just a kid brat and spoiled child no thanks to the world champ always getting her whatever she wants" said Trunks. "I know… she see's me as daddy's little rich girl who gets to do anything she wants and get anything she wants" said Ryo. "But we both know your not that type of person" said Trunks. "I know Trunks, I just can't stand her anymore, she's been walking in on us when we have private dinner or when we have a family outing" said Ryo. "I have an idea, how about you and me take a long one month vacation after this is all over, just you, me and the kids, I'll ask mom to watch over capsule corp. while we're away" said Trunks. "I don't know, remember our vacation two years ago, we were walked in on by Pan and her friends from them because of their stupid school trip" said Ryo. "Don't worry, that won't happen, I'll make sure of it" said Trunks. "Alright" said Ryo. "Now how about some fun" said Trunks. "Uh let me think about it, uh no" said Ryo. "Aww but but" said Trunks. "No means no Trunks, we're on an important mission" said Ryo. "I know but" said Trunks. "I promise, we'll have some fun for a whole day and night when this is all over okay Trunks" said Ryo. "Okay then hehe" said Trunks, he bent down and kissed his wife. "Alright lets go and check on Goten and the others" said Trunks. "Right" said Ryo, they left the room and went to check on how Goten was doing on teaching F. Goku and F. Vegeta on the fusion technique.

**Training Room**

Trunks and Ryonaka joined everyone else and watch Goten try to teach F. Goku and F. Vegeta the fusion technique. "So how's it going so far?" asked Trunks. "Well, it could have been better if father would just practice it" said F. Trunks. "I wouldn't do it either if it wasn't so prissy" said Ryo. "I agree, watching two old guys doing the fusion technique makes you wanna gag" said F. Ryo. "Trunks about time you got over here, come help me!" said Goten. "Alright alright" said Trunks, he went over to Goten and helped out. "I wonder how Gohan is doing" said Ryo. "I'm sure he's fine" said F. Ryo. "Where are mom and the kids?" asked Ryo. "Playing in the other room" said F. Ryo. "I see" said Ryo. "Are you alright? You were pretty pissed when you arrived here" said F. Trunks. "I'm fine, I just need a really long vacation, do yourself a favor, make sure you get a lock in your room if you don't want to be walked in on" said Ryo. "That bad huh?" asked F. Ryo. "If you like getting walked in by your niece more than the rest of the family… yeah its that bad" said Ryo. "I told you before Ryo, just forget about Pan, she's nothing but a spoil brat who thinks she's can do anything" said Trunks. "I know Trunks" said Ryo. "Pan did it again?" asked Goten. "Yeah, this time she went too far, when we get back, going take Ryo and the kids for a one long month vacation" said Trunks. "Who's going to watch capsule corp. if you're on vacation?" asked Goten. "I'll ask mom, I'm sure she'll be okay with it" said Trunks. "Better hope your dad will be okay about not having sis to cook for a month when you two are on vacation then" said Goten. "I'm sure he'll be fine, he lasted a year without us cooking when we went into space" said Trunks. "Can you show us the fusion technique?" asked F. Goku. "But we did show you how to do it" said Goten. "I mean actually do it" said F. Goku. "Oh okay then, lets go outside" said Trunks, everyone went outside as well as everyone else and the kids.

**Outside**

"So what's going on?" asked F. Yamcha. "Papa wants Trunks and Goten to show him and Vegeta the fusion technique and the results of it" said F. Ryo. "Oh I see" said F. Yamcha. "Alright just watch closely" said Trunks. Everyone watched as both Trunks and Goten power up and started to do the fusion dance and then a bright light was showing and shown a single person. "Wow so that's fusion" said F. Goku. "The name's Gotenks and don't forget it! Where's Majin Buu, I'll beat him up this time!" said Gotenks, he was about to fly off but was stopped after getting hit in the head with a frying pan. "Owww! What the hell?!" yelled Gotenks, he turned and saw an angry Ryonaka. "Don't think I don't know what happens on what fused person does and acts like an idiot! You're not going anywhere and that's final, you have to train Vegeta and papa the fusion technique dumbass!" said Ryo. "She's… scary" said F. Chiaotzu. "Yeah, I agree" said F. Tien. "She takes after you Chichi" said F. Bulma. "She sure does" said F. Chichi. "I guess the fused idiots forgot to explain that when you fuse, there's a flaw where the fusion would go and fool around and toy with the enemy and then the time they waste on fooling around, they defuse after thirty minutes have passed, it happen when Vegeta and papa fused and form Gogeta and used a bluff kamehameha wave on Omega Shenron, so I whacked him with a frying pan for acting like a damn clown, I suggest you learn the fusion quick" said Ryo. "She's right, many lives are being destroyed on the earth" said F. Kami. "Maybe some of us can stall him" said F. Piccolo. "But Piccolo, you're not strong enough, unless you fuse with Kami" said Gotenks. "That is a good option if we merge but the dragon balls would no longer be useful" said F. Kami. "He's right, what are we suppose to do without the dragon balls if we can't wish the lives that were lost" said F. Piccolo. "We can get Dende from planet Namek to be the new guardian of the earth" said Ryo. "Sounds like a good plan" said F. Trunks. "I'm okay with this, Piccolo?" said F. Kami. "If it'll only get me stronger then fine" said Piccolo. "I'll go on ahead and head to planet Namek then, keep an eye on Buu Piccolo and see if you can spot Satan and don't let Gotenks go anywhere near Buu" said Ryo. "I will" said F. Piccolo. She left leaving for planet Namek once again leaving everyone else at the lookout.

**Planet Namek**

She appeared in the Nameks village and saw them coming towards her. "Its you again, I can sense the danger on planet earth, did something happen?" asked the Elder. She explained what was currently happen and the reasons. "I see, the dragon balls in your timeline on earth hit their limit but Goku was able to defeat the shadow dragons" said the Elder. "Kami and Piccolo are going to merge back into one being and the earth needs a new guardian, I'm sure Dende is here correct?" asked Ryo. "Yes he is here, Dende, come here" said the Elder. "I'm here" said F. Dende. "I'm sure Dende wouldn't mind becoming the earth's new guardian" said the Elder. "I don't mind, I want to see Krillin and Gohan again" said F. Dende. "Well I know Krillin is at the lookout, but Gohan is with Supreme Kai training with the Z sword but we'll see them soon" said Ryo. "I see, well I'm ready to go" said F. Dende. "Okay, lets go then" said Ryo. "Take care Dende, don't forget us" said the Elder. "I won't, take care everyone" said F. Dende, he put his hand on Ryonaka's shoulder and she used instant transmission heading back to the lookout.

**Lookout**

They return and saw the others. "Hey welcome back" said F. Trunks. "Dende" said F. Piccolo. "Its good to see you again" said F. Dende. "Hey Dende, great to see you again" said F. Krillin. "Same here" said F. Dende. "So you'll be our new guardian then" said F. Popo. "Yes, I will do my best" said F. Dende. "How long until you can get the dragon balls working again?" asked F. Yamcha. "In a hundred days" said F. Dende. "That's too long" said F. Ryo. "If you still have the original dragon statue and the balls still in stone form, I can make it right away" said F. Dende. "Can you make it so that you can wish everyone back who died with one wish" said Goten. "I can but it will only allow you two wishes" said F. Dende. "Good enough" said F. Piccolo. "I will go get the dragon model from my room then" said F. Popo. "Wait, is Babadi still alive?" asked Ryo. "Yeah why?" asked Trunks. "What if Babadi see's the dragon balls being revived after Dende fixes them?" asked Ryo. "She does have a good point, we better hold off on bringing the dragon balls back then" said F. Piccolo. "I see your point" said F. Dende. "What about the dragon ball radar?" asked F. Ryo. "I have it right here, don't worry" said F. Bulma. "Alright good" said Ryo, she walked towards the end of the lookout. "Wait where are you going Ryo?" asked Trunks. "To stall Majin Buu, while our dads learn the fusion technique, and papa, don't use up too much energy or you'll waste away every last of it and go back to other world" said Ryo. "Alright, I'll try, you be careful though" said F. Goku, the twins ran up to their mother. "Mommy?" said the twins. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, you can watch the battle from up here with daddy and take care of your baby brother too" said Ryo. "Okay" said the twins. "Be careful alright?" said Trunks. "I will, Majin Buu is nothing more than a child without anyone to teach him from right or wrong, he just needs a playmate" said Ryo. "Right, don't go overboard" said Trunks. "I know Trunks" said Ryo. "We found Satan and Videl so we'll keep a close eye on them" said Goten. "They've already destroyed half of the population, try to avoid any cities" said F. Piccolo. "Right, I'm off then" said Ryo, she used instant transmission and left to fight Majin Buu. "Will she be okay?" asked F. Ryo. "She'll be fine, she's stronger than our Gohan that's for sure" said Trunks. "Wow really?" asked F. Trunks. "Yeah" said Goten. "Lets continue with the training you two" said Trunks. "Fine, I can't believe I have to fuse bodies with you Kakarot" said F. Vegeta. "Oh come on, its not that bad, it's the end result we're looking for" said F. Goku. "Whatever" said F. Vegeta. They went back to training the fusion technique while everyone else tried to keep themselves busy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.

**Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.  
**  
Note: **I'm not good with battles scenes.

**Note 02: **The word Future to F. to seperate everyone from the original timeline from the alternate.

* * *

**Outside City**

Majin Buu and Babadi were flying towards to a city until Ryonaka stopped them. "What do we have here, its you" said F. Babadi. "Hello there" said Ryo. "What are you doing here girl?" asked F. Babadi. "I came to play with Buu of course, don't you want to play with me Buu" said Ryo. "Yes yes, Buu wants to play!" said F. Buu. "Haha, that's a good boy, we'll have lots of fun okay" said Ryo. "Okay!" said F. Buu. "Buu you idiot, don't listen to her, listen to me! Do you want to go back into your ball!" said F. Babadi. "Buu go back in ball, she going to kill you too" said F. Buu. 'He's already thinking for himself already, darn him' thought F. Babadi. "Now Buu, I'm going to teach you about saiyans and super saiyans" said Ryo. "Super Saiyajin?" said F. Buu. "Don't bother, not like he can remember them" said F. Babadi. "That's right Buu, this is my normal form, this form here, is super saiyan and this here is an ascended super saiyan or super saiyan two" said Ryo. "Oh Buu get" said F. Buu. "Now I'm going to show you the third level" said Ryo, she started to power up, bringing out her power, the whole world started to shake.

**Lookout**

"That's mommy!" said Flynn. "It is!" said Trunks. Everyone had closed their eyes and saw Ryonaka powering up. "How can a girl like her be that strong! She's half saiyan and a girl!" said F. Vegeta. "You're just jealous Vegeta" said F. Bulma. "There's a super saiyan three, that's just crazy" said F. Krillin. "Man, that is crazy" said F. Yamcha. "No kidding, if she keeps this up, the whole world is going to be in destruction" said F. Tien. "I can't believe I was reincarnated from Babadi's father's creation, they're stronger than the originals Buus, I hope she can stall them" said Majuub. "She's so strong" said F. Ryo. "You're strong too but she's been through a lot more battles then you and I have" said F. Trunks. "That's true, I wonder if I can reach that transformation too" said F. Ryo. "Not unless I reach it first" said F. Vegeta. "Both Ryos take after me hehe" said F. Goku. "You're dad is so jealous since we take after dad" said F. Ryo. "Hehe yeah" said F. Trunks. They continue to watch as they felt the power rising.

**World of The Kais**

F. Gohan was training with the Z sword after he pulled it out, he suddenly stopped. "Do you guys feel that?" said F. Gohan. "Yes I do, but how is that possible" said F. Supreme Kai. "How is that possible, saiyan power shouldn't be felt this far or even be this strong" said F. Kibito. "But that's definitely my sister from the alternate timeline, its her power" said F. Gohan. "Yes it is her, she's at her maximum" said F. Supreme Kai. 'She must have trained a lot to gain that much power' thought F. Gohan.

**Outside City**

In the city, the civilians were trying to get away from the shaking that was being caused by Ryonaka as she was powering up to her maximum, she finally transform to super saiyan three, showing Majin Buu and Babadi the third form of the super saiyan. "So what, you're hair is longer, what difference does that make?" asked F. Babadi. "It means me and Buu are somewhat evenly matched" said Ryo. "Play time now?" asked F. Buu. "Play time begins now!" said Ryo, she went on charging ahead at Buu, throwing punches at each other, Ryonaka decided to move the battle away from the city.

**Lookout**

"Man you gotta be kidding me, Majin Buu can learn moves so quickly" said F. Goku. "He is a quick learner" said Trunks. "Besides we can go super saiyan three too if me and Trunks fuse" said Goten. "Yeah and I'm sure you two can do it too when you fuse, come on, you have to keep practicing" said Trunks. "Alright" said F. Goku. "Fine" said F. Vegeta, they continue to practice until they got it right while Ryonaka was fighting Majin Buu.

**Outside City**

'Man, he's strong, a lot stronger than our Buu' thought Ryonaka. She finally stopped fighting and powered down. "Why you go down, no more play time?" asked F. Buu. "Hehe, don't worry Buu, a new playmate will play with you soon" said Ryo. "New playmate?" asked F. Buu. "Just wait for awhile and that person will come and fight you, I promise they're a lot stronger then me" said Ryo. "Strong guys, are they really strong?" asked F. Buu. "Definitely, they're one of the best fighters alive" said Ryo. "Buu can't wait to play with strong guys" said F. Buu. "Buu you idiot kill her!" said F. Babadi. "I'm going to go now, try to be a good boy Buu until the strong guys come" said Ryo, she used instant transmission and left. "She gone" said F. Buu. "You idiot, you should have killed her instead of letting her go!" said F. Babadi, he was grabbed by Majin Buu by his hand was being choked. "Buu no listen to you no more, time for you to go bye bye" said F. Buu, he killed Babadi by using blasting his head off. "Now Buu have fun!" said F. Buu.

**Lookout**

Ryonaka returned to the lookout where she was greeted by everyone. "Sis, you were awesome" said Goten. "Thanks, but he's a lot stronger then our Buu" said Ryo. "Yeah, he is but at least you got him to behave somewhat" said F. Trunks. "He's already killed Babadi, that only means he'll be out terrorizing the people" said Trunks. "Yeah, how are papa and Vegeta?" asked Ryo. "They're getting the hang of it but dad sure is stubborn" said Trunks. "Of course he is, I wouldn't want to do that thing that makes you look so prissy" said Ryo. "I remember when me and Goten asked Piccolo and Krillin to show us one more time" said Trunks. "Oh man it was so funny when we tricked them" said Goten. "Piccolo and Krillin were so embrassed" said Trunks. "Payback sure felt good after Piccolo smacked us for trying to wake us up" said Trunks. "This was back when Krillin had hair right?" asked Ryo. "Yeah" said Trunks, the twins came running with Flynn holding Mirai. "What's up twins?" asked Trunks. "He needs diaper change" said Yuri, they all started to smell the stinky diaper. "Takes after you Trunks" said Ryo. "What me, he takes after you and maybe a little of Goten, you are twins" said Trunks. "Come here Mirai, mommy will change your diaper, daddy's too scared because it'll knock him out to next week" said Ryo. "Give him here, I'll change him" said Trunks, he walked away with Mirai to change his diaper. "Oh you're good" said Goten. "He's right sis, if only you can get Vegeta to change his diaper sometimes" said Tim. "Hehehe, I'll bribe him with food" said Ryo. "Lets go check on dad and Vegeta" said Goten. "Okay" said Ryo. "She's real good with that Trunks" said F. Ryo. "Don't even think about it" said F. Trunks. "I wouldn't dream of it hehe" said F. Ryo. "But you're thinking of it" said F. Trunks. "Maybe, come on" said F. Ryo.

They went on in and saw F. Goku and F. Vegeta trying to get the fusion technique right. "If its anyone's fault is Kakarot's!" said F. Vegeta. "My fault?! You're the one who keeps getting closer then you're suppose to be" said F. Goku. "I swear they act like a bunch of children" said Ryo, she got a frying pan and smacked them both in the head with it. "Get the damn technique right or no dinner at all!" yelled Ryo, she gave the murderous glare. "Well?!" said Ryo. "We'll get it right, just please don't hit us with that frying pan" said F. Goku. "We understand…" said F. Vegeta. "Good, practice! You have only maybe like eight hours or so to learn so get it right!" said Ryo. "Man she's scary" said F. Krillin "That's sis for you, she's scary when she wants to be" said Tim. "I should learn from her" said F. Ryo. "Don't even think about it" said F. Trunks. "You're no fun" said F. Ryo. "Now now don't pout, I'll take you out on a picnic at the crystal lake when this is all over" said F. Trunks. "Okay" said F. Ryo. "Goten, make sure they get it right, I need to see things below" said Ryo. "Understood!" said Goten. Trunks came back with Mirai. "Well he's scared of her definitely" said Trunks. "How do you deal with that?" asked F. Yamcha. "Ryo, easy, I know which buttons to push and besides, when the world is in danger, she sometimes loses her temper so yeah" said Trunks, he followed Ryonaka to the end of the lookout.

Ryonaka heard Mirai making giggling noises. "There's my little baby" said Ryo, she took Mirai from Trunks. "Buu built a house out of people, including a toilet and it seems Satan is about to go up to him" said Ryo. "Really?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, from the looks of it, from what Krillin told me, he enters the world martial arts tournament but doesn't win all the time" said Ryo. "I see, but the people still see him as a hero after the androids attack, he gather the people who were still alive to safety until the androids were gone" said Trunks. "So all we can do is wait, our dads are the strongest in the universe but we can't let the earth be blown up from the stories that Gohan told me" said Ryo. "Yeah, don't worry, we'll get this done, I hope Gohan is doing fine with Supreme Kai" said Trunks. "I'm sure he's fine" said Ryo. "Yeah I guess so" said Trunks, they watched as F. Satan try to make friends with F. Majin Buu. "Looks like Majin Buu is changing" said Majuub. "Yeah looks like it" said Ryo. "How are Goku and dad doing?" asked Trunks. "They're getting it, they're not arguing as much" said Majuub. "That's good but I'm sure they're just afraid of getting hit in the head by Ryo" said Trunks. "I guess I did go overboard" said Ryo. "Hehe maybe" said Trunks. "Majuub, play play" said the twins. "Okay I'm coming" said Majuub, the twins dragged Majuub to go play with them along with Tim. "All we can do is wait" said Trunks. "Yeah" said Ryo. "Trunks, Ryo, why don't you two rest" said F. Piccolo. "Actually Ryo, you should rest, you used up a lot of power going against Buu" said Trunks. "Alright I'll go rest, Piccolo, Dende, keep an eye on things" said Ryo. "Alright" said F. Dende. "I hope Goku and Vegeta can get the fusion technique to work" said F. Piccolo. "They will, even if me and Goten fuse, I don't think we'll stand a chance against Buu, he's a lot stronger then the one we knew" said Trunks. "I'm sure Goku and Vegeta will beat Buu" said F. Piccolo. "We have to have faith in them" said F. Dende. "You're right" said Trunks, he left to check on Goten on the training progress.

He saw Goten watching F. Goku and F. Vegeta making progress. "How are they doing?" asked Trunks. "Going quite well though I think they're afraid of sis which is probably why they're cooperating" said Goten. "She does take after you're mom and she has that glare she learned from Bruce" said Trunks. "That's true" said Goten. "How long until they can actually perform the technique?" asked Trunks. "Not long, they're doing fine, hopefully they won't mess up like we did" said Goten. "Yeah, we messed up the first two times when we were ready to perform the technique" said Trunks. "Yeah, where's sis?" asked Goten. "She went to rest, she used up a lot of power during her fight" said Trunks. "I see and what about down below?" asked Goten. "Piccolo and Dende are keeping watch, Satan is already trying to make friends with Majin Buu, so if it goes well, the earth won't be blown up" said Trunks. "I hope so, if we can get Buu to transform into Kid Buu, then Uub would be born in this time, lets just hope our plan works even if its different from what we experience" said Goten. "Yeah I hope so, I'm going to check on Ryo, let our dads get some food" said Trunks. "Alright" said Goten, he told F. Goku and F. Vegeta that its break time and it was time to eat. Trunks went on to check on Ryonaka.

**Majin Buu's Home**

F. Majin Buu made met a new person name F. Hercule Satan, who was trying to kill F. Buu but failed with many attempts, F. Buu went away to destroy more stuff until he came back with a puppy. "What's wrong with puppy, he don't run a way?" said F. Buu. "Its because his back leg is hurt" said F. Satan. "Oh Buu can fix" said F. Buu, he used his power and healed the puppy's leg, he put the puppy down and saw how happy he was instead of being afraid. "Why this puppy not scared of me?" asked F. Buu. "Because you fixed his leg, that's why" said F. Satan, the puppy kept running around F. Buu, thanking him for fixing his leg. "Puppy not scared?" asked F. Buu. "Nope, he's thanking you for fixing his leg, you're his new friend" said F. Satan. "Puppy friend and Satan friend too?" asked F. Buu. "Of course that's right, we're all friends here" said F. Satan. "Oh, Buu like!" said F. Buu. "Alright, I'll get him some puppy food, he can't have human food so I'll be right back Buu" said F. Satan. "Okay" said F. Buu, he played with the puppy as F. Satan left to get food for the puppy.

After he was far away, he looked through binoculars and saw F. Buu playing with the puppy. "I guess even someone like him can change, I'll give him a chance for now" said F. Satan, he left into town getting food. "Dad!" said F. Videl. "Oh Videl, what are you doing here?" asked F. Satan. "I know they asked you two do this but are you okay?" asked F. Videl. "I'm fine don't worry, Buu's like a little kid without a friend" said F. Satan. "He hasn't hurt you or anything?" asked F. Videl. "No not really, he didn't have a single friend but I think I'm close to getting him to stop attacking all the bad people" said F. Satan. "Alright, just be careful" said F. Videl. "I will, I want you to stay safe" said F. Satan. "Okay" said F. Videl, he got the food and return to F Buu's home.

He got back and put out food and water for the puppy, F. Buu ate some of the dog food. "Dog food no taste good" said F. Buu. "So Buu tell me, why do you go around attacking the city and hurting the people?" asked F. Satan. "Bibidi told me to destroy, Babadi told me to kill, its all Buu was told" said F. Buu. "Oh I see, is there a way you wouldn't do that at all?" asked F. Satan, he saw F. Buu staring at him. "Unless that's what you want to do" said F. Satan. "Is killing people and destroying a bad thing?" asked F. Buu. "Yes a very bad thing" said F. Satan. "Then Buu do no more" said F. Buu. "Really?" asked F. Satan. "Yes, Buu be good now" said F. Buu, he started to play with the puppy while F. Satan started to think. "So he's turning good now, he is just like a kid without someone telling from right or wrong, he just needs a friend" said F. Satan.

**Lookout**

F. Piccolo and F. Dende saw the whole thing between F. Satan and F. Buu. "Looks like they were right on Buu changing, all we can do is wait on what happen next" said F. Dende. "That's right, all we can do is wait" said F. Piccolo.

In one room, Ryonaka was asleep with Mirai sleeping in a bassinet next to the bed, Trunks came in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey Ryo" said Trunks. "Hmm, what is it Trunks?" asked Ryo. "I want to take the kids back home" said Trunks. "Home?" said Ryo. "Yeah, don't want them to get hurt or anything if Buu comes up here and turns them into chocolate" said Trunks. "What about Buu down below?" asked Ryo. "He's turned good thanks to Satan, so everything is going according to our plan" said Trunks. "I see, alright, take them home, I don't want anything to happen to them either" said Ryo. "Alright, I'll take them home, you keep on resting" said Trunks, he kissed her forehead. "Try not to wake Mirai" said Ryo. "I won't" said Trunks, he picked up Mirai and went on getting the twins.

"So your taking the kids home?" asked F. Chichi. "Don't want them to get caught in the battle if Buu comes up here" said Trunks. "Yeah, don't want them to get turn into chocolate like everyone else did on the lookout" said Goten. "Yeah, Yamcha and Krillin sure didn't like to be eaten" said Trunks. "What?! We got turned into chocolate and eaten?!" said F. Krillin. "Yeah" said Goten. "Man, that some way to die" said F. Yamcha. "Is it okay I go home too?" asked Tim. "You want to go home?" asked F. Tien. "As much as I like being in the future, I'm worried about what's happening back in J.L universe, with the invasion and all" said Tim. "Alright Tim, grab one of the twins and lets go, give Nightwing the details on what we're doing here when you get back" said Trunks. "Alright I will" said Tim. "When its all over, we'll get your stuff and bring it home with us" said Goten. "Thanks Goten" said Tim. "Say bye bye to everyone" aid Trunks. "Bye bye" said the twins. "I'll be back soon, keep an eye on things here" said Trunks, he activated the time machine and left for the past.

**Original Timeline  
****Capsule Corp. House**

They landed in the backyard of the house with everyone who seem to be eating outside. "Trunks your back" said Gohan. "Yeah, just came to drop off Tim and the kids off, don't want them to get turn into chocolate and get eaten by Majin Buu" said Trunks. "Yeah, being eaten is the worst way to die" said Krillin. "Haha I'm sure it was Krillin" said Trunks. "I'll head on back home and update everyone Trunks, look after sis" said Tim. "Alright, if something worst happens back in J.L universe, try what you can until Ryo and I can come aid you guys" said Trunks. "I will, take care" said Tim, he left inside the house to return home. "Here mom, take Mirai and the twins, I have to return" said Trunks. "Alright, be careful" said Bulma. "I will, future you kept the dragon radar with her and we got a new guardian but we haven't revived the dragon balls yet, we don't want Babadi to know about them until we've defeated Majin Buu" said Trunks. "That's a good plan, how is everyone else doing?" asked Yamcha. "Well, the fact that both dad and Goku are scared of sis, they're doing quite fine now that they've got the synchronizing down with the fusion technique, right now she's resting, she fought against Majin Buu to stall some time and Babadi's already been killed by him" said Trunks. "I would be scared of her too if I got whacked in the head by a frying pan" said Seventeen. "Trunks, how's my father?" asked Videl. "Don't worry, he made friends with Majin Buu, so far so good our plan is working, don't worry, Piccolo and Dende are watching over him" said Trunks. "Really, thank goodness" said Videl. "What about Gohan?" asked Chichi. "Oh yeah, what about future me?" asked Gohan. "Training with the Z sword with Supreme Kai" said Trunks. "Did you tell them about Old Kai?" asked Gohan. "Nope, hehehe, their in for a real surprise but I think Ryo told F. Gohan about Old Kai" said Trunks. "Probably to save time if she told future me" said Gohan. "Where's dad?" asked Trunks. "He in the gravity room, training" said Bulma. "Oh I see, anyway I have to go" said Trunks. "Alright, you be careful" said Trunks. "I will mom" said Trunks. "Wait! Can't I come?" asked Pan. "No" said Trunks. "Why not?" asked Pan. "We told you Pan, its dangerous" said Gohan. "That's right" said Videl. "I'm not taking you and that's final and don't think I don't know what you said to my wife" said Trunks. "I was only-" Pan stopped her sentence. "Listen here and listen good, don't you dare speak to my wife that way or to anyone else in my family and stop barging into our room or anywhere else without knocking when Ryo and I are alone, I want peace and quiet alone with her, I married her because I love her and only her and if I find you speaking that way to Ryo, my sons or anyone close to me, I'll make sure you'll regret it" said Trunks. "Son you have to get going, every second counts" said Bulma. "Right mom, I'm going, bye everyone" said Trunks, he got in the time machine and left for the future. "I don't get it, what did I do?" said Pan. "You really don't get it, after what you said to my sister earlier" said Gohan. "Next time you speak to Trunks or his family like that, he'll probably make you regret you were ever born" said Videl. "He wouldn't would he?" asked Pan. "If you keep acting the way you did before, then he will, the bond Trunks and Ryo have for each other is strong and it can never be broken" said Bulma. "I agree, I always knew they would end up together after Ryo was born" said Chichi. "Oh I do hope we have more grandchildren" said Bulma. "I agree" said Chichi.

**Future Timeline  
****Lookout**

Trunks came back to the future and landed on the lookout. "Welcome back Trunks" said Goten. "Thanks, how's the fusion?" asked Trunks. "Going fine but we got a problem down below" said Goten. "What happen?" asked Trunks, they explained to him what happen while he was away. "I see, so now the bad Buu is out and already absorbed the good Buu" said Trunks. "What's the next step now?" asked F. Piccolo. "We need more time, Majuub" said Trunks. "Yeah, what's up?" asked Majuub. "When Evil Buu comes up here, fight him and try to get eaten, when that happens, reverse the effect and find the good Buu, he should be up inside his head, once you find him, tear the pod separating good Buu from bad Buu. After that happens, grab good Buu and escape from one of those holes in his head, he should transform into Kid Buu then, that's when we'll do the fusion" said Trunks. "Alright I'll do my best" said Majuub. "Shouldn't someone go with him inside?" asked Ryo. "Hey you're awake" said Trunks. "I couldn't help but sense the evil energy from down below" said Ryo. "Right, do you want to go with Majuub, you're one of the strongest female fighters, with you there, the plan should work" said Trunks. "I was hoping to go join up with Gohan while you and everyone else take care of everything else down here" said Ryo. "Oh right Gohan, he's still training with the Supreme Kai" said Goten. "Goten, why don't you go with Majuub, Trunks can stay here and help our dads in the fight" said Ryo. "That sounds like a good plan, Piccolo, I'll need your help too" said Trunks. "I'll do what I can" said F. Piccolo. "Goten and I will do our best we're inside him" said Majuub. "Hey guys, he's coming" said F. Piccolo. "Dende, get to a safe place with Mr. Popo" said Trunks. "Alright, come on Mr. Popo" said F. Dende. "Dad, Goku, whenever you two are ready after Goten and Majuub get eaten" said Trunks. "Don't worry, we got the fusion technique down" said F. Goku. "As if we let some giant pink monster try to kill us" said F. Vegeta. "Trunks, I'm going on a head to see Gohan" said Ryo. "Alright, be safe" said Trunks. "I will, I'll watch things from above" said Ryo, she used instant transmission and left for the sacred world of the kais. "Future me, I need you and the other fighters to protect everyone else" said Trunks. "Don't worry, I'll protect them" said F. Trunks. "Man, I am not looking forward to getting eaten" said Goten. "Speak for yourself, I got eaten before by Baby remember" said Majuub. "Right, forgot about that" said Goten. "Majuub, turn Goten in to chocolate and use that chocolate to get Evil Buu to eat him then get Evil Buu to deflect your attack to turn you into chocolate too" said Trunks. "Alright" said Majuub. "I'm ready" said Goten. Majuub used his technique and turned Goten into a chocolate bar.

F. Evil Buu landed on the lookout and saw Trunks, Goten, Majuub, Goku and Vegeta. "Where is the strong fighter?" asked F. Evil Buu. "Strong fighter isn't ready yet" said F. Piccolo. "I was promise by a woman that the fighter would be challenging to a fight me" said F. Evil Buu. "You'll see them soon enough, but you'll have to fight me first!" said Majuub. "You, something familiar about you" said F. Evil Buu. "Forget about that" said Majuub, he was throwing the chocolate bar up and down from his hand, F. Evil Buu saw it and was getting hungry. "You want this?" asked Majuub. "Give me chocolate" said F. Evil Buu. "Try to come and get it" said Majuub, F. Evil Buu attacked head on at Majuub who was holding the chocolate bar closely. Majuub couldn't keep up with F. Evil Buu and used his technique to get F. Evil Buu to deflect his attack, F. Evil Buu blew the attack and was deflected back at Majuub who was turned in to chocolate bar. "Two chocolate bars, yum" said F. Evil Buu, he picked them up and ate them. "Now where is the strong fighter?" asked F. Evil Buu. "Okay you two, go in now" Trunks whispered.

Two figures jumped in front of F. Evil Buu. "We're the ones your waiting for Buu!" said F. Goku. "Where is the strong guy?" asked F. Evil Buu. "That brainless buffoon has a one track mind" said F. Vegeta. "We're the ones your looking for" said F. Goku. "You are two beings not one person" said F. Evil Buu. "We will be one once you see, just wait" said F. Goku, they got in position and synchronized their power, once that was done, they perform the fusion dance and fused into one being, there was a huge light and out came F. Gogeta. "So you are the strong fighter that woman promised" said F. Evil Buu. "That's right, we're your opponents!" said F. Gogeta, they began attacking F. Evil Buu until the thirty minutes are up.

"Looks like the plan is working, I hope Goten and Majuub are okay inside him" said F. Ryo. "Don't worry, they're strong, Goten is the son of Goku and Majuub is the reincarnation of Kid Buu, they can do it" said F. Trunks. "We just have to have faith in them" said F. Krillin. "Yeah, this plan of theirs is working and we're still waiting on Gohan too" said F. Yamcha. "I hope Gohan is training hard up there" said F. Chichi. "At least the fighting isn't on the lookout, don't think Piccolo would like the lookout being all damage and stuff" said F. Krillin, they continue to watch the battle and wait until it was safe.

**Inside Evil Buu**

Majuub reversed the effects from being turned into a chocolate bar as well as reversing it on Goten too. "Man, I do not like getting eaten" said Goten. "No kidding, I got eaten twice now" said Majuub. "Alright, lets go, we got to get to the top inside Evil Buu's head" said Goten, they flew up making small holes to go through while F. Evil Buu was fighting F. Gogeta. "Good thing he can't feel anything while fighting Gogeta" said Goten. "Yeah or we would have been found out" said Majuub, they continue onward to F. Evil Buu's mind to find the good Buu while F. Gogeta fought against F. Evil Buu.

**Sacred World of the Kais**

F. Gohan was sitting with the F. Old Kai in front of him with his hands up, he felt his sister's energy as she appeared. "Gohan" said Ryo. "Sis, you're here, how's everything down below?" asked F. Gohan. "Everything is going according to plan" said Ryo. "What do we have here, a very fine woman indeed" said F. Old Kai. "So Gohan, looks like you broke the sword from what I told you, how did you break the Z sword?" asked Ryo. "I asked Supreme Kai to find out how strong it was from throwing things at it and he threw the hardest known metal in the universe call Ka-ching and it broke the Z sword in half and out came this older Kai from fifteen generations ago" said F. Gohan. "I see, so its going according to plan, how long until your done?" asked Ryo. "About twenty more minutes" said F. Old Kai. "So you broke the Z sword long ago already Gohan" said Ryo. "Yeah, after hearing about how you guys fought Majin Buu in your timeline, I wanted to get this old guy out after training for awhile, to save us time" said F. Gohan. "Mom did say you were smart" said Ryo. "Hehe yeah" said F. Gohan. "Is there a way we can watch the battle on earth?" asked Ryo. "Here" said F. Old Kai, he brought out a big crystal ball and threw it over where F. Supreme Kai and F. Kibito were. "How did you get here anyway?" asked F. Kibito. "Instant Transmission" said Ryo. "Oh that makes sense" said F. Supreme Kai. They looked into the crystal ball and saw the battle that was going on. "Looks like Gogeta is giving Evil Buu a run for his money" said Ryo. "What will happen next?" asked F. Supreme. "Once Old Kai is done with Gohan, he can go into battle but we're still waiting on Goten and Majuub who are inside Evil Buu to get Good Buu out, when they separate the Good Buu from inside and escape, the original of Majin Buu, Kid Buu will come out and then we'll fight him here, at the world of the Kais and used the spirit bomb to kill him" said Ryo. "But this world is the sacred to the kais and you want us to let you fight him here?" asked F. Kibito. "It's the only way, Kid Buu is powerful and it'll cause a lot of destruction on earth if we don't fight him here" said Ryo. "She's right Kibito, we can't let the earthlings get killed in the process during the battle" said F. Supreme Kai. "If you say so master" said F. Kibito. They continue to watch the battle as Gogeta fought against F. Evil Buu. "Are you done yet? Its already been twenty minutes and the battle has already taken on earth" said Ryo. "Yes we're done" said F. Old Kai. "Finally!" said Ryo, they watched as F. Gohan powered up to his maximum. "Wow, so this is what the other me in your timeline must have had" said F. Gohan. "Just don't be cocky with your power, we're still waiting on Goten and Majuub with good Buu" said Ryo. "Right I know" said F. Gohan. "Alright lets go Gohan, thanks for helping Old Kai" said Ryo, she kissed his cheek and they left with instant transmission. "All in a days work, worth it for a kiss on the cheek from a pretty lady" said F. Old Kai. "You call yourself a Kai" said F. Supreme Kai. "Let us continue to watch the battle" said F. Old Kai.

**Desert Wasteland**

F. Gogeta was toying around with F. Evil Buu as he fought him, F. Evil Buu got angrier and angrier. "Stop messing around!" yelled F. Evil Buu. "But its soo much fun to mess with you" said F. Gogeta. Just then, F. Gohan and Ryonaka appeared. "Sorry we're late for the party, you two look like you're having fun" said F. Gohan. "About time you two got back, geez we've been waiting for you forever, took your time apparently" said F. Gogeta. "Want me to hit you in the head with a frying pan again?" asked Ryo. "No no no no, please don't hit us with the frying pan" said F. Gogeta. "Did Majuub and Goten come out yet?" Ryo whispered. "No not yet" F. Gogeta whispered. "You have only a few minutes left before you two separate, we need to keep stalling" Ryo whispered. "You're the woman from before, a strong woman" said F. Evil Buu. "Yup, I'm the woman that fought you earlier before you transformed" said Ryo. "So what's the plan now?" asked F. Gohan. "Keep stalling of course" said Ryo. "Alright, but I'll fight him until Goten and Majuub out" said F. Gohan.

F. Gogeta kept on fighting F. Evil Buu until the fusion time was over. "We're us again!" said F. Goku. "Yeah we are" said F. Vegeta. "Gohan take over!" said Ryo. "On it!" said F. Gohan, he fought against F. Evil Buu without breaking a sweat. "Looks like your no match for me Buu" said F. Gohan. "Damn you!" said F. Evil Buu, he started to scream in pain and agony. "Looks like they free good Buu from bad Buu inside" said Ryo. "Looks like it" said F. Goku. "No we wait" said Ryo. "Can they escape?" asked F. Gohan. "They can where the steam is coming from" said Ryo. "This plan better work" said F. Vegeta. "Don't forget, I'll grab onto him and bring him to the world of the Kais where the battle will take place, papa I need you to grab onto my shoulder and come with me when he's done transforming" said Ryo. "Right" said F. Goku. "Hey you up there!" yelled a person. "Who's that?" asked F. Goku. "It's Satan" said Ryo, she flew down to him. "What's going on, what are you doing to him?" asked F. Satan. "Good Buu inside that evil Buu has been free, he's transforming again" said Ryo. "What again!" said F. Satan. "Yes, if your coming with us, we'll need your help, I know you don't understand what's going on right now, but your our only hope for one of the plans to work" said Ryo. "Alright, I understand I'll help if it means Good Buu comes back" said F. Satan. "Alright" said Ryo, she flew back up to F. Goku. "Papa, I need you to hold Satan, the people of the earth won't listen to us if we ask for energy for the spirit bomb" said Ryo. "Alright, on it" said F. Goku. "What about me girl" said F. Vegeta. "Your coming along too, I remember our Vegeta fighting the Kid Buu to stall him plus it was his idea to use the dragon balls and the spirit bomb but not very good at convincing the earthlings to give their energy" said Ryo. "I see Goten and Majuub, they're free and they got Good Buu with them" said F. Gohan. "Over here! Vegeta, hold onto to Good Buu" said Ryo. "Fine" said F. Vegeta. "Papa you got Satan?" asked Ryo. "Yeah I do" said F. Goku. "Lets go, he's done transforming, Goten, return to the lookout and tell Dende to revive the dragon balls and gather them, Majuub and Gohan, your coming with us, grab on to papa's shoulder" said Ryo, they saw that the transformation of Buu done, he was now Kid Buu. "Lets go!" said Ryo, they followed her and she put her hand on Evil Buu's shoulder and used instant transmission to head to the world of the Kais.

**Sacred World of the Kais**

"We're here, Gohan, fight him" said Ryo. "On it!" said F. Gohan. "Put Good Buu down somewhere" said Ryo. "Alright" said F. Vegeta. "Satan, stay with him" said Ryo. "Okay" said F. Satan. "Supreme Kai, you, Kibito and Old Kai watch the battle from there" said Ryo. "Okay, let's go" said F. Supreme Kai. "Wait a second" said F. Old Kai. "What is it?" asked Ryo. "Goku can't fight Kid Buu, he's dead and if he is killed, he'll be gone forever, he needs to be revived" said F. Old Kai. "But we can't revive him with the dragon balls on earth or the ones on Namek, he died of a natural cause" said Ryo. "That's why I will give up my life for him to be alive again" said Old Kai. "What but you can't!" said F. Kibito. "Kibito is right" said F. Supreme Kai. "Do not worry, let the young ones live so the old ones can pass on, this is the only way" said F. Old Kai. "But sir" said F. Kibito. "But are you sure?" asked Ryo. "Yes I'm sure, I'm far too old" said F. Old Kai. "I don't know how to thank you" said F. Goku. "Hurry it up, Gohan is fighting with everything he's got" said F. Vegeta. "Alright then" said F. Old Kai, he gave up his old life making F. Goku's halo disappear making him alive again. "Old man… thank you" said F. Goku, they silenced for awhile until Old Kai scared them. "What are you doing! Go help your son!" said F. Old Kai. "Holy geez, scared me!" said F. Goku. "Your telling me" said Ryo. "Wow, that scared me too" said Majuub. "King Kai can you hear me?!" said Ryo. "Yes I can hear you just fine, I seen everything, just tell me what you need and I'll get it done" said F. King Kai. "I need you to tell Dende to summon the dragon and bring back the people of the earth who were killed except the evil ones" said Ryo. "Alright then" said F. King Kai, he told Dende what to do and everyone who was dead were wish back to life. "Old Kai, your alive again" said Ryo. "Looks like it" said F. Goku. "Go now to the lookout" said Ryo. "Alright" said F. Supreme Kai. "Let us go" said F. Kibito. "Good luck in your battle, we'll be watching" said F. Old Kai, they left and headed to the Lookout on earth.

"Papa, prepare the spirit bomb" said Ryo. "Alright, I'm on it" said F. Goku. They all saw F. Gohan fighting back but wasn't make much damage. "Damn, Kid Buu is much stronger than your reincarnation Majuub" said Ryo. "What do we do?" asked Majuub. "We need to stall time to gather energy for the spirit bomb. Satan, talk to the people of the earth and get them to give us energy, King Kai, did you hear what I just said?" said Ryo. "Yeah, the people of the earth can hear you now, go ahead and start" said F. King Kai. "Go for it Satan. Majuub, Vegeta, come on, we have to fight Kid Buu" said Ryo. "Right" said Majuub. "Finally some action" said F. Vegeta, they went into the battle and started to fight F. Kid Buu with F. Gohan.

"I hope I can do this, people of the earth, it is I, your champion Hercule Satan!" said Satan, he heard the voices of the humans on earth cheering him on. "Right now there are people fighting against Majin Buu and we need you to raise your hands in the air! We are almost done defeating him! So raise your hands!" said Satan, he heard them cheering him and doing what he was saying.

"Wow its working! Way to go Champ" said F. Goku, the spirit bomb got bigger and bigger. "Its huge" said Ryo. "Its enough to kill Kid Buu" said F. Vegeta. "This plan is working" said F. Gohan. "Yeah it is" said Majuub. "This spirit bomb is huge and its ready!" said F. Goku. "Alright!" said Majuub. "Lets get out of the way!" said Ryo, they flew away from Kid Buu for F. Goku to throw the spirit bomb at him but F. Kid Buu grabbed a hold of Majuub. "Dammit!" said Majuub. "Try to get away from him quick Majuub!" said F. Gohan. Majuub was being stomped on from F. Kid Buu to the ground until F. Buu tackled F. Kid Buu. "Gohan get him" said Ryo. F. Gohan got Majuub out of the way and to safety. "Do it now!" said F. Buu. "Do it now papa!" said Ryo. F. Buu was thrown across the field by F. Kid Buu, F. Goku threw the spirit bomb at him and was heading towards him. F. Kid Buu stopped the spirit bomb with his on two hands trying to push it back. "He's pushing the spirit bomb back!" said F. Goku. "He needs more power" said F. Gohan. "Hey! King Kai, how many wishes do we have left?!" asked Ryo. "Only one left, make it count!" said F. King Kai. "Then tell Dende to wish for papa to have his strength return to him!" said Ryo. "Alright on it!" said King Kai. "Man he's too strong" said F. Goku. "Goku, we used the last wish to return your stregnth back to normal, you can beat him now!" said F. King Kai. "Wow, hey your right!" said F. Goku, he transformed into a super saiyan and pushed the spirit bomb back at F. Kid Buu. "Sorry Buu, this is the end of you, don't worry, I'm sure we'll fight again someday, I can't wait to fight you again" said F. Goku, he gave all he got and pushed the spirit bomb against F. Kid Buu, it pushed him back and started to destroy every last piece of him. "Did he do it?" asked F. Gohan. "I think he did" said Majuub. "Papa well?" asked Ryo. "We got him sweetheart" said F. Goku. "Alright, you're the best no matter what timeline we're in!" said Ryo. "That was some battle, everyone did great" said F. Goku. "You think King Yemma heard you?" asked Ryo. "I'm sure he did" said F. Goku. "We need to find Majin Buu, the good one, he should be around here" said F. Satan. "Oh yeah, where is he" said F. Gohan. "Hmm" said Ryo, she sniffed around for F. Buu's scent. "Over there!" said Ryo. "Hey you used your nose" said F. Goku. "She's your daughter Kakarot, she takes after you" said F. Vegeta. "I'm a great detective too!" said Ryo, they followed her and saw F. Buu, the puppy went over to him and licked his face to find out if he's alive. "He should be alive" said Majuub. "I'm sure he is" said Ryo, she went over to him to hear a heartbeat. "He's alive, just knocked out since Kid Buu was way stronger" said Ryo. "Alright, lets head back with instant transmission" said F. Goku, they all went back to the lookout.

**Earth  
****Lookout**

They all appeared in front of everyone along F. Buu with them. "You brought the good Majin Buu back with you" said F. Old Kai. "He's a good person, just needs a friend to teach him from right or wrong, right Papa" said Ryo. "That's right, he'll be a great help if the earth is in danger again one day" said F. Goku. "Good work Gohan, you were strong" said F. Piccolo. "Thanks Piccolo" said F. Gohan. "Daddy!" said F. Videl. "Videl, you're here" said F. Satan. "This guy here name Yamcha told me what was going on and told me to come here and wait for you" said F. Videl. "Oh I see, glad to see your safe" said F. Satan. "Dende, can you heal everyone, we all had a good beating from Kid Buu" said F. Gohan. "Sure, no problem" said F. Dende. "You were great Ryo" said Trunks. "Hehe thanks, our plan went great" said Ryo. "Yeah, you guys saved the universe from the evil Buu" said F. Ryo. "Man but there is one thing I want right now" said Ryo. "What's that?" asked Trunks. "I'm starving! Can we get something to eat please, if I don't get anything to eat I'll diiiie!" said Ryo. "Same here, I wanna eat too!" said F. Goku. "Hahaha, I'm hungry too" said F. Ryo. "We're all hungry!" said Goten. "There we go, you're all healed" said F. Dende. "Thanks" said Ryo. "Buu, are you okay?" asked F. Satan. "Buu fine" said F. Buu, the puppy jumped and barked with happiness. "Bee, your okay" said F. Buu.

The fighters were all healed and ready to return home. "Okay all that's left is the black star dragon balls" said Ryo. "The black star dragon balls are in the back room" said Mr. Popo. "King Kai, can you get in contact with the Nameks, we need to use their dragon balls" said Ryo. "Alright, give me a minute" said F. King Kai. "What are you planning?" asked F. Piccolo. "The black star dragon balls are dangerous, we're going to ask the nameks to ask Porunga to turn them to stone for all eternity, if someone uses them, they'll be scatter throughout the whole universe and it'll take a whole year to gather them up, if their not collected, the earth will blow up" said Ryo. "That's right, turning them into stone forever is a safe bet and Piccolo won't have to die" said Trunks. "Besides, I'm sure papa can achieve the form in his own way, someday" said Ryo. "What form?" asked F. Goku. "Do you want to know?" asked Ryo. "Yeah tell me" said F. Goku. "In our timeline, you achieved the super saiyan four form" said Ryo. "There's a super saiyan four now?!" said Vegeta. "Yup, only way to achieve it, is by having your tail, transforming into the great ape and try to be fully aware of yourself, Vegeta was able to achieve this form thanks to papa and Bulma for making the blutz wave machine" said Ryo. "Wow, I gotta train hard" said F. Goku. "Not if I train harder than you!" said F. Vegeta. "Kibito Kai, Old Kai, thanks for your help, you two should return to your home, don't worry, it wasn't that badly damage" said Ryo. "Thanks for all your help, if you and your friends didn't come and told us what happen in your timeline, we wouldn't be able to defeat Babadi and Buu" said F. Kibito Kai. "No problem" said Trunks. "We're glad to help" said Goten. "Yeah" said Ryo. "We'll be going now" said F. Kibito Kai, he left with F. Kibito and F. Old Kai and return to the world of the kais. "Hey, the nameks got the dragon balls and summoned Porunga, they've made the wish I told them and the black star dragon balls should be in stone form" said F. King Kai. "Okay, I have a second wish" said Ryo. "Okay, what is it?" asked F. King Kai. "A second wish?" said everyone. "Everyone on earth will still fear Majin Buu even though he's good, please erase their memory of Majin Buu from their minds except the ones here on the lookout" said Ryo. "Alright" said F. King Kai. "I see, that way Buu can live a normal life with Mr. Satan right" said F. Goku. "That's right" said Ryo. "Its done" said F. King Kai. "Thanks, that's all the wishes I have" said Ryo. "Alright, good work everyone, it was a fight to remember" said F. King Kai. "It sure was" said F. Gohan. "Will you guys be returning home now?" asked F. Trunks. "Do you want to stay for one more day?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, I have a promise to keep after all" said Ryo. "A promise?" said Trunks. "Yeah, that promise I made remember" said Ryo. "Oh yeah!" said Trunks, he went up to her and carried her princess style. "We're going to go have some fun, don't bother us, we'll see you guys the day after tomorrow!" said Trunks, he flew down the lookout with his wife and went to have fun. "Man, I swear, those two are always like that" said Goten. "Lets get out of here too Trunks" said F. Ryo, she took F. Trunks hand and they flew off home back to Capsule Corp. house. "They left too, their so alike now" said F. Tien. "I can't wait to have grandchildren!" said F. Bulma. "Me too" said F. Chichi. "Lets go home everyone" said F. Goku. "I'll have a goodbye party before you guys leave for home" said F. Bulma. "Thanks Bulma" said Goten, everyone went back to their homes, Majuub and Goten went home with F. Goku and F. Chichi to stay until it was time to go home, everyone else stayed at Capsule Corp. house.

**East City**

It was already the next day, Trunks and Ryonaka spent the whole day together in a hotel suite without any interruptions which Trunks loved, he wanted the peace and quiet with his wife. "Its already dark out" said Ryo. "Yeah it is, want to go out for dinner then head back to Capsule Corp. house for the night?" asked Trunks. "Sure, nothing fancy" said Ryo. "Haha okay" said Trunks, they got dressed and left the hotel going into town for dinner.

"Everything in this future is different" said Ryo. "Yeah, I guess after the androids attack, a lot of things would look different from our timeline" said Trunks. "Do you think Dr. Myuu is out there in this universe?" asked Ryo. "Who knows but I'm sure Goku and everyone in this timeline can handle him and his creation Baby" said Trunks. "Yeah, I hope so" said Ryo. "Oh yeah, remember that bet we made during that mission to save the young ones from the Reach" said Trunks. "Oh yeah, what about it?" asked Ryo. "I lost, they're not married yet and don't have any kids, which means I have to do anything you want for a whole year" said Trunks. "Haha, its okay Trunks, this whole day without anyone bothering us or walking in on us was great" said Ryo. "We still have that one month vacation to go when we get home" said Trunks. "Oh yeah, don't forget we have to go to that charity event for the children's hospital" said Ryo. "Right I forgot" said Trunks. "Don't worry, you said we won't stay long" said Ryo. "Yeah, I just hope it doesn't take long" said Trunks, they found a place to eat for dinner and enjoyed the whole night.

**West City  
****Capsule Corp. House**

They return to the house and saw everyone was asleep, they went to the guest room they were sleeping in before the world martial arts tournament and had fun for the last few hours. "I hate you" said Ryo. "I just can't help myself, I just love you thaaat much" said Trunks. "If I can't walk by the time it's morning, you're carrying me" said Ryo. "Alright sweetheart" said Trunks. "Where are we going for a one month vacation Trunks?" asked Ryo. "A private island where no one can find us, not even Pan" said Trunks. "And if she does finds us?" asked Ryo. "I'll call Gohan to pick her up and take her home, I'm tired of the interruptions and the walking in" said Trunks. "Lets get some sleep" said Ryo. "Alright" said Trunks, they went to sleep, to rest up to leave tomorrow.

It was morning and everyone was up and awake, the married couple met up with everyone with all their things ready including Tim's stuff were in the living room. "Looks like you two are here already" said F. Bulma. "We came back last night" said Ryo. "Yeah, yesterday was the best day ever" said Trunks. "I can agree with you there" said F. Trunks. "You weren't the only one who was satisfy hehe" said F. Ryo. "We don't even want to know" said Goten. "Well come eat breakfast before its gone" said F. Bulma. "Looks great" said Trunks, they sat down at dinner with everyone else and started to eat.

"Hey I got a question" said F. Krillin. "What is it Krillin?" said Ryo. "What does Marron look like?" asked F. Krillin. "I have a picture of her somewhere" said Ryo, she got up and checked her bags for photo book. "Here it is, that's her right there when we went to the beach at our school field trip for a week" said Ryo. "Wow, she's a cutie, she looks exactly like Eighteen" said F. Bulma. "You should have seen a picture of her when she was smaller, she looked like Krillin but as she grew she changed" said Goten. "Who would have thought the androids were different from your timeline from ours" said F. Yamcha. "I'm sure you guys will find someone in your life, everyone has somebody" said F. Ryo. "That's true" said Ryo. "Does that include with your dad who dated Selina Kyle, Princess Diana and Talia Ghul" said Trunks. "Don't look at me, just like dad always said, justice waits for no one" said Ryo. "I wouldn't be surprise if your dad got one of them pregnant and especially if it was Talia Ghul" said Goten. "A demon child hehe, that would be a handful from me and my three brothers" said Ryo. "The way you and your brothers caused trouble by pranking like the last time that put you guys in lockdown" said Trunks. "You and Goten are at fault too, who plays paintball war in HQ anyways" said Ryo. "How were we suppose to play when we got put on lockdown for a week when it was Wally who brought the dirty magazine showing to Dick" said Goten. "Plus we got trouble in the process" said Trunks. "What does your adoptive father look like?" asked F. Goku. "Let see, here he is, the multi billionaire Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises" said Ryo, she showed them the picture of her dad. "Wow, he's real looker" said F. Chichi. "No kidding" said F. Bulma. "No matter how many woman fall for him, he walks all over them breaking their pretty little hearts hehe" said Ryo. "Ouch, that must hurt them" said F. Krillin. "That's dad for ya" said Ryo. "We should head back, I'm sure my family is worried about me" said Majuub. "Right, we should, breakfast was great" said Ryo. "Yeah it was" said Trunks. "We'll see you off" said F. Trunks.

They got into the backyard with the time machine already set up. "Thanks for everything you guys" said F. Trunks. "Yeah, if it wasn't for you, we would have been in deep trouble with the shadow dragons even if Buu was going around killing and destroying" said F. Ryo. "No problem, at least dad's alive again which is good, mom won't be lonely anymore" said Goten. "Don't worry, I don't plan on dying again" said F. Goku. "Just don't leave if you have to train the reincarnation" said Ryo. "I'll try" said F. Goku. "Keep on training dad" said Trunks. "Don't worry about me, you should be the one to keep training" said F. Vegeta. "Right, I will" said Trunks. "Thanks for all your help" said F. Satan. "Yes thanks to you, our planet is safe" said F. Videl. "Everyone helped actually" said Goten. "Yeah so don't worry, Buu behave yourself okay, don't get angry anymore" said Ryo. "Buu will be good" said F. Buu. "We'll protect the earth don't worry" said F. Gohan. "I know you will, just don't get in over your head Gohan" said Goten. "I won't" said F. Gohan. "It was great seeing you guys again" said F. Tien. "Yeah, we won't forget you guys" said F. Chiaotzu. "We live our life to the fullest" said F. Yamcha. "It was nice meeting you all" said Majuub. "Don't forget, don't use the dragon balls" said Trunks. "We won't, thanks for warning us" said F. Trunks. "Alright lets get going" said Trunks, they all hopped in the time machine, Ryonaka had to sit in Trunks's lap since there was barely room with three full grown adults and a teenager going home. "Goodbye! Be safe!" said F. Chichi. "Make sure to give our other selves more grandchildren!" said F. Bulma. "MOM!" yelled F. Trunks. "What, they have to make our other selves happy after all, just like you and Ryo will do for us, right Chichi" said F. Bulma. "That's right" said F. Chichi. "I'm so embarrassed now" said Ryo. "Lets get going, we have things to plan after all" said F. Trunks. "Right, we'll be going now" said F. Ryo, they left leaving everyone else. "I just can't wait for the wedding" said F. Bulma. "Me too" said F. Chichi. "Come on Chichi, lets go home" said F. Goku. "Alright, we'll be seeing you guys later" said F. Chichi. "Bye guys" said F. Gohan, everyone else left for home with peace restore on the future timeline.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.

**Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.  
**  
Note: **I'm not good with battles scenes.**  
**

**Note 02:** Italics are those who are linked up by M'gann, Trunks and Ryo's bond and the Scarab talking to Jaime Reyes.

* * *

**Original Timeline  
****Capsule Corp. House**

They return to the past, they got out of the time machine, glad to be finally home, Trunks return the time machine back into its capsule form. "So looks like we did it" said Goten. "Yeah, it was neat being in the future and all" said Majuub. "Well you better return home Majuub" said Ryo. "Right, thanks for bringing along" said Majuub. "No problem, you were a great help" said Trunks. "Take care" said Majuub, he flew off returning home. "Let's go inside the house" said Ryo, they all went inside.

They went down the hall looking for the family and friends and found them in the living room. "Hey, you three are back" said Bulma. "Yeah, mission success, only difference was that we got dad and Goku to fuse, the earth didn't blow up, we used the earth's dragon balls and the namek dragon balls as well as keeping everyone from getting eaten at the lookout by Buu" said Trunks. "Wow, that's great" said Videl. "You three did a great job" said Gohan. "Don't forget Majuub, he helped too, getting Goten and Majuub to get eaten was a good idea so that we could free the good Buu from inside him" said Ryo. "Good plan you guys" said Krillin. "Should have seen future Krillin, he was really surprise that you married Eighteen and had a daughter but he was happy about it" said Ryo. "That's great, I'm sure there's someone out there for future me too" said Krillin. "I'm sure there is" said Eighteen. "Anyway, I'm going to head back and take Tim's stuff home" said Ryo. "Where are the kids?" asked Trunks. "Twins are playing in their room and Mirai is in his room asleep in his crib" said Chichi. "I'm going to take Mirai with me" said Ryo, she left down the hall and got Mirai and went to J.L universe. "I almost forgot, Ryo's tail grew back while we were in Babadi's ship" said Trunks. "It grew back?" said Gohan. "Yeah but it's fine, not sure why it grew back, maybe it was because she was in danger when Babadi tried to control her" said Trunks. "I see, well as long she wears her earrings she should be fine" said Gohan. "I'm going to check on the twins" said Trunks, he left down the hall to see the twins. "Where's Bra?" asked Goten. "At work, why don't you take Vegeta Jr. with you to see her" said Bulma. "Alright, come on Vegeta Jr., let's go see mommy" said Goten, he left the house and went to the restaurant to see his wife. "It's nice to have them home" said Bulma. "Yes it is, glad everything worked out in the future, now our future selves will be happy" said Chichi. "Yeah, with lots of grandchildren I hope" said Bulma. "You two and grandchildren, must be a mother thing" said Krillin. "Oh come on, I'm sure Eighteen want's Marron to have a kid once of these days" said Bulma. "Yeah but not anytime soon" said Eighteen. "I guess your right" said Bulma. "Where's Vegeta Bulma?" asked Chichi. "He's off training somewhere, he should be back for dinner soon" said Bulma. "With Goku gone, I'm sure he wants to get stronger than Goku still" said Chichi. "I'm sure he does" said Bulma. "Let's start cooking" said Chichi. "Right" said Bulma. "We'll be going on home, we'll see you guys again next time" said Krillin. "Take care" said Eighteen. "Take care as well" said Chichi and Bulma, they waved goodbye to Eighteen and Krillin and went into the kitchen to start cooking.

**J.L Universe  
****Wayne Mansion**

She got into the bat cave and saw no one inside, she went upstairs and put Tim's bag on his bed, she left his room and saw Alfred. "Alfred!" said Ryo. "Ahh, miss Ryonaka, welcome home, hello young master Mirai, what brings you home?" asked Alfred. "I came to bring Tim's stuff back since he came back home earlier than I did" said Ryo. "Ahh, master Tim said you would be dropping his stuff off" said Alfred. "Where is he by the way?" asked Ryo. "He's at school right now, master Dick is off doing something else" said Alfred. "Alright, I'm going to borrow the kitchen" said Ryo. "Alright miss Ryonaka" said Alfred.

She got into the kitchen and started to make lots of sandwiches, she remember that Black Canary would talk to the teens who got abducted by the Reach. "Making sandwiches?" asked Alfred. "Yeah for the teens who got abducted, I'm sure they are hungry while waiting to talk to aunt Dinah" said Ryo. "Ahh, good idea" said Alfred. "Did dad return yet?" asked Ryo. "Master Bruce has not return yet" said Alfred. "I see, so they're still away" said Ryo. "Do not worry, everything shall be fine" said Alfred. "I hope so" said Ryo, she sniffed and smelled something bad. "Alfred, could you change Mirai's diaper" said Ryo. "Certainly, let us go change your diaper young master" said Alfred, he picked up Mirai from his high chair and took him to get him a new change of diapers. "All done" said Ryo, she packed them in a picnic basket. "I've finished changing his diaper" said Alfred. "Thanks Alfred, going to take these to the kids now" said Ryo, she took Mirai in her arms and used her tail to carry the picnic basket. "Take care miss Ryonaka" said Alfred. "I will, don't work too hard Alfred" said Ryo, she used instant transmission to star labs.

**Taos, New Mexico  
****Star Labs**

She appeared at hall not too far where she sensed Black Canary, she walked down the hall and turned and saw the teens. "Hello there" said Saber. "Hey Saber you're here" said Blue Beetle. "Good to see that you guys are doing okay" said Saber. "Yeah we're somewhat okay but Impulse sure knows how to be not patience, he hasn't stop tapping his feet for the past two hours" said Beast Boy. "Haha I see" said Saber. "So what brings you here?" asked Lagoon Boy. "I thought you guys would be hungry so I made you guys some food" said Ryo, she showed them the picnic basket being held onto by her tail. "I made enough for all of you, so eat up, I'm sure your all tired from sitting here all day" said Saber. "Thank you" said Tye. "Yes, we were getting hungry" said Virgil. "No problem" said Saber. "Are you sure your not going to eat it before we have a chance?" asked Beast Boy. "Hehe, don't worry, I already ate" said Saber, she put down Mirai with Beast Boy. "Watch Mirai while I talk to Black Canary" said Saber. "Alright, I'll keep a good eye on him" said Beast Boy. She went inside and closed the door. "These sandwiches are really good" said Nathaniel. "She's a great cook" said Blue Beetle. "No kidding, these are great" said Impulse, they continue to eat all the food and play with Mirai so he wouldn't be bored.

"Hi aunt Dinah" said Ryo. "Hey princess, how did it go in the future?" asked Dinah. "Great, everything went as planned" said Ryo, she sat down in the chair. "That's great, we might need you sometimes, so make sure to standby" said Dinah. "I will, Trunks is going to help too" said Ryo. "That's great" said Dinah. "Did you learn anything from the teens?" asked Ryo. "Yes, seems like the Reach are trying to get the meta-gene that allows certain humans to obtain superpowers from enduring a catastrophic and physical trauma" said Dinah. "So they want the meta-gene for themselves" said Ryo. "Yeah, I hope we can all get through this" said Dinah. "We will, we just have to have hope, that's all" said Ryo. "You're right" said Dinah. "I better go, I came and brought food for the teens, thought they would be hungry" said Ryo. "I'm sure they're enjoying your delicious cooking" said Dinah. "They are, I better get going, I want to check on Dick, where is he?" asked Ryo. "At the Hall of Justice" said Dinah. "Alright, thanks" said Ryo, she left the room and went back to the hall.

"Finish eating?" asked Saber. "Yeah, it was great" said Impulse. "Thanks for the sandwiches" said Tye. "Yeah, it was really delicious" said Virgil. "Glad you guys enjoyed the sandwiches" said Saber. "Are you going now?" asked Beast Boy. "Yeah, going to see Nightwing" said Saber, she picked up Mirai. "What's that?" asked Saber, she was looking at the weird looking chair. "Oh, I uh kind of looked away and Mirai kind of bent that and stuff" said Beast Boy. "Going to have ask grandpa to train you when you get older Mirai" said Saber, she picked up the picnic basket with her tail. "Alright, I'm going to get going, behave yourselves and I mean behave" said Saber. "Yes ma'am!" said the teens. She used instant transmission and went to Nightwing. "She's scary" said Impulse. "Just as long you don't get her mad, we'll be fine" said Blue Beetle. "I think I lost half my life from that glare many times" said Beast Boy. Black Canary came out calling for one of the boys.

**Washington D.C  
****Hall of Justice**

She appeared in front of them. "Heya" said Saber. "Sis, your back, mission success?" asked Nightwing. "Yeah, the planned worked great and my tail grew back in the process hehe" said Saber. "Great to see you Saber" said Mal. "Hey everyone" said Saber. "Hey little guy" said Superboy, he shook Mirai's little hand. "Everything going okay?" asked Saber. "Yeah, moving some things to a temporary place" said Nightwing. "I see" said Saber. "Where's Trunks?" asked Nightwing. "Home with the twins, anything bad happen while I was gone?" asked Ryo. "Not much really, for now we're just moving things" said Nightwing. "Yeah, with so many things that happen, we've been trying to make sure nothing bad happen" said Zatanna. "Everyone must be on edge" said Saber. "With the Reach on earth, who wouldn't" said Nightwing. "Who else is here besides you guys?" asked Saber. "Captain Marvel is here somewhere, Miss Martian is getting some boxes and so is Bumblebee" said Nightwing. "I see, I just came from Star Labs and talked to Black Canary" said Saber. "Oh anything new from her end?" asked Nightwing. "Yeah, you'll find out soon later" said Saber, Mirai started to cry. "What's wrong Mirai?" asked Nightwing. "I better take him home, it's getting late after all" said Saber. "Alright, be careful, I'll call you if anything comes up" said Nightwing. "Don't do anything reckless" said Saber. "I won't, you be careful" said Nightwing. "Tell everyone I said bye" said Saber, she waved goodbye returning home to D.B universe with Mirai, Nightwing left the Hall heading somewhere else.

There was a noise outside, everyone in the Hall of Justice heard it. "Greetings Earth champions" said the Voice. "Who was that?" asked Mal. "Let's go see Zatanna" said Captain Marvel. "Right" said Zatanna, they went outside to take a look.

"Who are you?" asked Zatanna. A small floating robot went up to them. "I am L-Ron" said L-Ron. "What do you want?" asked Captain Marvel. "You are now prisoners to my great master Despero" said L-Ron. "What? This must be some April fools joke by Plastic Man" said Captain Marvel. L-Ron creates a giant force field around the Hall of Justice. "This is not an April fools joke" said Zatanna. "Despero will fight against you to prove himself against Earth's greatest warriors" said L-Ron. Despero appear in front of Captain Marvel and Zatanna, standing in front of them, he kicks Captain Marvel right into the Hall of Justice. "The cage match begins!" said L-Ron. Zatanna said a magic spell but Despero stops her with his third eye making Zatanna unresponsive just standing there. "No magic, the master is more of a hands on person" said L-Ron.

Despero walks inside the Hall of Justice breaking the doors. "My master has come to this planet to seek for a challenge to prove his supremacy to all life forms, it's a compliment so feel honored" said L-Ron. "Oh I definitely am, so let me show you" said Captain Marvel, he charged at Despero attacking him head on but was thrown up in the air hitting the ceiling.

Elsewhere, Superboy and the others saw what was happening. "Captain Marvel needs backup, let's go" said Superboy, he went out to help as well as Bumblebee. "Zeta-tubes are offline and the force field is blocking all communications, we're on our own now" said Mal.

Superboy and Bumblebee saw Captain Marvel on the floor. "Go check on Zatanna, I'll take on the fin head" said Superboy, he attacked Despero while Bumblebee checked on Zatanna. "Hey Zatanna, wake up, are you in there?" asked Bumblebee, she stings Zatanna but didn't work, she tried shooting blasts at the force field but failed. "Okay, I must be losing my touch" said Bumblebee.

Back inside Superboy was fighting off Despero but was having no effect on him, he was getting toss and thrown in the Hall and almost everything inside was broken, the statue of Martian Manhunter had fallen on him not being able to move. "Not very impressive" said L-Ron. Despero picked up Captain Marvel punching him threw the glass ceiling. Mal, Miss Martian and Bumblebee met up. "That big ugly thing is wiping the floor with the heavy hitters we got" said Mal. "Miss Martian, you got to do something" said Bumblebee. She used her telekinesis lifting up the statue off of Superboy and aimed it at Despero but failed when he punches the statue breaking it into pieces. He throws the statue head of Wonder Woman at the others but they moved out of the way. "Take this!" said Captain Marvel, he flies straight at Despero punching but was thrown at the wall hitting the costume displays of previous heroes. "Come on Miss M, you got to brain blast the guy!" said Mal. "Noo!" said Miss Martian. Superboy and Bumblebee went off to help Captain Marvel who was being punched multiple times by Despero. "Not bad but I still have one trick up my sleeve!" said Captain Marvel, he punched his hand getting behind Despero by wrapping his arms around his neck yelling shazaam with lightning striking them hitting them both and with Captain Marvel returning to his normal form. "Man, I thought that would work" said Billy. "Foulism! Master has no interest in fighting a child like you!" said L-Ron.

The others came out and saw Billy not in his Captain Marvel form. "Ah! This one here holds the symbol of Superman, one of earth's greatest heroes" said L-Ron. His master attacks Superboy thrashing him around the hall breaking everything. Miss Martian lifts Superboy away from Despero with her powers. "Do you not have any honor in single combat?" asked L-Ron. Despero runs and jumps at Superboy hitting the ceiling above fighting on another floor, the girls follow him with the robot yelling at them telling them it's poor sport to help fight against his master. Mal looked around and saw the Guardian suit and decided to put it on and devise a plan. "Man I hope this works" said Mal.

Despero picked up Superboy who was knocked out. "His head will make a great trophy master" said L-Ron. The girls saw Despero holding Superboy by the back of his shirt. "Come on M'gann, you have to do something, it's now or never" said Bumblebee. Miss Martian started to remember what she did to Aqualad in the other mission. "I can't…" said Miss Martian. Bumblebee starts to shoot her stingers at Despero getting his attention. "Looks like I got your attention" said Bumblebee, she shoots again with Despero opening his third eye blindfolding her mind as well as hitting his third eye with her blast, she fell to the ground after getting hit by his third eye. "They have no honor, they must pay with their blood, over here master, start with her" said L-Ron. As his master was about to step on Bumblebee, he was called out. "Enough! You want a champion, well here I am! I am Guardian!" said Guardian, Mal was dressed in Guardian's suit. "He is not listed in the database by the Kroloteans, the database might be incomplete" said L-Ron. "Miss Martian, get everyone to safety now, I will handle this!" said Guardian. _'What are you doing Mal?'_ asked Miss Martian. _'Keeping this ugly guy busy, get everyone else out of here now, I'll fight him alone until you and the others come up with a better idea'_ said Mal. "As you wish Guardian" said Miss Martian, she bowed at him and took Superboy and Bumblebee to a safe place. "Master, did you see how she bowed down to him? He must be earth's true champion, a worthy opponent for you indeed master" said L-Ron, his master smiled.

In the elevator, Superboy wakes up. "Where's Mal and what's going on?" asked Superboy. _'About to play keep away with my life against this guy, you guys come up with plan b and fast' _said Mal. _'Be careful, that guy is crazy strong' _said Superboy. _'Don't worry, I'll be careful' _said Mal, he jumped down right in front of Despero and L-Ron. "Okay freak! You're going to pay for hurting my friends, I would incinerate you but I'm going to beat you up instead!" said Guardian. "Use great caution master, we don't know this one's abilities yet" said L-Ron. Despero starts to move until he is stopped by Guardian's words. "Strength of this world and the power of all mankind, I summon you!" said Guardian, he gets into a fighting stance. "Well I'm waiting" said Guardian. Despero charges head on against Guardian but jumps over him making him hit the doors. "Thank you Black Canary" said Guardian.

Back where Superboy and the other was. "How can you just leave Mal alone up there, get your martian mind in the game" said Superboy. "I can't, my telekinetic powers don't work against him and I can't attack psychically" said Miss Martian. "Do something then, Mal needs us" said Superboy, he ran out of the elevator leaving Miss Martian alone with Bumblebee.

"You are going to repay for all the damages you did to the hall aren't you?" asked Guardian, they continue to fight with Despero throwing objects at him. "Come on, are you going to hit me or what?" asked Guardian, he jumps but was grabbed on his leg and thrown back to the ground. _'Hey is plan b coming or what?' _asked Mal. _'It's coming right up' _said Superboy, he jumps attacking the ceiling bring Mal and Despero into another room. '_Zatanna, Billy, Karen, can you three hear me? It looks like your brains are blindfolded, I'm going to remove them now' _said Miss Martian.

Zatanna wakes up and performs a magic spell possessing Mal and turning Despero attack against him. "Superboy, I used M'gann links to possessed Mal and turn the alien's power against himself but I don't know how long it'll last" said Zatanna. "This is long enough" said Superboy, he got up and punched Despero hitting the wall in another room behind Miss Martian. "You are cheaters, you will pay for your crimes!" said L-Ron, the robot brings out a lot of weapons from inside its body aiming at the others. Billy jumps down grabbing a hold of the robot. "Let's try this again, shazaam!" said Billy, he turns into Captain Marvel and lightning strikes the robot destroying it. The robot starts saying poor sportism and was about to self-destruct. "Uh oh" said Captain Marvel, he jumps to the others covering them from the explosion, the Hall of Justice began to crumble from inside out with them inside, the army who was outside the force field saw what was happening, Zatanna flew up getting out the way watching the Hall falling into pieces, she saw something moving and it was Captain Marvel. "Are the others okay?" asked Zatanna. "Right over here" said Captain Marvel. "We're okay" said Miss Martian. "That guy was tough" said Bumblebee. "Sure was but we were able to defeat him" said Mal. "Why are you dress like that?" asked Bumblebee. "Dressed up as Guardian until you guys came up with a plan b" said Mal. "Oh, I see" said Bumblebee.

Captain Atom arrived and tried to blast the force field away but no luck. "Okay Captain Marvel, let's try punching it together" said Captain Atom, they charged ahead punching the force field at the same spot but no avail. "My spells won't work against this, we could always try digging our way out" said Zatanna. They saw a helicopter coming down with the Reach Ambassador. "Maybe I could be of some help" said Reach Ambassador, he put a small device on the force field and let it do it's work, the force field was now down. "Thank you…" said Captain Atom. "A shame that your Hall of Justice was destroyed but you still have that other headquarters that is in orbit, what did you call it, a Watchtower?" said Reach Ambassador. "What?!" said Secretary Tseng. Captain Atom glared at the Reach Ambassador. "Oh I'm sorry, was that not for public consumption?" said Reach Ambassador.

**Gotham City  
****Bludhaven**

At the temporary headquarters, they watched G. Gordon Godfrey talking about the Justice League having the Watchtower being kept a secret from the public eye. "Just great, anyway what happen to your other arrangements?" asked Nightwing. "What would you guys do without me, anyway where's M'gann?" asked Mal. "She went to another place since this place was more like a boys dorm" said Nightwing. "Oh I see" said Mal. "Boys! Anyone home?" said Saber. "Yo, Saber up here" said Mal. "I brought you guys some food" said Saber, she took out a capsule, press the button and threw it on the ground showing a fridge. "It has food that'll last you a year, so don't worry" said Saber. "Thanks, we are hungry" said Superboy. "I heard what happen at the Hall" said Saber. "Yeah, it's been destroy but we've saved most of the stuff inside" said Nightwing. "Don't worry, when Batman and the others come back, I'm sure things will change" said Saber. "I hope so" said Mal. "Where's M'gann?" asked Saber. "She found another place to live" said La'gann. "I see" said Saber. "Come on sis, we have somewhere to be" said Nightwing. "Alright, see you guys later" said Saber. "We will, take care" said Mal. "Thanks for the food" said Garfield. "Take care" said La'gann. Both Nightwing and Saber left to meet at Star Labs to talk about the situation with Black Canary, Captain and two others.

**Taos, New Mexico  
****Star Labs**

They went inside and sat down. "The Reach used our own secrets against us and beat us without firing a shot at us at all and took Despero off our hands and I couldn't find any reason to say no" said Captain Atom. "Do you have any good news Black Canary?" asked Nightwing. "Yes I do, we got some answers at least, we now know what the Reach is after" said Black Canary. "What they're after?" asked Nightwing. "It's the reason why they kidnapped the kids" said Saber. "With the Reach abducting kids aside from Blue Beetle, they've abducted two types, one who has superpowers and those who can develop superpowers" said Black Canary. "Which is the meta-gene and from the looks of things the only way to obtain superpowers is from being expose to trauma" said Saber. "When that happens, they gain abilities to survive" said Black Canary, she showed the balled up paperclips from Virgil Hawkins. "The Reach wants to cultivate the meta-gene for themselves and weaponize it" said Black Canary. "Which brought those Kroloteans and the Reach to our planet when Batman and the others were sent off world by Vandal Savage" said Saber. "To Rimbor no thanks to the Light" said Nightwing. "By putting earth and its heroes in the middle of the galactic spotlight" said Captain Atom.

Someone came in and saw it was Blue Beetle. "What is it Blue?" asked Black Canary. "There something I have to tell" said Blue Beetle, Impulse came running in. "Blue blue wait, what happen to being quiet about it" said Impulse. "Sorry I can't hide it anymore" said Blue Beetle. _'Stop Jaime Reyes, a tactical error' _said the Scarab. "No it's time for the truth, Impulse told me that sometime in the future I betray the earth and bring a reach apocalypse and that is a future I don't want to live with… so I want you to remove this scarab off of me, whatever it takes" said Blue Beetle. "I see, Impulse, can you tell me the condition the future is in?" asked Saber. "Everything is destroyed and dark, humans are force to work and everything, I came back to the past just to stop this from happening" said Impulse. "I see, can the scarab even be remove?" asked Saber. "With Atom's help and Star Labs, we might be able too" said Dr. Dorado. "The scarab can only talk to Blue and it'll probably attack if you try to remove it if Atom goes inside Blue to remove it" said Saber. "You think so?" asked Black Canary. "It's possible, the scarab has artificial intelligence with Blue arguing with it sometimes but to us, we believe he's talking to himself" said Saber. "That's true, we've seen you talk to yourself multiple times but you were talking to the scarab the whole time" said Nightwing. "If it can be remove it's possible but I doubt that scarab will let anyone take him off from Blue" said Saber. "Won't know until they try" said Blue Beetle. "We will do what we can" said Dr. Wilcox. "Alright, if that's all for now, I need to head home, let me know if you need me or Trunks" said Saber. "Alright, get home safe" said Nightwing. "Bye everyone" said Saber, she left the room heading for the zeta-tube in the other lab. "We might need her to stay here Nightwing" said Black Canary. "You think so?" said Nightwing. "I don't know, if the zeta-tubes go offline during an important time, we might need her and Trunks, we don't know what will happen" said Black Canary. "I agree with Black Canary, we might need the princess, she's strong and from what you said, both she and Trunks fought well against that Black Beetle" said Captain. "I see, I'll talk to the both of them about it, I'm sure Bulma will understand" said Nightwing. "I'm sure she will" said Black Canary. "Blue, return to the temp headquarters for now, you two Impulse" said Nightwing. "Alright" said Impulse and Blue Beetle. "I'll be heading home as well" said Nightwing, he left returning home as well as everyone else in Star Labs.

**D.B Universe  
Capsule Corp. House**

She return home and went to the bedroom, when she went inside, she didn't see Trunks. "Where is Trunks, he should be here, it's already late" said Ryo, she looked around the house and saw Bulma in the living room. "Bulma, do you know where Trunks is?" asked Ryo. "He's in the twins room I think" said Bulma. "Okay thanks" said Ryo, she left and went to check the twins room.

"There you are Trunks" said Ryo. "Sorry, been reading to the twins but it looks like they fell asleep finally" said Trunks, he put the book down. "It's alright, we need to talk though, I'll be waiting in the bedroom" said Ryo, she left the room and returned to their bedroom.

She changed out of her clothes and into her long black tank top. Trunks came in grabbing her tail and squeezing it. "Don't do that" said Ryo. "Sorry, it just brings back memories" said Trunks. "I know, just don't make a habit of it again" said Ryo. "I won't, anyway what did you want to talk about?" asked Trunks. "I want a divorce" said Ryo. "What?!" said Trunks. "Just kidding" said Ryo. "Holy geez, don't scare me like that" said Trunks. "Hehe, sorry, I had to do it for once and Goten told me to do it, he said it was payback for taking his pancakes" said Ryo. "Oh I'm so getting back at him for this" said Trunks. "Now now, don't act like a child, anyway I want to stay back in the J.L universe, I think something bad is going to happen and they might need me" said Ryo. "Are you sure?" said Trunks. "I think so, turns out the Reach and the Kroloteans were trying to cultivate the meta-gene" said Ryo. "Did the league figure out what the meta-gene is?" asked Trunks. "Yeah they were trying to expose those kids to trauma, apparently when that happens, they gain superpowers" said Ryo. "Meaning they gain the new abilities to survive" said Trunks. "Which drew them to earth because of Vandal Savage controlling dad and the others taking them to the planet Rimbor" said Ryo. "So earth is the center of attention of the galaxy" said Trunks. "I want to be there to help, if I'm not there then the zeta-tubes might go offline everywhere and I won't be able to get to them if I'm here" said Ryo. "I'm coming with you" said Trunks. "What about Capsule Corp.?" asked Ryo. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure mom can handle it" said Trunks. "Are you sure? What about the kids?" asked Ryo. "We'll bring them with us, besides I'm sure the mansion is lonely without your dad around and it'll lively things up" said Trunks. "Okay, let's talk to our parents in the morning about this" said Ryo. "I know your scared of losing your brothers, but everything will be okay, we'll get through this and keep everyone safe" said Trunks. "I know… I'm just worried sometimes, the public knows about the watchtower now, the Reach Ambassador used every secret we have against us, I hope we can do this" said Ryo. "We will, they got us and we'll do what we can" said Trunks. "Okay, let's go bed, it's late" said Ryo. "No fun?" asked Trunks. "Not this time, we're going straight to bed" said Ryo. "Okay but if I wake up in the middle of the night not being able to sleep, I'll sink my fangs into you" said Trunks. "Hehe, okay Trunks, you win" said Ryo, she pushed him down on the bed and kissed him. "I always win hehe" said Trunks. "I wonder why I can't hate you" said Ryo. "You just love me thaaat much" said Trunks, they had their fun together as always and fell asleep.

It was morning, Ryonaka woke up feeling tired still. "Trunks wake up" said Ryo. "Morning already?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, come on, let's go shower and eat breakfast" said Ryo. "Okay, I could use some shower fun hehe" said Trunks. "Where do you get the energy?" asked Ryo. "From just being with you" said Trunks. "Hehe, well seems like you never let me win even if I say no a million times" said Ryo. "Nope" said Trunks, they got up and took a shower together, after they were done they put on their clothes and went to the kitchen.

"Morning everyone" said Ryo. "Morning you two" said Bulma. "Mom, we need to talk" said Trunks. "With everyone" said Ryo. "About what?" asked Bulma. "We need to stay in the J.L universe for awhile" said Ryo. "Why, did something happen?" asked Bulma. They explained everything and what they found out about the objectives by the Reach. "I see, so then you need to stay there incase they need you" said Bulma. "So you intend to stay there for how long?" asked Vegeta. "I don't know but I promise it won't be forever" said Ryo. "What about the kids?' asked Bulma. "We're going to take them with us" said Trunks. "You're going too?" asked Bulma. "I have to help and I know I have Capsule Corp. to look after but I need to be there for my family, Dick and Tim need us too, we won't be away for long, just until we can stop the Reach" said Trunks. "I understand, I'll watch over Capsule Corp. for the time being then" said Bulma. "Are you sure?" asked Ryo. "Yes I'm sure, as much as I want to stop you two, I don't want anything to happen to Dick, Tim or the other kids, after what happen to Jason, we can't let them get hurt" said Bulma. "What about you dad?" asked Trunks. "As long you two come home it's fine, invasions like these should be no problem for two half saiyans like you two" said Vegeta. "Meaning show them what a warrior race can do" said Trunks. "My point exactly, besides this world will be safe with the saiyans living again, everything should be fine" said Vegeta. "Okay, I'll talk to Dick and let them know" said Trunks. "I'll talk to mom first before we pack our things" said Ryo. "Mom, are you sure you can take over Capsule Corp. while I'm away?" asked Trunks. "It'll be fine and besides, I can deal with those female workers and set some rules while you two are away with the kids" said Bulma. "Okay, thanks mom" said Trunks. "I'll go ahead and see mom" said Ryo. "Alright, I'll go pack our things and anything we need and call Dick to help' said Trunks, left the kitchen getting things done. "I hope they'll be okay" said Bulma. "They'll be fine, their strong" said Vegeta. "I hope your right hun" said Bulma, they continue to eat breakfast.

**Mt. Paoz  
****Son Family House**

She went inside and saw her mother. "Hi mom" said Ryo. "Hey sweetheart, what brings you here?" asked Chichi. "There's something we need to talk about" said Ryo. "Alright, want some coffee?" asked Chichi. "Yeah, coffee's fine" said Ryo. "Alright, here you go" said Chichi, she sat down and handed her the coffee. "Taste great" said Ryo. "Thanks, so what did you want to talk about?" asked Chichi. "It's about what's happening to J.L universe" said Ryo, she explained everything and the current situation. "I see, so you and Trunks are going to stay there for awhile until it's safe" said Chichi. "Yeah, dad still away and Captain Atom kept getting words spun around him, he couldn't even say no to the Reach when they offer to take Despero off their hands" said Ryo. "I see, well try to be careful, we don't want anything to happen to the boys or the other kids like with what happen with Jason" said Chichi. "Right, we'll be taking the kids with us so we can still be around them" said Ryo. "What about Capsule Corp.?" asked Chichi. "Bulma said she would take over until Trunks come's back home, from what I know, the future will be horrible if the Reach does bring apocolypse to that earth, it's still my home and I have to protect it" said Ryo. "I see, well I'm coming with you then" said Chichi. "What?" said Ryo. "Someone needs to be there to watch the kids and I'm sure you and the boys will need Alfred help out" said Chichi. "Are you sure? What about Gohan and Goten?" asked Ryo. "What about us?" said Gohan, he came in and so did Goten. "What are you two doing here?" asked Ryo. "We thought we come to visit" said Goten. "I see" said Ryo. "We were just talking about you two" said Chichi. "About what?" asked Gohan. "The situation has changed, we've figured out the meta-gene which is the reason why the Kroloteans and the Reach are on earth" said Ryo. "Really, so what's going to happen?" asked Goten. "Trunks and I are going to stay back on J.L universe for the time being until it's safe, so we'll be living there for awhile, the kids will be coming with us too" said Ryo. "I see, that way you can help out incase the zeta-tubes go offline, if you stayed here while they were offline, you can't do anything to help them when they need you" said Gohan. "That's right, Bulma's going to take over Capsule Corp. for awhile since Trunks said he was coming too, now mom wants to come" said Ryo. "You want to go with them too mom?" asked Goten. "Someone has to watch the grandchildren and they might need Alfred, Bruce hasn't come back yet so it'll only be for awhile" said Chichi. "Okay, we understand, our earth has been pretty safe since dad left with Shenron, so everything should be fine, just be careful" said Gohan. "Don't worry, we will" said Chichi. "Do you need help packing mom?" asked Goten. "Yes I do, come on, I'll just need to pack my clothes and anything else I need" said Chichi, she went upstairs packing her things with Goten helping.

"Gohan, will everything be alright when we're away?" asked Ryo. "Don't worry sis, everything will be fine, so don't worry" said Gohan. "Alright, we'll come back as soon as its over" said Ryo. "Just be careful" said Gohan. "We will, the Hall of Justice is gone and all we have left is a temp headquarters and the watchtower, so we don't have a lot to work with" said Ryo. "I'm sure you and Trunks can think of something" said Gohan. "The Reach exposed the watchtower so we have to be careful" said Ryo. "Sounds like it'll be a handful but with you and Trunks there, I'm sure you guys can do it" said Gohan. "I hope so, I miss dad, he's been away on trial for too long and papa left with Shenron" said Ryo. "He'll come back and I'm sure we'll see dad again some day, who knows" said Gohan. "I'm sure your right" said Ryo. They heard Goten and Chichi coming downstairs. "All finish?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, I'm all packed" said Chichi. "Let's get them into the car and drive back Capsule Corp." said Ryo. "Alright, we'll come along too and say goodbye" said Gohan, they left Mt. Paoz and drove to Capsule Corp. house.

**West City  
****Capsule Corp. House**

They arrived at house and went inside heading towards the lab with Chichi's things. "Trunks, mom is going to come with us" said Ryo, she took Mirai from Trunks and held him. "Really?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, incase we might need Alfred to help us so mom can watch the kids" said Ryo. "Hey good idea, plus the mansion is kind of empty" said Trunks. "Mom, you take care" said Gohan. "I will, keep the house clean for me" said Chichi. "Don't worry mom, we will" said Gohan. "Let Videl and Pan know as well as Bra" said Chichi. "Okay mom" said Goten. "Take care of mom and be careful" said Gohan. "Don't worry I will, you guys take care of yourselves and make sure the saiyans stay out of trouble" said Ryo. "Don't worry, King Vegeta has been keeping them in line" said Bulma. "That's good" said Ryo. "Mom, you and dad take care, we'll come home as soon as we can" said Trunks. "We will, you and Ryo be careful" said Bulma. "Show them what saiyans are made of" said Vegeta. "We will dad" said Trunks. "Take care everyone" said Ryo. "Say bye to everyone kids" said Trunks. "Bye bye" said the twins. "Say bye bye Mirai" said Ryo, she waved his small hand waving goodbye to them. "Take care everyone, mom, shut down the zeta-tube as well, we can't let them find out about this universe and try to take it over" said Trunks. "Don't worry I plan too, so we can keep everyone safe" said Bulma. "Thanks, take care everyone" said Trunks, they went through the zeta-tube with all their things. "Will they be okay?" asked Gohan. "They will, all we can do is pray they can stop the Reach and the Light" said Bulma. "I hope your right" said Goten. "Just got to have hope, that's all" said Bulma, she shut down the zeta-tube leading to J.L universe, Gohan went home to tell his family the news, Goten went back to the restaurant to tell Bra and Vegeta went to train in his gravity room as always.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.

**Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.**  
**

**Note:** Italics are those who are linked up by M'gann, Trunks and Ryo's bond and the Scarab talking to Jaime Reyes.

* * *

**J.L Universe  
****Wayne Mansion**

They arrived in the bat cave under the mansion. "Whoa, what's with all the stuff?" asked Dick. "We're going to be staying here for awhile" said Ryo. "Wait, don't tell me you were planning on staying here until the invasion is over?" asked Dick. "Yup, that's the plan, mom is here to watch the kids incase we need Alfred's help" said Ryo. "Wow, I was just about to come over and talk to you about coming over here to stay for awhile" said Dick. "I'm one step ahead of you baby brother hehe" said Ryo. "We'll have all of Chichi's things in the guestroom" said Dick. "Where's Tim and Alfred?" asked Ryo. "Alfred is out getting groceries and Tim is at the temp base with the others, he should be back in a bit" said Dick. "Okay, why don't we get all of our things in a room and settled in" said Trunks, smelled something bad. "Sweetheart, Mirai needs a diaper change" said Trunks. "Stinky stinky" said Flynn. "Smelly baby brother" said Yuri. "Time to change your diaper Mirai" said Ryo. "We'll take the things upstairs" said Trunks. "Okay, make sure you two help daddy and grandma" said Ryo. "Okay!" said the twins. They went upstairs putting their things in the room and guestrooms while Ryonaka changed Mirai's diaper.

While they were putting their things away, Alfred came back. "Hello Alfred" said Chichi. "Ah miss Chichi, welcome back" said Alfred. "It's good to see you again, I'll be staying for awhile" said Chichi. "So master Dick has talked to his sister then?" asked Alfred. "More like my daughter decided to come back home here until the invasion is over, I came along so I can watch the kids incase they might need you" said Chichi. "Ah, what a wonderful idea, the house will be a lot more lively since master Bruce has been away for quite some time" said Alfred. "I'm sure it will, let me help you with that" said Chichi, she got some of the groceries from Alfred and went to the kitchen.

In the baby room, Ryonaka was finishing changing Mirai's diaper. "There we go, a new fresh diaper" said Ryo, she picked him up and held him. "It's a good thing your dad had the twins room and the baby room still around" said Trunks. "Hey, finish putting our things away?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, I missed your room, it has a fireplace and everything hehe" said Trunks. "Control yourself" said Ryo. "I know, come here Mirai" said Trunks, he took Mirai from his wife and carried him. "Let's go check on downstairs, I heard Alfred's voice" said Trunks. "Okay" said Ryo, they left the baby room and went down to the kitchen.

They got to the kitchen seeing Chichi and Alfred putting away the groceries. "Hi Alfred" said Ryo. "Welcome home miss Ryonaka, as well as master Trunks and the young masters" said Alfred. "I take it mom told you everything?" asked Ryo. "Yes, she told me everything, with you two around, I'm sure everything will be fine" said Alfred. "I hope so" said Ryo. "Don't worry everything will be fine" said Trunks. "Mommy, we finish" said Yuri. "Put away all of your things in your room?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, uncle Dick help" said Yuri. "That's great you two" said Ryo. "I'm going to head to the temp base" said Dick. "What about lunch?" asked Trunks. "Go ahead and eat without me" said Dick. "Alright, tell Tim to be careful" said Ryo. "I will sis" said Dick, he left the kitchen heading to the temp base. "What's for lunch?" asked Yuri. "What do you want for lunch twins?" asked Alfred. "Hamburgers!' said the twins. "Alright, hamburgers it is" said Alfred. "I'll help cook, we have saiyan stomachs to feed after all" said Chichi. "So not my fault, I just got my appetite from papa and the kids got it from their grandpas too" said Ryo. "Yes that's true but it can't be help, saiyans just love to eat" said Chichi. "Mommy, daddy lookie!" said the twins, they turned around showing their tail. "What, your tails grew back, when?" asked Trunks. "Last night" said Flynn. "We woke upand something was hurting and saw our tails" said Yuri. "Just like you when your tail grew back in Babadi's ship right before he tried to take control of you" said Trunks. "Vegeta told me that tails would grow back when danger is coming or when a saiyan is in danger" said Ryo. "Dad said his tail would grow back after Yajirobe cut it off a long time ago before you and I were born but it never did, I wonder why" said Trunks. "It doesn't matter now, do you kids want to keep your tail?" asked Ryo. "Yeah!" said the twins. "Alright, but you need to wear a special armlet, this universe still has a moon so we can't have you boys looking at the moon and transforming into the great ape causing trouble" said Ryo. "I'll go get them in the cave" said Alfred. "Thanks Alfred" said Ryo. "I wonder if Mirai's tail will grow as well as mine" said Trunks. "Only time will tell" said Ryo. "Why don't you guys sit in the living room and watch TV while I make the hamburgers" said Chichi. "You don't need any help mom?" asked Ryo. "Don't worry about it, I can do this" said Chichi. "Okay mom, let's go kids" said Ryo, they went into the living room sitting down on the couch watching TV.

Alfred came back giving small armlets to the twins to put on so they wouldn't transform during the night of a full moon. "Most of the channels are about the Reach" said Trunks. "Yeah…" said Ryo, she looked down at Mirai who was asleep in her arms. "What's wrong?" asked Trunks. "Not sure really, just a bad feeling" said Ryo. "Everything is going to be fine and we'll be there to help the Justice League and the team" said Trunks. "I know Trunks… just wish dad and the others came back" said Ryo. "I know, but don't worry, they'll be back sooner then you think" said Trunks. "Right" said Ryo. Chichi came in with lunch, setting it down on the coffee table. "Looks yummy" said Ryo. "Eat up, I made a lot" said Chichi. "Yummy Nana!" said the twins. "I'll put Mirai in his bassinet" said Ryo. "Let me take care of that for you" said Chichi, she took Mirai and put him in his bassinet to sleep while they all ate.

**Gotham City  
****Bludhaven**

In the temp base, Nightwing was giving the mission. "With the Reach and Luthor going into partnership, it's bad news, so the alpha squad will go undercover mission at Lex Corp. Farms" said Nightwing. "Would be nice if I can come" said Saber, she came out of the shadows. "I thought you be resting, what are you doing here?" asked Nightwing. "The kids are asleep, Trunks is in town getting something and won't tell me and mom is reading in the fireplace and I wanted to come check on Robin" said Saber, she went over to him giving him a noogie. "Hey, I'm fine okay, see" said Robin. "I know, but you can never be too careful" said Saber. "I know sis but don't over worry" said Robin, he looked behind her and saw her tail grew back. "Hey, your tail grew back, since when?" asked Robin. "When I was in Babadi's ship back in the future timeline before Babadi tried to control me, you never noticed before you left for home from the future?" asked Saber. "Not really" said Robin. "Probably because I had my tail wrapped around my waist, that's why" said Saber. "Anyway, Robin, you're the team leader for alpha squad" said Nightwing. "What? Me, be leader?" asked Robin. "You'll be fine Robin" said Saber. "Okay, who else is on the squad?" asked Robin. "Blue Beetle…" said Nightwing. "Whoa, I should not be on a mission, what if the scarab decides to go on Reach Apocalypse during the mission" said Blue Beetle. "The scarab had many opportunities to betray us but it hasn't and you're the best connection we have to the Reach to identifying " said Nightwing. _'The Nightwing logic is flawless, listen to him'_ said Scarab. "If Blue is going then I'm going too" said Impulse. "I knew you would. Last but not least, Arsenal, you'll need to travel lighter for your first mission, nothing that won't fit under civilian clothes, got any questions" said Nightwing. "Only two, why are we meeting in this dump?" asked Arsenal. "The Cave and the Hall of Justice was destroyed plus we don't have many options" said Saber. "The Watchtower is national news, it's the only base left" said Arsenal. "Only Justice League members and senior members of the team are authorize for the Watchtower and you don't qualify" said Nightwing. "Nice to know where we stand, the other question is why isn't Saber going on this mission?" asked Arsenal. "I can't go on this mission, the Black Beetle saw interest in me and Trunks when we transform, he grew more interest when I went super saiyan three breaking their door to get M'gann and Beast Boy out, he then ask us if we were even human at all but all we told him is that we're only half human, after that, Blue Beetle took care of him and we escaped" said Saber. "She can't go because she's needed here to keep a good look out for anything bad" said Nightwing. "I almost forgot Nightwing, the twins tails grew back" said Saber. "What but their tails were cut off after they were born right?" asked Nightwing. "Yes but that also means something dangerous will happen soon, tails will grow back if a saiyan is in terrible danger" said Saber. "Which means we have to be extra careful and keep a good eye out" said Nightwing. "So you can't go, I was hoping we could go on a mission together like old times" said Arsenal. "As much as I love too I can't, maybe next time" said Saber. "Alpha squad, its time for you guys to go" said Nightwing. "Good luck boys" said Saber. The Alpha squad left for their mission leaving the other team at the temp base.

"Sis, did you cut their tails off?" asked Nightwing. "No, they wanted to keep them, don't worry, they're wearing the armlets" said Saber. "That's good" said Nightwing. "But if they grew back because something dangerous is going to happen, does that mean the twins might be in danger?" asked Superboy. "The twins trained with their grandfather, they know how to defend themselves, but let's just be extra careful, Mirai's tail didn't grow back yet or Trunks's" said Saber. "We're in for a rough ride then" said Superboy. "We'll just do what we can" said Nightwing. "I'm going to head back home, I'll see you two later" said Saber. "Okay, be careful on you're way back" said Nightwing. "See you later" said Superboy, they saw her off returning home through zeta-tube.

**Smallville  
****Kent Farm**

At the Kent farm, the team met up with Nightwing who were back from their mission on one of Lex Corp. farms. "Thank you for letting us use your barn Mr. Kent" said Nightwing. "It's no problem and I'll do anything to see one of my boys" said Mr. Kent. "Until we find out this Green Beetle's story, we can't have him in HQ" said Nightwing. "So who are you?" asked Robin. "I am B'arzz O'oomm, I am from Mars" said B'arzz. "What's your connection to the Reach?" asked Blue Beetle. "Is your story similar to Blue Beetles?" asked Impulse. "Yes, on Mars, I am an archeologist, two Earth years ago I stumbled across the green scarab which it attached itself to my spine" said B'arzz. "That last part sounds familiar to what happen to me" said Blue Beetle. "Did you learn anything from the scarab?" asked Nightwing. "I learned the Reach's plans for the galaxy" said B'arzz. "Do you know anything about how to scarab came to Earth or to your planet, Mars?" asked Nightwing. "About a millennia ago, the Reach sent out one scarab to each planet that had primitive life and those who found the scarab would be bound by the scarab with full control over it's host, giving the Reach an advanced operation or their inevitable operation" said B'arzz. "What about the controls from the scarab?" asked Robin. "My scarab did not malfunctioned and did not take full control since it was not prepare for the martian physiology" said B'arzz. "But why are you on Earth?" asked Impulse. "The one you call Martian Manhunter, sent communications from your world to our world, the television signals which are quite entertaining" said B'arzz. "Martians do love television" said Superboy. "Indeed we do" said B'arzz. "So then you came to Earth because of the Reach" said Nightwing. "That is correct, I believe that my assistance would be of help" said B'arzz. "The Justice League will confirm your story first, but for now, thanks" said Nightwing, he grabbed Robin and took him a few feet away from the others.

"Tell me, aside from our new friend, how did the mission go?" asked Nightwing. "Mission went fine but not as planned" said Robin, he turned his head over to Arsenal. "I see, so Arsenal did something" said Nightwing. "A little rough around the edges but the mission went well and we brought back a sample of the alien additive for the analysis" said Robin, he handed him the sample. "Good work" said Nightwing.

'_Pardon the mental intrusion, but your fears scream out to me, you fear of losing yourself to the scarab and you wish to remove the scarab' _said B'arzz. _'Is there a way to remove the scarab?'_ asked Jaime. _'There is'_ said B'arzz. _'It there is tell me!' _said Jaime. _'Soon, when we are alone' _said B'arzz. _'Alright' _said Jaime.

**Gotham City  
****Wayne Mansion**

She returned home and went to the backyard garden and sat down on the stone bench. "Wonder where Trunks went?" said Ryo. "Where who went?" asked Trunks. "Ah! Don't scare me and where have you been?!" asked Ryo. "Sorry, I went to pick up some special stuff for us" said Trunks. "Special stuff?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, it's our wedding anniversary" said Trunks. "Oh god! I can't believe I forgot, I'm sorry Trunks" said Ryo. "It's alright, I took care of everything so you wouldn't have too with you worrying about what's happening in this universe" said Trunks. "Oh Trunks, I'm still sorry, I can't believe I forgot" said Ryo. "It's okay sweetheart, I got everything prepare, come with me" said Trunks, he took her hand and led her to back of the garden.

"Wow Trunks, did you do all of this?" asked Ryo, she saw all the food spread out on the picnic blanket with flowers. "Do you like it?" asked Trunks. "Like it… I love it, you're the best husband in the universe" said Ryo. "Good, since you didn't remember, you can make it up to me in the bedroom" said Trunks. "Sure, anything you want" said Ryo. "Good, now why don't we enjoy ourselves, I went all over town to get your favorite food, happy anniversary" said Trunks. "Happy anniversary too Trunks" said Ryo, they sat down on the picnic blanket enjoying their anniversary together.

It was two in the morning, the married couple were in bed together after enjoying their anniversary together. "Trunks?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, what's up?" asked Trunks. "Do you think we'll be alright?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, we will, why?" asked Trunks. "Because with the twins tails growing back, there could be danger nearby" said Ryo. "Don't worry, we'll be there to protect them and everyone else" said Trunks. "I hope so and I hope we can end the Reach's plan soon too" said Ryo. "We will, Dick has everything under control and he knows what he's doing, he'll call for us if he needs us" said Trunks. "You're right, I should stop over worrying" said Ryo. "Yeah you should but I can take care of that" said Trunks. "I swear, no matter how old you are, you still act like a horny teenager" said Ryo. "Hehe, I just love you thaaat much" said Trunks, he kissed her deeply. "Fine you win, can't win against you hehe" said Ryo. "Of course I win, I know which buttons to push after all, now to have more fun" said Trunks, he continue to ravish his wife until they were tired out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.

**Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.**  
**

**Note:** Poison Ivy makes a small cameo.

* * *

About two months had passed, Miss Martian had been capture by Deathstroke to be used to get Kaldur'ahm, son of Manta back to normal after being put in a catatonic state by Miss Martian after reading Green Beetle name B'arzz O'oomm from Mars, that he is on their side.

As for the kids who were in Star Labs after being saved from the Reach by the Team, they decided to make their escape, Nightwing scent Blue Beetle to go after the runaways, after finding them to help them out, he received a called from Nightwing about Red Volcano attacking Star Labs and was the only closest one with Flash and Impulse taking care of another problem and the zeta-tubes were offline. Blue Beetle took care of Red Volcano while the runaways helped saved the civilians inside the building to get them out to safety as well as the media finding out Blue Beetle saving the day calling him a Hero. The kids who ran away, Virgil Hawkins, Tye Longshadow, Eduardo Dorado Jr. and Asami Koizumi ran away from the scene, they saw Lex Luthor and were told that he was there to help them and went along with him.

Both Trunks and Saber fought with the Team on War World that was brought by Mongul with the help of the Reach fighting alongside with the Heroes of Earth to stop the missiles from hitting Earth as it would effect their plans if anything happen to the planet, but during their fight on War World, the twins were kidnapped during the fight on War World by someone. The Team went missing after stopping War World, both Trunks and Saber were missing along with Sphere when Arsenal open the Air-Lock that would have killed the Team until Robin destroyed the control panel, Blue Beetle took out the Team with the crystal, Nightwing asked him what happen and was told that they had Mongul tied up and a boom tube appeared out of nowhere sending the Team to who knows where, after that he told Blue Beetle to go home and get some rest.

**Gotham City  
****Bludhaven**

Back at temp headquarters, Nightwing was wondering what really happen to the Team. "Nightwing!" said Saber. "Sis you're alright! You and Trunks!" said Nightwing. "Yeah, she used instant transmission before we got sucked out into space, neither of us could put our hands on sphere to instant transmission with us though" said Trunks. "I was worried about you too, I'm sure Sphere is alright and find it's way back to us" said Nightwing. "What happen to the Team?" asked Saber. "They've disappeared, Blue Beetle said that a boom tube appeared out of nowhere sending the Team somewhere" said Nightwing. "I doubt that" said Trunks. "He attacked us and I bet he's being controlled by the Reach" said Saber. "That explains why I found scrapes of Blue Beetles armor on Robin's birdarang" said Nightwing. "What do we do?" asked Trunks. "We have you two back, for now I want you two to go home and get some rest, I'll handle the rest" said Nightwing. "Are you sure?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, don't worry, I'll let you know if anything turns up" said Nightwing. "Alright, be careful then" said Saber. "We'll see you later" said Trunks, they left and returned home to the mansion.

**Wayne Mansion**

"Chichi, Alfred, kids, we're home" said Trunks. "I don't feel any of their presence" said Ryo. "Something is not right" said Trunks. "Let's look around" said Ryo. "Good idea" said Trunks, they looked around the mansion and in the rooms.

She found her mother in the living room collapsed on the floor. "Mom!" said Ryo, she picked up her mother seeing that she was waking up. "Mom, what happened?" asked Ryo. "Something came and took the kids" said Chichi. "Who?" asked Ryo. "All I can remember is that a bunch of plants attacking" said Chichi. "I see… let's get you upstairs to the room" said Ryo, she picked up her mother and took her to her room to rest.

Trunks found her leaving the guestroom. "I couldn't find Alfred or the kids, did you find Chichi?" asked Trunks. "I found mom collapsed on the floor, mom said something like a plant took the kids and they must have taken Alfred too if he isn't here" said Ryo. "Who could it be?" asked Trunks. "Poison Ivy" said Ryo. "That weird plant lady?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, but why would she kidnap the kids and Alfred" said Ryo. "I don't know, but let's go report this to your brother" said Trunks. "Alright, let's go" said Ryo, they left the mansion heading for the temp headquarters.

**Bludhaven**

Dick sat there watching the news of Blue Beetle being a hero for the Reach. "Dick" said Ryo. "What are you two doing back?" asked Dick. "Alfred and the kids are gone" said Trunks. "What about Chichi?" asked Dick. "I found her collapsed in the living room, she's resting now" said Ryo. "She told Ryo that all she could remember was some plants taking Alfred and the kids" said Trunks. "Poison Ivy" said Dick. "Yeah" said Ryo. "What are we going to do?" asked Trunks. "We'll get them back, give me some time to find their location, the twins should be wearing the armlets, I should be able to locate them from the magical properties" said Dick. "Alright" said Ryo. "Why don't you return home and take care of your mother, Dick and I will handle this" said Trunks. "Alright, I won't argue with you with this, be safe" said Ryo. "We will" said Trunks, he kissed her and watch her leave returning home. "I'm surprise she didn't argue back to come along" said Dick. "I'm pretty sure she wanted to come but the two of us will be more than enough to save them" said Trunks. "Yeah your right" said Dick, he found their location and it seems like they were at a building outside of Gotham City. "Let's go, I found their location" said Dick. "Alright" said Trunks, they left as fast as they could getting to the location.

**Abandon Building**

They were near an abandon building, Trunks flew up to the top of the building getting inside, Nightwing went through the back of the door, hiding in the shadows. "Bruce Wayne's grandchildren are such cuties" said Poison Ivy. "Why did you take the children Miss Ivy" said Alfred. "I want Bruce Wayne's money to stop the accursed people destroying the plant life and I will find the plant that is the most dangerous" said Poison Ivy. "Master Bruce is currently away" said Alfred. "I'm sure his daughter will want her children back, she will tell me where Bruce is" said Poison Ivy.

Nightwing threw a smoke bomb on the ground and attacked the plants, Trunks went over to the kids and untied Alfred. "It's Nightwing, but who are you?" asked Poison Ivy. "These are my kids you've kidnapped" said Trunks. "Daddy! You're here" said Flynn. "You came to save us" said Yuri. "Yeah, everything is going to be fine now" said Trunks. "I won't let you take my hostages" said Poison Ivy. "What do you want with Alfred and the kids" said Trunks. "So I can take the money he'll give so I can use it to stop those people destroying the plant life and find the most dangerous plant on the planet to use against all the goodie two shoes" said Poison Ivy. "I won't let you get away with this" said Nightwing. "I like to see you try" said Poison Ivy. "Alfred, take the kids and go out in the back" said Trunks. "As you wish Master Trunks, let us go children" said Alfred, he picked up Mirai and the twins followed him to safety. Nightwing and Trunks fought off the vicious plants that tried to eat them and Poison Ivy easily. "You're such a dependable husband to his daughter" said Poison Ivy. "I'm always there for my family, no matter what" said Trunks. "Let's get out of here, Commissioner Gordon will is here" said Nightwing. "Right, let's go" said Trunks, they left the building leaving Two-Face and his goons being rounded up by the police.

**Wayne Mansion**

They were finally back home and were all tired. "Welcome home boys, I made snacks" said Ryo, she set down the food on the table. "Food!" said the twins. "Here is the littlest one" said Alfred, he handed her Mirai who was crying. "Aw, there there, mommy's here" said Ryo, she fed him a bottle of milk. "I can't believe Poison Ivy wanted to use the kids and Alfred for ransom to get money from dad" said Dick. "What did she say?" asked Ryo. "To find the most dangerous plant on the planet and stop anyone who keeps destroying the plant life" said Trunks, he sat down on the couch and started to eat. "That sounds like her, one time when I fought against her, I stepped on all her precious little killer flowers" said Ryo. "I remember that, she was like yelling at you to stop crushing her little baby flowers " said Dick, he sat down on the couch. "Daddy was really cool!" said Yuri. "Yeah, he beat up the giant man eating plants and that lady with uncle Dick" said Flynn. "Of course we're cool hehe" said Dick. "Okay once your finish eating, it's off to bed, I'm sure uncle Dick will read you two a story before bed" said Ryo. "Okay!" said the twins. "Alfred, why don't you go and rest as well" said Ryo. "I shall take up on that offer" said Alfred. "I'll take care of the mess, so don't worry" said Ryo. "Understood" said Alfred, he left the living room, heading off to his room. "As for you Trunks, go take a shower, you stink" said Ryo. "Oh I do huh? Alright, but you better be in bed when I'm done hehe" said Trunks. "I know" said Ryo. "How's Chichi?" asked Dick. "Mom's fine, she's still asleep, she'll be fine in the morning" said Ryo. "That's good" said Trunks. "Okay twins, let's go upstairs" said Dick. "Okay! Night mommy, daddy" said the twins, they went upstairs with Dick up to their rooms. "Trunks, take Mirai up to his room" said Ryo, she patted his back and heard a loud burp. "That was a big one" said Trunks. "Haha, takes after you" said Ryo, she handed Mirai over to him. "Alright, let's get you to bed kiddo" said Trunks, he went upstairs while Ryonake cleaned up the messed.

She got to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. "Long day?" asked Trunks. "Very long day, when I find Arsenal, I'm going to give him a punch in a face, he almost killed the Team" said Ryo. "I know but you know he still has some demons inside him, he is afraid of being capture by the Reach again" said Trunks. "I know, I just hope he'll get over it soon" said Ryo. "He will, he's still young even though he still has the body of a teenager" said Trunks. "Yeah, we're half saiyan so we'll still look young longer than some of our family members" said Ryo. "By the way, I got a question" said Trunks, he got to the bed and laid down with her, holding her close. "Hmm, what is it?" asked Ryo. "How many kids do you think we should have, we got three boys, do you want a little girl too?" asked Trunks. "I don't know, I'm fine with just having boys if we have another one" said Ryo. "So you're okay with having many kids that are only boys?" asked Trunks. "Would you want a little girl being over dramatic about every little thing like wanting the most expensive things or talking and how they would complain about their boyfriends with this and that" said Ryo. "Good point, we will not have little girls in our family then, we'll let Bra take care of that" said Trunks. "Hehe, good idea" said Ryo. "Plus I want a mini me just like Goten and Bra have a mini Vegeta" said Trunks. "He does look like your dad when he doesn't get the attention he wants" said Ryo. "I'm pretty sure it's just Bra spoiling him" said Trunks. "Anyway, let's sleep, I'm kind of tired" said Ryo. "I guess I'll let it slide with one night of no fun" said Trunks. "In the morning Trunks, besides Dick might get a call and might need us, we'll need our rest" said Ryo. "Yeah you're right, I can wait then" said Trunks, he kissed her forehead. "Good night" said Ryo. "Night love" said Trunks.

**War World**

In War World, Arsenal was still inside running from the Reach while trying to get in contact with the Team or Watchtower as he was being chased. In another area of War World, the Justice League was keeping watch for anything suspicious, the Reach was watching another part of War World where they kept the team in locked stasis cells.

**TAOS  
****Safe House**

In a safe house, the runaways were staying together learning how to get their powers in control as well as vandalizing anything that was advertising the Reach's product. There was a ringing noise, Ed picked up the call and saw that it was Lex Luthor. "How about you guys like to hit the Reach where it hurts most" said Lex. "You want us to fight against the Reach?" asked Tye. "I'm sure the Reach would love to see their own creations working against them" said Lex. "They did not create us, they kidnapped us and experimented on us" said Virgil. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind seeing you all going against them, I have a way of getting you four there" said Lex. A strange item appeared before them. "This is Father Box, it can open a Boom Tube or Gateway to the War World and back" said Lex. "What is can it do?" asked Virgil. "It can also find anyone who carry's Kryptonian DNA" said Lex. "Wait, Kryptionian? You're sending us to find Superman?" asked Virgil. "No, Supreboy actually" said Lex. "Why?" asked Tye. "The Team that rescued you four has been captured by the Reach in War World" said Lex. "Those guys saved us from the Reach" said Ed. "Care to return the favor then?" asked Lex. "You're asking us to go inside War World and save superheroes?" asked Ed. "If they were caught, what kind of chance do we have?" asked Virgil. "Let's go, there's no way the Reach would be expecting us" said Tye. "We could use the elemental of surprise" said Ed. "Plus we owe them" said Virgil. "My thought's exactly" said Lex. "How does work?" asked Asami. "War World's shielding prevents the Father Box from finding Superboy's exact location from Earth but it can boom tub you within a few miles of it" said Lex. "So once we're in side, it can lead us to Superboy and the others?" asked Virgil. "Yes, directly to them" said Lex. "Alright then, we're going" said Virgil. "Asami, simply ask Father Box and it will obey" said Lex. She picked up the Father Box and spoke. "War World please" said Asami, something appeared below them and they went through being sent to War World.

**Space  
****Bio Ship**

In the Bio Ship, Nightwing, Trunks, Saber and Miss Martian were out looking for the Team. "Glad to have you back" said Saber. "Thanks, I heard that the twins and Mirai were kidnapped along with your butler" said Miss Martian. "Yeah but Trunks and Nightwing saved them" said Saber. "Those man eating plants were vicious though" said Trunks. "They almost ate you too" said Nightwing. "I rather eat then be eaten haha" said Trunks. "So any luck yet?" asked Saber. "No, I can't sense any of them" said Miss Martian. "With War World being so big, they could be anywhere on it" said Saber. "Take a rest M. M, we don't want you to over exhaust yourself" said Trunks. "Yeah, you did well coming back after getting kidnapped" said Nightwing. "Don't worry, I'm fine, I can do this" said Miss Martian. "Here, eat and drink this" said Ryo, she brought out a sandwich and drink for her. "Thanks, I could use some energy" said Miss Martian. "Is there any left for us?" asked Trunks and Nightwing. "You two are the same as always haha" said Ryo, she handed them both their sandwiches. "We need to keep our energy up too" said Nightwing. "What he said" said Trunks. "Hehe, I know" said Ryo. "Why don't we go inside and see if we can find anything out from where the Team disappeared" said Trunks. "Good idea" said Nightwing, went to where the Team disappeared looking for clues.

**War World**

The four of them were now in War World but surrounded by the Reach's soldiers. "Hello" said Ed. "We've been found by the enemy already" said Tye. "Oh, we give up, please don't hurt us!" said Virgil. "So stupid of us to come here, stupid!" said Tye. "Man, I knew this wouldn't work, we are really sorry" said Virgil. "Take us home, please" said Asami. "She's right, we don't want trouble, we want to just go home" said Virgil, the Reach soldiers walked towards them. "Fooled ya" said Virgil, they started to fight back against the Reach soldiers taking them out with their abilities that they have so far learned to master.

At another area where the Team had disappeared, Nightwing was scanning the area to find any clues. "Didn't you already scan every inch of this place?" asked Saber. "Yeah but I'm sure there's some clues that are obviously missing" said Nightwing. "We should have known Blue Beetle would gotten controlled by the Reach" said Trunks. "Right after Green Beetle fixed his scarab too" said Nightwing. "It's my fault, when you had asked me to scan Green's mind" said Miss Martian. "It's not your fault, you were just afraid of using your powers after what happen to Aqualad" said Saber. "I know but I allowed Green Beetle and his scarab to feed me the information the Reach wanted us to believe" said Miss Martian. "But in the end, Blue trusted Green and was turned by him, he's probably in control by the Reach too" said Trunks. "And somehow abducted the Team" said Nightwing. "It's all on me" said Miss Martian. "You shouldn't worry, Dick trusted you with the secret of Aqualad's deep cover mission and put you, Aqualad, Artemis and the whole Team in the unacceptable danger" said Saber. "She's right" said Nightwing. "And this is what we call the guilt-off where you say you messed up and he says where he messed up even worse" said Trunks. "We both made mistakes and we both need to get over our selves, save the Team and then we'll save Blue" said Miss Martian. "As my adoring little use to be thirteen year old brother was once said, 'that's just what we do' right bro" said Saber. "Haha right" said Nightwing.

Suddenly they heard some beeping noise and saw that it was none other than Sphere. "Sphere! You're okay girl" said Saber, she hugged the giant round companion. "We're so glad your okay" said Trunks, all four of them hugged Sphere some more. "Can you take us to Superboy Sphere?" asked Miss Martian, Sphere spun around. "I believe that's a yes" said Nightwing. "Alright, lead the way Sphere" said Saber, they all followed Sphere to find Superboy and the rest of the Team in War World.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary:** Trunks and Ryonaka are married with twin boys name Flynn and Yuri and living in D.B universe, Ryonaka must work hard to protect her family in both worlds of the D.B universe and J.L universe hoping nothing terrible won't happen to them in their future.

**Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Nightwing/Zatanna?, Artemis/Kid Flash, 17/Lana(OC), Yamcha/Ceres(OC)  
**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's, Ryonaka, Lana, Ceres and their babies.

* * *

**War World**

Virgil and his friends found the room where the Team was at, inside locked stasis cells. "Here they are" said Virgil. "Are they alive?" asked Ed. "No, I think they're frozen" said Tye. "And all of you will be joining them next" said Black Beetle. "It's that freak from before when the heroes saved us back then" said Tye. "We attack" said Asami. "I doubt any of you will be a match for me" said Black Beetle, he charged forward heading towards them as the fighting started.

Elsewhere on War World, Nightwing and the others were following Sphere to Superboy and the others location, they ran into a few of the Reach's soldiers. "Man, they sure don't know when to give up" said Trunks, he punched a solder a few yards back. "We should be there soon" said Miss Martian. "Let's hurry, a lot of the soldiers are coming" said Nightwing. "I hope we're almost there, this is kind of getting annoying, their like roaches that keep coming popping up after taking one down" said Saber, she kicked the enemy against the wall. "We should be at their location any minute" said Nightwing, they followed Sphere as they ran into more of the Reach soldiers.

Back with Virgil and his friends, Arsenal appeared helping them out, they kept Black Beetle distracted while Arsenal could free the Team who was locked in stasis cells. "Argh! Man I really hate that sound" said Arsenal, he couldn't get the stasis cell locks to open. "Hey, we're trying to hold off this guy as best as we can, aren't we suppose to free the good guys?" asked Ed. "No" said Arsenal, he jumped back down and blasted the stasis cell with a laser stinger, freeing Mongul who started to attack Black Beetle. "Uh shouldn't we be freeing the Team and not the bad guy who almost tried to destroy the Earth amigo?" asked Ed. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing" said Arsenal, they backed away as Mongul and Black Beetle started to fight against one another.

"Guys, free the Team, I have to get something first" said Arsenal, he ran to another room to get something while Virgil and the others free the Team. "Where are we?" asked Superboy. "On World War still" said Tye. "Hey! Let's get going, move!" said Arsenal, he gave the Team their weapons back, he got to the control panel. "Be careful, there are reach soldiers" said Arsenal, he hit the control panel opening the door, the others got ready for the Reach soldiers, when the door open, they saw that it was Nightwing, Miss Martian, Trunks, Saber and Sphere, who beat the Reach Soldiers.

Arsenal ran up to Nightwing. "It's about time you got here fearless leader" said Arsenal. "Is everyone safe?" asked Nightwing. "For now anyway" said Arsenal. "Robin!" said Saber, she ran to her brother and hugged him. "I'm so glad your okay" said Ryo. "I'm fine sis" said Robin. "What about the crystal key?" asked Nightwing. "It was gone when I got to the other room" said Arsenal. "We should get going too, it seems Mongul is over there fighting Black Beetle" said Trunks. "Why is that?" asked Saber. "To keep Black Beetle distracted while we free the Team and get away which we should do" said Arsenal. "Right, let's move" said Nightwing.

**Bioship**

They all got the team into the Bioship, except for Bumblebee who stood there with an angry face. "You four did great, no training and no guidance, you guys pulled it off really well" said Nightwing. "Nightwing is right, you four were great" said Saber. "When we get back, after we debrief, there might be a place for you four with the team" said Nightwing. "Oh wow, really?" asked Virgil. "So like now that we saved you guys, it's cool with us not being Star Lab's guinea pigs?" asked Tye. "We not guinea pigs?" asked Asami. "Of course not, I'll talk to Star Labs about leaving you guys alone, no one can stand up against my death glare hehehe" said Saber. "You can scare the life out of most men, even Vegeta sometimes when you threaten not to cook for a year" said Nightwing. "Okay enough talk, we need to talk about Blue Beetle who betrayed us" said Arsenal. "Oh no you don't, don't forget you almost killed us, blowing up the airlock without even warning us" said Bumblebee. "You nearly got them and us killed and absolutely guaranteed their capture" said Saber. "Saber and I were lucky to make it back to Earth if she hadn't use instant transmission in time" said Trunks. "After eight years on ice, there's no way I wanted to be captured again and if you hadn't noticed that my escape resulted in you being free" said Arsenal. "I know you don't want to get captured by the Reach again Arsenal but that doesn't give you the excuse to put the Team in danger" said Saber. "So what, I don't get a thank from all of this" said Arsenal. "You're right, thank you Arsenal, when we get back to Earth, you're off the team" said Nightwing. "Wait a minute" said Ed. "Yeah, if it wasn't for Arsenal, we wouldn't been able to rescue anyone" said Virgil. "That is true, but this isn't the first time he's pulled this kind of stunt" said Nightwing. "Deliberately endangering the lives of the teammates in order to further his own agenda or guard against his own personal demons, is unacceptable" said Trunks. "Until you prove yourself as a team player, you have no place on this Team" said Nightwing. "Let's get aboard and get out of here" said Saber. "We'll discuss this further when we're not behind the enemy lines" said Nightwing. "Sounds like to me there's nothing left to discuss" said Ed. "See, we don't need your help getting back to the Earth or the offer to join the Team" said Virgil. "We have our own way of doing things" said Tye. "What about you, need a ride with us?" asked Virgil. "Sounds good to me" said Arsenal. Asami brought out the father box. "Home please" said Asami, a portal open, sending them back home to Earth. "That was a father box wasn't it?" asked Saber. "It was, seems like someone is helping them" said Nightwing. "Let's get going" said Bumblebee, they all got on the Bioship and return to Earth, leaving War World.

**TAOS  
****Safe House**

They got back home with Lex Luthor on the laptop screen. "Am I right to think a congratulations is in order?" asked Lex. "Luthor!" said Arsenal. "Seems like you brought back a souvenir" said Lex. "You got to be kidding me, you guys were running errands on War World for Lex Luthor?!" asked Arsenal. "Is that a problem? He's a good guy isn't he?" asked Tye. "That guy is the reason I'm missing my life and my arm! Don't you guys get it, he didn't' care if you rescued the Team, he was just using you guys.. As a distraction to lure Black Beetle away from the Crystal Key so one of his pawns could steal it" said Arsenal. "More like Deathstroke is a bishop, but I'm not sure what the problem is, you rescued the heroes and dealt a blow to the Reach, wasn't that exactly what I promised?" asked Lex. Asami threw the father box at the laptop and destroyed them. "No more promises" said Virgil, they left the safe house and left.

**Gotham City  
****Wayne Mansion**

Back at the house, Trunks and Ryonaka returned home. "I'm glad that's done with" said Trunks. "Yeah, I hope Dick knows what he's doing" said Ryo. "I'm sure he does, all that's left is to take care of Blue Beetle" said Trunks, he sat down on the couch and pulled his wife onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her while he rested his head on her chest. "With Zatanna trying to learn the ancient ritual that took her months so we can free Blue Beetle and Green Beetle from the Reach's control" said Ryo. "I hope they can do it, they should be fine without us" said Trunks. "Yeah, until something big happens" said Ryo. "Anyway, why don't we go take a bath together" said Trunks. "A hot bath sounds really nice" said Ryo. "Alright then, let's head to our room" said Trunks, they got up and left for their room.

**D.B Universe  
****Capsule Corp. House**

Back in the Dragon Ball universe, Bulma was at home making dinner after coming home from Capsule Corp. "Mom, you seem tired" said Bra. "I'm fine, nothing I can handle after all" said Bulma. "I'm just glad you delt with those female workers who kept going after Trunks" said Bra. "Of course, I'm not going to let any girls break Trunks and Ryo apart" said Bulma. "I miss them though, hope everything is alright" said Bra. "I'm sure everything is fine, they are fighting against an invasion" said Bulma. "Waaaaah!" cried Vegeta Jr. "I know, you're hungry" said Bra, she got the bottle of milk and fed him. "I wonder if Trunks and Ryo will have another baby" said Bulma. "I'm pretty sure if they did, it would be another boy" said Bra. "No way, it has to be a girl this time" said Bulma. "The only babies they're going to have is boys! Enough said" said Vegeta. "Oh come on, they can't have all boys" said Bulma. "Hey dad and mom's right, they might even have a baby girl if Trunks get his wife pregnant again" said Bra. "She's right Vegeta" said Bulma. "Alright then, how about we make a bet, if they have another boy, then I don't have to be dragged into your shopping for clothes and everything else for a year" said Vegeta. "And if it's a girl?" asked Bulma. "I'll stop training for a whole year" said Vegeta. "Wow a whole year? Now that's something" said Bra. "Alright, it's a bet" said Bulma. "You think Ryo is pregnant by the time she get's back?" asked Bra. "Possible, they just can't keep their hands off of each other" said Bulma. "I can't wait to see when dad stops training if he loses the bet" said Bra. "Ha, if anyone is losing, it's you two" said Vegeta. "Alright now, dinner's ready, so let's eat" said Bulma, they all started to eat dinner with Goten making in time for dinner.

**J.L Universe  
****Wayne Mansion**

Back at the mansion, the two married couple laid there in bed after their bath together. "Man, I just love having a long hot bath with you, saves me the trouble of taking your cloths off" said Trunks. "You're such a perv" said Ryo. "But you love me anyway hehe" said Trunks. "I'll be pregnant again in no time and I'm sure that'll make both our moms happy" said Ryo. "If you are pregnant again, do you want another boy or a girl this time?" asked Trunks. "It doesn't matter, as long the baby is happy and healthy, just like the twins and Mirai" said Ryo. "You're right, if it's a girl, I know our moms and Bra would spoil her silly" said Trunks. "What would we name the girl if we get a girl?" asked Ryo. "Hmm, how about Panties then?" asked Trunks. "Hell no! We are not using that name if we got a little girl, I know your family is named after pieces of underwear but we are not naming her that" said Ryo. "Haha, I was just kidding" said Trunks, he kissed her forehead. "If we didn't get a baby girl, what would you name the baby boy then?" asked Trunks. "I can only think of one, Jason" said Ryo. "I see, that sounds perfect for a boy" said Trunks. "Yeah, I'm sure Jason wouldn't have mind naming one of our kids after him" said Ryo. "I'm sure he would have loved it" said Trunks.

The door to their room opened. "Mommy, daddy?" asked Yuri. "You awake?" asked Flynn, he was carrying Mirai in his little arms. "What are you doing up?" asked Trunks. "We can't sleep" said Yuri. "Seems like Mirai can't either" said Ryo. "Alright then, come to bed" said Trunks, the twins got on the bed getting in the middle between their parents, Ryonaka took Mirai and held him as he was still awake, giggling while holding his mother's finger. "Okay, want us to read you a story?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, a story!" said Flynn. "Alright, what kind of story?" asked Trunks. "We want to hear the story about you and uncle Goten fighting at the World Martial Arts Tournament" said Yuri. "Looks like you can brag to them about how you won" said Ryo. "Of course, I was a bit stronger than Goten and a year older than him when I beat him back when we were kids" said Trunks. "Let's get you in your bassinet Mirai" said Ryo, she got out of the bed and put Mirai in the bassinet next to their bed where he would sleep, Trunks told the twins the story about when he and Goten were kids when they enter the World Martial Arts Tournament.

A few weeks had passed, Trunks was away with Dick at the temp headquarters to make a plan on how to get Blue Beetle and Green Beetle back from the Reach's control, Ryonaka was at home taking a pregnancy test. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" asked Chichi. "I'm fine mom" said Ryo. "It's been an hour, what's going on?" asked Chichi, she saw the door opening again. "Well mom, I'm pregnant again" said Ryo. "Oh my god, that's great! I hope you'll have a little girl this time" said Chichi. "We won't know until a few months have passed" said Ryo. "That's true, oh but I'm sure having a baby girl would be nice, I'm sure Bulma would be happy too" said Chichi. "I'm sure she would, I'm going to go see Trunks at the temp headquarters and tell him" said Ryo, she waved her mom goodbye and went to see Trunks to tell him the news.

**Gotham City  
****Bludhaven**

She got to the temp base at Bludhaven seeing Trunks and the team talking about the mission plan. "Hey sis, what are you doing here?" asked Dick. "I came here to talk to Trunks about something" said Ryo. "About what? You seem serious" said Trunks. "Well how do I put this, we're going to have another baby hehe" said Ryo. "Really?! That's great!" said Trunks, he ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm happy for you two, I hope you two have a girl" said Megan. "We haven't decided a name yet if we ever got girl" said Trunks. "That just means more kids for us to play" said Tim. "Of course, the twins and Mirai love their uncles and their aunts so much" said Ryo. "We are family even if we're not by blood" said Conner. "Yeah, if it's a boy, what are you two going to name him?" asked Mal. "Jason" said Ryo. "That sounds great, I'm sure he would have loved having a new nephew being named after him" said Dick. "Hehe yeah" said Ryo. "Plus we get to have more baby showers and party" said Zatanna. "We'll find out the baby's sex after a few months have passed" said Trunks. "Then we can have a baby shower" said Ryo. "Are you planning on staying?" asked Trunks. "Nope, I just came to tell you about the new baby, I'm going back home to do some grocery shopping with the twins and Mirai, so be back by dinner time you three or the twins will eat all of the food" said Ryo. "We'll try not to be late" said Dick. "Make sure to make a lot" said Tim. "Give me a call if something happens" said Trunks, he kissed her and let her leave the temp headquarters to return home to get some shopping done for dinner.


End file.
